The White Fire
by Queen Melian
Summary: What if James wasn't the only Marauder to have a child? Being the daughter of a Marauder can be harder then you might think...slightly AU seeing as it's OC, year above Harry's, set in PoA. Now complete!
1. A New Beginning

Chapter 1  
  
From her cushioned window seat she watched, fascinated, as the rain slowly ran down the windowpane leaving a slippery, silver trail. There was something so hypnotic about the predictability of the sliding droplets. Outside the overcast sky was dark and left the land below in shadow, even though it was only early afternoon. Dark green trees obscured her vision of the winding path beyond.  
  
Flexing her body like a cat she yawned and got to her feet. There was still an hour or two before her meeting with the Headmaster and she was bored of being stuck inside. Rain or no rain she had to go out. Maybe she could shop. A grin spread across her face and she grabbed her light grey cloak before dashing out the door and down the stairs.  
  
Downstairs the Three Broomsticks was packed. Table after table was filled with people talking loudly or whispering together conspiratorially. The rain had driven everyone inside and Madam Rosmerta busied about serving drinks from large trays. Another time she would have been curious about all the different sorts of magical people that filled the pub but having all this money was new to her, and exciting.  
  
As she walked out the door the bell tinkled behind her. Pausing briefly to pull her cloak on she ran out into the rain. Splashing through puddles left, right and centre she laughed and gave up trying to keep her feet dry. She half danced through the rain to the front of the nearest shop. She pushed the door open and shook her midnight black hair out like a dog spraying the nearest customer.  
  
"Oops, sorry," she giggled. Weather like this always made her a bit dippy; France was always so predictably sunny that unusual weather like this was quite exciting. The old man she had sprayed frowned at her and stalked out of the shop muttering to himself. She glanced back just in time to see a quick wave of the wand and a pale yellow dome surrounded him, keeping off the rain.  
  
Looking back round she found herself in a clothes shop. In front of her stood rail upon rail of long black robes, black cloaks, black hats.  
  
"Sheesh," she thought out loud, "what's with all the black?"  
  
"Hogwarts uniform, child," said a voice. A wizened shopkeeper stood to her left and looked at her curiously. Hogsmede was a magical village and this child looked more than old enough to be at school, so what was she doing here if she didn't go to Hogwarts?  
  
"Oh, I see," she wrinkled her nose at the thought of having to wear those clothes, they were so boring!  
  
"What school do you go to then?" asked the shopkeeper as she perched on one of the wicker barstools by the counter.  
  
"Beauxbatons," she replied, "well at the moment I do, but I think I'll be transferring here next term."  
  
"But you speak English," exclaimed the old lady, "with no trace of an accent, how."  
  
"I was born here," she interrupted, "I don't know who my real parents were but I was adopted when I was very young and lived in England until I was nine. Then my foster mum decided to move to France, which is how come I didn't go to Hogwarts. Do you have any clothes here that aren't black?"  
  
The lady gestured to the rear of the shop and so she made her way through the rails to the back. The wall was lined with floor length mirrors and she paused and looked at her reflection. Her long hair hung dripping around her pale face; she blinked causing the water droplets lodged there to drip to the ground, a pair of brilliant blue eyes stared back at her.  
  
"Now look here, little missy," called the lady, "I can't have you dripping all over my shop." She ambled down the rows of clothing until she too reached the back. Taking a yellow disc from her pocket she said a brief incantation and it grew to about the size of a Quidditch hoop. The she dropped it over the head of the waterlogged girl that stood in front of her. "There we are, luv, now just ask if you need anything," and with that she hobbled back to the front of the store.  
  
The mirror now showed her a small girl with soft wavy hair wearing a completely dry grey cloak that hung from her shoulders, light blue jeans and a navy jumper with a silver star on it.  
  
Turning her attention to the clothes she rummaged through them until she found something she liked. It was weird having so much money with noone to say to her, "are you sure you want that? What would you wear it with?" and "I'm not saying that you can't buy it but are you sure you want to spend all that money on it?" But in an odd way she kind of missed that.  
  
About an hour later she left the store, arms laden with bags and her purse considerably lighter. She just had time to dump her things in her room before the meeting.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As closed the door to her room she flattened her hair nervously, it was time. She walked slowly down the stairs into the hubbub of the usual crowd of people in the Three Broomsticks. As she entered a tall man in a long, forest green robe stood to meet her. His long sliver beard almost brushed the stone flagging and bright blue eyes twinkled from behind half crescent glasses.  
  
"Tanwen Gray, it is so good to meet you at last." She smiled, her name still, after all these years sounded.wrong, to her. They had been going through colours at the orphanage. Still, she thought, things could have been worse- she could have been Tanwen Orange.  
  
He held out his hand and shook her hand. His grip was firm and reassuring, "I am Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. As delightful as our surroundings are, might I suggest that we find a more convenient place to talk?" With sparking eyes he gestured to their noisy backdrop and she couldn't help but smile as she nodded her agreement.  
  
The door closed behind them as they walked out into the night and together they walked towards the large castle that loomed in the distance. As they walked he made polite conversation and Tanwen soon found that she no longer felt awkward, there was something about him that knew exactly how to put her at ease. She instinctively liked him and wondered if all the professors were like him.  
  
As they made their way up the long drive Tanwen looked up with awe at the huge castle that was Hogwarts. In the moonlight the tops of its many and various turrets shone with a pale luminescence and the long elegant windows reflected back the sallow gaze of the moon. Long shadows stretched out behind in casting a soft darkness over the surface of a large lake and several long greenhouses on the lawn.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts," Dumbledore said with a smile as they entered the cavernous entrance hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tanwen sat in a large chair in front of Dumbledore's desk. As he talked to her she tried to keep her attention on him and not the fascinating surroundings of his office.  
  
"I'm intrigued to know why, after three years of study at Beauxbatons, you wish transfer to Hogwarts," he said as he watched her closely from where he sat.  
  
"Well," she replied, "I wanted to return home. I lived in England for half my life and I just felt it was time to return." She was just going to stop at that, to give the answer that she had prepared and rehearsed since she had decided to make the move, but there was something in his gaze that made her feel uncomfortable and she felt she had to tell the truth. "And, well, I guess I felt that there was more of a chance of me finding out questions about myself that I've been dying to know for as long as I can remember here. About where I come from, who I am. I don't really have a very reasoned explanation for that though."  
  
"I see," replied Dumbledore as he stroked his beard thoughtfully, "well, academically I see no problems with your transferring. The reports I've been sent from Madam Maxime indicate that you will be able to deal with the change in that respect and have covered much of the same ground as our professors here. You will need little extra work to catch up on what you have missed I would think and you may enter into the fourth year this September if this is still you wish."  
  
"Oh, it is! Thank you, thank you," replied Tanwen with a grateful smile, "I won't let you down sir, I mean professor."  
  
"I'm afraid you won't be able to meet with any of your teachers seeing as term only broke up two weeks ago and none of them have returned as yet. You'll just have to meet them when you return in a few months time."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Landing in the Leaky Cauldron she stepped out of the green flames and used the large duster present to dust the soot off her clothes. She heaved her bag over one shoulder and made her way to the door.  
  
It was late afternoon outside and the rush-hour traffic clogged up the roads. She was going to have taken a taxi but it might be quicker on second thoughts to take the tube. Tanwen sighed, her bag was so heavy- she definitely shouldn't have done so much shopping! But then, she thought, there wasn't really anything that she would take back.  
  
She trudged her way uncomfortably along the road to the nearest tube station. After paying for her ticket she pushed her way through the turnstile and hurried to catch the southbound line.  
  
A hot and stuffy journey later she emerged onto her new street. She inhaled a deep breath, glad to be able to breathe again- the underground had been so busy! Continuing along the pavement she passed row after row of large white houses with long marble pillars and lush green gardens that got smaller and smaller the further she went.  
  
About half an hour later she stopped in front of a white, three-story house and dug her keys out from her bag. She had bought a one-bed studio here on the top floor. As she turned the key in the lock she smiled to herself as she thought of the day she had signed the deed. As she had predicted they were rather unwilling to let a fourteen year old own an apartment, so she had done a small memory charm on them. And the best thing of all was that because she still belonged to the Ministry in France, the Ministry here didn't pick up on her spell. She guessed that she had about a month more of restriction free magic until they transferred her over.  
  
Huffing and puffing she hauled her bag up three flights of stairs until she reached a large wooden door. Her keys jangled in her hands as she found the right key to let her in. She opened the door and dragged her bag in after her closing the door behind her.  
  
She threw herself into the nearest armchair, stretching her tired limbs as she snuggled into it.  
  
"Home," she said, it still sounded slightly unreal, but it was nice to have a place like this, she had been extremely lucky! She had two large rooms and a comfortable sized bathroom. The smaller of the two rooms was her bedroom, at the moment it held a queen-sized bed with a large white duvet and various coloured cushions. The wooden panelled floors had a large sheepskin rug next to her bed. There was a medium sized wardrobe, which stood empty at the moment, and a trunk which stood open at the foot of her bed. Several cardboard boxes were stacked to one side containing the rest of her clothes.  
  
The largest room had an open plan kitchen with a breakfast bar that faced the wall of windows. They looked out onto the rest of London showing the dark rooftops stretching out into the clouded sky. Inside the room she had the soft, crimson armchair she was sat in and a matching sofa, and a TV and video (some of the muggle tendencies of the lady who had raised her had rubbed off, and besides when you lived alone it was good just to have background noise sometimes.)  
  
Tanwen heard a scuffling sound coming from her bedroom and looked up. A furry russet coloured animal about the size of a cocker spaniel ambled out of the doorway towards her. It had a shortish black snout, and black fur surrounding its large beady eyes. A long bushy tail waved behind it as it made its way across the floor.  
  
"There you are," said Tanwen as she bent to lift it off the ground onto her lap. It chattered noisily letting her know he was glad to see her, "yeah, I missed you too Loki!" She hugged him and snuggled her face into the fur on the back of his neck. Loki was what muggles called a Red Panda. They thought that they were almost extinct, but really it was because they could turn themselves invisible if they wanted, which had the obvious effect that muggles rarely spotted them (that and the fact that most of them didn't like humans).  
  
Loki was different of course. Tanwen had been taken on a trip to China before she had known about Beauxbatons and one day she had gone on a tour through the jungle. The group were going rather too fast for her small legs and so she lagged behind them a little as they pushed through the vast amounts of foliage. Just as she had tripped over about her twentieth tree root she was grumbling to herself and wiping the mud from her hands when she heard crying. Forgetting about the fact she was supposed to be sticking with the others she left the path and followed the sound.  
  
She forced her way through the undergrowth to reveal a sad sight. A mother red panda lay dead on the ground, a snapped branch between her paws, at her side lay a small bundle the size of a kitten, crying. Tanwen reached out and picked the tiny thing up and cradled it in her arms.  
  
"Don't cry, baby," she told it as she felt a hot tear trickle down her face, "I'll take care of you."  
  
And that was what happened. Tanwen managed to find the rest of her party and hid Loki in her jumper. The next day they left to go back home, and once they had returned Tanwen had managed to persuade Mrs Lander, her foster mum to let her keep him.  
Anyway, however they had met, Tanwen was glad of his company. She had learnt that nights on your own could be very lonely, and to have a warm, fluffy body in bed with you was really comforting.  
  
She had been living alone now for almost a year. When Mrs Lander had found out that Tanwen was a witch she just couldn't deal with it. She was in her mid-fifties and her husband had died the year before she had adopted Tanwen. All she had wanted was a nice, normal child that she could raise and would ease her loneliness. But she was not cruel; in her own way she loved Tanwen and had parted from her unwillingly. To help her on her way, and ease some of her guilt, Mrs Lander had given Tanwen half of her money, and she was a very wealthy lady.  
  
And so Tanwen had started Beauxbatons with no home to return to in the holidays. However towards the end of the summer term in her first year Madame Maxime had found a wizarding couple she could live with so long as she only returned during the long summer break. That suited Tanwen fine and it worked out well until about a year ago the pair had left halfway through the holidays and never returned. Tanwen had been fed up of being shunted from one place to another so she had simply never told anyone.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After a while Tanwen became hungry, "Up you get Loki, I'm hungry." He jumped to the floor and padded behind her as she walked to the kitchen. Standing on a small stool she opened a cupboard and pulled down some green bamboo shoots, which she gave to Loki and then took some chicken, rice and various other ingredients from other cupboards. Then, thinking that she might as well use her privilege while she could, she found her wand and set her dinner cooking.  
  
Once it was ready she plonked herself back in her chair and turned on the Television. Loki sat at her feet gnawing away at the shoots.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Shopping and the First Meeting

A/N:Thanks for the encouragement, hope you like the next chapter. It has shopping!! And yes Loki does rock! ^__^  
Chapter 2  
Several weeks later she was in the kitchen fetching herself breakfast with the TV on in the background when she heard a special announcement. A convict had escaped. '.the public is warned that Black is armed and extremely dangerous. A special hotline has been set up, and any sighting of Black should be reported immediately.'  
  
Tanwen turned back interestedly in time to see a picture of the man in question appear. He had a gaunt face surrounded by elbow-length matted hair. Moving to get a closer look she tilted her head to one side, just as she always did when she was thinking and looked at him thoughtfully, something about his eyes..they were almost.  
  
A crash behind her broke her concentration.  
  
"Loki!" she admonished as she turned to see the creature sat guiltily on top of the breakfast bar and her cereal bowl on the floor.  
  
As she fetched a cloth and started to mop up the milk Loki's chattering made her look up. A large owl was headed for their window. Jumping to her feet she opened the large patio door to admit their feathery visitor. But it didn't stay long; no sooner had she removed the letter from his claws than he took off again. Loki snorted disapprovingly.  
  
"Now Loki," she said as she looked at the letter bearing the Hogwarts crest, "he's working; he can hardly stay for a chat and tea at each place he visits." She opened the parchment to reveal a short letter.  
Dear Miss Gray,  
  
Please note that the new school year begins on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross Station, Platform nine and three-quarters and eleven o'clock.  
  
A list of books for next year is enclosed. As you are new to the school a list of clothing and equipment has also been included.  
  
Yours sincerely  
  
Professor M. McGonagall Deputy Headmistress  
Tanwen scanned down the list. Most of the equipment she already had, it would just be uniform and books that she needed really. And that meant a trip to Diagon Ally. She had been there earlier in the year briefly but didn't really know her way around that well, it was going to take a bit longer than normal to shop she guessed. Oh, and she had to check that her money had come through to Gringrotts, she had had it transferred earlier that year but hadn't been to check it was there. She had only needed her muggle money, and she had a credit card for that. When she had got the money she had put some into wizarding money and the rest into muggle money. The interest she got on her Swiss bank account was huge! All she had to do was leave it there and transfer some to galleons every now and then.  
  
"Loki?" she looked down at the animal at her feet, "want to come shopping?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Ok then, but you have to make yourself invisible until we get there. Don't look like that, just imaging the fuss we'd make if muggles saw a red panda walking down the road!"  
  
Loki was still quite young as his species went; in fact he was still a child really although she didn't think he'd grow that much more. He hadn't learnt to turn himself invisible 'til recently and he still found it hard work. But once he was invisible he loved it, he seemed to have a special talent for causing mischief and being invisible just made it that much more fun. She had had to buy an invisible leash so that she could keep control of him when they were out, she couldn't very well have a normal leash showing her leading nothing down the street.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The wall before her melted away to reveal Diagon Ally, as they stepped through and the illusion closed behind them Loki became visible. He didn't really like being on a leash and he knew that if he was visible then Tanwen would let him off it. He grinned smugly to himself as she bent down and removed the collar.  
  
"Right," she said, "first port of call- uniform." Together they wandered off down the street. It was about as busy as normal, they usual people plus some Hogwarts students come to pick up new equipment or just out with their friends.  
  
She entered a shop with Hogwarts robes in the window called Madam Maulkin's Robes for All Occasions. As she entered an assistant bustled up towards her.  
  
"New robes?" she asked, "this way." She lead Tanwen to the back of the shop where a tall boy stood on a stool getting measured for new robes too. He had dark hair and grey eyes the colour of the early morning sky. He smiled at her as she approached, "outgrown your old ones, dear?" asked the assistant as she took out her tape measure.  
  
"No, I'm new," Tanwen replied.  
  
"Surely not a first year?" asked the boy next to her. "Sorry, that was rude of me," he added hastily.  
  
Tanwen grinned at him, "no, that's ok, I'm not a first year. Going into the fourth year, but I used to go to Beauxbatons."  
  
"Oh right, I see," he replied, "Where are my manners today? I'm Cedric; as from September a fully fledged fifth year," he leant over and offered her his hand.  
  
"Stand still young man," grumbled the woman attending him.  
  
Tanwen giggled and shook his hand, "Tanwen," she told him, "enchanté"  
  
He grinned back, "I wish I could speak another language."  
Several minutes later he got his new robes and went to the front to pay. Tanwen watched him go; he's nice, she thought. Loki made a sound that sounded like sniggering as he watched her gaze. Tanwen caught his eye and blushed, "Loki!"  
  
Thanking the assistant for her clothes she struggled with the many piled of new clothes to the till. Just as she got there she tripped over Loki and almost fell when Cedric, who stood at the till, stepped over and caught her by the arm and stopped her from dropping everything.  
  
"Thanks," she said as she laid her things down to pay. As she handed over the money he asked,  
  
"Do you want to go and get an ice cream or something? I'm almost done here, but I can show you were to go to get the rest of your things if you need other stuff."  
  
"I'd like that," she replied with a smile, "Loki?" She turned round to look for the animal. He was sat on a pile of scarves under a rail of clothed, "we're going now."  
  
"Is that your pet?" Cedric asked as they walked to Florean Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour.  
  
"Sort of," she replied, "but he's a lot like a person so I don't really think of him like that. He's been with me a long time and when he speaks to me I can usually understand what he means."  
  
"He can talk?"  
  
"Well, no, not really, but I can understand the noises."  
  
"Oh," Cedric looked down at the animal that trotted in front of them, "what is he?"  
  
"A red panda," replied Tanwen, "at least that's the muggle name, I'm not sure if there's a different name, but he is magical."  
  
"What can he do?"  
  
"Well at the moment all he can do is turn invisible, but he's still only little so maybe he'll do more in time I don't know."  
  
"Really? Neat!"  
  
Loki turned round and cocked his head to one side at Cedric.  
  
"He likes you," Tanwen told Cedric as they sat down at a small table outside.  
  
"Well I like him too," said Cedric as he ruffled the fur on Loki's head who was leaning his front paws on the edge of Cedric's chair.  
Several ice creams later they left for Flourish and Blotts. On the way they ran into Cedric's father.  
  
"Hi dad," said Cedric, "this is Tanwen."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," he said as he shook her hand, "a friend of Cedric's from school I bet."  
  
"Sort of," replied Tanwen with a sideways smile at Cedric.  
  
"Look, dad, will you take my stuff please? We're going to Flourish and Blotts next, Tanwen needs to pick up her books, and she's going to have so much stuff, I wanted to be able to give her a hand."  
  
"Oh," Tanwen blushed, "that's really not necessary, I mean I don't want to be any trouble, I."  
  
"Really, it's no trouble," said Cedric as he put his hand on her arm, "I want to help."  
  
"Sure son, that's fine, hand over your bags and I'll take them." Cedric passed his bags over. "Are we still ok to meet in," he checked his watch, "two hours?"  
  
Cedric looked at Tanwen, "what time are you going home?"  
  
"It doesn't really matter," she replied with a shrug.  
  
"Won't your parents' worry?" asked Mr Diggory.  
  
"I don't," began Tanwen, "I mean they.errr.errr.they don't get back 'til late."  
  
Loki nudged her legs, Tanwen knew what he meant. She didn't like lying to Cedric and his dad, but once people knew that you didn't have any parents then they tended to give you that look- full of pity. She didn't need their pity, she couldn't remember her parents so how could she miss something she couldn't remember? At least that was what she told herself.  
  
"Ok well I'll meet you in two hours, Cedric," said Mr Diggory, "it was nice to meet you Tanwen."  
  
"And you," she replied. "What?" Cedric looked at her oddly. She coloured and looked away.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked hesitantly.  
  
"Oh, yes, I'm fine. Let's go get these books then."  
  
".ok."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Half an hour later they emerged with arms full of book bags. Tanwen was laughing,  
  
"Did you see those books?"  
  
"Yeah, the Monster Book of Monsters," he grinned, "did you see the look on his face when that third year came in to buy one?"  
  
"Yeah," she laughed, "I thought he was going to faint!"  
  
They sat on a small wall and Tanwen looked at all the things that she had to take back.  
  
"How am I ever going to get all of these back?" she wondered out loud.  
  
"Is your house not on the Floo network?" Cedric asked as he stroked Loki's head that was laid in his lap.  
  
"No," she replied, "I should get it connected."  
  
"Won't your parents do that?" he asked, "or are they muggles? I know that lots of muggles aren't really keen on that."  
  
Tanwen twisted her hair thinking fast, she really didn't want to lie to him but.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Sorry, I was listening really," she smiled at him, ".I don't have any parents," she said at last, "or, well, not that I know of anyway."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."  
  
"No, it's ok."  
  
They sat in silence for a while both thinking.  
  
"Would you help me carry my things out onto the muggle side please?" she asked tentatively, "then I could get a taxi home."  
  
"Sure," he replied, "I'd be glad to. Shall we go to the Leaky Cauldron now? We can grab a drink, I've got to meet dad there in about half an hour anyway."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Getting to their feet they gathered the bags and followed Loki's bushy tail back down the street.  
"Two butterbeers, please," Cedric ordered.  
  
"Please, let me pay," insisted Tanwen, "you paid for the ice cream. Anyway it's the least I can do; you've been so nice to me." As she said the last part he looked into her eyes and she quickly looked away and paid.  
  
"So, do you know what house you're going to be in?" he asked.  
  
"No," she replied, "I spoke to Dumbledore and he said.Loki!" She jumped up to drag him away from a wet ginger cat that was hissing and spitting at him. Loki had filled his mouth with water from the cat's bowl and spat it out in its face! She carried him back to the table and plonked him down on a seat. Loki sniggered to himself as his eyed the disgruntled cat in the corner. Looking at Cedric she saw he was grinning.  
  
"Where can I get me one of them?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
"He's a one in a million I'm afraid," she replied, "even if he is naughty." She tapped him on the ear and he frowned up at her. "Anyway, where was I? Oh yes, well Dumbledore said that I would have to go through the Sorting with the new first years."  
  
"Oh, all you have to do is try on a hat," he said, "if the first years have older siblings they often get told cock and bull stories about having to do a test or something." He grinned, "Luckily I'm an only child."  
  
"I bet that scares them even more than the thought of going to a new school!"  
  
"Yeah," he agreed, "I'm in Hufflepuff, perhaps not the most prestigious house, but I like it. Captain of the Quidditch team," he added proudly, "d'you play?"  
  
"Yeah, a little," she grinned at the thought of her Zephyr back home, "Chaser."  
  
"I'm their seeker. Did you play for your school?"  
  
"How do I get to the Hogwarts Express?" she asked changing the subject suddenly, "Sorry to change the subject but I've been to King's Cross and there's no platform nine and three-quarters."  
  
He grinned again, "It's hidden, but once you're there it's obvious enough what you have to do. Just follow everyone else, the whole trunks and owls think makes us rather conspicuous. All you have to do is go through the barrier between platform nine and ten, there's an illusion there to fool muggles."  
  
"Thanks,"  
  
"Cedric, ready to go?"  
  
The two turned round to see Mr Diggory enter.  
  
"I guess you have to go now," said Tanwen, trying not to sound remorseful.  
  
"Yeah, shall we go get you a.what did you say teski?"  
  
"Taxi," she giggled, "that's be good."  
  
"I'll be five minutes Dad."  
They walked out the front and waited for Tanwen to flag down a taxi. After they had packed all her bags in and an invisible Loki had climbed in they turned to one another awkwardly.  
  
"Well..errr," Cedric scratched the back of his neck.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," said Tanwen, "I've had a really great day."  
  
"Me too."  
  
".I guess I'll see you on the train then,"  
  
"Definitely, I'll watch out for you."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Well, bye then,"  
  
"Bye," Tanwen leant forwards and kissed him on both cheeks as she would in France, then remembered that this wasn't France and people didn't do that. She blushed.  
  
Cedric grinned, "See ya!  
  
She climbed in and waved to him as the taxi pulled away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Ah the joys of making her sort of French ;) Don't you just love the cute awkward moment at the end? Hehehe Ok well what did you think R&R please! 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

A/N: Danke for the reviews, much appreciated!  And Sarai Ice-Elf, you are so right Cedric is neglected, so I'm trying to redress the balance.   Right without futhur ado on with the story…*grins with anticipation*(some good ppl coming up!) Chapter 3 

Tanwen something wet and tickly nibbling her ear, she opened her eyes blearily and yawned, "morning Loki, ready for the big day?"  She wasn't sure that she'd be allowed him at school, but there was no way she was leaving him behind.  Besides, if anyone said anything she could say he was a cat- a really large…mutated…deformed cat.

Sitting up she pushed the covers back and sank her feet into the sheepskin rug, wiggling her toes with pleasure.  She glanced down to the foot of her bed where her trunk stood packed and ready and she was beginning to feel quite nervous.  If she hadn't met Cedric she would have been rather more anxious, she thought, it was just nice to know that there would be someone there she knew.

Her clock read 09.07 dragging her pink, towelling dressing gown she headed for the shower.  Loki curled back up in the warm patch that Tanwen had left, it was far too early to get up. 

An hour later the taxi beeped its horn down in the street and Tanwen dragged her trunk out into the hall.  Thankfully the rickety old lift had been fixed, she wasn't going to trust herself in there but her trunk was another matter.  Pressing the button for the ground floor she quickly jumped out as the doors closed and raced Loki down to meet it.

As the door opened Tanwen grabbed one of the brass handles and heaved.  Panting and puffing she pulled it out into the road where the driver got out and helped her cram it into the boot.  Cheeks rosy, she climbed into the back and told the driver to take her to King's Cross station.  The small imprint in the seat next to her vanished and a disgruntled squeak filled the cab as the driver moved away quickly.  Tanwen smirked to herself and put up her hand to hide her smile.  Grumpy sounds where heard as Loki climbed back onto the seat huffily.

Houses and shops rushed past in a blur as they drove through the London traffic.  About half an hour later they pulled up outside the station and the driver placed her trunk on the ground outside.  She thanked him and paid the fare while Loki went to get a trolley.  Several people stared as a trolley made its way by itself to the entrance of the station.

"Thanks Loki," said Tanwen brightly as she dumped her trunk laboriously onto the trolley, "let me know where you are and I'll put you on the top."  She felt him nudge her legs and she bent to lift the invisible animal onto her trunk. "This is so weird!  It looks like I'm some kind of mental case lifting nothing," she whispered to him as she placed him on top.  As she let him go she felt his body shaking with laughter.

Looking around she saw that Cedric was right.  There were groups of rather conspicuous looking people with trunks on trolleys like hers and the occasional owl that sat grumpily in its cage as it was bumped around.  Following one particularly large group of about ten people she pushed her trolley along, struggling to keep it going in a straight line.  These things had a mind of their own.  Glancing to where she knew Loki sat she knew without seeing him that he was laughing at her again.  Well that was just fine, she thought as she purposefully pushed the trolley hard over a bump in the pavement, smiling wryly at the squeak that accompanied it.

She stood a little way back from the group in front, they seemed to be mostly one very large family, but two looked like they didn't quite belong, friends maybe.  One of them looked rather familiar.

"Don't be stupid," she muttered to herself, "how can you possibly know anyone here that isn't Cedric."

She watched as what looked like the father and young boy with black hair went and leant against the barrier between platforms nine and ten.  To her astonishment they suddenly vanished.  Where had they gone?  Common sense told her platform nine and three-quarters, but how had they got there?  Did they say some kind of incantation or password?  At Diagon Ally you had to poke a brick with your wand.  "What do you think Loki?" she asked her furry friend.

"Oh blast!"

"Fred dear, be careful!" remonstrated his mother as he scrambled over the ground collecting his fallen Gobstones.

"Look there's one over there, I'll go get it," said his twin as he ran after the escaped piece.

"Just you make sure and get it before a muggle picks it up," called Mrs Weasley.

A small brown ball came rolling towards her.  Bending down she picked it up and looked at it, a Gobstone.

"Hi," she looked up to see a stocky redhead grinning at her.

"I guess this is yours," she said holding out the piece to him.

"Thanks," he glanced at her trolley, "Hogwarts?"

She nodded.

"I've not seen you before, what year are you…fifth?"

"Nope," she shook her head, "fourth."

"Ravenclaw?" he asked speculatively.

She shook her head again, "I'm new, so I don't have a house yet."

"Wow, a new fourth year- that almost never happens.  Come to think of it, I can't remember that ever happening," he grinned at her, "I'm George Weasley, fifth year, Gryffindor."

"Tanwen Gray, fourth year, neutral," she replied straight faced but eyes sparkling.

He laughed.

"Harassing students already, Weasley?"

Tanwen blinked as George's exact double walked over.

"Fred," he said as he offered her his hand.

"Don't shake it," he brother warned as she lifted her hand.

"Err, Tanwen," she offered hesitating over whether or not to shake his hand.

"Fred, George, hurry up dears, the train's going to leave soon," called Mrs Weasley.

Tanwen eyed the barrier dubiously.

"Not been through before?" asked Fred with a wicked grin, "Want a hand?"

"Ye-es," she replied slightly worried by the look on his face

He winked at his brother before grabbing her trolley and running towards the barrier.  

George grabbed her hand and, pulling her along, ran after Fred with a jaunty wave at his mother as they passed.

"Ahh, what are you doing?" Tanwen gasped as they neared the barrier.  Fred disappeared through and then it was their turn, she screwed up her eyes as they were about to hit.

Opening her eyes cautiously she found herself the other side on a platform with nine and three-quarters hung above her.  A steaming, red engine with 'Hogwarts Express' written on the side stood waiting as students piled on up and down the platform.

"Oh," was all she could say.

The twins stood laughing.

"Hey!" she turned to face them, pretending to look injured, "I thought you were going to be nice to me," she said quietly looking up at them from under lowered lashes with a trembling lip.

George moved towards her, "we didn't mean any harm…"

Tanwen flashed a smile as she poked him in the stomach, "Gotcha!"

"Oh brother, didn't I say that soft heart of yours would get you into trouble one day?" said Fred mockingly as he shook his head and sighed.

Tanwen giggled and turned to her trolley.  "Loki?"

He reappeared, claws dug firmly into the top of her suitcase, body rigid and fur standing on end.  Tanwen picked him up and kissed him gently in the nose, "It's alright, silly."

"Fred, George, come and get your lunches," called Mrs Weasley.  The twins grimaced at each other as they obeyed.

"Be back in a sec," said George.

Tanwen frowned and looked from her trunk to the train, exactly how was she supposed to lift that? 

"Need any help?" offered a burly looking guy with light brown eyes.

"Yes please," she answered gratefully.

Several minutes later she stood in the corridor of the train, Loki in her arms.  There were people running up and down the coach excitedly.  She wasn't really shy but still, she felt rather overwhelmed by it all.  Hesitantly, she began to move down the coach to find somewhere to sit.

As she neared the end of the train she looked in through the glass door of one of the compartments and paused.  Inside were three students and an adult who she guessed was probably a teacher.  Forgetting that it was rude for her to stare she gazed at the teacher and the dark haired boy; there was that feeling again of almost familiarity.

"Hey Harry, you've got another fan," grinned Ron as he nodded at Tanwen.

Harry flattened his fringe impatiently, as he did so he saw her eyes go to his forehead and widen.  Almost as if she hadn't seen it and wasn't expecting to see that famous scar.  She backed away and mouthed an apology.

"Harry Potter," she whispered as she walked away from the compartment.  "You know Loki I'm going to have to put you down; you're far too heavy to carry all the time."  She put him on the ground and he ran off up the corridor.  "Hey!  Where are you going?"  she sighed and followed him

She walked quickly along the corridor, looking out for Loki moving to the side to avoid the younger students who were still charging up and down the train.  Suddenly someone slammed into her, knocking her to the floor with the force of their body.  A pair of icy blue eyes looked into hers,

"Hello," she smiled affably, "interesting method you have there of meeting people."

He stood up and brushed down his close and eyed her suspiciously, "haven't seen you around before," he commented, "new?"

She nodded "mmm, fourth year."

"Really?" he looked interested now and held out a hand to help her to her feet.

"…Yeah.  Thanks," she added as she stood up, "used to go to Beauxbatons."

"You must be pretty smart if they're letting you transfer so late on," he said coolly.

She shrugged, "maybe, I'm Tanwen by the way," she held out her hand.

"Draco, Draco Malfoy," he shook her hand; his grip was as icy as his stare.  The effect almost made her shiver.  Two trollish boys loomed over his shoulder, "Crabbe, and Goyle," he added in an offhand way.  They nodded curtly at her then one nudged Malfoy and gestured to a compartment a short way away.  Looking up he noticed who was in there and sneered nastily, "excuse me, I have a prior engagement.  I do hope we meet again," he gave a mock bow and walked past her.

"Err, bye then," muttered Tanwen, puzzled, she wasn't quite sure what to make of Draco; he seemed only half sincere in what he said.  'Oh well,' she thought to herself, 'I suppose I'll find out eventually.'

Half way along the train a familiar head poked round the corner of a compartment, "there you are, I was about to come looking for you."  He walked out towards her, "I've got a friend in there that you might have been looking for," he added grinning broadly.

"Cedric!" Again she kissed him on both cheeks before colouring.

"You know I quite like that French custom," he commented as he raised an eyebrow mischievously.

"Are you going to introduce us to your new friend?" A tall, good looking boy leaned nonchalantly against the side of the compartment's open door he watched them grinning.  He winked at Tanwen, "you know, you've got quite a reputation to live up to from Mr Diggory here."

It was Cedric's turn to blush now, "shut up Griffiths!"

Still grinning he walked up to Tanwen, "Will Griffiths," he said offering his hand, "unless you're going to greet me the French way," he smirked

"Well that depends on how nice you're going to be to me?" she replied smiling coyly.

"Touché!" Laughed Cedric.

She grinned at him and then the three of them returned to the compartment.  Loki was sat smugly on the lap of a friendly looking freckled girl.  

"You must be Tanwen," she said, "Don't mind Griffiths, he has a personality defect.  Incurable I'm afraid," she added with a sigh.

"This is Lizzie, she's in the same year as you," said Cedric making the introduction, "she'll give you a run for your money, she's got a wicked sense of humour."

"And my arch nemesis," sighed Will melodramatically as he sank into the bench opposite her.

"Yeah, she can usually run circles around my good friend here," said Cedric grinning as he stepped over Will's outstretched legs to sit the other side of his friend.

"Ah, they just want to get into my good books before term starts," Lizzie commented, "mighty fifth years or no they'll come crawling to me soon enough to do their homework.  Especially Griffiths there, not the sharpest tool in the shed; he'd never make a Ravenclaw."

"Who'd want to be a Ravenclaw," Will scoffed waving his hand dismissively.

"Better watch what you say Griffiths, Tanwen's not been put into a house yet," replied Cedric grinning.

"No offence intended of course," said Will to Tanwen gesturing for her to come and sit next to him, "I'd never insult a pretty lady."

"Ever the flatterer," commented Lizzie, "you'd do better to sit with me; Griffiths is renown as a bit of a heartbreaker."

"I can't help it if the public love me," he retorted winking at Tanwen as he ran his hand through his short blond hair.

"What public is that then?" asked Cedric punching him playfully.  "The blind and hard of hearing?"

Tanwen laughed and went and sat next to Cedric, "Didn't want to get in the way of their feuding," she told him as she sat down, "they seem to enjoy it so much."

"Shunned again, you must be loosing your touch," Lizzie commented to Will.

About an hour later Lizzie paused in the middle of the conversation she looked out the door and then back at the two boys that sat opposite.

"You'd better get your autograph pens out you two; that's about the fifth time those second years have walked past."

Tanwen grinned, "The trails of being popular huh?"

"Well what can I say?" said Will as he stretched out his arms behind him

"You know I think I'm going to escape before your head swells up so much none of us will be able to move," said Tanwen as she rose and tried to clamber across.  Just as she crossed Will he raised her legs and she tripped and fell into his lap.

"How nice of you to visit," he said grinning maliciously.

"Hey, no manhandling of my friends!" Objected Cedric.

"Jealous?" retorted Will with a twinkle in his eye, "I guess I'm willing to share, us being best friends and all."

Lizzie rolled her eyes at Tanwen as she extricated herself and stood up, "Men hey," she shook her head at the two sat opposite, "I'd come back later once the testosterone levels have dropped back to normal."

"I think I'll do that," replied Tanwen, "Loki, you ok staying here?"

He purred contentedly and nodded.

"Right then, see you later guys."  And she left to go and wander the corridors again.  It was much darker outside and rain was coming down in sheets.  

Passing an extremely noisy compartment she heard her name and turned to see the two twins who had 'helped' her at the station.

"Hello,"

"Hi, come join us, Tanwen wasn't it?" said George.

"Come and we'll make with the introductions.  The more people you know, the more picky you can be with your friends," added Fred.

"And that's a good thing is it?" she asked skeptically as she joined them.

Just as the sky began to turn black she rose to go back and join Cedric, Will and Lizzie.  She had just walked out into the corridor when the train began to slow down.  Where they finally there?  Abruptly the train stopped and she fell forwards onto the ground, she could hear bags falling out of their racks and just as she had stood again everything went black.

Running her hands along the wall for guidance she walked along the corridor.  Suddenly she felt everything grow intensely cold; something was coming up behind her taking long, slow rattling breaths.  She could feel it coming closer and closer an icy hand seemed to be squeezing at her heart and she gasped out loud.  Her head pounded and then seemed to suddenly explode with screams.  Soundless, she dropped to the floor.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Enervate,"

Tanwen opened her eyes and looked around in panic, where was she?  What happened? What…

"It's ok, calm down," said a voice.  She looked up to see a tired grey face looking down at her, he looked like a teacher, "Come on, get up and come and sit down."

Shakily she stood up and followed him wordlessly down the corridor.  Her head still hurt as if it had been remembering things that were meant to be forgotten.

She followed him back to the compartment he shared with Harry, and his two friends.  Two other students were with them.  As he entered the professor paused and spoke to Harry, "I haven't poisoned that chocolate you know…"

Harry began to eat the chocolate; his friends eyed him worriedly.  Tanwen sat down heavily, her hands shaking; she covered her face with her hands and took deep breaths.  What had just happened?

"What's your name?"  the professor asked her gently.

"Tanwen," she replied lowering her hands to find the others staring at her, Harry looked just as bad as she felt.  She smiled weakly at him.

Lupin started a little at her name and looked at her closely, "Tanwen…" Then he shook his head and offered her some chocolate, "I'm Professor Lupin, here take this it should help," She took it from him obediently and began to eat.

The others in the carriage didn't talk much; everyone seemed rather shaken.  Once she had eaten she felt a little better and wanted to find Loki, she made as if to stand but her body told her in no uncertain terms that she wasn't leaving yet.  She sighed and took a better look at her companions.

"I guess you heard, but I'm Tanwen," she said.

"Harry,"

"Ron,"

"Hermione,"

"Ginny,"

"Neville," 

The others offered, nodding at her in their turn.

"And before you ask, yes I'm new, I used to go to Beauxbatons.  And no, I'm not a first year, I'll be joining the fourth year." She paused and saw the look on their faces, "sorry, but I've spent the last day answering those questions over and over again, I just thought we'd get them out the way.  You know I'm thinking of getting them tattooed across my forehead."

Ron and Harry grinned at her.  Hermione was about to ask something about Beauxbatons when a small figure ambled in the door.

"Loki!"  Tanwen bent to pick him up and hugged him tightly; he squeaked in protest then licked her nose affectionately.  It was so nice to have him there, she was still scared about what had just happened to her and his familiar presence was reassuring.

"Is he your pet, because I don't think we're allowed animals like that at school," said Hermione as she eyed the new arrival.

"Well, I wouldn't call him a pet," replied Tanwen, "And I'm not letting them take him away from me," she added fiercely.

"I'm sorry I only meant…" began Hermione looking injured.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you," apologised Tanwen, "it's just that he's all I have left in the world."

Again Lupin looked at her as if trying to puzzle something out, she shifted uncomfortably and looked away.

"I'll see you later, ok?" she said as she nodded to them all and left.

Several minute later she found Cedric, Will and Lizzie, all much subdued.

"You ok?" asked Cedric as she came in and slid the door shut behind her.

"You look real shook up," added Will as they both eyed her with concern.

"I'll survive," she replied weakly coming to sit in between them.  "what happened?"

"Dementors," replied Lizzie grimly, "horrible things, they suck the happiness out of living beings."

"But I didn't see anything, the lights went out and then I felt this wave of unbearable coldness creeping up on me from behind and…" she paused and gulped hard, should she tell them about those screams?

"Hey, it's ok," said Cedric as he squeezed her arm comfortingly, "it's over now."

"And you know who to come to if you need 'comforting' right?" asked Will with a wink.

She laughed and smiled at him.  Lizzie stood up and walked to the window, "we're here," she announced as the train drew to a halt.

"You'd better stay out of sight ok?" she told Loki, "you can find me if you need me right?"  He nodded and disappeared from sight.

"Neat trick," commented Will approvingly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N  Ta-da!  Don't you just love Will, he rocks and as a bonus-he's mine! Mwahaha!  Am lovin the frenchie greeting ^__^  

Apologies if paragraphing spaces are somewhat odd, ff wouldn't let it upload normally so I went a bit mad with the spacing to make it more readable for you guys.  **grrrrrr** well hope it isn't too unintelligible.

Right if you liked it review it!  Otherwise chapter postage will not be very frequent, these are much longer chapters than I normally write. Right ttfn

xxx


	4. The Sorting

A/N:  Hooray for reviewers!! I love you all!  Hehe look at me sucking up :P 

Anyway, I'm glad you like it, it's fun to write, lots of grinning inanely at the computer screen ^__^

I actually have more chapters written but am withholding them in anticipation of writers block (nothing to do with wanting reviews) hehe.  Ok that made no sense...ah well...enjoy!

Chapter 4 

Outside the rain poured down soaking everyone to the skin.  A huge man towered above everyone calling, "Firs' Years, firs' years over 'ere."  

"Come on," Lizzie said to her, "get into one of the carriages," they pushed their way through the crowds to climb into one followed by Cedric and Will.  As she shoved dripping strands of hair from her face the carriage gave a lurch and began to move towards the castle.

While the others chatted she stared out the window, watching as the castle drew nearer.  Her mind racing she struggled to come to terms with everything; new people, new school, and new memories.  They felt like memories anyway, no-one else seemed to be complaining about hearing voices screaming.  Loki licked her hand comfortingly; he always seemed to know how she was feeling.  She stroked him absentmindedly.

"A dark horse that one," Will whispered to Cedric gesturing to Tanwen, "I…

Just then they reached their destination and he forgot what he was going to say, instead they all piled out and into the entrance hall.  With a start she remembered that she was supposed to be with all the first years.  Suddenly the thought of trying on a hat seemed a lot more daunting when it meant standing up in front of the entire school.  Maybe she should have gone with that giant man, looking around she saw a tall, stern looking woman; she would know what to do.  

With a wave to the others she pushed her way towards her, "Excuse me professor, my name's Tanwen Gray and I…"

"Oh yes, the new fourth year," interrupted Professor McGonagall, "Through those doors over there, just wait with the first years," Harry and Hermione appeared and she left with them leaving Tanwen to make her way to where she had pointed.

She found herself in a small annex room, with a bunch of terrified first years.  She wasn't really that tall but she still seemed taller than most of them.  A small man at the other side introduced himself as Professor Flitwick, asked them to line up and then led them out into the Great Hall.

Her heart beating ten-to-the-dozen she stepped out, first in line.  She smiled at those she knew as she passed until they all came to a stop.

In front of her stood a three-legged stool and a ragged hat sat on top.  As she looked at the hat it opened a tear in its brim and began to sing.  She barely heard what it sung, she was just excited and nervous to find out what house she'd be put into.  She'd heard more about the houses now, and she half hoped to be put with Cedric, Will and Lizzie.  But she didn't think that she had the right attributes, she wasn't exactly the most diligent of workers.  And then there were the other houses, she didn't think she wanted to be in Slytherin from what she'd heard, which left Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Fred and George and all their friends were in Gryffindor so maybe…

Before she knew it Professor Flitwick had stood up the front and begun to speak.

"Before our usual Sorting of the First Years, we have one new addition to the fourth year," a murmur passed through the hall, "and tradition dictates that all pupils to the school must go through the Sorting," he paused before turning to face her and called out her name,  "…Tanwen Gray."

At the sound of her name she walked nervously to the stool, she could feel the whole school watching her she blushed as she sat down on the stool and the hat was placed over her head.

"Hmmm, now let's see," muttered a voice, "where shall I put you?  Plenty of brains and a thirst for adventure hmm…. and an overwhelming sense of loyalty, now that is interesting you want to protect at whatever the cost who?  You have no relations as…oh my you don't know.  No, not my job to say,"

"What?  What is it?" she thought to the hat.

"Oh no, I'm just here to place you in a house, not to reveal anything…you'll find out in time…"

"But I want to know, it's my brain," she told the hat impatiently

"Now, now, temper temper…hmm let's see…"

"This isn't fair," she thought to the hat, she frowned with irritation, "do you know how annoying you're being?  It's like someone saying to you 'I've got the best secret!  But I promised I wouldn't tell….' Can't you just give me a hint?"

"No, no," the hat replied, "I'm not to interfere with the natural order of things.  Now just keep quiet and let me think."  

Tanwen stopped, fuming inwardly, "Stupid hat"

"I heard that!"

"Oops, sorry, I forgot,"

"Forgot?" she almost thought she could feel it grin, "….let's see…yes, I guess it'll have to be GRYFFINDOR"

The hat was removed from her head and she walked dazedly over to where the Gryffindor's were sat cheering.  She shrugged apologetically at Cedric, Will and Lizzie.  Will shook his head with mock solemnity.

"Welcome to Gryffindor," shouted George as he pulled out a chair next to him for her to sit on.  

"Best house there is," agreed Fred.

She sat down and tried to commit to memory the endless streams of names that people from all sides told her.  

As the meal ended she turned to the girl next to her, Cassie, she was also in her year,

"So what now?" she asked.

"Now, we go to bed," Cassie replied as several people rose to leave.

Yawning she followed the rest of the Gryffindors, chatting as they walked, as they made their way along passageway after passageway and staircase after staircase.

"Oh no," Tanwen groaned, "I'm never going to be able to find my way back, in fact anywhere at all really.  My sense of direction is on a par with a dizzy hedgehog."

"You'll get used to it," replied Cassie grinning

"Yes, but I'd like to able to find the way to and from my common room before I'm in my final year!"

Cassie laughed.

Eventually they reached a portrait of a fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Fortuna Major," said Percy, he was Head boy and the Weasley twins' brother, "that's the new password everyone."

The portrait swung open to reveal a large circular room with a fire roaring in the grate.  All around the floor was scattered with poufs, large cushions and comfy looking armchairs.  But she didn't have long to look around.

"This way," said Cassie, taking her arm and steering her to the left of the fire through a wooden door.  They guys all headed through the door the other side.

"Night boys," Tanwen called waving back to the boys she knew.

Following Cassie she climbed the stairs to the very top of the turret and pushed open the door.  "Welcome to the Fourth years room," she announced as she walked into the room and threw herself onto her bed.  "You can take that one over there," she said sitting up and pointing to the bed opposite, "it wasn't here last year and neither was the extra furniture, but the room doesn't seem any smaller.  Magic is so cool," she added as she flopped back down onto the bed.

Tanwen walked to her new bed and sat down.  At the foot of her bed her trunk sat with fresh towels laid out on top.  A small chest of draws and wardrobe stood to the right of her bed and a small window to the left.  There were six beds in the room in total, all almost identical except for the small personal touches that remained from last year.

A yawn came from her bed, Cassie looked over just in time to see Loki reappear.

"What's that?" she asked jumping up.

"It's ok, he's with me," replied Tanwen fondling her friend, "his name's Loki, Loki this is Cassie."

"Hi," she said then stopped, "why am I talking to a pet?"

"That's no pet," two more girls had just walked into the room, one was tall with blond hair and the other was just as tall but had light, almost mousy hair.  It was the latter that had spoken, "that Cassie, is an Argus."  Her long, narrow face remained impassive as she nodded to Tanwen before crossing the room.

"Oh…" Cassie had absolutely no idea what she was talking about.

Two more girls appeared and closed the door behind them, "Cool, an Argus!  I've never seen one in real life, I hear they're real rare!" marvelled the first, "I'm Marcia by the way," she added coming to perch on Tanwen's trunk.  "I guess we should do the introductions properly now that everyone's here seeing as you're new and all.  Like I said, I'm Marcia, magic born and bred, only child, rubbish at Transfiguration and has a weak spot for shoes."

Tanwen laughed and moved up for the others to sit on her bed.  Cassie and Marcia came and say next to her as did the quiet girl who had followed Marcia in, the other two sat on Tanwen's trunk.

"Ok, me next," said Cassie, "this is fun, hmmm, ok name's Cassie, muggle born, one muggle sister- older married with twins, favourite subject err Charms, allergic to cats and hopefully not Argus's."

"Alicia Spinnet," said the blond girl, "magical parents, one brother Sixth year in Ravenclaw, Quidditch player extraordinaire."

"Clem Drew," offered the girl sat next to her, "pure-blood, bored, tired and headed to bed,"

"Clem," reproved Alicia.

"What?  We can play buddy-buddy in the morning, night all."

"What about you?" Tanwen asked a small girl with strawberry blond hair and wide brown eyes.

"I'm Lou, short for Lucy, half and half, only child, hate Potions and I like your friend," she smiled softly and reached out a hand tentatively to stroke Loki.  He waddled across the bed to her and sat himself in her lap, she smiled at him.

"Ok, well I'm Tanwen, newbie, ex-Beauxbaton, dunno about my parents was raised by several people, and glad to be a Gryffindor."

"Hear, hear," agreed Marcia thumping on the bedcovers, "Now we really should sleep or I for one will never wake up in time for breakfast.  And you four know what I'm like if I don't get my food!"

Cassie laughed and jumped off the bed and went to her own.  Marcia crossed to the bed next to hers and Lou was next to Tanwen.  Alicia and Clem were at the far end of the room.

As Tanwen got into bed that night she yawned widely, marvelling at the ease with which things seemed to be going.  She had a feeling she was going to like it here.  Closing her eyes she snuggled further under her duvet, Loki lay next to her, already sleeping.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Et voila! Review! review!…..please?


	5. Introductions I know, I know that's a la...

A/N:  Thanks Sarai-Ice Elf, my ever loyal reviewer ^__^  hope you enjoy the next chapter, it makes me grin we get to meet the guys in her year- they are much fun....and very fit...and best of all they're all mine! Mwahahaha.... ....ahem....right next chapter Chapter 5- Introductions 

The next morning Tanwen opened her eyes to the unfamiliar sight of the inside of her bed curtains.  Yawning she opened one and glanced at the clock on her table.

"That you up Tanwen?" called Marcia, "well up you get then, we get our wonderful timetables this morning, I just can't wait to find out how many fun-filled hours of work we have in store for us,"

"Don't mind Marcia," said Lou quietly from her bed, "she's always sarky in the mornings."  Then she turned back over and closed her eyes.

"Come on people, breakfast's a calling!" roused Marcia.

"Ok, ok, I'm getting up," laughed Tanwen as she pushed her covers off, dislodging a highly disgruntled Loki, "want me to get you anything?" she asked as he curled up.

"I should think the house-elves will take care of him," said Cassie emerging from the bathroom with dripping hair, she sat down on her trunk and rubbed it with a towel, "I wish I knew a drying spell," she grumbled.

"Can I try?" offered Tanwen reaching for her wand.

"I guess so, you couldn't make it much worse than it normally is suppose."

"_Sarco"_

As Tanwen waved her wand in a downwards motion Cassie's hair dried straight.

"Hope you like it straight, I don't know how to do ringlets or anything else come to think of it yet," said Tanwen.

"Oh that's great thank you!" replied Cassie beaming, "I _always have to go down to breakfast with wet hair and it is not nice I can tell you!"_

"No probs," replied Tanwen as she headed to the shower.

Half an hour later the four who were ready emerged and headed down to breakfast.  On the way they told Tanwen about what their teachers were like and what sort of thing to expect from them and their classes.

As she sat down to breakfast she spotted Will and Cedric and waved, "do people always sit in their houses?" she asked Marcia.

"Yeah, it's one of those unwritten rules."

"As in no-one does it or it's not allowed?"

"I don't really know," admitted Marcia, "mostly people stick to their own houses."

"Shall I find out?" asked Tanwen grinning mischievously.

"I…"

"Do you know those two?" Cassie interrupted in a hushed whisper nodding at Will and Cedric who were waving to Tanwen.

"Yeah, they're real nice."

"I'll say!" said Cassie looking at them wistfully, "they are so fit!"

"Put your eyes back in, Cassie" said Lou.

"What were you going to do before miss love-struck here interrupted?" asked Marcia.

"Go sit with them," replied Tanwen.

"Oh, go on try," encouraged Marcia, "I'd like to see what they'd do.  Nothing I guess seeing as you're new.  Plead ignorance."

"Alright then, see you after breakfast," replied Tanwen standing up and walking to the Hufflepuff table.  About ten to fifteen people were sat there including Will and Cedric, it was too early for the rest to show their faces.  "Hi," she said smiling at the two, "can I sit here?"

"Sure," replied Will grinning, "we're all for the rule breaking here."

"Morning Tanwen, how are things going?" asked Cedric as she sat opposite them.

"Good thanks," she replied and turned to Will, "and how dare you suggest that I'm a trouble maker young man?  How is a new girl like me supposed to know what the all rules are on her first day?"  She grinned at them both and took a slice of toast.

"Well you're more than welcome here," said Cedric as he helped himself to the bacon, "it is odd that houses should almost never mix."

"Yeah, that's what I think," Tanwen agreed watching Will in amazement as he piled his plate with food.  "What zoo did he escape out of?" Tanwen whispered loudly to Cedric leaning across the table towards him.

"Hey!" interjected Will, "A growing man needs his food!"

Tanwen laughed, "Where's Lizzie this morning?"

"Ah, dear Lizzie turned into a toad overnight and has run away," replied Will sadly.

"Which translates as 'Lizzie isn't really a morning person, she likes her lie-ins'" added Cedric grinning.  He paused and leaned towards her saying, "Your little rebellion is catching quite a lot of attention."  Lots of people stared as they passed their table, people knew that she was sitting at the wrong table.

"Rebellion?  What are you talking about, all I'm doing is having breakfast with two friends, now what's the harm in that?"

Once they had almost finished eating Cassie came over to them with Tanwen's timetable. 

"This is Cassie," Tanwen said as she thanked her friend and took her timetable, "Cassie this is Cedric and Will."

"Hi," nodded Cedric.

"Hello," said Will grinning.

"Hi," Cassie muttered going extremely pink, "look I'll meet you later, our first class is Charms ok."  And she practically ran out the room.

Will winked at Tanwen who rolled her eyes at Cedric.

"What other subject's d'you take?" asked Cedric.

"Ancient Runes and Care of Magical Creatures,"

"Not Arithmancy then?"

"Oh no, numbers do my head in!"

"I'll not ask why you didn't choose Divination though," Cedric said grinning, "A lot of rubbish if you ask me."

"I do Muggle Studies and Care of Magical Creatures," said Will, "Both my parents are magical so I don't know much about muggles.  I can't believe some of the things they do, Muggle Studies is so funny."

"I'm not sure that's entirely a good reason for liking Muggle Studies, Will," grinned Tanwen.

"What happened to your old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher?" she asked.

"We've had a new one for the last three years, seems rather a high-risk job if you ask me," said Cedric as he began to tell her all about what had happened the last few years.  By the time he had finished breakfast was almost over.

"Oh no," groaned Tanwen noticing the time, "I've got to go or I'm going to be late, I don't even know where I have to go."

"Do you want me to…"

"Thanks Cedric, but I've got to go back to my room to get my bags.  I'll see you guys later." Bolting the rest of her tea she flashed them a quick smile before running out of the Hall.

In the Entrance Hall she was joined by Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Can you help me find my way back please?" she asked, "I think I'm going to be late for Charms."

"Sure, we're just on our way to get our books," said Harry

"Charms isn't far from the common room, if you're quick you should still make it," said Hermione as they hurried along the corridors.

Five minutes she pelted along the corridors repeating to herself Hermione's direction, "left, right then second left, down the stairs fourth classroom on the left."

Flushed and panting she pushed open the door to find that she had made it, Flitwick wasn't there yet.  She sat down, breathless, next to Lou and grinned at her, "made it!"  

"Tanwen, isn't it?" asked a dark haired boy sat on her other side.  "Dave, pleased to meet you."

"Hi," she replied smiling, she glanced around, "that everyone?"

"Yup, we only share lessons with the other houses for Potions, Herbology, and your options subjects.  Other than that this is everyone, the five girls you've met and then there's us six; Me, Leo, Chris, Dom, Mark and Jon." He pointed to the others as he named them.  Leo was a tall boy with a head of thick blond hair and a light dusting of freckles.  Chris was the smallest of the lot, he wore glasses and had chestnut hair and green eyes.  Dom was about the same height as Dave and had light brown hair and a cheeky smile.  She had to look twice at Mark, he was the exact double of the boy who had knocked her over on the train, Draco Malfoy.  Jon had black hair and the most beautiful silver eyes.

"I guess you noticed Mark's our resident Malfoy look alike, huh?"

She nodded as Mark scowled, "Thanks for the fantastic introduction, Bailey," drawled Mark.  Then he grinned and he voice changed a little, it was what Tanwen would call a polished British accent, "What did you think, pretty good eh?"

She grinned and nodded, "not that I know him that well, but from what I've seen that's pretty good." She paused and glanced at Jon again before asking Mark,  "Are you from a magical background?"

"Lord no," he replied, "I was as clueless as a muggle before I got my Hogwarts letter."

"You?" she asked Dave.

"Half and half, my magic's from my mother's side."

"Well, do you know if it's a normal magic thing to have silver eyes?"

"You mean pretty boy Jon over there?  Ask him yourself, he won't bite...hard," he grinned broadly before calling Jon over.

"I hope you weren't misrepresenting me to our beautiful new year mate, David" said Jon as he took Tanwen's hand and kissed it.

Leo groaned, "Cut it out Contay!"

"Besides, you haven't got a chance this time.  Competition's too fierce," added Marcia grinning.

"Yeah, didn't you see who she was sat with?" said Cassie with a wistful sigh.

"Hufflepuffs?" supplied Chris, turning round on his stool.

"Hufflepoofs you mean," said Dom.

"Cedric Diggory and Will Griffiths idiots," said Alicia.

"Well unless she's actually 'taken' then I think I'm still in with a chance," he turned to her expectantly, "Well Miss Gray?"

Tanwen laughed, "Well that's for me to know and you to find out," she said loftily, with an arch look at him.

"What are you going to do now then?" Dave asked Jon.

"Surely you didn't expect her just to throw herself at your feet?" added Dom

"Cos that's only happened about twenty times before," said Clem.

"Robyn Clearwater..."

"Susan Radler..."

"Felicia Carmen..."

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush!"

"Cordelia Summers..." continued Leo, "A Slytherin!"

"Slytherming," added Dave.

"What can I say?  The public love me,"

"Now where have I heard that before?" said Tanwen grinning.

"Morning class," squeaked Flitwick as he walked into the room and went to his desk, "I hope you all have a pleasant holiday and a special welcome to our new student, I hope that you will all make every effort to make her feel welcome."  He beamed at them all from his tall chair that rather dwarfed him.

There was a lot of chair shuffling as the rest of the class, who had been crowded round Tanwen, Lou and Dave's desk, made their way back to their own desks.  Jon winked at her over his shoulder.

She smiled back at Flitwick, he seemed nice, if rather like a cross between a garden Gnome and a pixie.

Charms was no trouble, they'd been doing simple remembrance spells, for things like remembering where you left your keys, and she'd already studied that at Beauxbatons.  But it gave her a good opportunity to speak to the others and get to know them a bit better. 

After Charms came Transfiguration, the class filed into the room and Professor McGonagall watched as they found seats.  Each table had tiny pens filled with tortoises, 

"I wonder what we'll be turning them into," she whispered to Dom who sat next to her.

"Welcome to your fourth year," McGonagall said as she moved to lean on the front of her desk, "I expect you all to work especially hard this year as you all have exams looming."

"But OWLS aren't until the fifth year," protested Jon.

"I'm well aware of that and that objection is made every year I say this."

"Then why do you say it," muttered Marcia to her right.

"What was that Miss Limonelli?"

"Nothing Professor," replied Marcia smiling sweetly.

"Right then we'll get on with the lesson today we will be transfiguring the animals in front of you into footstools."

About fifteen minuets later, once McGonagall had explained the theory behind what she wanted them to do she called Tanwen to the front of the class.

"Miss Gray, I hope that should you have any troubles that you won't hesitate to communicate them to me.  All of us at Hogwarts are most keen for you to settle in well, and as your head of house I feel extra-specially responsible for seeing that you adjust well to the move."

"Thank you Professor, I will, I'm really enjoying my first day here, and everyone is so friendly."

"Very well then, you may return to your work," Tanwen turned and walked back to her desk, "Oh, and Miss Gray,"

"Yes?"

"In future will you please note that during mealtimes you only sit at your own house table."

"Yes Professor," she grinned at Marcia who hid a smile behind her hand.

"What was that about?" Dom asked her as they picked up their tortoises and plonked them down on the desks, they were really quite heavy.

Tanwen grinned and filled him in briefly.

"Oh, I see.  Known Diggory and Griffiths long?"

"Well, I met Cedric before I came here in Diagon Ally and Will I met on the train, so not really I guess."

"Well I feel that as one of your newly appointed guardians I have to warn you about those two.  As we were saying before, they have rather a reputation, especially Griffiths,"

"And you're warning me out of the goodness of your heart?" replied Tanwen wryly.

"Naturally."

"Well thanks, I'll bear that in mind," she 

McGonagall frowned at them and they turned their attention to the tortoise in front of them.

Marcia's was scrabbling across the desk trying desperately to get away.  True to her word Marcia was not good at Transfiguration; hers just kept loosing its head, which made it run around in blind panic.  Well not run really, more like extra fast crawling. 

Focusing hard on the image of a footstool in her mind Tanwen closed her eyes and held her wand in her hand.  In her minds eye she slowly saw it change as she made small flicking movements with her wand in front of her.  About a minute later she opened her eyes to see a tortoiseshell footstool on her desk.  She smiled contentedly and looked around.  Lou, Clem, Mark and Dom had the same success as hers and the others were in varying stages of completion, from Marcia's headless variety to Jon's six legged example.

"That's all class," said McGonagall as she returned the animals to normal with a wave of her wand, "five points to all those who successfully transformed their tortoises.  The others of you don't worry I thought we'd start off with something hard this term.  Please deposit your tortoise in the crate at the front on your way out."

"Hurrah, lunchtime," exclaimed Leo as they walked out, "I'm starving."

"Typical McGonagall," grumbled Marcia, "you know I think she might do it on purpose to spite me."

After lunch they split up to go to their options, Tanwen went to Ancient Runes with Dom and Lou.  As they walked along the corridor Tanwen noticed how frequently Dom looked at Lou.  Lou was about the same height as her so she could easily lean over and whisper to her,

"Do you like Dom?"

"Like?  Yes of course I do, he's a really nice guy."

"No, do you _like_ Dom?"

"Oh," she blushed and looked at the floor, which was enough of an answer for Tanwen.

"What are you two talking about?" Dom asked suspiciously, "don't you know it's rude to whisper?"

"We have Ancient Runes with the Ravenclaws, do you know anyone in Ravenclaw?" asked Lou quickly, they had almost reached the classroom.

"No actually," replied Tanwen with a sideways smile at Dom, "you know, I think I'll go talk to them."  And with that she hurried off up the corridor grinning to herself.

There were five Ravenclaws taking the subject with them; two girls and three boys.  A pretty girl with long dark hair turned and smiled at her as she approached,

"Hello, you're the new girl aren't you, Tanwen?"

"Yes, it seems hardly fair that the whole school seems to know my name and I hardly know anyone," she replied smiling.

"I'm Cho," she said, "and this is Laura and those three over there are Tim, Elliot and Tony."

Dom and Lou joined them, Lou looking slightly flushed, Tanwen grinned brightly at them.  

They studied Ancient Samarian writings in Ancient Runes, something she hadn't covered yet and was a little behind the others.

"You can borrow my notes if you like to catch up," offered Cho at the end of the class.

"That'd be good, thanks," replied Tanwen taking them gratefully from her.

On the way to dinner she literally bumped in Lizzie, she was trying to find something in her bad and wasn't looking where she was going.

"Oh, sorry," she looked up, "hi Lizzie, how are you?"

"Good thanks, you?"

"Yeah, great."

"The dynamic duo are suffering withdrawal symptoms, you know," she said grinning.

"Sorry?"

"Almost cried when you were put in Gyffindor," she winked, "oh did you know you have Herbology with us tomorrow?"

Tanwen groaned, "I hate Herbology!" she shuddered.

"It can't be that bad!"

"Just you wait!  Wait 'til you've seen me in one lesson, than tell me if I'm exaggerating!"

"Ok, ok, look I'll see you tomorrow, I'm so hungry!" she said as she reached her table and went to sit next to Will.

"Hi, you two," said Tanwen smiling, "been given my orders to maintain the segregation so I can't sit with you."

"I'm sure they'll get over it tolerably given time," remarked Lizzie pouring herself some juice.

"What are you doing after dinner?" Cedric asked, "I remember how long it took to find my way around when I first came here, if you want I can give you a guided tour of the castle."

"That'd be great, any chance to improve my navigation skills'd be great.  I have practically no sense of direction."

"Ok then, I'll see you after dinner."

"Right, see you then," she smiled and then left to go to her own table.

"You do take people on fantastic dates," commented Will as he helped himself to mashed potatoes.

"What?  That wasn't a date, I'm just helping her to find her way around," protested Cedric.

"You keep telling yourself that, hun," said Lizzie patting Cedric's arm patronisingly, Will winked at her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ah my people are so much fun....just a quick question, who do you guys like best of the boys in her year(Gryffindors of course)?  Personally, I can't decide, though it's probably between Jon and Mark or maybe Dom...it's just Jon has such fun flirtyness...anyway, just wondering what you thought.

xxxxx

Next chapter: Tanwen tries a complicated spell that goes horribly wrong.


	6. Revelations

Chapter 6- Revelations 

Days soon turned into weeks and pretty soon a month had gone past.  Tanwen couldn't believe that she had only been there a month, time seemed to fly past and yet she felt as if she'd been there for ages.  It was Saturday, just after lunch and she was sat in a big, squishy armchair with Loki on her lap.  Loki had become rather a favourite with people, he seemed to have a special affinity for Fred and George, and no-one had objected to him being there.

Undeniably she was happy at Hogwarts, but there was still something bothering her.  That sound she had heard when the Dementors had come near her, she kept remembering it and feeling that there was something else something that she had long forgotten, but now she wanted to know.  She wanted to know why two people she had supposedly never met before in her life could stir such deep and familiar emotions within her.  Why when she heard people gossiping about Black she felt indignant.  Why when she dreamt familiar faces would loom just out of eyesight calling to her.

She sighed and frowned.

"Penny for your thoughts," offered Harry coming to sit on a pouf in front of her.  Most of the rest of the house were still at lunch and he had had enough of Ron and Hermione's bickering about Scabbers.

She smiled at him, "Do you ever get that feeling when you feel like you're supposed to remember something but you just don't know what that is?" she asked thoughtfully.

"Yeah," he replied, "but not as often as Neville I'd wager," he added with a grin.

She smiled and then paused, "This'll probably sound silly but do you ever feel that you've met someone before, even when you think that you haven't?"

"You mean like Déjà vu?"

"Sort of," she twisted her hair trying to think of a better way to explain it, "What about me?  When you met me, did you think there was anything… familiar about me?"

Harry frowned, "err, I don't think so…"

"Never mind then," Tanwen sighed and changed the subject, "how are your new subjects going?"

Tanwen was rather quite all through dinner,

"Are you alright?" asked Marcia in between mouthfuls.

"Mmmm," she replied absentmindedly, "just thinking."

Marcia looked at her sceptically and shrugged at Cassie and Lou as if to say, 'I'm not convinced.'

Still in a daze Tanwen wandered away from the table and into the Entrance Hall.  In fact she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't hear him,

"Tanwen.  Tanwen?"

Feeling hands on her shoulders she turned to see Cedric,

"Oh hello," she said blinking a little.

"Are you alright?" he asked looking at her closely.

"I think so,"

"Think so?" he steered her over through one of the corridors to a window seat.  "What's wrong?"

She looked up into his clear grey eyes and replied, "That's just it, I don't know."

"But there is something?"

"I think so," she frowned and massaged her temples frustrated, "but I'll find out,"

"Anything I can help with?" he asked.

"No, not really, but thanks anyway," she smiled, "I think I need to go to the library."

"The library??" he looked surprised, "well ok then." He rose and they wandered off 

down the corridor towards the library.  

At the door she turned to him, "Look, I kinda have to do this myself, sorry," she shrugged.

"Hey, that's ok," he put his hand on her shoulder, "if you ever need anything just ask ok?"

She nodded and smiled, "see you later," and turned and went in.  The next few hours she spent pouring over books on remembrance spells, if she could only remember…well she wasn't sure what she was trying to remember but she felt that once she knew whatever it was she had forgotten then things would be better.  

It was dark by the time she returned to the common room, most people had gone to bed already.  In her hand she held the combination of spells that she had mixed to form what she hoped would set her memories free.  But she still had one ingredient missing.  

"What am I going to do?" she asked Loki as she sat in front of the glowing fire, "how on earth am I going to get a few drops of Veritaserum?"

He looked thoughtful and then bit her ankle, "Ouch!" what did you do that for?"  She looked down and gasped out loud.  Her body was…gone, well not gone, she could still feel it but she was invisible.  "Did you do this?" she asked Loki who nodded, "how long will I stay like this?" he shrugged, "do you know anything about what you've done?" he shook his head.  Tanwen rolled her eyes, oh well, she might as well make use of it while she could, "come on," she called to him, "let's go pay Snape a little visit."

A few minutes later she crept silently out of the portrait hole and began to run down the corridors, she had no idea how long she would stay invisible and she most certainly did not want to be in Snape's office when she materialised again.  Her own muffled footsteps echoed behind her as she pelted down stairs and through passageways coming to a stop outside Snape's office.  She paused, uncertain as to whether he'd be inside.  Her question was soon answered as he emerged into the corridor.  Tanwen shrank up against the wall and just prayed that she wasn't breathing too loudly.  Looking up and down the corridor he turned to his door whispered, "Amoriada," and stalked off up the corridor.

Waiting until he was out of sight she stepped up to the door, held out her wand and whispered, "Amoriada", just as he had done.  Holding her breath she pushed down the door handle and slowly opened the door. She paused, nothing happened, breathing a sigh of relief she closed the door behind her and moved further into the room.  Quickly she scanned the shelves, looking for the ingredient; suddenly she spotted it in a small bottle on the middle shelf.  Picking it up she un-stoppered it and pulled out a small phial from her own pockets.  She poured a small amount into it and then closed the top and replaced the bottle where she found it.

Quiet as a mouse she opened the door and slipped out into the corridor, she had only just made it; just as she closed the door Snape rounded the corner.  Heart pounding, she muttered, "Amoriada" to the door and began to stealthily creep away clutching her stolen prize in her pocket.

As soon as she guessed she was out of hearing she began to run, glancing down she could see she was beginning to reappear and her head was pounding, maybe it was a side effect of the invisibility.  Her skin had a translucent hue, catching a glimpse of herself as she ran past a mirror she thought she looked very much like a ghost.

Panting she reached the Fat Lady and recited the password, she swung forwards to admit her and Tanwen clambered through into the common room.  Loki was curled up asleep in front of the fire.  Sitting herself down heavily next to him she massaged her temples, she had been going to try the spell that night, but she didn't feel up to it anymore, it'd have to be tomorrow.  Picking up Loki she made her way up the stairs to bed.

The next morning she was still feeling the after-effects of last night's invisibility, so she gave breakfast a miss.  The day seemed much longer than usual as she waited impatiently for nightfall.  

Finally the common room started to empty as people headed to bed, she went up to bed with the last of them and then sat waiting in bed clutching the ingredients and repeating the spell over and over in her mind.  When the luminous hands of her watch told her it was one o'clock she crept downstairs and laid out her things in front of the fire.

Inside a wide, white bowl she laid two plants, a sprig from a forget-me-not and another from a plant called Lethe's bramble.  Lighting a splint she set fire to the plants and let two drops of the Veritaserum fall onto it.  A pink smoke began to emanate from the bowl as she chanted,

_With these here plants I cast my spell_

_To open eyes and mind as well_

_To free that which once was chained_

_Let memories be known again _

_From dark to light_

_From far to near_

_Remember!_

A brilliant flash of white light filled her vision.

"Where is she?  Wherever can she be?"  A small child giggled, "There you are!" a tall, handsome man appeared in her vision smiling, he swept her off the ground and she laughed with joy.

She clasped her hands around his neck and placed a babyish kiss on his cheek, " 'gain, daddy, 'gain!"

Obliging he swung her round in a circle and she laughed and laughed.

"Be careful, Sirius, don't make her sick," a pretty lady with soft red tresses came into view holding a small baby in her arms.

_Flash_.

Tanwen gasped and held her head in her hands, surely not, surely not, how?

_Flash_.

"Give me, give me!"

"You want to hold the baby?"

She nodded and held out podgy arms.  

"Alright, come and sit on my lap first," obediently she came and sat on his lap, he was tall with black, unruly hair.  The lady carefully placed the small baby in her arms.

"Me wanna look after baby," she said as she patted his fluffy hair and kissed his forehead.

"Of course you can," replied the man, "you can be like his big sister and help take care of him.  I know you'll be to him what your father is to me."

"Help…help take care of him," she repeated beaming at the baby.

_Flash_

That baby, he was so…Harry, it had to be Harry…

_Flash_

She was sat on the grass surrounded by cushions, a baby sat unsteadily in front of her.

"The red one," she told him as she pushed a red ball towards him, "Me, my ball."

Three adults sat on chairs in the background keeping watch.

"Where's Saffron?"

"Wish I knew James,"

"How long has it been since you heard from her Sirius?"

"Too long," he sighed, "I just wish I knew she was alright."

"So do I," replied James, "so do I."

"Harry want cup," she stretched out her hands for the baby cup that James held he gave it to her and she toddled back importantly towards Harry.

"I think you'd better go supervise, Lily," Sirius told her grinning.  He turned to James, "seen Remus lately?"

_Flash_

So she was right, she had known Harry. Her head ached from the overload of information.

_Flash_

She sat curled up in Sirius' arms, "Where mummy?" she asked, picking at his shirt buttons.

"I don't know, honey," he replied.

Silence and then-

"Want mummy,"

"I know sweetie, so do I," he held her close and kissed her gently on the top of her head.

"Love you daddy,"

_Flash_

Her thoughts came back to Sirius, surely there had been some mistake; there was no way that the Sirius she remembered would have done all those things!

Her father…she was the daughter of a convicted murderer; she rubbed her eyes in disbelief.  She'd had enough flashbacks; she stood up to put out the flames.

_Flash_

"Daddy, where you going daddy?" she stretched out her arms to her father.  His face was pale and drawn. "Don't go 'way!"

She was standing in a street full of people she tried to follow him but she just kept tripping over as she tired to keep up, she began to cry, "Daddy!"

He turned round and came back to her, "Daddy has something he needs to do honey, just sit here and wait for me,"

She threw her arms round his neck and clung to him, "No, me come, me come!"

"You can't it isn't safe," he disentangled her arms and carried her to a bench at the side of the road, "sit here and wait for Daddy love."

She grabbed hold of his sleeve as he stood up and it came away in her hand with a loud rip.

"Daddy'll be right back,"

She watched as he walked off down the street.  He stopped in front of a small plump man.  She pulled at the threads coming off the piece of shirt she had in her hands, she clambered down from the bench and started to walk towards her father.

Suddenly there was a loud bang and she was thrown violently backwards.  She hurt all over and began to cry, as smoke began to clear she could see she was lying at the edge of a crater in the ground.  Bloodied bodies were lying everywhere, people were screaming, crying.  Her own hands were covered in blood.  

A man crawled towards her through the dirt and opened his mouth to speak, blood trickled out onto the ground and suddenly she noticed, he had no legs, just a mass of bloody tissue that stopped at his waist.  Racked with coughs he spluttered blood over her white dress and then lay still.

She stopped crying and watched wide-eyed and curled up in a corner at the massacre around her.  She mouthed silently for her daddy, but she couldn't see him.

_Flash_

She gasped and chocked back sobs, as she jumped up and ran to the bathroom she knocked the smoking bowl into the fire.  Reaching the toilet she retched into the bowl over and over until there was nothing left to regurgitate.  Sweaty and shaking she leant against the wall and closed her eyes.

_Flash_

She crawled across the ground towards her father, silently calling for him again, pausing every now and then to stretch out her arms.  Unsteadily she tired to get to her feet but tripped over a severed leg and landed on top of a dead body.  Its blank, unseeing eyes stared back at her.

_Flash_

She retched again and shakily got to her feet to have a glass of water.  With a trembling hand she drained the tumbler.  There was another flash, another vision of that horrible place, she dropped the glass and it fell with a crash into the sink smashing into little pieces.

"Enough," she gasped holding on tightly to the basin, "no more," but they kept coming.  She staggered back down into the common room barely aware of her surroundings.  Holding her head she stumbled out of the portrait hole and staggered along the corridors.  She didn't know where she was going but she had to get away, tears streamed down her cheeks and her throat was raw from vomiting so much.

_Flash_

Sirius was surrounded by wizards and witches all with their wands out pointing at him.  As they clapped handcuffs over his wrists she began to scream and hold out her arms to him, but he didn't see her.  He was laughing in a manic, uncontrollable manner.

Instead a middle aged man picked her up and attempted to pacify her, but she just kept screaming.

_Flash_

She fell into a table; the large metal vase on it went clattering to the floor.  She pushed herself off it and continued on, unaware of the door that opened a little way behind her.

"Stop, please stop," she pleaded to on-one in particular as she sobbed and grasped at the wall next to her.

"Tanwen?" called a voice.

She sank to the ground shaking and crying.

Lupin walked over and crouched in front of her, "What's the matter?"

She looked up at him through tear filled eyes, "make it stop," she gasped out in between sobs.

"Make what stop?  What's going on?"

"I…

_Flash_

"Come on luv, let's go," said the man as he carried her away.

"Daddy," she managed to say, squirming to get out of his grasp, "daddy!"

"I'm sorry lass, your daddy's gone, he's dead," replied the wizard thinking she was the child of one of the dead muggles.

"Dead?" her lip trembled.

"He's gone, your daddy's never coming back,"

She began to cry

_Flash_

"What's happening to you?" asked Lupin as he helped her to her feet.

"I did a…a memory charm…too strong…won't stop…"

"What sort of charm?"

"A mix, a mix of a lot of…"

_Flash_

As she gasped for breath and looked blankly Lupin raised his wand and said, "Finite Incantatem,"

Blinking Tanwen shook her head and leant against the wall closing her eyes.

"Come on, you need to sit down," placing his hand under her elbow he supported her into his office where she sat down in the nearest chair.  She leant forwards and placed her face in her hands.  Lupin looked at her with concern; waving his wand he conjured a steaming mug of hot chocolate, "here, drink this," he said pressing it into her hands.

Shakily she drank it avoiding his eyes.  Lupin sat down opposite her and waited; after a minute or so she looked up.

"You knew my…Sirius didn't you?" she asked him.

"What makes you say that?" he asked guardedly.

"Please, just answer me honestly,"

He frowned and then nodded, "yes,"

"How well, did you know him?" she asked sipping her drink.

"Quite well,"

She looked him straight in the eye, "then what about me?  Do you know me?"

He raised an eyebrow quizzically and looked at her closely.  Suddenly a flash of realisation swept over him and he started, "but we all thought you were dead!"

"Killed in the confrontation with Pettigrew you mean?" she asked with a shudder.

He nodded.

"Well, I was there," she sighed and twisted the mug in her hands, "and now thanks to my stupid spell I remember everything."

"I'm sorry," he said eventually, "I can't imagine what it must feel like to know that you father did something like that."

She frowned, "I don't believe it!"

"But you were there, surely you saw what happened?"

"Not exactly, but I do know that he would never, never do anything like that!  And he would never do anything to hurt Harry either," she stood up indignantly.  "I'll never believe it's true!"

"What are you going to do?" asked Lupin visibly disturbed, "I know it's hard to believe, I can barely understand it myself, but there were witnesses, lots of them…"

"I don't care, you don't understand, it's my father you're talking about!"

"I realise that," he said gently, "but you can't say anything to anyone.  For one, most people just wouldn't believe you; and for the other, you can't know for certain that is isn't true."

"But…"

"I know what you feel," he interrupted firmly, "he was my best friend remember?  But you must think of the safety of those around you.  For a moment, just pretend that it could be true and you went and told Harry, and he might believe you and let his guard down.  What would you do if anything bad happened to him?"

James' words echoed in her mind, "You can take care of him,"

She sat back down and looked at Lupin, "what do you want me to do then?"

"Just keep things to yourself, I'll speak to Dumbledore in the morning and we'll decide what is to be done."  He checked his watch, "But now I think it's time for you to go to bed.  I'll walk you back to the portrait hole and go straight to bed."

She nodded mutely; too exhausted and too tired to argue with him anymore.  Fifteen minutes later she was climbing up the stairs to her bed, without bothering to change she crawled into bed and curled her arms round the sleeping Loki, closed her eyes and tried to go to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


A/N: Well?  What did you think?  I guess the Sirius thing was kinda obvious to some of you huh?  The more reviews I get the sooner the next chapter comes ppl ^__^ I love the next chapter it makes me laugh so much, well more like evil giggling. Mwahahaha!

Next chapter:

Tanwen goes out flying with Cedric and gets a little too close for comfort to a certain silver-eyed boy ;) Ah I am evil to her, much embarrassment^__^


	7. Awkward Situations

Chapter 7: Awkward situations 

She lay in bed, eyes open staring blearily at the canopy overhead.  She had barely slept a wink all night.  Every time she had fallen asleep visions of the memories she had awakened brought her back to consciousness with a jolt.  Glancing at her watch she saw it was almost 6.30, well she wasn't likely to get much more sleep anyway.  Groaning she pulled herself upright and made her way towards the shower.

She gasped as the steaming water hit her face; she tilted it upwards letting it wash over her, hoping to wash away that unclean feeling that haunted her.  The strong jet of water pounded her skin, helping to rouse her from her half-waking state.  Her hands steadied herself on the tiles in front of her as she watched the water swirl towards the plughole.

Shivering she wrapped her towel around her and stepped out of the shower.  Ten minuets later she was dressed.  She stared at the mirror as she wiped the condensation away, she looked pale and drawn, oh well, she thought, that's pretty much how I feel.

Dragging her robe over her newly dried hair she looked at the sleeping girls around her and envied them their undisturbed sleep.  Not really feeling much like eating she left for breakfast.

Down in the common room the remains of her spell sat as a reminder in the grate.  She knelt and picked them out, throwing them disgustedly into the bin.  She wasn't too sure that she hadn't been better off before she had cast the spell.  In more ways than one, ignorance was bliss.

Sitting herself down at the breakfast table she noticed how few people were there, she'd have to remember that for future reference she told herself.  She toyed with a piece of bread as she leant on her elbow and sighed.  She was not in the mood to make casual conversation with others or explain why, and yet she knew she would have to. As more people began to drift in she wondered what she was going to do.  Nothing she supposed, just keep quiet and say nothing like a good girl.  Like she was expected to do.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, cheer up," urged Cedric, putting his hand on her shoulder to halt her as she emerged from the Hall, "you've been miserable all day, what's up?"

She sighed, "well you remember that thing I talked to you about before?" He nodded, "Well, now I know and pretty much wish I didn't," she forced a smile.

"Come on, let me try and cheer you up.  Why don't we go out and fly for a bit?"

"I don't know…"

"What've you got to loose?"

"Well, ok then I'll grab my broom and meet you back down here."

"Great," he grinned as he turned and headed off to his dorm.

'That boy has too much enthusiasm,' she thought to herself as she climbed the stairs towards the common room.

Ten minutes later they were walking out towards the pitch, it was still light.  As they got closer Tanwen's mood began to lighten, just the thought of being back in the air made her smile.

"That's more like it," said Cedric grinning at her as they came to a stop next to the stands.  They'd been out together flying several times since the beginning of the term.  Tanwen hadn't said anything to Wood, she knew that she could probably play on the team but there were more important things in life.  They took off their outer clothes leaving t-shirts and trousers, the rest of their clothes they left on the bottom bench of the stands.

Taking Cedric's wrist she undid his watch and then grinned at him, "Hey!" he protested.

"Come and get it," she teased as she took off into the air.  

Leaning low over the handle she rolled over and over in the air closing her eyes as the air rushed past her, ruffling her hair and clothes.  Glancing back she saw Cedric gaining on her and she swerved sharply down and backwards beneath him.  Following her slightly half-heartedly he watched grinning as she danced through the sky, he'd never seen anyone move like her.  She seemed like part of her broom as she turned so lightly and gracefully, 'she should have been a bird,' he thought.

Coming tantalisingly close she leaned forwards onto her broom and dangled his watch from her finger, "Well Mr Diggory, don't we want our watch back?"

He darted forwards suddenly and she laughed and swerved just out of reach.  They chased each other through the air laughing as they flew.  As evening fell the sky grew dark making it harder to see one another.  Much of the pitch was soon in shadow.

Hovering just above the ground Tanwen turned and looked at Cedric eyes dancing as he came to a halt just in front of her, he grinned mischievously and threw himself towards her.

She fell off backwards onto the ground with him on top of her.  Straddling her he pinned her arms above her head and wrestled his watch from her grasp.

"Ok, ok you win," she admitted as she tried to sit up, "Get off," she pushed him off her laughing.  As she sat up she rubbed her head ruefully.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you," he said looking at her with concern.

"You do play rough don't you Mr Diggory?" she asked with a glint in her eye.

"Errr" he looked slightly panicked.

She laughed, "come on, it's getting dark, we should go back in."

Pulling the rest of their clothes on Cedric slung his broom over his shoulder as Tanwen slung the strap of her case over hers and they began to walk back up the dark lawn.  As they left the pitch Tanwen shivered, it was cold now and neither of them had thought to bring cloaks.

"Cold?" he asked looking at her.  She nodded.  Hesitating briefly he put his arm round her and drew her closer.  She smiled and put her arm round his waist, resting her head gently against his chest as they walked feeling his body heat through his clothing.  Cedric looked down at her as she rested against him and smiled, tightening his arm about her shoulders.  They walked the remainder of the way back in silence just enjoying each others silent company.

As they entered the Entrance Hall they were met by Professor McGonagall.

"Where have you two been?"

"Out practicing," replied Cedric gesturing to his broom and subtly stepping away from Tanwen.

"Together?" McGonagall raised an eyebrow, "When you aren't even in the same houses?"

They nodded and hid a grin.  McGonagall frowned, "Well very well then, both of you should head back to your common rooms, it's almost time for you two to be thinking of going to bed isn't it?"

"Yes professor," they replied.

"Night Cedric," said Tanwen turning to him, "and thanks, I feel better now."

"Anytime," he replied with a smile, "see you tomorrow,"

She began to walk up the stairs giving him a small wave as she went.  He turned and went the other direction towards his own common room.  

The next morning began with Herbology, Tanwen's least favourite subject, no matter how much she loved flowers and delighted in nature she could never quite get to grips with Herbology.

She walked down the dew-covered lawn towards the Greenhouses with the rest of her year, she could see the Hufflepuffs waiting for them outside.

"Hi Lizzie," she said as they reached them.

"Morning, ready for another fun filled lesson?" she replied with a smirk, Tanwen's extremely un-green fingers were infamous.

"Oh I'm simply dying of anticipation," Tanwen replied sarcastically.

Just then Professor Sprout appeared and they followed her into Greenhouse number two.

"This morning class we will be re-potting the Addis Abababa plant," she began.  Tanwen groaned inwardly, she'd done this before last year at Beauxbatons and it had definitely not gone well.

Resolving to make the best of things she paired off with Lizzie and they made their way to a bench and prepared to wrestle with the plants once more.

"I'm not doing this for my NEWTS, not for a thousand galleons!" Tanwen said out loud as she fought to push the wriggling plant back under the soil.  Lizzie laughed as she poured the soil over the top of Tanwen's newly potted plant.  "You see," Tanwen continued, "Plants and I have this mutual agreement.  I don't try to make them do anything out of the ordinary and they don't attack me, so I'm fine with flowers, trees etc, but anything like this…"  Lizzie's plant sprayed soil into her face, "…just has a conspiracy theory to do anything it can to annoy me," she finished, wiping her face on her apron.

"So I've noticed," commented Lizzie wryly.  She grinned to herself before adding, "I hear you were out late last night."

("Class I'll be back in a few minutes," Professor Sprout told them as she bustled out of the room.)

"Mmm," Tanwen agreed flicking away a large chunk of mud from their desk, "flying.  I guess Cedric told you, huh."

"Yeah, he tells me lots of things, want to know anything else he said about you?" she asked innocently.

"Oh no thanks," replied Tanwen, she was not going to rise to the bait, "besides the things that he told you might be private."

"Oh I expect Mr Diggory keeps his truly private thoughts about you to himself," she grinned.

Struggling to keep her face straight, pretending she had no idea what Lizzie was talking about she looked over at her some of her friends.  Catching Jon's eye she grinned, he grinned back and sidled over to their bench.

"I hope you're not causing this damsel any distress," he said absurdly to Lizzie.

"Oh save me good sir knight," cried Tanwen melodramatically clinging to his arm, quite glad to have a distraction from the way her conversation with Lizzie had been going.

"Never fear," replied Jon in a deep voice, "I'll save you!"  Grabbing the nearest plant out of its pot he brandished it in front of him like a sword, clutching Tanwen to his side with his other hand.

"Hey!" protested Marcia, "that's ours!"

"I'll protect you, fair Elizabeth!" vowed Alex Contay, a fellow Hufflepuff, and as his name suggested Jon's twin. They looked alike in most things, they both had the same eyes, but Jon's hair was much darker and he was the better looking of the two.  Alex, on the other hand was older by a few minutes and had inherited more brains.

"I'm not totally defenceless Alex," Lizzie told him, "I'm perfectly capable of defending myself against a plant-brandishing pretty boy."  She drew her wand and pointed it at Jon, who scowled at her.

"Those two just want an excuse to show off their fencing skills, you know what they're like," Alicia said from her bench.

Lizzie smiled at her, "I think this time Mr Contay junior deserves a lesson in female relations- _Locomotor__ plantea_"

Immediately the plant held in Jon's outstretched arm began to grow, wrapping its rapidly expanding branches up and over his hand. 

"Hey!"  he tried to drop the plant but it was already firmly established.  Tendrils snaked along his arm and over his chest towards Tanwen, who yelped and tried to pull out of his hold, "Oh no you don't, this is as much your fault as mine!"

"Is not!" protested Tanwen as she wriggled in his grasp.  "Lizzie..." she looked pleadingly at her friend as the plant wrapped itself around her waist.  But her friend was too busy laughing to do anything other than hold onto the bench with one hand to stop herself from collapsing into a pile on the ground.  

The others had gathered round to watch.  Alex stepped towards her and tried to unwind the plant from Tanwen.  But instead it just grew another tendril and grabbed hold of his hand.  Alex yelped and tried to pull back but tripped over a vine busy attaching itself to Tanwen's legs.  He fell to his knees at her feet and tried to pull away from the vine desperate to attach him to the couple further.

Jon laughed, "Alright down there brother dearest?"

Alex gave up his struggle against the plant and it pulled him into Tanwen.  His face was trapped millimetres from her chest.  Tanwen turned a bright shade of pink, "Err, hello there, it's been so nice meeting you for the_ first time." _She emphasised the last words.

Alex coloured and tried to avert his eyes, which considering the angle he was held at, was no easy task!

"I think you're just a little too close for comfort," Jon told his brother, now almost completely covered in vines from his ankles to his chest.  In fact the three of them looked rather like some strange bush hybrid.  Luckily Lizzie hadn't seemed to make the plant angry so it wasn't trying to kill them.

"A little help please, Lizzie?" Alex asked from his awkward position.

"Can't you defend yourself?" She asked pausing for breath, "Anyway, if you ask me, you don't look like you aren't enjoying it."  She started to laugh again.

"Someone?" pleaded Alex as the plant pulled him closer towards Tanwen, "I think I'm going to die of embarrassment!"

Someone knocking on the window made those who were able turn to look out of the greenhouse.  A whole crowd of excited looking second years stood with their faces pressed to the walls.

"Oh no!  Just what we don't need, more witnesses," moaned Alex.

Tanwen spotted a thrilled looking boy pull out a camera, "You just wait!" she told him, "it looks like there's even going to be photographic evidence!"

"What?!" he struggled to see and stumbled, falling right into her.  As if to gloat over its triumph the plant fixed his head firmly in place with a leafy branch and sprouted a large pink blossom by his head as if pleased with its endeavours. 

A grinning Dom pushed the rest of his class away from the walls to allow the boy brandishing a camera a better view.  There were several bright flashes as the moment was captured on film.

"Great, just great," muttered Tanwen.  Even Jon was blushing by this time.  They did make rather an odd picture, with the side of Alex's face pressed to Tanwen's chest and him standing behind the two as close as he could possibly be, all held in place by a sprouting Addis Abababa plant.

"And what may I ask is going on here?" asked Professor Sprout as she returned to her class.  All but three of whom were paralytic with laughter and the others firmly attached to one another in the centre of the class, looking rather uncomfortable.  The corners of her mouth twitched until she brought herself under control and turned to give her attention to her class.

Outside Hagrid had arrived to reclaim his escaped pupils.  They were shunted away reluctantly as he roared with laughter all the way to his hut.

The bell rang for the end of class and Sprout dismissed the rest of the class and went to deal with the trio trapped within the plant.

Lizzie broke away from the still laughing main group headed up to the castle for lunch to find the small boy with the camera.  Dom, guessing what she was up to, followed her at a sprint.

"Hey," she called to him as they met up with the second years, "you're the boy with the camera aren't you?"

"Colin Creevy," he told her nodding, he laughed, "you were in that class weren't you?  What happened?  Were they in trouble?  Was it dangerous?"

"Nope," Dom told them arriving to stand next to Lizzie, "just a practical joke."

"Do you mind if I develop your film now?" Lizzie asked the boy, "I'm dying to see those photos!"

"You can do that?" he asked, looking at her with something close to reverence.

"Yeah, a tricky little spell my mother taught me when we were on holiday.  Hand over the camera and I can develop them."

Jon, Alex and Tanwen emerged from the greenhouse and walked back to the castle.

"Well wasn't that fun?" Alex said sarcastically.

"Maybe for you two," grumbled Tanwen.

"Excuse me?" Jon said, "You didn't enjoy being sandwiched between our gorgeous selves?"

Tanwen rolled her eyes and elbowed him.  "You have no shame," she told him, "I think I like your brother better," she said, knowing that would annoy him.

Alex grinned smugly at his brother who looked rather offended.  Then shrugged, "Ah well, I guess we can't all be blessed with such good judgement as me.  We'll have to begin your education soon, Beauxbaton seems to be very behind on this vitally important life skill."

They reached the castle and made their way into the Great Hall.  Lizzie grinned at them as they entered and waved a photograph in her hand.

"Uh-oh!" said Alex.

"Uh-oh indeed," agreed Tanwen.

"Any publicity's good publicity," Jon told them wisely.

"Except this publicity," retorted Alex, "if you'll excuse me I have a violent appointment with a certain young lady."

He made his way over to his table, who were all grinning broadly at him.  Several of the older boys whistled as Tanwen passed.  Will shook his head at Tanwen, with a wink.  All in all Jon looked rather pleased with himself and put his arm round her with a wink to the laughing table, Cedric scowled at Jon until Will nudged him.  Tanwen shrugged his arm off her and walked off to sit in between Fred and George before she noticed with horror the moving colour photo sat in the centre of the table.  She sighed exasperatedly and went to sit in the empty seat between Lou and Harry.

As soon as she sat she covered her face with her hands.

"It's not so bad," Lou told her comfortingly as she poured her friend some juice, "it'll be forgotten as soon as something else comes along.  And in Hogwarts that's surprisingly often."

"You know that dream where you dream you go to class naked?" she said though her fingers, "well this is pretty comparable to that."

Marcia leant round Lou to add, "you got off pretty lightly, just think about the comments Alex's getting!"

Tanwen grinned and took her hands away, "yeah, poor guy, he was only trying to help.  I think a certain individual deserves payback."  She nodded towards Jon, who sat grinning away next to Dom.

At the end of the meal Tanwen got up and headed towards the common room to pick up the books for this afternoons lessons.  In the hall she was greeted by numerous snide remarks.  Most of which were harmless.

"Look it's the Gryffinwhore!" taunted a blond Slytherin.

"That's harsh, Cordelia," her bespectacled companion said, frowning.

Mark walked into the hall with his arm over his house crest and tie, "it's only because she fancies that airhead Jon Contay," he drawled, in his most Malfoy-like tone.  "And you should look in a mirror next time you want to make a comment like that."

"Draco!"

"What?" the real Draco turned round and started to walk over from a short way behind her.

Cordelia hadn't heard and she continued, "better that I fancy a pure blood than some halfblood albino freak like you Malfoy!"

"Shut up Summers!" Malfoy snapped, blushing.

She half turned, her eyes widening at the sight of him, then turned back.  Mark moved his arm revealing his tie and badge, "I'm sorry were you expecting someone else?"

The girl stood next to her blushed and looked at her feet.

"Mark Bradley," he said holding out his hand, "nice to meet you." He said pointedly to the other girl.

"I do believe we've already met," she replied with a smile, "but I don't think I've been introduced to your friend."

"Desdemona!" Cordelia hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"This is Tanwen," Mark said nodding towards her, "Tanwen this is Desdemona Rosier."

"Nice to meet you," said Tanwen tentatively holding out her hand.

Desdemona shook it smiling.  Behind her Cordelia was sulking.  She turned to face her friend, "What's your problem Cordy?  Just because you had a fight with Darcy over the ownership of a lipstick and decided to hang with me out of default doesn't mean that I have to adopt your attitude.  If I thought that I'd have to I'd have left you crying in the bathroom like a sissy.  I'm not your friend."

"But-but-" 

"Oh go away!  Honestly you're so pathetic."  She sneered at the girl, then turned back to Mark and Tanwen,  "see you around."  She headed off down to her own common room with a last disgusted look at Cordelia.

As Mark and Tanwen climbed the marble staircase Draco was arguing with Cordelia, "What did you think you were doing?!"

Tanwen grinned at Mark, "thanks," she said.

"Hey, no problem," he replied, "she deserved it and more."

They reached the common room to find Jon fidgeting in front of the unlit fireplace.  When he saw Tanwen walk in he went straight over to her.

"Look, I'm really sorry about all the hassle you've been getting.  I heard what Cordelia said to you- I guess that's my fault...I dunno what else to say..."

Tanwen gave him a small smile, "it's ok, it's not only your fault, although you could do with dropping the smugness down a notch or two."

"Anything for my lady," he told her with a sweeping bow.

"That's your apology?" asked Marcia incredulously, "honestly!"

He looked suddenly worried, "but I meant it you know, I really am sorry!"

"I know," Tanwen told him as she hugged him, "it's ok.  And I think Marcia's only teasing." 

Deciding to try and avoid the rest of the school that evening, she'd had to put up with enough comments that afternoon to last her a lifetime, she made her way Lupin's office.  She hadn't spoken to him properly since that night but she was fed up of having no-one to talk to and she trusted him, Sirius had.  Knocking on the door she peered round it to see Lupin sat at his desk marking a pile of papers.

"Hello Tanwen, what can I do for you?" he asked looking up.

"I…I'm not sure really, have you spoken to Professor Dumbledore?"

"Yes, he agrees with me in that you shouldn't say anything to anyone about Sirius.  Not only could it be dangerous for Harry but also for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it Tanwen.  What would people think of you if you suddenly announced that you were the long-lost daughter of a serial killer?"

"I told you he didn't do it!" she frowned.

"You're missing the point," he told her seriously, "regardless of whether or not he did it, people believe that he did.  And you would be victimised because of it, tainted by association don't you see?"

Tanwen looked at him silently.  It made sense what he was saying, she sighed.

"It's just…I guess it's stupid but I don't want him to think that I don't want to be associated with him, that I've forgotten him…I suppose that's stupid…"

"Not at all," Lupin reassured her.  It was strange reassuring her that Sirius would understand as if he was still the same person that he had been so many years ago.  He wanted to believe like she did in his innocence, but the evidence was overwhelming and undeniable. "He wouldn't want you to suffer for his sake."

She nodded looking at her feet, "I miss him,"

"I know."

"Do you?  Do you really?  Until this year I couldn't remember I didn't think that I had a father and to suddenly realise that I do and that he's alive was something that I'd only dreamed about.  But there's nothing that I can do even now I know, nothing I can do to tell him I'm here, nothing I can do to be reunited with him, nothing I can do to help people to understand that he would never, never do anything like that!"

"I truly am sorry," Lupin told her, his eyes full of compassion, "I guess I don't really understand, but you can always come to talk to me if you just need someone to talk to."

She smiled her wordless thanks.

"It must be hard when everyone else is talking about him and the things that he's done when you can't say a word to defend him," he added shrewdly.

"More than you know," she replied softly as she turned and left.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: mwahahaha!! How much fun was that?! Well before it got a little depressing….well I had fun writing it anyway :p  Oh I have a new story started, another Harry Potter, but totally different style-more mystical and plot filled and less fun and flirtation, so if this isn't your thing check out 'The Moonlit Ones'

P.S. Review!!!!


	8. Girls and Boys

Chapter 8: Girls and Boys 

"Your first visit to Hogsmeade tomorrow," said Cassie excitedly as she sat on her bed brushing her hair.

"Not really," replied Tanwen, "I've been before early on in the summer, a couple of weeks after you broke up I think."

"Oh, really?"

Tanwen nodded.

"But you haven't been to the Halloween feast before," said Marcia as she joined them, "I love it, the food and the pumpkin juice…"

"You and your food Marcia," laughed Tanwen.

"Hey!"

"Hogsmeade is where people meet up when they're on dates isn't it?" Tanwen asked with a sly glance at Lou.

"Yeah," replied Cassie.

"So Lou," began Tanwen turning to grin mischievously at her friend, "will you be meeting Dom there?"

Lou blushed, "No…I don't know,"

"But you would like him to, hmm I bet we could get him to ask you," said Tanwen winking at the other two, "if you wanted."

"I…I…" stammered Lou reddening.

"Ohh that means yes!" yelled Marcia excitedly

"But the visit's tomorrow," began Cassie doubtfully.

"Well I'll just go and see him now and tell him," replied Tanwen decisively.

"But we aren't allowed in the boys' dorms," protested Cassie.

"Well," said Tanwen as she rose and headed towards the door, "if I stand in the hallway then technically I'm not _in the boys' dorms am I?"_

"I'd love to see that girl made a prefect," said Marcia laughing as Tanwen closed the door behind her.

Grinning to herself Tanwen slipped out into the deserted common room and began to climb up the stairs the other side.  About halfway up a sign on the door announced, 'Fourth Year Boys', she knocked. 

"Hello," she said brightly as Dave appeared in his boxers.

He yelped and hid behind the door, "What do you want?  You're not supposed to be in the boy's dorms!"

"Well, as I explained to the girls, I'm not really in your dorm am I?  I'm in the hallway.  And I want to speak to Dom, is he there?"

"Yeah, hang on a sec," he grabbed a dressing gown off the end of his bed and walked over to the bathroom, knocking on the door he called, "Dom, visitor for you,"

The door stood open, Leo and Chris were sat on their beds, both of them wore pyjamas, Mark was wearing a T-shirt with 'Green Day' emblazoned across the back in large green letters.  Jon lay on his bed wearing a pair of very interesting boxers.  They were black with hundreds of pictures of pink kiss marks all over them. "Hi." She waved at them as Dave crossed the room back towards her, "nice boxers" she told Jon.

"Would you like to add your own mark?" he asked her smirking, "I think there's a little bit of space here," he said pointing.

Tanwen did not follow his directing and turned to Mark instead, "nice t-shirt."

The others laughed.

"Dom'll be right out, I think he's having a shower," Dave told her.

"Ok, thanks," she smiled, "Oh, I just remembered, have you done that essay for Sprout yet?"

"Nah, it's not due 'til next week," he replied.

"Excellent, I hate Herbology, plants just seem to have this instinctive antipathy towards me,"

Dom emerged from the bathroom rubbing his hair with a towel, "Oh hi Tanwen," he said as he walked over.  He too it seemed only wore boxers to bed- normal boxers, but seemed rather less concerned about being seen in them than Dave.  "What's up?" he asked.

Tanwen glanced at the others who were watching them with interest and grabbed his arm pulling him into the hallway, pulling the door half shut.  Then she produced a camera from her pocket and put a finger to her lips motioning for Dom to be silent.

Then she opened the door again, 

"Oh, and Jon-" he looked up, "smile," she snapped several shots of him in his oh-so-very-attractive boxers, "payback time!"

Grinning smugly she shut the door again, and turned to Dom who was smirking.

"Want a bit of privacy do we?" he winked at her.

"Ugh, honestly Dom, do you have any sense of modesty?"

"Well no, not really," he admitted.

"This isn't about me Mr Modesty, it's about Lou," she began.

"Oh,"

"Yeah, well to put it simply you like her right?"

"I guess so,"

"I guess so?"

"Well yeah then,"

"Right, well I know she likes you too, so you should just ask her to meet up with you in Hogsmeade then."

"Ask her out you mean?"

"Yes Genius,"

"Ok then," he replied, "I'll ask her at breakfast," he grinned, "like playing the matchmaker don't you?"

"Yeah," she giggled, "I obviously have a natural flair."

"What about your own love life then?"

"Oh, I don't do matchmaking for myself, that's weird."

"But any action?"

"Action?  Honesty Dom, what a romantic you are,"

"Hey, easy on the sarcasm, I only meant was there anyone special?"

"No, not at the moment,"

"What about Diggory?  You guys are pretty pally-pally,"

She smiled enigmatically.

"Ah I knew it, I knew you fancied him!  Just wait 'til I tell Jon!  He'll be so disappointed."

"Shut up!"

"What's going on?" Fred and George emerged on the stairs above them, "a little mid-night escapade?"

"Escapade? What are you talking about?" sighed Tanwen, "I just wanted a word with Dom,"

They glanced at the fourth year standing in the hall with dripping hair, a towel round his neck and boxers and grinned mischievously, "Wouldn't even let you put your clothes on huh?"

"Ugh, you two!" Tanwen marched up the stairs and poked them in the chest, "Just go back to bed."

"Come and visit us instead," suggested Fred as he grabbed her arm.

"Good plan," agreed George taking hold of her other arm.

"Hey!" objected Tanwen as they pulled her into their dorm, "Dom help me!" she glanced back over her shoulder at him.

"I don't know," he mused, "this is kinda entertaining."

"Men," she postulated, "can't live with 'em, can't live without 'em," Having dragged her into the room the twins let go of her arms, "Hi guys," she said to the others who looked at her in surprise.  "What is it with you guys?  Do girls never come up here?"

"Well no, not really, it's not allowed," admitted Jordan, "Which is all the more reason why you should be here," he added grinning.

"Welcome to our humble abode," said Fred grandly, bowing.

"Yeah, it's great but I should be getting back," she said darting round him and opening the door, "I'll see you guys around," she grinned and started to run down the stairs.

"Hey the prisoner's getting away!" shouted George as he and Fred ran out the door behind her.

Laughing Tanwen ran down the stairs, waving to the fourth years through the open door on her way past, "Night," she called.  Reaching the bottom she wrenched open the door and ran into the common room.  Fred and George emerged just behind her, grinning she opened the door the other side and began to climb them at speed.  Glancing back she noticed they were still following her.  

Reaching her room she quickly opened the door and ran in, breathless.  Closing it she turned the key and leant against it.

"This isn't over Miss Gray," warned Fred from the outside as he tried, with no success, the door.  "The War is just beginning!"

"War?" asked George, "what are you talking about?"

"Ok well not really war, but you know what I mean…" Their voices receded as they headed back to their room.

"Done," she declared dramatically to her roommates as she threw herself onto her bed.  "And I got an extra little thing." She waved her camera, "did you know that Jon wears a pair of boxers with pink kisses all over them?"

The others laughed, "I can't wait to see that!" said Cassie, before colouring, "I mean...err...not that...sheesh..." she hit herself on the head.

"Yeah, stop digging Cassie, I think you've almost reached Australia," Marcia told her grinning.

The next morning dawned bright and very early for Tanwen, who was woken up by Lou tripping over some of her books in her hurry to get into the shower.

"Up early to give extra preening time?" Tanwen asked with a yawn as she sat up and rubbed her eyes blearily.

"Not preening," replied Lou colouring slightly, "just err…umm…going to have a shower." She concluded lamely before exiting swiftly for the bathroom.

Tanwen grinned to herself as she stretched and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.  As usual, Loki didn't get up when she did, and instead curled up in the warm spot she had left in the bed.  Pulling on her dressing-gown Tanwen slipped on her fluffy pink slippers and went to look out of the window.  The pale morning light lit up the grounds below and the sun's rays danced across the motionless surface of the lake.  The Forbidden Forest was still very dark, even in the sun and Tanwen wondered if it ever stopped having that dark and forbidding air, but given its name she guessed not.

Ten minutes later when Lou emerged from her shower Tanwen went to take her own just as the others were beginning to stir. 

They had just reached the bottom of the marble staircase when she felt someone touch her shoulder lightly.  She turned to see Cedric, "Good Morning," she said smiling.

"Morning," he replied, "can I speak to you for a second?" he asked.  Marcia and Cass nudged each other and grinned broadly.

"We'll see you inside," Marcia said with a wink.

"What's wrong with them?" Tanwen asked as they disappeared out of sight.  The Entrance Hall was empty now except from her and Cedric.  

He rubbed the back of his neck as if he felt uncomfortable about something.  Tanwen looked at him expectantly.

"I was wondering if you would maybe come for a drink with me in Hogsmeade," he said looking hopefully at her.

"Oh," replied Tanwen blushing slightly, "you mean-"

"Yeah, I want you…I'd like you to be my girlfriend," he told her twisting his hands nervously.

Tanwen smiled, "I'd like that," she told him, "I'd like that a lot."

Cedric breathed a visible sigh of relief; Tanwen smiled and did an inward skip of glee.

"Can't believe you were so worried about it mate," said Will as he emerged from the corridor behind them and clapped Cedric on the shoulder. "With those good looks you had nothing to worry about…" he paused and frowned, "and that came out a lot more gay that it sounded in my head."

Tanwen laughed and grinned at Cedric.

"Ignoring Mr Word-wizard over here, I'll meet you at 12 outside The Three Broomsticks ok?"

"Sure."

She went and sat down at her table next to Marcia and Cassie who looked at her expectantly.  Tanwen sat down and smiling helped herself to toast.

"Ah another one deserted the ranks of the bachelorettes," sighed Marcia.

"Did he ask you?" asked Lou quietly leaning across the table.  

Tanwen nodded and smiled happily, "You?" Lou blushed, nodded too and looked down at her food.  Dom, who sat to Lou's right, winked at her.

"You talking about Diggory right?"

"Maybe," replied Tanwen in a voice which blatantly said yes.

He grinned at her, "What did I tell you?  I knew he had the hots for you, has done for ages I'd say."

"You know," said Tanwen with a sudden realisation, "he's just about the person I've known for the longest here."

"Who've you known for longer?" asked Cassie in between mouthfuls.

"Err," Tanwen thought desperately about how to not reveal all about her and Harry, it would be a pretty big bombshell to drop at breakfast, 'oh by the way, I spent the first three years of my life growing up with Harry Potter.' "Oh I'm sure there's someone I've known for longer," she said, 'wonderful' she thought to herself, 'that was such a good reply!'  "Is everyone done with breakfast?"

"You're so odd sometimes," commented Marcia, shaking her head.  Tanwen shrugged.

After breakfast Marcia and Cassie queued up with her in the Entrance Hall, Lou was with Dom a little way back.  Glancing back she noticed Harry walking back up the stairs, she guessed that he hadn't got his permission slip signed.  Thankfully, she hadn't needed to get one for Hogwarts as she still had the equivalent from Beauxbatons.  Otherwise she would probably be joining Harry.

Several minutes later they were walking down the path towards Hogsmeade.

"Brr, it's cold," complained Cassie rubbing her arms.

"Maybe, but just look around," replied Tanwen looking around dreamily, "everything's so beautiful, the light frosting on the bare twigs, the grass heavy with the early morning dew sparkling in the…what?"

Cassie and Marcia were looking at her as though they thought she was mad.  

"It's just a cold Halloween morning," said Marcia, "and the sooner we get inside the shops the better."

Tanwen laughed, "if you're that cold we could run."  She grabbed each of their hands and began to run down the slope.  

"Sorry!" she yelled to the people they collided with on the way down.  The path was really quite steep and as they ran they got faster and faster until Tanwen thought that her body was going to finally overtake her feet.

"I can't stop!" screamed Cassie.

"I'm going to fall!" shouted Marcia.

There were several screams as the three of them collided with Dave, Chris and Leo.

"Easy!" said Leo, steadying Tanwen, who had crashed into him, as he managed just to stay on his feet; Marcia's human barrier had been Chris who hadn't had the fortune to stay upright and the two of them lay in a heap on the ground.  Cassie was clinging to Dave who had also managed to stay standing.

Tanwen was laughing so hard she could barely breathe, doubled over she held on to Leo's arm to steady herself.  Marcia was laughing too and Cassie looked as though she was trying very hard not to.

"That's an interesting game you've got there," said Dave grinning at the three of them.

Taking deep breaths Tanwen straightened and held out her hand to help up the two on the ground.  After getting up Marcia said matter-of–factly, "shall we go to Honeydukes?"

"Good plan," agreed Cassie, "see you later guys."

Linking arms with the two Tanwen waved to Dave, Chris and Leo and together they walked to the famous sweetshop.  Passing Jon on the way, who was surrounded by an eager looking pack of girls.  He waved jauntily to them, a grin on his face.

At ten to twelve Tanwen bid the other two 'goodbye' and left them in the clothes shop she had spent so much money in during the summer.  She walked out into the street and headed for The Three Broomsticks.  A little way in front of her she noticed Mark entering with that Slytherin girl, Desdemona and smiled to herself.

Cedric was already waiting for her.

"I hope you haven't been waiting long, it's cold out," she said as she reached him.

"Not really," he replied, "do you want to go have lunch somewhere else?  You can eat here but there's a little place I know about five minutes from here which I think is nicer."

"Sure, whatever you like," 

Cedric smiled at her and offered her his arm.  Self-consciously she took it and smiled back.  'He's so cute!' she thought to herself as they walked away.

As they walked away from the main street and through the side avenues they chatted about whatever came to their minds.  Tanwen had never been in this area of the village and looked around with interest as they went.

"I found this place quite by accident a year or so back," he told her, "I was just wondering through the streets when I came upon this small restaurant.  I think it's quite well known among the residents though, here it is,"

They had stopped in front of a small cottage with vines growing up the walls and round the frame of a small wooden door.  Walking through the door Tanwen gazed around, old wooden beams lined the ceiling and the walls seemed to be made of a white, sandy brick.  There were about ten small circular tables scattered through the room with vases of delicate, pink flowers and a lantern on the top.

She smiled and looked up at Cedric, "I love this place," she told him.

"Table for two?" asked the waitress.

"Thank you," replied Cedric.  She led them to a table towards the rear of the restaurant and handed them their menus.

"I think we're the only students here," Tanwen commented looking around.

"Not many people know about this," he replied, "it was such a nice place that I didn't want it becoming overrun with excitable third years.  I don't think I've even been here with Will and Lizzie.  Just once or twice with my parents during holidays I think."

The waitress returned and they ordered their food, which appeared amazingly quickly. 

"So Miss Gray," Cedric said in an interview-like voice, "how are you settling in at Hogwarts?"

"Well," she replied in the same tone, "I really enjoy it there, and there's this one guy I met there who's been…" she searched for the word, she wanted to say 'wonderful' but that sounded way to cliché, "great,"

"And what's this young man like?" Cedric asked grinning, "good-looking?"

"I'm not just here to inflate your ego you know," she replied teasingly.

After their meal they ordered coffee and sat and talked.  Before they knew it the light was fading.

"Oh my goodness!" exclaimed Tanwen looking at her watch, "it's half past five."

"Really?" replied Cedric in surprise, "when did that happen?"

After a little argument Cedric paid and they walked out into the street

There were few students left now, most had returned to the castle.  On the way back they paused and sat on a low wall watching the rest of the light fade.

"I've had a really great day, you know," Cedric said.

"Me too," she replied, "thank you."

He turned and looked at her.  There was a long pause. Tanwen swallowed hard, her heart was beating faster than normal.  Cedric leant towards her and brushed her lips lightly with his own.  She reached up and pulled him back towards her and kissed him harder entangling her fingers in his hair.  He pulled away gently and took her face in his hands, softly brushing away a stray stand of hair,

"I've wanted to do that for a long time," he said throatily as he bent his head to trail a line of butterfly kisses along her neck.  His breath was hot and moist against her throat.

"Mmm," she murmured into his dark hair.  He looked up into her eyes they were so amazingly pure, as grey as the early morning light.  She wrapped her arms around him and snuggled up next to him.  He responded by encircling her with his strong arms and kissing her lightly on the top of her head, sighing contentedly.

She wondered how things could have moved so fast so quickly.  This was after all only their first date but things just felt so natural and…right.

All too soon the light faded and they knew that they would have to return for the feast.  Getting to their feet Cedric snaked his arm round her waist, dropping the edge of his cloak around her shoulders to keep her warm.

As they walked back up towards the castle, whose lit windows sparkled and winked at them as they approached, Tanwen said, 

"I wish we were in the same house."

"Me too," Cedric agreed, he smiled in the dark, "because then I could put you on my Quidditch team and we'd have a really strong chance of wining the cup.  I don't know why you aren't on Gryffindor's team anyway."

"There's more to a team than individually good players, and I might not be that much better than any of them.  Anyway, they've had pretty much the same team for years and I wouldn't want to ruin the relationship they have, you should know how important that is."

"Yes, I know, but I still think Wood's making a mistake not having you- does he even know that-"

"No," she interrupted.

"You haven't told him?"

"Well, no, I just didn't think that…oh I don't know.  Don't get me wrong, I love Quidditch, but I don't want to be the cause of antagonism in the team.  If I joined then one of the girls would have to be dropped."

"Well maybe once we've played them I'll tell Wood what he's missing out on," replied Cedric with a smile, "but not 'til then, I don't really relish the thought of playing against you."

"That's right," she told him with a playful poke, "be afraid, be very afraid."

They had reached the Entrance Hall; Cedric opened the door and held it open for her before following her through.  It was full of people coming down to the feast chatting excitably.

"I guess we don't really have time to drop these off," commented Cedric as he took his cloak off and folded it over his arm.

"I guess not," replied Tanwen following his example.

They went their separate ways once in the Hall, each going to their respective tables.  Tanwen sat down between Dave and George opposite Marcia and Cassie, all of whom were in very high spirits.

"Get lost did you?"

"Loose track of the time?"

"Soo nice of you to make it,"

The snide comments were endless, but all in good humour.

The food was delicious and however much people ate there always seemed to be more there.  The room was filled with festive decorations, hundreds of candle filled pumpkins were scattered all over the place and a cloud of live bats fluttered over head amidst flaming orange streamers that floated lazily through the air.

Once it was over they rose together and trod the familiar path back to the common room.  Tanwen waved to Cedric as she passed his table where he was still waiting for Will to finish.

It had been a perfect end to the perfect day; as Tanwen walked contentedly along the corridor she thought that almost nothing could spoil it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N:  I don't think I can keep going with this story to the end; although I do have a lot more chapters that I can post as in about 200word pages more^__^ but I don't know how to give it a definite ending and also given what happens in Order of the Phoenix, which I am NOT going to talk about for those of you who haven't read it yet (all I'm going to say is I'm in deep emotional pain *sob*), I'm not sure if I can bring myself to write more.  But, if you want to see the other stuff I've written I will continue to post it.  Thoughts?  Still interested? If I get a lot of interest I might try to keep going, if only a few I'll post until the end of what I've got.  It's all up to you guys.

  



	9. Questions

Chapter 9-Questions 

After walking back up from dinner they paused seeing the huge crowd that had accumulated outside the common room.  Curious, Tanwen pushed her way through the other students.  At the front she stopped abruptly and stared.

The Fat Lady had vanished from her portrait and her canvas had been slashed viscously so that small pieces littered the floor.

Tanwen knew what was coming next as she heard Dumbledore's voice beside her.  She knew before Peeves said his name but it still somehow seemed a shock and at his name she staggered back.  Someone steadied her and she heard them say something but she just couldn't make out the words.  How could this be true?  Her Daddy- she thought it was sort of strange calling him that still, but she had never been through that stage where you start calling your Daddy Dad.  To her he was still the same Daddy who sat with her on his lap in front of the fire, the same Daddy who took her to the park and pushed her on the swings.  Had he really done this?  And if he had, then why?

Her mind reeled and nothing seemed to be real as she felt herself steered round back down the route she had come.  Someone was saying her name.  With an effort she shook her head trying to clear it and looked up.  Jon had his arm linked through hers and she had never seen him look quite so serious.

"I'll be fine Jon," she tried to reassure him, "honestly, it was just the shock."  It sounded so feeble in her ears by itself, but she couldn't really tell him why it was such a shock.  She had given her word.

But he seemed to accept it easily enough; most of the Gryiffindors were silent during the long walk back to the Great Hall anyway.  It was only when the other houses joined them about ten minutes later looking bewildered that voices began to break out again.

As she stood their watching everyone Cedric, Will and Lizzie came over to her.  She forced a smile as the approached.

"What's going on?" asked Cedric before he paused for Dumbledore's announcement.

"The teachers and I need to conduct a thorough search of the castle.  I'm afraid that, for your own safety, you'll need to spend the night in the Hall.  I want the Prefects to stand guard over the entrances to the Hall and I'm leaving the Head Boy and Girl in charge.  Any disturbance should be reported to me immediately, send word with one of the ghosts," he paused as he was about to leave the Hall and moved the tables to the wall and conjured many squishy purple sleeping bags.

As soon as he left the others turned their attention back to Tanwen.  "The Portrait that guards the entrance to our common room has been attacked-slashed," she told them dully, "Peeves was there and he said he saw Sirius Black do it."

"Sirius Black?!?" exclaimed Will, "No wonder Dumbledore's taking this so seriously!"

"I wonder where he's gone.  I can't believe he was in the castle after all the extra security!" added Lizzie.

Cedric was watching Tanwen very closely as she stood their, mute.

"I don't know, don't ask me to fathom the mind of a mur-"

"Don't!" said Tanwen, interrupting Will and putting her hands over her ears.

"What?" Asked Will, confused, "don't what?"

"Just…" she searched for the words, "just don't."  She turned round and walked away from them.

"What on earth was that about?" asked Will in bewilderment.  Lizzie shrugged.

"Wait," Cedric caught up with her and turned Tanwen to face him, "What's up?  I know that something's wrong, can't you tell me?"

"No," she turned her head away, "I can't, I just can't!"

He frowned and stooped so that his eyes were on her level, "Tanwen, please, I want to help."

"Oh I know you do," she said with feeling, "and believe me I wish you could.  But-"

"But I can't, right?" he interrupted.  Tanwen nodded and took a step forwards, wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.  "Shhh, shh, it's ok," he soothed as he held her close, stroking her hair, "everything'll be alright."

'How will it?' Tanwen asked herself silently, 'how will it?  I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.'

"Err, Cedric?" Percy cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"Yeah, I know, which entrance do you want me to stand at?"

She had forgotten Cedric was a prefect.

"Join those three over there," replied Percy importantly gesturing to three prefects who stood by one of the doors.

"Right," replied Cedric and Percy walked away to give out more orders, "you going to be ok?" he asked her holding her face in his hands.  She nodded, "get some sleep," he advised as he kissed her lightly and walked away.

Tanwen smiled to herself, he really was very attractive.  Still smiling she went to pick up a sleeping bag.  She didn't really care much where she lay down; she wasn't really in the mood for talking.  Cedric had helped settle her but she didn't think she could bare people's thoughts on how the 'murderer' got in.

She settled near to Harry, Ron and Hermione who too were discussing how they thought Black could have gotten in.  She lay down and tried to ignore them.  Lying on her back she looked up at the stars glittering in the enchanted ceiling above and wondered like many where he had gone, but unlike others she also wondered _how he was.  That picture of him had shown him in poor condition, she couldn't bear to think that he was suffering.  Again the image of the torn portrait appeared in her mind.  What had possessed him to do that, it was so- violent.  Not exactly the actions of the man she had known.  Maybe his time in Azkaban had changed him, maybe he was…different.  She pulled the sleeping bag up to her neck, she hoped not.  _

For hours she stared up at the ceiling her mind going over the same questions with the same answers.  Sometimes she would remember how things had been when she was a child, when he was still with her, and she wondered again and again if this could be the same person.  From time to time her eyes would drift to Cedric who stood talking quietly to the other prefects.  It was odd how just the sight of him could make her feel comforted.

She couldn't really keep track of the time as she lay there deep in thought, but some time in the early morning Professor Dumbledore returned to search out Percy.  She listened as they talked and were joined by Snape.

"It seems- almost impossible- that Black could have entered the school without inside help," Snape was saying.  For a split second she thought that he meant her; that Lupin or Dumbledore had said something to him and he thought that she'd done something to help him get in.  But she soon banished that thought from her mind.  "I did express my concerns when you appointed-"

"I do not believe that a single person in this castle would have helped Black enter it," interrupted Dumbledore firmly.

They continued to talk for a while but Tanwen wasn't really listening anymore.  She was thinking that what Dumbledore had just said wasn't entirely true.  Would she have helped him?  She thought that she probably would have, she didn't know what he wanted because she was sure that he didn't want to kill Harry.  She'd been there after all when she and Harry had played together with her father and his parents- it was strange but she couldn't really remember her mother.  Just a vague image of a woman with long, dark hair and soft hands, but she knew that her mother was beautiful and that she had- and maybe if she was alive still did- love her.

The way things were at the moment meant that she spent a lot of time thinking about her father, but she never forgot her mother.  Ever since she was little she had felt like she was waiting, waiting for her mother to come back and take her in her arms.  She knew it was stupid, she didn't even know if she was still alive, but she couldn't help how she felt.

She sighed deeply and turned over on her side with the intention of getting at least a little sleep.  Just as the ceiling above showed the early morning rays lacing through the clouds she drifted off to sleep.

The next few days felt like some sort of torture that the rest of the world had concocted for her as the rest of the school could talk of nothing but Sirius Black.  Cedric somehow seemed to sense that this was not a subject that she wanted to talk about and when she was with him he never mentioned it.  Her friends on the other hand were just as eager to muse over the various theories about her father as the rest of the school and so she found herself spending less and less time with them and more with Cedric.

During breaks and lunchtimes she would find him and they would wander round the grounds just talking until it was time to go to lessons.  And after lessons had finished for the day she would often find him waiting outside classes for her.  She never understood how he always managed to finish before her.  Sometimes they would go flying but more often than not the pitch was booked for team practices.  Of course Cedric had practices too and when he did she would walk around the grounds on her own despite the worsening weather or go to the library rather than face the bustle of the common room.  

One day she was just standing by the lake watching the tiny ripples that occasionally disturbed the surface, when she heard the sound of someone running up behind her.  She turned just in time for Cedric to run into her lifting her off her feet as they staggered back a few paces.  Laughing she kissed him and asked how his practice had gone.

Face flushed from the practice session he set her down and explained breathlessly, "We're playing you, well Gryiffindor, on Saturday!"

"Why?  What happened?"

"Well apparently Slytherin's seeker is suffering from injuries and so our matches have been swapped round."

"Oh I see, do you think you're ready?"

"I think so, I've picked a different team this term and…" he paused and turned to grin at her, "I don't think I should be telling you this," he began seriously, "after all you are the enemy."

"The enemy?" she poked him playfully in the stomach, "How dare you call me the enemy?"  She looked at him in mock outrage, "anyway just because I wish that your team gets a sound thrashing..." she jumped out of the way as he made a lunge at her, "…doesn't mean that I won't be giving you my full support as your loving girlfriend."  She laughed and ran up the lawn away from him as he chased her towards the castle.

The morning of the match dawned cold and wet.  Tanwen was glad she wasn't playing in this weather.  The rain lashed down in torrents and the wind howled outside her window.  She watched as the trees fought against the wind, their branches streaming out behind them like banners.

"Rather you than me," she told Alicia as they made their way down to breakfast.

"Yeah, it doesn't look like ideal conditions does it?" she replied peering through the windows in the common room.

Clem glared at Tanwen on the way past, she didn't understand what she had done, but Clem had never really liked her.  Tanwen did her best to avoid her, she didn't like confrontations, maybe she should have talked to her about it or something, but it didn't really bother her that much.  Only sometimes.

"She's just jealous," Marcia whispered to Tanwen.

"Jealous?" asked Tanwen in surprise, "about what?"

"Cedric of course, she's always had a bit of a thing for him, well a lot of people have."

"Oh, but she never really liked me even before that," Tanwen replied, confused.

"I wouldn't worry about it," said Lou coming through the doors, "let's just go to breakfast.  And I'd worry more about having to sit out doors in this weather."

After breakfast they came up to get their cloaks, they needn't have bothered really though, either way they were going to get soaked.  Tanwen hadn't seen Cedric yet, feeling a little disloyal she hoped he was going to be alright.

Heads bowed against the wind they followed the crowd headed for the pitch, battling against the wind.  They found seats half-way up the stands,

"There they are," shouted Cassie above the wind, pointing as the scarlet clad figures emerged from the changing rooms.  The Hufflepuff team were already on the pitch wearing canary yellow robes.

Somehow the teams heard the whistle and took off.  The crowd strained their eyes and ears to see the play and hear the commentary over the noise of the storm.

"I've never known it to be this bad," shouted Dom, who had Lou sheltering under his cloak as well.

But any real attempt at conversation was useless as their words were lost in the wind.  Tanwen searched the sky for the two seekers; in an odd way she felt her loyalties were divided.  Cedric was obviously her boyfriend and she knew him much better than Harry, but Harry-well she had known him since he was a baby and she had promised his parents that she would look after him.   

She'd never played in conditions like this and could only imagine what it might be like to be up there.

Suddenly things seemed to get even colder, Tanwen gasped in horror at the approaching cloaked figures.  Already she was beginning to feel light-headed and she could hear the beginnings of the screams and moans that haunted her.  Sitting down abruptly she put her head between her legs and tried to fight it.  Real screams all around her interrupted her and she looked up through foggy vision to see Harry falling through the air.  Heart in her mouth, she stumbled to her feet and somehow pushed past people to the end of the row where she finally fell unconscious.

Coming round seconds later she saw the retreating backs of the Dementors and Harry lying on a stretcher in front of Dumbledore.  Knees still weak and shaking she grabbed hold of the handrail next to her and pulled herself to her feet.

'Please let him be alright!' she prayed silently as she staggered down the steps.   Without warning her feet gave way and she fell down the remainder of the steps.  Somewhere on the way down she heard a sickening crack and a sharp pain shot up her left arm.

She sat at the bottom in a huddled heap, due to the weather and the obvious distress of Gryffindor's seeker, no one seemed to have noticed her trip.  Her head was still foggy and her body was shaking, she thought her arm might be broken.  The pain was so intense she had to bite her lip to stop from crying out.

Noticing Harry being taken up the lawn on the stretcher she forced herself to stand.  Clutching her left arm to her she somehow began to run after them, her mind blank except from the need to go to Harry.

But she wasn't running that fast and Ron and Hermione soon caught up with her.  They cast her a sideways glance and then shrugged at one another.

By the time they reached the hospital wing Harry was already lying in bed.  Tanwen sank into a chair against the wall opposite his bed.

"Is he going to be alright?" Hermione squeaked, her eyes extremely blood-shot.

"He'll need a couple of days rest but other than that he'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey told them.

Just then the rest of Gryffindor Quidditch team burst through the door and went to crowd round Harry's bed, their faces' still obviously white under the layers of mud.  

No one noticed her where she sat and Ron and Hermione seemed to have forgotten she was there.  Shivering violently she still clutched at her arm, her face pale except from a bleeding cut on her forehead, repeating to herself, 'he's going to be fine,' barely aware of her surroundings.  She felt drained and her arm was throbbing but she just didn't have the energy to draw any attention to herself.

As the team were turned round and shooed out the door they noticed her sat in her chair.

"Tanwen are you alright?" asked Alicia with concern, she made no response, "Madam Pomfrey," she called turning slightly.

"What is it?" asked the matron as she bustled over, "Oh," she said spotting Tanwen, "and what happened to you?"

"Fell," Tanwen managed to murmur.

"Help me get her to a bed," she told Fred and George.  They went to take an arm each but Tanwen cried out in pain as George touched her left arm.  So he stopped and lifted her bodily to the nearest bed.  Tanwen glanced over at Harry's pale form to her left before closing her eyes.

When she came to she heard a voice saying,

"Good to see you awake, how are you feeling?"

Turning her head she saw Cedric sitting at her bedside, she sat up slowly flexing her left arm experimentally.

"Better," she replied, "still a bit weak, but no more pain.  How long have I been here?"

"Not long, the match finished about two hours ago," he replied.

"Harry!" she said remembering suddenly.

"Yes?" he answered.  Turning she saw him lying in the bed next to her, looking pale and a little depressed, but alive.

"Oh, I'm so glad you're alright," she told him.

"Mr Diggory, I'm afraid if you don't leave now you'll be late for lunch," said Madam Pomfrey as she came over to check on her patients.

"That's her subtle way of telling me to leave," Cedric grinned as he got up, he kissed her forehead, "I'll see you later."

"Bye."  As Cedric left she turned back to Harry who was frowning at Cedric's retreating back, "What happened?" she asked him.

"We lost," he replied dully, "Diggory caught the Snitch just after I fell."

"Oh,"

"Yeah, and my broom's broken," he paused remembering what Ron and Hermione had said and asked, "Why did you come in with the others when I fell?"

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, I didn't really see much of what happened, but I thought for a moment that something terrible had happened."

Harry pondered this; it didn't really answer his question.  They were friends yes, but not that close, why had she made all that effort?  Ron had said that she was in a pretty bad way.

Tanwen watched him thinking; she had a vague idea what he was going over and wondered just how much she should tell him.  Nothing about her father she knew, but she wanted to say something.  She wanted to tell him that she was sorry for what he could hear when the Dementors got close; from what she heard she guessed it was something to do with his parents and Voldemort.  She wanted to tell him that…

Hermione and Ron came through the door.

"Hi Harry, how are you doing?" asked Ron coming to sit on the end of his bed.

"Feeling any better?" enquired Hermione.

Whatever she was going to say would have to wait until later.  She lay back onto her pillows and closed her eyes.

When she woke up several hours later Madam Pomfrey said she was well enough to leave and could go down to dinner.  After washing and dressing behind a screen she went to Harry and said, "I'll speak to you later, get better soon," and left.

'Speak to you soon,' pondered Harry, 'what did she have to speak to me about?  Maybe I'm reading too much into it and she only meant it in a 'see you later' sort of way.'

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Thanks Celine!  I'm glad someone wants me to keep going, I like this fic so I think somehow I'm going to find a way to keep it going.  Although I won't have to sort that problem for ages I've got so much in between what's been posted and what I've written ^__^

Well, hope you enjoyed this chap, I'll try and update soon.


	10. Quidditch

Disclaimer: I don't own Hogwarts, only the things you don't recognise.  Don't kill me for the rubbishness of the disclaimer or sue me I'm a student and  have no money.

Chapter 10: Quidditch 

The days went by becoming colder and darker and still Tanwen said nothing to Harry.  She wasn't even sure what she wanted to say really.

Things returned to pretty much normal after the bitterness of their defeat to Hufflepuff wore off, added to the glee most felt when Ravenclaw flattened Hufflepuff at the end of November.  

It was the day after the match when Tanwen was sat with Cedric on a low wall behind the castle towards the end of the day.  He was feeling miserable about their defeat.

"Their chasers are just too good!" he moaned, "I've been on at Harriar for ages to keep a better grip on the Quaffle, but he just never listens to me."

"But you still caught the snitch, Cho keeps telling me how close it was, but it didn't look that tight to me," she replied, shuffling along the wall to wrap her arms round his waist.

He grinned at her, "you're not very convincing," he told her, "Chang's a good seeker, just out of practice."

"Not as good as you," she said stubbornly.

"Suck up," he teased.

"Grouch," she countered.

He laughed and kissed the top of her head, "ok, ok, I get the hint."

The bell rang for dinner, Cedric's stomach growled.

"Someone's hungry," she said, grinning as she poked his stomach.

"I'm a growing man," he told her as he stood to go inside.

"Man hey?" she replied, with an arch look.

"Oh come on you," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the castle, "I know you're just as hungry as me."

"And how do you know that?" she demanded.

"I see the hunger in your eyes when you look at me," he retorted, grinning.

"Oh really?" she challenged, blushing slightly.

"Yes really," he said pausing to pull her close to him.  He tilted her head up towards him and softly brushed her lips with his.  He felt her lips curve into a smile before she wound her arms behind his head pulling him closer towards her and deepening their kiss.

~*~*~*~*

She was on her way back from the library the next day when she heard Cedric and Oliver's voices up ahead.

"I don't need your advice Diggory," Wood was saying tersely.

"Maybe not, but you don't know what I know, she's really good," Cedric insisted.

Tanwen turned the corner to see Wood standing with his arms crossed talking to her boyfriend.

"Hi, I was just telling Wood about your Quidditch," Cedric said shortly.

Wood looked at her with something like a glare.  "Look Diggory, if she wants to be in the team she can ask me like everyone else."

"Oh fine," retorted Cedric, "have it your way.  But she almost played for France you know!  I'll see you later Tanwen." And he stalked off up the corridor.

"France?" said Wood turning to her, "France?"

"He was making it out to be a bigger deal than it is.  I just used to train with them that's all, I was never on the team or even a reserve."

"But they asked you to train with them right?"

"I guess so."

"So that means you must be pretty good!  Although France isn't one of the best national teams, you still trained with a national squad!  How come you never mentioned anything?" he demanded.

"Calm down Oliver," she replied, frowning, "it's not that big a deal-"

"Not that big a deal?  Not that big a deal?" he repeated, incredulous, "We could have a national player-"

"How many times do I have to say it, I am NOT a national!"

"Whatever, I want to see you play.  I can't believe I had to hear it from Diggory anyway."  He paused and looked at her, "Why did he mention it anyway, why should he care?"

"Oh, I don't know," she replied a little impatiently, once again he was getting carried away with himself, "he said he might mention it a while ago, but I never thought he was actually serious.  But I know that he feels bad about the match.  He really did want a rematch you know."

Oliver looked sceptical.

"Honestly," she insisted, "of course he wanted to win, but not like that."

"If you say so," he replied doubtfully, "Anyway, will you come now?"

"Where?"

"To the pitch, what do you think?  I want to see you play."

Tanwen thought about it, if she didn't go now then he would just pester her until she agreed, "Fine," she agreed grudgingly, "but if you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, that I'm a national then I'm going to inflict serious pain on you!"

He grinned and surveyed her slight figure briefly and raised an eyebrow.

"You think I'm kidding?  Just test me!" she threatened.

"Ok, ok," he laughed holding up his hands, "my lips are sealed."

By the time they got back to the common room Tanwen was about to scream, Wood had questioned her all the way back about what she had done, how long she had trained for, who she trained with, the list went on and on.  He was making such a big deal about it.

"I'll meet you back down here," she told him as she went to fetch her broom, grumbling under her breath about certain people who couldn't understand the word 'not'.

Her room was empty except from Lou who sat on her bed sketching.  Tanwen glanced over as she pulled her broom case out from under her bed and grinned.  It was a picture of Dom.

"That's really good," she told Lou.

"Oh, thanks," replied Lou blushing furiously and turning the page over.

"Don't be silly," Tanwen said, "it's not that embarrassing surely, not when you're so good?"

"Where are you off to?" asked Lou, changing the subject, "out flying with Cedric again?"

"No," Tanwen replied, "Oliver's making me come." She grimaced,  "and I'm just about ready to throttle him!"

"Why?  I didn't know you played, are you good?"

"Quite," she replied, "but not as good as he's making out.  I'd better go, I'll see you later, ok?"

"See you,"

She slung the case over her shoulder she sighed and clattered down the stairs to where Oliver was waiting.  For some reason Tanwen felt guilty about the whole thing, she felt bad that someone might have to be taken off the team if Oliver wanted her on it.  'Oh well,' she thought, 'que sera sera.'

"Right," said Wood in a businesslike manner, "let's see what you can do."  He took out a Quaffle from the practice box and told her to take off.

Resigning herself to the fact that she would have to go through all this she obeyed and kicked off.

He put her through several basic training procedures, which he stopped quickly seeing she had no problems with and then asked her to show him the practices she had been used to.

Reaching into her pocket she drew out her wand and recited a brief incantation.  Immediately rings of coloured smoke blossomed from her wand spiralling away across the pitch forming a kind of course.

"Well, normally we do this in pairs and then a three," she explained, "and three sets of the course appear in distinctly different colours.  We're given the Quaffle and told that we have to make a certain number of passes before we reach the end of the course within the time limit."

"Interesting," commented Wood, "how long do you have?"

"It varies," she replied, "depending on how long and complicated the course is, but normally a couple of minutes."

Wood looked in surprise at the long stream of smoke that hung in the air above the pitch, they'd have to go pretty fast if they were going to do it in that amount of time.

"I can just fly through it if you'd like," offered Tanwen, "we did that to warm up."

Wood agreed and so she made her way to the entrance to the smoke tunnel.  She grinned, it was all so familiar, she loved doing this.  She leant down low over the handle of her broom and quickly scanned ahead with her eyes to the twist and dives ahead and then she shot off.  Weaving and diving through the rings she forgot that she was being watched and spurred on by the exhilaration of the speed she urged herself on faster.

Suddenly the rings ran out and she brought herself to a stop, flushed and breathless.

Wood appeared in the air next to her, "Diggory was right," he admitted grudgingly.  "What position do you play?" he asked.

"Chaser," she replied surprised, "that's why I know those exercises.  That's the only position I could play well really.  I'm not strong enough to whack the Bludgers and I'm really not good at spotting where that tiny Snitch goes- I never understand how they manage to find it.  And as for Keeper, well, I don't exactly fill much space in a goal do I?" She grinned.

"Right," he headed towards the ground deep in thought, muttering to himself, "hmm, this could be the extra boost we need to get back in the running.  Not an easy decision though, mmm, this one's going to take some thought…"

"Err Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"You aren't forgetting how much I could disrupt what you already have if you put me on the team right?"

"No, no, I know what you mean.  They're adaptable…" he had returned to his musings.

"Adaptable....whatever," she muttered under her breath as she packed her broom away, well it was up to him now, she just hoped that he wouldn't be too hasty in his decision.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The next time they had a team practice Wood asked Tanwen to come along.  Alicia looked rather surprised to see her take her broom from under the bed and follow her down the stairs.

"Wood asked me to come," she explained.

"Oh, right, ok," she replied still looking a mixture of confused and worried.

"Hey Tanwen, are you coming too?" asked Harry as he emerged to join them in the common room.

"Yeah," she replied, "shall we go?"

As they walked down towards the pitch she felt unreasonably nervous.  It was just that she didn't want them to feel angry with her.  Angelina and Katie she didn't really know that well, but she got on well with Fred and George and she would hate for them to resent her.  And as for Alicia, well things could get rather uncomfortable in their room…ugh she didn't want to think about it.

They were the last to reach the pitch, everyone else was gathered around sitting on the lowest bench of the stands, waiting.  As they approached Wood got to his feet and looked at them,

"Right, now that you're all here I've got something to say."

"Now there's a surprise," muttered Fred, "Because you never have anything to say do you?"

Wood glared at him, then took a deep breath and spoke very quickly, "Ok, well as you will have no doubt noticed we have a new person with us today.  And I think we stand the best chance of getting back into the running with her on the team.  Unfortunately that means that one of you will have to be put in reserve.  I'm sorry but that's the way things go sometimes.  She's a chaser so that means that one of you girls will have to be swapped out," he paused and paced up and down, "I've thought long and hard about this and I think that it'll have to be you Alicia.  You're the newest member of the team and I'm sure you'll be back on the team once Angelina and Katie have left."

"Oh, right, I see," Alicia sat, looked at her feet and sighed.

Tanwen sat awkwardly on the bench her knees drawn up to her chest, this was so embarrassing and she felt really guilty, Alicia was her friend.  She wasn't sure that it was worth it.  Quidditch was great and all, but in her opinion often overrated, it wasn't worth ruining friendships for, "scrud buckets!" she said out loud, the others all stared at her.  She coloured and looked at her knees.

"I think I'll go back inside if you don't need me," said Alicia not looking up, "I've got work I need to finish."

"Err," Wood looked uncomfortable, "if you need to."

She stood up and walked back to the castle dejectedly.  The others watched her go silently.  After a long pause Fred said, 

"Well this isn't awkward at all is it?"

"I think the best thing to do is to begin practice," Wood turned to Tanwen, "will you conjure that tunnel again, we'll use that to warm up."

She obliged and practice began.  She avoided eye contact where she could until Wood shouted to her,

"Don't be such a coward Tanwen, they aren't that bad, you have to look them in the eye if this practice is going to work."

She blushed and obeyed.

It took about an hour for people to be able to put things behind them and properly execute the exercises.  Tanwen flew to the left of Angelina, passing the Quaffle whenever Wood blew his whistle.  As they flew he shouted instructions to dive down, left, right, up…

Following his instructions Tanwen swooped below Katie watching as the Quaffle went from her to Angelina.  A bludger sent by George caused her to swerve out of the way and the Quaffle slipped from her grasp.  Tanwen wasn't quick enough to grab it as it passed her where she sat but she swung under her broom and grabbed it with both hands as it reached about the spot where her feet had been.  Her legs, as usual, were crossed under (well over now) the handle of her broom; not a typical flying stance, but one she now did naturally.

Hanging upside down she held the Quaffle in one hand and used the other to grab hold of her broom and pull herself up to the handle and span over so she was upright again.  Ducking a bludger she threw the Quaffle to Katie, who was staring at her.

When practise ended they returned to the ground to collect their things.

"I think this could really work to our advantage," Wood told them approvingly as he packed the balls back into their boxes.

She joined their thrice weekly practices and after her original nervousness wore off she found she got on ok with the other chasers.  Things between her and Alicia were strained, Clem's dislike of her seemed to have intensified as if she had personally wanted to kick Alicia off the team.  But for the most part she and Alicia just kept to civilities, Tanwen hoped that given time Alicia would forgive her.

As they entered the beginning of December things got a lot colder.  Most mornings they woke to see a light frosting covering the grass and patches of ice on the lake.  The day began just like many others, her lessons passed without any particular events and soon she was sat in the common room talking and joking with Jon and Dom.

Out of the corner of her eyes she saw delicate white flakes begin to fall outside and she rose to go and watch them out the window.  She watched as they danced and twirled in the cold breeze before falling to the ground and mingling into a smooth blanket covering of snow.  Then without warning she suddenly remembered something.

Many years ago she was sat on the steps out the back of a very familiar house…

*~*

She pulled on bright red boots lined with fluffy white sheepskin.  Clad all in a blue snowsuit she tottered to her feet and looked up and the flakes falling.

"Tanwen," called a soft voice.

Twisting her head she saw her mother walking towards her holding a woolly scarf.  Her face was flushed from the cold and she wore a long black coat edged with a grey fur that swept the top of the snow.  A long red scarf was wound round her neck and she pushed long chocolate coloured curls out of her face as she crouched down in front of her.

"Here, you have to wear your scarf," she told her as she wound it round her neck.

"Saffron," laughed her father, "if you wrap anything else round her she won't be able to move!  As it is she looks like a giant blue puffball!"

He walked over and put his arms round her waist looking down at Tanwen.

"What do you think Sirius?" asked another male voice, "is this some sort of cruelty to children?"  He grinned and gestured to the swaddled bundle in his arms.

"James, you know they have to be wrapped up warm," said his wife joining him.

"Yes, but I don't think that Harry can even see out of this," he replied with a wink to Sirius.

"Honestly, you two!  What are we going to do with them Lily?"

They laughed.

"I think we're being ganged up on here James," said Sirius grinning as he swept Tanwen up into his arms and walked over to his best friend, "what do you think poppet?" he asked looking at Tanwen.

"How many pet names do you have for that child Sirius?" teased Saffron, "does she even know her own name?"

"Course she does," he replied messing her hair…

*~*

Tanwen pressed her forehead against the cold of the window and felt a tear trickle down her cheek.  Wiping it away quickly she turned round and bid the others a hasty goodnight.

"I'm off to bed, really tired," she lied

"Ok see you in the morning,"

"Night,"

She climbed up the stairs and undressed quickly and got into her white nightie, before pulling the bed curtains about her and taking out a small mahogany box out from under her pillow.  With a lump in her throat and her eyes stinging she opened the lid.  

Inside lay all she had left of her parents; a blood red pendant and a single silver cufflink still attached to the torn corner of a blue shirtsleeve.

"Where are you?" she whispered as she lay back onto her pillow and closed her eyes, curling herself up into a small ball, "Why did you have to leave me all alone?"

_She was in a field where lush, long grass waved gently in a warm, summer breeze.  The delicate fragrance of poppies was in the air and white, fluffy clouds raced by overhead.  And in the centre stood a woman.  Her long, brown tresses fell in glossy waves to her waist and she was laughing, holding out her arms, calling._

Still asleep Tanwen rose and walked out the room, her long white nightdress trailing on the ground.  Down the turret, out through the common room and along corridors and down more stairs and finally out into the open air walking across the white snow-covered ground.  A soft green light shone around her.

_She ran as fast as her feet could carry her, the grass whipping at her as she passed._

_"Mummy!  Mummy!" she called._

_She enfolded Tanwen into her arms and kissed the top of her head, holding her close, "My little one," she whispered, "my precious, little baby."_

_"Why d'you have to go away?"_

_"Shhh, hush little one" She looked down at her daughter, and entwined a blood-red poppy into her hair, "just look at you...I'm so sorry I'm not there to see you grow up to share your good times and bad.  To see the young woman you're going to be, because she's going to be powerful and she's going to be beautiful." Her deep brown eyes were wild but tempered with a profound sadness.  She had wanted so much to stay._

_The colours began to fade and blur.  As if what she saw were a reflection in a pool and now someone had thrown a stone into its heart, disturbing the image, causing it to break and waver._

_"No!  Don't go!  Don't leave me!"_

_A sad smile lingered about her mother's features as her outline now as fragile as smoke slowly began to break up as if blown by an invisible wind. _

_"Don't leave me… not again…"_

"…Not again…" Tanwen's knees buckled beneath her and she fell forwards into the snow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Yeah! Someone new appreciating my story!  I'm glad you like it hpfan20507, and Sarai Ice-Elf, my thanks as usual

Hope you all liked the newest chapter of this fic, which I am still thinking about renaming again, I can only come up with rubbish ideas.  At the mo it's called the White Fire because that's what Tanwen means.  Ah well, any better ideas?


	11. Out Cold

Chapter 11 

Will rushed down the corridor, Lizzie had made him go back up to his room and run a comb through his blond locks.  He couldn't understand why he'd done it, must be early morning stupidity he thought.  Pausing by a mirror that stood between two windows he glanced at his reflection,

"Good enough," he shrugged, he was about to turn away when he saw something out the window.  "What the…?"  He peered out the window and blinked in disbelief, then swore, whirled round and sprinted away down the corridor.

Shoving through people in the Entrance Hall he spotted a black cloak that hung on a hook next to the doors.  Ripping it down he wrenched open the door and sprinted down the steps out into the snow.  Leaving a trail of slight imprints behind him he ran round the side of the castle glancing upwards trying to gauge where he had been when he saw…there.  

His heart pounding as he knelt beside her he checked for her vitals.  She was alive, "Thank God," he breathed, gently lifting her shoulders off the ground and spreading the cloak he had brought around them.  Her clothes and skin were wet where they had lain against the snow.

She was freezing cold, her face almost as white as the snow that lay around her.  Her long black hair fell limply about her face a stark contrast with her skin.  A single red flower was entwined in her hair, the only thing of colour about her.

Will held her close to his chest trying to share his body heat, "Tanwen?  Tanwen, can you hear me?"

He pulled the edges of the cloak round her to cover most of her unconscious form and then lifted her in his arms.

"Stupid girl," he whispered to her as he walked back towards the doors, "what on earth did you think you were doing?  You know if anything happens to you Cedric will never forgive me."

Then he paused realising how pointless it was to talk to an unconscious person.  He gazed at her pale features as he walked, she reminded him of that girl from a muggle story.  What was it again?  Snow White.  Despite himself he grinned, would she wake with a kiss from her prince?  He shifted her weight in his arms and her head leant against his shoulder, he could feel her icy forehead against his chin, looking down at her again he pressed his lips to her forehead, "Just be alright ok?" he told her quietly.

Reaching the double doors Will ran up against a problem, how was he going to open the door?  He looked round and then decided to try and 'knock', maybe someone would still be in the Entrance Hall.  He kicked the door and waited.

Inside Lou and Dom were coming down the marble staircase,

"She must have got up real early," Lou said, "it was odd because she always waits for one of us and I'm normally first up anyway.  She hadn't even made her bed."

"Well you can ask her at breakfast, maybe she was just really hungry," he suggested, "what's that?" he looked at the doors, "I could have sworn I just heard-"

"Someone knock," finished Lou.  She walked over and cautiously opened the door, Dom at her shoulder.  She gasped and walked backwards into Dom.

"Move out the way, I need to get her to the hospital wing," said Will, who stood shivering outside holding Tanwen in his arms.

"What happened?"

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know, I just glanced out of a window on my way down to breakfast when I saw her just lying on the ground," he answered as he crossed the Hall and headed towards the hospital wing.

"I want to come," said Lou quickly.

"Umm what should I do, should I tell anyone?" asked Dom, looking to the older boy for guidance.

"I don't know, I guess maybe your head of house, McGonagall, I don't think it's serious enough to speak to Dumbledore.  Anyway I'm going to get a move on, she's as cold as ice."

"Right," Dom glanced at Lou uncertainly, she looked like she was about to burst into tears.  He felt a sudden surge of warmth for her, she had such a gentle spirit, "I'm sure she'll be alright," he reassured her, squeezing her arm gently before walking towards the Great Hall.

Lou turned round to see Will ahead of her, she hurried to catch up.  She had to take almost two strides to each of his.  She eyed Tanwen with concern, "she's so pale," she said shakily, "like-"

"Don't say it," Will interrupted, "she's going to be fine."

'Everyone keeps saying that,' Lou thought, 'it must be bad.'

Dom walked past his table to where the teachers were sat at the top.  

"Erm, Professor?"

"What is it Jennings?" asked McGonagall quickly seeing the look on his face, "what's wrong?"

"It's Tanwen professor, we- me and Lou that is- were coming down the stairs when we heard someone knock at the door.  Well, Will- Will Griffiths- he was holding Tanwen, and she was real pale-icy cold he said- and I don't know, I think she might have been out there all night-"

McGonagall rose, "hospital wing?"  he nodded.  She looked to Dumbledore, who sat to her right, he'd heard every word and had risen with her.  The two of them walked out from behind the table and Dumbledore asked him, "what else do you know?"

"Nothing really Professor," he replied, "Will only just came in and he walked off with her straight away to the hospital wing,"

"Ok Dominic, we'll take it from here," he walked past him and out the door at the end, McGonagall just behind him.

Dom stood there for a second, just watching their retreating backs before coming to his senses, many eyes were turned to him curiously.  He met Cedric's gaze across the room and quickly looked away, Cedric frowned apprehensively.  Dom walked towards his table and sat down heavily, rubbing his forehead worriedly.  Immediately he was bombarded with questions.

Back in the Hospital Wing Will was sat in a chair next to Tanwen's bed, a blanket round his shoulders.  To his left Lou sat nibbling her fingernails nervously.  Tanwen herself lay on the bed swathed in a blanket that rippled through variations of orange, yellow and red, fire cloth.  Madam Pomfrey stood over her the other side of the bed, frowning a little and continuously glancing at her watch.  As they watched Tanwen began to shiver causing the mirage of colours on her blanket to vibrate vibrantly. 

The two looked to Madam Pomfrey anxiously but she seemed to have relaxed a little.

Dumbledore and McGonagall entered the room,

"Well Poppy, how is she?" asked Dumbledore quietly taking her to one side.

"She'll live, the fire blanket has begun to reverse things.  For a moment there I was worried, but she should recover, it'll take a while though, I've never seen such an acute case of hypothermia in a school, she must have been out there practically the whole night."

"Any idea how long it will be before she regains consciousness?"

"I'm afraid not, you can never tell with things like this,"

"Ok, thank you Poppy," he turned back to Will, "you found her didn't you?"

"Yes Professor," answered Will, "I saw her lying on the ground from a window on my way to breakfast and so I went out to her."

"How was she when you found her?"

"Well, she was unconscious, lying out round the back of the school, she was wearing her night dress and err well that's all…"

"Anything around her?  Other footprints?"

"No, only her own,"

"Minerva, can you go out and find them and trace where they come from before they get disturbed?"  She nodded and left immediately.  He turned back to Will looking thoughtful, "Was she wearing any slippers?"

"Slippers?? Erm, no,"

"Hmm, ok thank you Will.  Now you two should go down to breakfast."

"I'm not really hungry," said Will

"Me either," added Lou softly.

"Well in that case, you should go and get ready for your lessons, there's nothing more you can do to help here.  You can come and visit Miss Gray later, and I'm sure there will be people that you know who would wish to know what has happened."

They nodded and got up slowly to leave, with a parting glance at Tanwen they walked out into the corridor.  All the way that they walked together they didn't utter a single word, not even when they parted, they simply looked up and nodded to one another.

Outside the door of his transfiguration class Will paused, he didn't have any books.  Well, McGonagall probably wouldn't mind that much given the circumstances, and at this moment in time he wasn't all that bothered whether or not it got him into trouble.  He pushed the door open, she wasn't there yet.  Following Dumbledore's instructions he guessed.  

He walked over to Cedric and slumped into the chair next to him.

"What happened?" Cedric asked, frowning with concern, "Where have you been?"

"Hospital Wing," he replied

"Are you alright-"

"I'm fine," he interrupted, "it was Tanwen."  He explained in a low voice what had happened. When he had finished he looked at Cedric closely to see how he would take it.

"So she's there now?"

"Yeah"

Cedric rose just as McGonagall came through the door, "Apologies for my lateness class- Mr Diggory where do you think you're going?"

"To the Hospital Wing Professor," he replied.

"Are you unwell?"

"No, I-"

"If you are not unwell I suggest that you sit yourself back down.  Miss Gray is in no immediate danger, and I don't doubt, will be in the same state she is now when the lesson is over.  You may go then."

"But Professor!" he protested.  She raised an eyebrow and he hesitated slightly before glancing at Will who nodded his agreement with McGonagall, sighing he sat back down.

He sat impatiently through the lesson, he didn't care what people said, he wanted to go and see her now.  He might have only been her boyfriend for about two months, but he cared more about her than any other girl he knew it was almost unreasonable.

The minute the lesson ended he stuffed all his books into his bag and walked straight out the door, Will close on his heels.  

"Where's the fire boys?" Lizzie asked as they past her in the corridor, they were walking so fast they were almost running.

"Tanwen's in the Hospital Wing," Will told her stopping briefly, "Coming?" she nodded and together they hurried along to catch up with Cedric.  On the way he filled her in on the events of the morning.

Cedric pushed the door open and hurried into the room.  As soon as he caught sight of her he stopped abruptly causing Will and Lizzie to run into the back of him.  More cautiously he approached the bed, his eyes never leaving her pale face.

"Tanwen?"

"I don't think she can hear you Cedric," said Lizzie gently placing her hand on his arm.

"She looks a little better, I think," said Will from the other side of the bed.

"This is better?" asked Cedric incredulous.

"Err…" Will didn't know what to say.

They went and sat at her bedside until Madam Pomfrey shooed them away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

She could hear voices around her, what were they saying?  She couldn't quite make it out.  Slowly she opened her eyes and looked around her.  A blanket shimmering orange and yellow was wrapped around her and she realised that, one again, she was in the Hospital Wing.  This was becoming a habit, she thought wryly.  

She shivered, she still felt cold.  Through the curtain she could see the shadows of two figures conversing in low tones.  Tiredly she stared upwards at the stone ceiling above her head, what had happened?  She frowned trying to remember, all she could remember was going to bed last night and bits of a vivid dream.

The blanket was wrapped so tightly round her that when she tried to move her arms to help herself sit up all she found she could do was lift her head a little way off the pillow.

Noticing movement, Madam Pomfrey pulled back the curtain.  As soon as she saw Tanwen was awake she bustled over and began checking her over.  

The other person who she had been talking to was Dumbledore.  He too came to Tanwen's side and looked down at her seriously, "How are you feeling?"  he asked.

"Cold and stiff," she replied trying to move again.

"Hold still please," Madam Pomfrey told her.

"Do you know what happened to you?" asked Dumbledore.

She frowned again, "No, the last thing I remember is going to sleep in my bed last night-"

"You've been here for four days," Dumbledore explained gently.

"Four days?  But-I…" she trailed off.

"Will Griffiths found you lying outside in the snow several mornings ago."

"Professor, can this wait until later?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Of course, I'll leave you to tend to your patient and I'll return later," he smiled at Tanwen before leaving.

"Right," bending over Tanwen she unwrapped the blanket and helped her to sit up, "I want you to have a bath now to bring your body up to normal temperature," she told Tanwen.

Slowly Tanwen swung her legs over the side of the bed and got unsteadily to her feet.  With Madam Pomfrey supporting her she walked over to a side door which stood ajar.  Inside the room was filled with steam and a long tub was filled with hot water.  On a hook on the wall a thick dressing gown hung and a stool in front held a curious looking piece of rock.

Removing the rock from the stool Madam Pomfrey helped Tanwen onto it before dropping the rock into the water.  There was a loud hissing as the rock began to melt turning the water and the steam into a shade of red or pink.

"I shall have some clothes brought from your room, but in the meantime just wear the dressing gown when you're done.  As soon as I leave get yourself into the water, you'll know when to get out when the water turns back to normal.  Should you need any assistance then shout for me and I'll come," she informed Tanwen in a businesslike manner.

Tanwen nodded and as soon as the door shut behind Madam Pomfrey she took of her nightdress and stepped into the bath.  She sighed contentedly as the waves covered her body as her aches and coldness was soothed away.  Closing her eyes she lay back allowing the water to support her weight as she floated peacefully.

All too soon the water began to fade and return to its normal translucent hue.  Sitting up she held on to the slippery edge of the large tub and stood up dripping.  Climbing over the side she reached for the dressing gown and wrapped it tightly round her soaking body.  

Then she pushed to door open and walked out.  As soon as she entered the room she noticed that she had visitors.  Lou, Dom, Cassie, Jon and Marcia were standing talking to Madam Pomfrey.

"Tanwen!" squealed Cassie, spotting her, and she ran over and threw her arms around her wet friend.

"Hey," replied Tanwen hugging her back, "how've you been?"

"A lot better than you I'd wager," said Jon as the rest of them came to join her.

"We brought you some clothes," said Marcia, holding out a small bag.

"That's enough for now," Madam Pomfrey said, "Tanwen's only just woken up and isn't completely well yet.  You can come back and visit her after dinner."

Bidding her goodbye they left, leaving her to the attention of Madam Pomfrey once more.  As soon as she had dressed Madam Pomfrey dried her hair, her own wand still being up in her room.

"I really am feeling much better," Tanwen told her, "can I not go back to my dorm?"

"I want to keep you in here for a day or so just to keep an eye on you," replied Madam Pomfrey.

Tanwen sighed.

"Here," she handed Tanwen a plate of food on a tray, "eat this."

Leaning back on her pillows she began to eat.

Back in the Great Hall the others were making their way to the table.  As they passed the Hufflepuff table Lou paused before breaking off from the others and walking over to where Cedric was sat with Will and Lizzie.  All three looked up expectantly at her approach.

"I just thought that you'd want to know that Tanwen's awake now," she mumbled shyly.

"How is she?" asked Cedric eagerly.

"Ok I think." Replied Lou softly.

"So we can go see her?" asked Will.

She nodded, "after dinner."  Glancing to the side she saw Dom had come to stand beside her.  She slipped her hand in his before nodding to the three seated and walking over to the Gryffindor table.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Yeah a new reviewer! Thanks for the review Robin, I'm glad you like it! I lo0ve writing this fic, I especially love Jon and Will, and Cedric's a darling too! And they're all mine *insane laughter* ahem....right oh yeah erm anyways review and let me know that other people appreciate the hours I spend on this so I can tell my conscience that it's ok to do this!! ^__^


	12. Pay Back Time

Disclaimer: You know the drill, based on JK's idea not mine, only stuff you don't recognise is mine. Chapter 12:Payback Time! 

Her stay in the hospital wing lasted only until the next day when she eagerly left and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.  But not before another interview with Dumbledore.  

She had just climbed the Marble Staircase when she found herself face to face with Dumbledore, who then asked her to follow him to his study to talk about what had happened.  When she entered the circular room she saw that Lupin was sat waiting for them.  As they entered he rose and turned towards them.

"How are you feeling?" he asked her.

"Fine thank you professor," she replied with a small smile, "yourself?"

"Oh, not bad."

Dumbledore walked round his desk to sit in his chair, he gestured for the other two to take the seats that stood in front of his desk.

"Now, I understand that you have no recollection of walking out into the grounds," he began, his normally twinkling eyes fixed upon her.

"Yes," she agreed.

"Do you have any other memories during that time, perhaps in the form of dreams?"

"Sort of," what was he getting at?  She had no idea.

"If you don't find it too intrusive I would like you to tell me about them.  In order to understand what happened to you I need to know."

"Ok," it hadn't been that personal a dream really, nothing embarrassing, "well I was dreaming about my mother.  She was standing in the middle of a field calling to me," Dumbledore raised an eyebrow but didn't interrupt, "and then I went to her and she hugged me but she disappeared."  She stopped and sighed heavily.

Lupin placed a hand on her arm comfortingly.  Only the fact that she had frequently come to talk to him and confide things gave him the reassurance that this was not inappropriate in any way.  She was as dear to him as she ever had been as a small child.

Dumbledore looked thoughtful.  "Professor Lupin here enlightened me as to what happened about a month ago and that you are Black's daughter.  He informed me that you wouldn't speak of this to anyone, have you stuck to this?  You won't be in trouble, I just need to know if you've told anyone."

She shook her head, "I've told no-one, even though I've really wanted to at times."

"Despite the fact you vehemently believe in his innocence?"

"Yes, I know that no-one else believes me, but he wouldn't- couldn't ever do a thing like that.  But I've spoken to Professor Lupin about it and I won't say anything.  I need to protect Harry and I wouldn't do anything that could potentially put his life at risk."

"Need?"  Lupin asked, this was the first time he had spoken.

"I made a promise a long time ago." She replied quietly gazing into the fire that burned brightly in the grate.

"Have you made any attempt to get into contact with Black?"  Dumbledore asked interrupting her thoughts.

"No," she looked up in surprise.  Maybe she should but she didn't know where he was or anything.

"And will you promise me not to ever try?" he asked her coming round to sit on the table in front of her, his piercing stare fixed on her face.

"I'm not sure," she replied slowly, "I can't promise that one day I might.  I know that you don't believe that he's innocent but he's my father, if I don't believe in him who will?  I can't, I won't ever give up on him."

Lupin shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

"Do you know what the Fidelus Charm is?" Dumbledore asked her gently after a brief pause.

She nodded, "when a secret is hidden within an individual known as a Secret Keeper and unless that person chooses to divulge it then it remains a secret."

"Yes," agreed Dumbledore, "well shortly before the attack on the Potters the Fidelus Charm was performed.  Sirius was their Secret Keeper.  I tried to dissuade James and Lily, but James was adamant and would use no-one else, I even offered myself.  And so, don't you see, the only way that Voldemort could have found their home that night was for Black to have divulged the information to him."

Tanwen frowned, thinking hard.  The others waited patiently.  She hadn't known that but did it make a difference?  

"No," she had made her decision, "There's nothing and no-one that will ever make me doubt him.  Until the day I hear it from his own mouth I will believe in his innocence."

"Tanwen, your loyalty is understandable and highly commendable but think of the facts," Lupin said, "I didn't want to believe it either, Sirius was one of my best friends at Hogwarts, but the evidence is irrefutable."

"No, there must have been a mistake-"

"There's no other way Voldemort could have known," repeated Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry," she told them, "there's nothing you can do to change my mind. I won't say anything to anyone nor do anything that could put anyone-especially Harry- into danger, but I can't promise anything else.  There's nothing you can say to change my mind.  I know I must seem irrational, but if I don't believe in him then who would?"  

"Very well," Dumbledore resigned himself to her stubbornness.  This had wandered a long way from the events of a few nights ago but he hadn't realised just how obstinate she would be about Black.  But he believed that she was telling the truth about not having spoken to anyone or having contacted Black and so all the evidence pointed to the fact that she had just been sleepwalking that night.  Despite all this he couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it, something magical.

He walked back round to his chair and as he sat he told her, "As for what happened a few nights ago, the simplest solution is that you must have been sleepwalking.  Will said that you weren't wearing slippers, showing that it wasn't planned, and there were no other prints around you so you must have been alone.  Do you have a habit of sleepwalking?"

"No, not that I know of,"

"Well then we shall just have to trust that this was a one time occurrence," he stopped and fixed her with another of his penetrating stares, "I would ask you to think about what we talked about today, and if you ever want to talk about it or have anything else to say of importance concerning Black then know that myself or Professor Lupin will always be willing to discuss it with you."

"Thank you," she replied.

"Very well, thank you for you time.  No doubt you've people eagerly awaiting your return in Gryffindor Tower so I'll let you go." He smiled at her warmly.

She stood and bid them both goodbye before leaving and continuing on her way to the common room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On entering the common room and was immediately swept up by Jon.

"I'm so glad you're back!  It hasn't been nearly so fun without my verbal sparring partner," he told her before putting her back on the ground.

"It's nice to see you again too," she replied smiling.

Most of the boys came to give her a hug too, except Chris who was too embarrassed.  So Tanwen went and gave him a hug.  Alicia and Clem nodded to her from where they were sat on the other side of the room; it seemed that neither of them had forgiven her yet.

Once the rest of her friends from other years had greeted her she sank down into a small sofa next to Lou who was sat on Dom's lap, a little tired from her exuberant welcome.

"Well?  What have I missed?" she asked them and was promptly informed of all the minute details of gossip by Dom, to which Lou added the things she had missed out on in lessons.  When they had done the others came to join them.

"Budge up," Jon said as he and Mark joined her on the sofa.

"I'm squashed!" complained Mark, fidgeting.

"Then sit on the floor," Cassie told him from where she sat with Marcia and Dom on the other, slightly bigger, sofa opposite.  Chris and Leo had begun a game of chess over in the corner.

"I don't want to sit on the floor," he replied petulantly. "Only slaves sit on the floor.  Can't you sit on one of our laps?" he asked Tanwen.

"I guess," replied Tanwen standing while the other two shuffled along, then sat back down on Jon's lap.  "Wouldn't want to make you a slave now would I?"

"Do you have a deathwish?" Dave asked Jon, "If Diggory finds out he'll skin you alive."

"-No he wouldn't-"

"-You don't think I can handle myself against Diggory?"

"Nope," Cassie replied to Jon's outburst, "I'd put my money on Cedric any day."  She grinned at him then asked Tanwen, "Do you really think he wouldn't mind?"

"No, of course not, do you think I'd do it if he had a problem with it?" she shook her head, "anyway, it's not like me and Jon fancy each other or anything."  

Jon glanced at Mark with a warning look then turned back to Cassie, "how about me and Mark then?"

"What?"

"Who'd win in a fight?"

"Hmmm," she said considering, "Mark."

"No way!"

"What about Jon and Dave?"

"Dave."

"Hey, I'm right here!"

"Dom and Mark?" Tanwen asked.

"Dom," said Lou immediately.  Her boyfriend hugged her before kissing her lightly.

"Your opinion doesn't count in this," Marcia told her.  "Mark."

Mark looked pleased with himself and grinned smugly.

"Ok," said Cassie getting into the spirit of things, "Mark and…." she glanced around, "Fred."

"I'd still say Mark," said Marcia.

"Me too," agreed Tanwen.

"That's because I'm so manly," Mark said.

All the girls looked at him until he coloured.

"Right, ok then Leo and Chris," asked Dave.

"Leo," decided Cassie.

"Yeah but Chris'd still beat Jon," Tanwen said grinning.  "Ouch!" she yelled squirming as he pinched her.

"But you're offending my manhood!" he told her.

"Oh," said Tanwen, remembering, "speaking of your manhood- _Accio__ photograph." She drew out her wand and summoned the picture she'd taken of him the night before Halloween, "I can't believe I forgot about this."_

"Oh is that the-" Tanwen nodded interrupting Marcia.  Marcia grinned evilly and turned to Cassie, "I seem to remember someone was rather eager to see this."

Half a minute later a photo came soaring down through the open corridor to the girls' dorms.  As Tanwen reached out to take it Jon grabbed her round the waist trapping both arms,

"Hey!" she exclaimed as the photo floated down into Mark's lap.  He instantly burst out laughing before passing the photo over to those on the sofa opposite.  Who had the same reaction,

"Nice boxers," Marcia laughed.

Jon grinned as he held on tightly to the squirming Tanwen.  Emma Tennant, a tall seventh year paused behind them and glanced down at the photo.  Then she looked up and grinned at Jon,

"You know you look like you're posing for Playgirl," she told him.

Cassie turned a bright shade of pink and Mark and Dave laughed even harder at Jon, who looked blankly at them.

"For what?" he asked bemusedly.

"Playgirl is a muggle magazine," Mark told him smirking, "One where men pose for photos-"

"What's so funny about that?" he interrupted.

"Naked," Dave added, "they pose in the buff."

Jon had the grace to blush.  Tanwen had long since stopped squirming to join in the laughter, "Don't worry," she said, "this won't get around to _many_ people."  She looked meaningfully at Marcia who grinned as if suddenly realising what she meant and leant to whisper in Cassie's ear.

"What are you saying?" Jon asked suspiciously.

Cassie grinned broadly as she took out her wand and pointed it at the photo, "_Multiplarus_."  The photo flew up, out of Dave's grasp, and exploded in a large bang into hundreds of copies which flew around the room.  As they found their way into the hands of unsuspecting people round the room, the noise level rose as more and more people collapsed into fits of laughter.

Jon groaned and rested his head on Tanwen's shoulder to hide his face.

"You do specialise in embarrassing photos don't you Contay?" George shouted over to them.

"No Tanwen in it this time?"  Fred added, grinning, "when do we see one of you in your underwear?"

She gave him a scathing look.

"Alright, alright, only joking, I don't want to detract from anything that's for Diggory's eyes only." He winked at her.

Tanwen rolled her eyes, "I just can't win can I?"

After about half an hour or so the noise level in the common room dropped as the younger members of the house made their way to bed.  The conversation had turned to the upcoming Hogsmeade visit.  Tanwen yawned and leant backwards to lean on Jon's chest.

"Tired?" Mark asked her, concerned, "I guess you're still pretty worn out after-" he paused, "you know we don't really know what happened to you, you know?"

"Dumbledore says I was sleepwalking," she told them.

"Oh so that's why he wanted to know if you were wearing slippers," Dom said, "I would never have thought to ask that."

"Well that's why he's known as just about the most powerful wizard of our age and you're not," replied Lou tweaking his nose playfully.

He grimaced at Lou before saying to Tanwen, "well just don't do that again.  I've never known Griffiths to be that serious, he was really worried about you- we all were."

She smiled, "well I think I'll take your advice on that," she said, "I've been to the hospital wing one too many times this year already."

 By now the background noise had died away to a quiet murmur, it was practically empty apart from them.  Tanwen let the conversation pass her by and closed her eyes, she was really tired but she didn't want to go to bed, she just enjoyed being with her friends.

It wasn't long before she fell asleep.  Dave smiled and nodded towards her, the others turned to look.

"Bless," said Lou.

"She looks so sweet when she's sleeping," said Dave

"Almost innocent," added Mark with a grin.

"How are we going to get her upstairs, I don't want to wake her," said Marcia.

"I'll carry her," said Jon, "she doesn't look that heavy."  He shifted Tanwen a little to slide one of his arms under her knees while using the other to support her back.  Then he held her close to his chest as he stood.  

"Don't drop her," warned Lou.

"Are you sure you can manage it?" asked Mark grinning, "you don't want the more manly of us to take her?"

"Nope, I can manage,"

Cassie stood to follow him, "I'll come to open the doors."  Saying this she went and opened the door to the girls' dorms.  Jon carried Tanwen up the stairs behind Cassie, his eyes continually flicking to the sleeping girl in his arms. As they reached the door Cassie said, "You're not allowed in the girls' dorms!"

He raised an eyebrow, "I think we can wave that rule just this once."

"Right," she said, "that was a stupid thing to say."  She opened the door before stepping back to let him through.  "That's Tanwen's bed," she told him pointing.  Then she ran back down the stairs to the common room.

Jon carried Tanwen over to her bed and lowered her slowly.  Gently he removed her shoes and pushed the covers down underneath her.  Once they reached her feet he pulled them up over the top of her.  She stirred and murmured something, "Shhh," he told her.

He straightened and looked down at her peaceful form.  Then looked around him at the girls' room this was probably the only time he was going to get in here.  'Marcia's really messy,' he thought to himself.

"Oi Contay, what are you up to?" Mark called from downstairs.  Jon ran back down the stairs to the common room, closing the door behind him quietly.

A/N:

Keronshara: here's the update, hope it wasn't too long for you to wait!  So nice to see someone else interested in this.  I always wonder why so many more people like 'The Moonlit Ones' I much prefer writing this.  Ah well, *shrug* also this is turning into a bit of an epic ^__^  I'm sure you won't mind.  Also, I'm glad you like Cedric, I hate the way he's always portrayed as a flat character in other fics, as if all he has to contribute is good looks!  I mean, how many people is this true of?  Ah well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, it certainly made me grin a lot!

Athene Saile, thanks for the review.

Sarai-Ice Elf, indeed- they are very lucky fictional females!!!!! ^__^


	13. Christmas Shopping

Chapter 13: Christmas Shopping! 

As time drew closer to Christmas Tanwen wondered what to do over the holidays.  She could stay at Hogwarts, but she knew that most of her friends would go back to their families at times like this.  And then there was her flat in London.  But to be honest, she wasn't sure she fancied that option; it would be lonely there without the noise and bustle of her friends with only Loki for company.  But whatever she decided she knew that soon the list for those staying on would come round and she'd have to know by then what she was going to do.

Two weeks before the end of term the list came round.  Tanwen decided that she would go home after all.  She planned to get the fireplace in her living room connected to the floo network as soon as she got back.  That way she could visit her friends during the holidays, well those who were connected that was.  And she had the added bonus of being away from the castle, where she was reminded daily that everyone else in the castle believed that her father was a murderer.

In fact she was quite looking forward to the holidays, she thought as she walked down the long drive towards Hogsmeade.  It was the last weekend before the holidays and she, like most of the school, was taking advantage of the opportunity to search for Christmas gifts.  

She was walking with her arm linked though Cedric's.  Will and Lizzie were arguing good naturedly as usual next to them, and behind her she could hear Jon and Mark laughing at one of Dom's jokes.

After walking round with them for a while, visiting Honeydukes and Zonkos she met Lou, Marcia and Cassie outside Gladrags, a popular dress shop.  Unsurprisingly Will and Cedric left her there, Lizzie she managed to drag along after a little persuasion.

The five of them pushed open the shop door and entered, chatting amongst themselves.  Once inside she turned to them,

"Ok, the reason why I wanted you all here is to buy your Christmas presents," she informed them excitedly.

"You're not seriously saying you'll pay for dresses for all of us?" asked Cassie, disbelieving, "I mean, this shop's pretty expensive."

Tanwen frowned slightly, "it's ok really.  That lady I lived with before I got my letter from Beuaxbatons paid me off.  You know, she thought if she gave me enough money then it was ok for her to cast me off."

The others looked at her awkwardly.

"Come on you guys," Tanwen urged, "that was a long time ago and I'd rather put that money to good use rather than have it sitting in the bank."

They gave in and made their way to the numbered clothing racks.  A floor length mirror next to the dresses told them what colours they would suit if they stood in front of it.

"Maroon or black, dear," the mirror told Marcia, "try rack four."

"Pastels I think," the mirror said to Lou, "try the pale pinks and blues, rack two."

Tanwen shoved Lizzie in front of the mirror, "a little reluctant dear?" inquired the mirror, "I'd advise dark green, rack seven, or creams- that's rack one, but not white dear, they are very hard to keep spotless."

"My turn," Cassie said, turning from examining a robe Lou had picked out.

"You do have a wide choice, you can try the same colours as your reluctant friend, or perhaps paler colours- just not too pale, it won't compliment your complexion."

As Cassie wandered off to join Lizzie, Tanwen stood in front of the mirror.

"I remember you dear," the mirror told her, "the wet girl from the beginning of summer."  Tanwen grinned and nodded, "well you have changed-"

"What are you talking about?" Tanwen replied, "it's only been half a year!"

"The mirror never lies," it told her reprovingly, "now let's see- oh yes, a dark blue to match your eyes would be just lovely-rack three, or you could try the white- that's in rack one with the cream, you look more capable of keeping it clean then your reluctant friend over there."

Tanwen grinned as she went to see how her friends were getting on.  Lizzie was eyeing a backless green dress dubiously, while Cassie was busy trying to convince her to try it on.  Lou looked just about as reluctant to try on many dresses as her.  

Tanwen grinned as a thought popped into her head, she grabbed Cassie's elbow and whispered in her ear, "Lou and Lizzie just don't know how to shop do they, I mean Marcia's doing just fine.  But I think our friends need to be given a lesson in shopping."

Cassie grinned back, "I'll take Lou, you take Lizzie."  She scampered off to accost Lou.  Scanning through the racks she commanded, "hold out your arms," before depositing about ten dresses into Lou's surprised arms and marched her off to the changing rooms a little way behind them.

Lizzie turned to Tanwen, "I hope you don't think-"

"Of course I do," interrupted Tanwen smiling brightly, "now you'll try this one- and this one- oh and that one up on display looks good."  She pulled out dresses and gave them firmly to Lizzie.  Marcia laughed as she passed on her way to the changing room.

"That's what you could do when you leave Hogwarts," she said to Tanwen.

"What?" she asked pausing.

"Personal shopper," replied Marcia grinning.

Lizzie laughed, "Not mine though- remind me not to come shopping with you again!"

Tanwen ignored her and frog-marched her to the changing rooms. 

Under the supervision of Cassie and Tanwen, Lou and Lizzie emerged from the changing booths after, what seemed like to Marcia, the thousandth change.

"Oh that's perfect," Cassie gushed.

"Oh yes," agreed Tanwen, nodding.

Lou was wearing a silken dress in ice blue, the sleeves were made from chiffon and practically floated around her arms.  The neckline was high at the front, but more than made up for this with the bare skin that it exposed on her back.

Lizzie, who looked rather flushed, wore a forest green, velvet dress, hemmed in gold with a plunging neckline.  She put her hands in front of it hissing,

"You have to be joking!"

Marcia popped her head round the curtain of her booth, "if you've got it flaunt it."

"Marcia!"

She shrugged unapologetically and vanished behind the heavy curtain again.

Lou turned to Lizzie, "you know that dress really does suit you."

Lizzie turned back to look in the mirror, "a fine choice," it approved.

"Fine, fine," conceded Lizzie, struggling to hide a smile.  She was really quite pleased with how it looked, other than the fact that it was rather lower than she would have chosen herself.

Tanwen and Cassie turned their attention to finding dresses for themselves.  Muffled squeaking noises could be heard coming from Marcia's booth.

"Are you alright in there?" Lou called uncertainly.

"I've just got this dress stuck over my head," panted Marcia, "I can't get it off!"

"Want a hand?"

"Erm, nah- I'll just fight with it myself for a while longer."

"We don't have to come in you know," Lizzie said ducking behind her curtain to fish out her wand.

"Oh do be careful," cautioned the mirror, "you'd better not damage the dress, are you good at Charms?"

"I'm ok," Lizzie replied modestly.

"Ok then, use these words- '_removatora__'"_

_"Removatora,"_ Lizzie repeated, poking her wand round the corner of Marcia's curtain.

Tanwen riffled through the racks selecting several blue and white dresses as the mirror had suggested.  Cassie wasn't far behind with her own selections.

Inside the booth, which was a lot more spacious than it looked from the outside, Tanwen took of her clothes and hung them on the first peg.  She turned to hang up the dresses on the other hooks circling the cubical.  By the time she had done that she noticed that the peg had finished with her clothes; they were neatly arranged on hangers, pressed and spotless- it was a nice bonus about trying on clothes here.

She surveyed the dresses speculatively, before choosing a white chiffon dress.  She slid it over her head.

"Eeek!" she squealed, catching sight of herself in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" Lizzie called.

"Nothing, nothing," Tanwen called back hastily.  The dress looked pretty on the hanger, but on her it was completely see-through!

"Aren't you girls done yet?"

Tanwen froze in horror- that was Will's voice!  Don't be stupid, she told herself, it's not as if he can see through your curtain.

"Have you got a dress on yet?" Cassie demanded.

"Yes but I'm not coming out!" replied Tanwen crossing her arms, which, she reflected, was again rather pointless.

"Why not?" asked Cedric, "aren't we guys allowed to see?"

"Not this time," she replied firmly.  Making sure most of her was behind the curtain she poked her head round, "hello, it was nice of you to drop by," she disappeared again.

"Wait!  What's the problem?" it was Cassie, she was wearing a peach coloured robe made from satin, it was sleeveless and shimmered when she moved.

"You look very nice," Tanwen said approvingly, peaking round the curtain again.

"Stop avoiding the question," Cassie scolded.

Tanwen beckoned her closer, "this dress is sheer!" She hissed into her ear.

"Ah," Cassie grinned, "I get it."

"Look do you have a dress on or not?" demanded Will, "'cos if you do then we want to see!"

"I bet you do!"  Cassie said grinning wider.

Tanwen rolled her eyes, "wait 'til I put on a different one.  This one…well, let's just say I might as well not be wearing it."

Will grinned and raised an eyebrow, "Then Cassie was right, I definitely want to see!"

"Hey!" Cedric elbowed him in the stomach, "that's my girlfriend you're talking to!"

Tanwen vanished again to change into one of the blue ones grinning to herself.  As she changed she listened to what the others were saying outside.

"You look like a girl!" Will was saying to Lizzie.

"That's what I am half-wit!"

"Yeah, but now you really look like one!"

"Meaning what exactly?" Lizzie asked him in a dangerous tone, "that I don't normally?"

"You're on your own," Cedric told him laughing.

"Erm…no…I meant that…you look erm…"

Marcia snorted, "Don't even bother Griffiths."

Tanwen smoothed out the last few creases in the dress and glanced at the mirror in her cubicle to make sure it wasn't transparent before walking out to join the others.  She laughed at the sight of them.  Lou was standing next to Cedric, both looking highly amused; Cassie eyed Will, her face matching perfectly with Marcia's maroon dress, whilst Lizzie stood in front of Will, her hands on her hips.  Will was tugging at his shirt collar, looking rather uncomfortable.

"You know I just remembered I've got an important letter to post- a matter of life and death," said Will hurriedly, eyeing Lizzie cautiously, "I'll catch you in the Three Broomsticks."  And with that he dashed out the shop.

"A matter of life and death," scoffed Marcia.

"No, he's got a point, it is a matter of life and death- his," replied Cedric, he noticed Tanwen come out and paused, "That's looks…good…"

Tanwen blushed at the intensity of his gaze.  Her dress was floor-length with a high slit up one side the waterfall neckline fell about as low as Lizzie's dress.

"Let's see the others," Cassie said, ignoring Cedric.

Lizzie elbowed him, "don't you know it's rude to stare."

"What? Oh right, yeah," he grinned and walked over to Tanwen.

"Eyes on face," Marcia remarked wickedly as he approached.

He coloured, "Erm, I think I'd better go catch up with Will."

"Ok, I'll catch you later," replied Tanwen, she caught Marcia's eye, she was mouthing eagerly,

"Tease him!" Tease him!"

Tanwen grinned and took a step towards Cedric.  She trailed a finger up his chest slowly and looked up at him through hooded eyes, whispering huskily, "are you sure you want to go?"

He swallowed hard, "Errr…" his voice wavered.

"Come on Diggory!" Will had reappeared, he stopped and grinned wickedly, "unless you're busy that is."  He winked at Tanwen, "nice dress, still think you should have shown us the other."

"I'm coming," replied Cedric slightly distantly, still staring at Tanwen.  Will grabbed him by the arm and dragged him away.

"Happy shopping girls," he called as the two of them left.

Marcia was doubled over with silent laughter, Tanwen grinned at them, "I'll go and try one of the others."

Several tries later they all had their dresses.  Tanwen carried them over to the counter to pay.

  



	14. Bad Decisions

Chapter 14: Bad decisions 

Finally they emerged with their shopping bags out into the blizzard of snow outside.

"When did this happen?" shouted Marcia over the storm as she pulled up the hood on her cloak.

The others followed suit, bowing their heads against the wind as they continued on to the shops further down.  One by one they broke away from each other to continue their shopping. 

Tanwen emerged with yet another shopping bag out into the street and paused at the sight of a notice in the window.

BY ORDER OF THE MINISTRY OF MAGIC

Customers are reminded that until further notice, Dementors will be patrolling the streets of Hogsmeade every night after sundown.  This measure has been put in place for the safety of Hogsmeade residents and will be lifted upon the recapture of Sirius Black.  It is therefore advisable that you complete your shopping well before nightfall.

Merry Christmas!

For a long time she just stood there reading the notice over and over.  The wind whipped her hood away from her head and swirled her hair around her face.  She just couldn't think, her mind seemed too full to hold anything else….they seemed so sure they would recapture him…she didn't want that-but then again, she hated the Dementors too.

She shivered and shook herself mentally, 'get a grip' she told herself.  Shaking her head she struggled on to The Three Broomsticks, her hands were too full to fix her cloak.

Outside the pub she bumped into Jon and Alex.

"You look like you've been busy," Jon said as he opened the door for her.  She nodded.

"My hands are numb."

"From carrying the bags or the cold?" Alex asked with a smile.

"Both," she replied.

The place was filled with noisy students.  Everywhere she looked there were clusters of people laughing and shouting.  Over near the far window she spotted Cedric, Will and Lizzie and a couple of Lizzie's year mates she knew from Herbology.  The table next to them was occupied by Lou, Dom, Cassie, Marcia and Mark.  

Awkwardly the three of them squeezed their way though the crowds over towards them.  As they reached the tables Alex slid in next to Lizzie who was next to Jema Devotna, one of Lizzie's best friends, a pretty Indian girl.  Jon took up the seat next to Dom while Tanwen squeezed herself in next to Cedric.

"Well this is very cosy," commented Alex as he tried to extricate himself from his cloak.

"It's so hot in here!" Tanwen complained as she followed suit, then removed her jumper too.

"Let me get you a drink," Cedric said getting to his feet, "butterbeer?" Tanwen nodded and he walked away to the bar.

"He's well trained," Will said grinning.

"Cedric just has something you're sadly lacking," Jema told him.

"Yeah, manners," finished Lizzie.

"Ladies, ladies, I'm quite mortified," Will responded, putting his hand over his heart, looking injured.

"Yeah sure you are," replied Tanwen scathingly.

Cedric returned with several drinks, "I thought it best to get a few now, save anyone else from getting up."

"Thanks," said Alex gratefully taking a tankard full of the frothy liquid.

"Yeah thanks, that was a good idea," Tanwen said, scooting along to make room.

Cedric sat himself back down next to Tanwen, "Madam Rosmerta's rushed off her feet!  I'm surprised she doesn't hire someone in to help her."

"Yeah," agreed Tanwen as she picked up a tankard herself, "that would be the sensible thing to do when she knows how many people are going to be in here."

"I wonder why she doesn't," mused Jema.

"I dunno," shrugged Will.

Several minutes later Cedric nudged her, "look who just walked in."

It was McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid and-

"Cornelius Fudge!" exclaimed Will in surprise, "What's he doing here?"

"Come for a drink I expect," Alex replied with a grin.  Will looked severely at him.

"I expect it's probably because of the Black thing," Jema said astutely. 

Tanwen stiffened, 'please don't talk about it,' she willed them.

Fortunately, Will chose that moment to spill some of his drink on Lizzie.  As he made a fuss about helping her to clear up and she admonished him, Tanwen watched the three professors and the Minister for Magic make their way to a table not far from them.  She knew she was being nosy but she ignored the people sat around her and strained to hear what they were saying.

Try as she might all she could make out was who was speaking when- there was just too much noise around for her to make out the actual words.  She stood and muttered something about going to get another drink and walked closer to them.  

Reaching the bar she looked distractedly towards them.

"Can I buy you a drink luv?" asked a voice in a strong accent

"Mmm," replied Tanwen automatically, not really hearing what he said, or noticing who he was.  She could hear a little better over here.  Madam Rosmerta was standing at their table saying,

"So Black was the Potters' Secret Keeper?"

McGonagall's reply was muffled by the sound of that voice talking to her again, pressing a drink into her hand.  She glanced down at it, she was holding a wine glass filled with a dark red liquid.  Sniffing it she decided it smelt like mulled wine, she liked that.  She took a mouthful- it tasted like it too, she drank a bit more.

If she hadn't been so preoccupied she probably wouldn't even have accepted it, far less drunk some of it.  She hadn't even bothered to give more than a glance to the person who gave it to her.  But all she could think about was finding out what they were saying about Black.

"Filthy, stinkin' turncoat!"  Hagrid said.  It was so loud that most of the bar fell silent and stared at him.  Tanwen gripped the glass tightly.  Professor McGonagall shushed him and soon people turned back to what they were talking about before, but Tanwen could still hear him.  She turned steadily more white as he went on, gripping the glass tighter, her lips set in a thin line.

"-An' yeh know what I did? I COMFORTED THE MURDERIN' TRAITOR!"

Tanwen's glass shattered into pieces.  The remaining liquid mixing with her own blood as it dripped onto the floor.  She looked at her hand. Several slivers of glass were stuck in it.  She'd squeezed her glass so tightly it had smashed.  Wincing she pulled them out; then fished in her pocked for a handkerchief.  Finding one she tried to bind the wound, her hands shaking, from a mixture of anger and pain.  Giving up she just clenched her bleeding hand around it.  Hagrid was still going on about her father.

"Some strength y've got there," the voice told her, handing her another glass identical to the one she'd just smashed.  She took if from him automatically, still unwilling to give anything attention other than to conversation nearby.  She vaguely heard someone telling her to drink and for some reason she did.

McGonagall was saying something again, only Tanwen couldn't quite make out what it was.  Things were starting to become- hazy.  She supposed it was because she was so angry.  She took deep breaths and clumsily put the half-full glass she had been holding down so she could use it to hold onto the bar.

"Feelin' alright?" the voice asked again.

This time she turned to look; a tall hooded figure sat next to her.  Under his hood he had a long crooked nose and a disfiguring scar from a burn over one cheek.  And the eyes that looked back at her- black, completely black.  She stared and stepped backwards unsteadily.

"Mebbe yeh need a spot of fresh air," he said placing an arm under her elbow and steering her unsteady form towards the door.  

Tanwen couldn't hear what he was saying, she had a vague sensation of moving.  Things around her seemed to be a bright blur of colour and noise.  What had she been doing again?  Her hand hurt-why was that?

As the hooded man reached the door Cedric placed a firm hand on his shoulder.  The man turned to see him flanked by Will and Alex.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cedric asked in a cold voice.

"None of your business young man," the figure hissed back, stepping towards the door and pushing it open with his spare hand.  Tanwen stumbled back with him.  A flurry of snowflakes swirled around them as he turned, dragging her out after him.

The three ran out after him.

"Stop right there!" yelled Will, drawing his wand.

Tanwen tripped over a large stone in her way and fell to the ground in the shadows of a tall, now closed, shop.  Cursing, the hooded man turned round and grabbed hold of her arm.

Now things were cold, very cold…and quieter…where had all the noise gone…?

"_Stupify_!" shouted Cedric, his wand pointed straight at the man.  He dodged the spell by dropping to the ground.  Looking up he saw the three boys silhouetted against a bright light as the door opened and the three professors and Fudge walked out into the blizzard.  He snarled and with a last glance at Tanwen ran off into the night.

All three boys ran to Tanwen.  Cedric knelt beside her, "Are you alright?"

She looked back dazedly at him, blinking hard.

Behind them the four adults passed their concealed forms and headed back to the castle, unnoticed.

"Tanwen?"

She shivered, "cold."

Standing Cedric pulled her to her feet.  She swayed and leant against his chest.  He put a protective arm around her.

"What on earth was that all about?" asked Alex in bewilderment, "what is going on?"

"That's just what I want to know," replied Cedric.

"Yeah and who was that?" added Will.  He looked at Tanwen, "you do seem to be rather a trouble magnet Miss Gray."

She blinked at him.

"Do you think she's ok?" asked Alex, concerned.

"I-" Cedric was interrupted by about half a dozen people running out of the pub.

The others had gotten worried and come to see what was going on.  They were laden with bags and the others' stuff.

"What happened?" Lizzie asked coming to join them.

Tanwen moaned and clutched at her head with her good hand, "my head!"

"What is it?" asked Cedric, tilting her head up towards him.

"I think my head's going to explode!"

"Well at least you're talking again," Will said.

"What?" Tanwen asked confusedly.

"What?" asked Jon, "she wasn't talking?!"

"I want to sit down," Tanwen informed them before promptly dropping to the ground at his feet.

"What is going on? I'm so confused!" demanded Dom.

"And what's wrong with Tanwen?" added Lou.

"Scrud buckets," murmured Tanwen.

Will pulled her to her feet again, "Can you walk?"

"Yes," she retorted pulling away from him.  She took two wobbly steps away from him and fell back down.

"No," he corrected wryly.

"Can too!" She protested, pushing herself off the ground and getting to her feet.  

The others closed in on her.  Feeling wobbly again she grabbed the nearest person, which happened to be Jon, and clung to them.  He put a steadying arm round her.

"I'd be just fine if the world would stop spinning," she said stupidly.

"If I didn't know better I'd think you were drunk!"  Mark said, "What have you been drinking?"

"Just Butterbeer," Cedric said, "I think…Tanwen?"

"Err…I think I might have drunk some red thingy…"

"Red thingy?!?"

She wrinkled her nose, "I mean nothing, nothing-"

"Tanwen!" he sighed exasperatedly.

She shivered, "let's continue this conversation inside," suggested Alex, "It's really cold!"

"We should be getting back to the castle soon," said Cassie, "shall we just head there instead?"

"Yeah and we can take Miss Tipsy here to Madam Pomfrey," added Will.

"Not tipsy," she informed them, stumbling and causing Jon to take a few steps backwards as he held her upright.

"Right," said Dom unbelieving as he passed Lou her cloak.  She walked over and wrapped it round Tanwen's shoulders.

"Who was that guy?" asked Alex.

"What guy?" responded Jon immediately.

"I don't know," Tanwen said, her hands clutching onto the front of Jon's cloak.  "he was at the bar."

"Then how did he come to be leading you out the door?" asked Cedric.

"He what?" asked Tanwen, she looked around, "how did I get here?"

"Ah good, confusion all round," drawled Mark.

Lou shivered.  Dom lifted his cloak over the top of her, pulling her towards him, "I really think we should go back, before we all freeze."

"Ice cream," muttered Tanwen.

"What?" Jon laughed.

"Ice cream's frozen."

"Err, yes," Will agreed laughing too.

Cedric smiled slightly, as funny as this was he only hoped it was temporary.  As far as he could tell she'd drunk some sort of potion, but he had no idea what.

"You're warm," she told Jon, rubbing her nose against the bare skin exposed by his low collar at his neck.

Cedric frowned slightly and looked uncomfortable.  Jon was grinning down at Tanwen.  He glanced up and caught Cedric's eye and stopped.  The two looked at each other for a few long seconds.  A look of understanding passed between them as Cedric noticed Jon unconsciously tighten his arm round Tanwen.  The whole thing was over in a matter of seconds but neither of the two boys forgot what transpired between them for a long time.

"Right, come on then," Cedric said, walking over to Jon, "come on Tanwen let's go back inside."

"I'm not going to Madam Pomfrey," she said, pouting.

"Ok fine," he grinned, then turned to Jon, "I think you can let go now."  Jon saw the challenging look in Cedric's eyes and dropped his arms to his side.  Cedric took Tanwen's arm and gently pulled her towards him.  She stumbled over and he firmly placed his arm round her waist after lifting his cloak over her.  Quiet now, she linked her hands around his waist and the group began to make its way back to the castle.  The slightly less clueless informing the completely clueless on what had happened.

In the Entrance Hall Cedric reluctantly handed Tanwen over to the Gryffindors and for the millionth time wished they were in the same house.

"Look after her," he told them unnecessarily.

"Of course," answered Mark, steering her over to them.

"We'll keep an eye on her and take her to the hospital wing if necessary in the morning," Lou said.

"Well ok then," Cedric said still eyeing them dubiously.

"Come on," Will said grabbing his arm, "she'll be fine."  He turned to Tanwen, "and no more drink for you," he admonished patronisingly.

"You stupid," she told him.

"Quite right too," Lizzie said grinning as she and Alex headed off through the door that lead to the common room.  Will and Cedric followed them.

"Gone," said Tanwen.

"You know I think I like her like this," said Jon grinning as they manoeuvred her to the bottom of the stairs.

"That's because now she's no challenge to your intellect," retorted Marcia.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Mark bent down and picked Tanwen up, slinging her over his shoulder.  She giggled, "this'll be so much faster," he told the others, grinning as he began to mount the stairs.

She leant on her hand, her elbow supported on Mark's back.  Jon walked a pace behind, keeping up stupid banter with her,

"Where did you put my hamster, Tanwen?" he asked.

"Hamster?" she looked confused, "What hamster?"

"Hamster? I never said anything about a Hamster," he grinned.

"Who has a hamster?....  Ron has a rat."

"Hamsters are what wizarding people call rat babies."

"Scabbers had babies?"

"Jon," Cassie reproved, "you'll be sorry in the morning if she remembers this!"

"Who's 'she' the cat's mother," piped Tanwen.

Jon grinned again, "she's only drunk, drunk people never remember what they did the next morning."

"And how would you know?" Dom asked.

"I wouldn't of course," Jon replied, his face blandly innocent.

"You're naughty," Tanwen said to him.  He grinned suggestively at her.

"Cut it out," Marcia said, pushing him.

"Ok, ok."

A little further along the way Tanwen's handkerchief slipped out her hand, "oopsy." 

Cassie stooped to pick it up and exclaimed in horror and dropped it again.

"What?"

"It's covered in blood!"

Jon frowned and picked it up, "She's right, put her down a second Mark."

He deposited her on a conveniently placed table at the side of the corridor.  "What is it?"

"Hold out your hands," Jon told Tanwen.  She obeyed.

"What happened to your hand?" exclaimed Lou, rushing to her side.

"I got angry," Tanwen said.

"What?" asked Mark, confused.

"Holding a glass- angry…me thinks squeezed too hard.  Poof!"

"Right, that's it, you're going to the hospital wing," Jon said.

"No, every time I go there she doesn't let me go for days!" Tanwen protested.

"I promise this visit will be shorter," Mark said.

"Fine," Tanwen conceded, "but if it isn't then I'm going to have to punish you."

He grinned at her then turned back to the others, "you guys go on back, we won't be long.  And you've got all that shopping."

"Where's my shopping?" Tanwen demanded.

"I've got it," Cassie said, raising her full hands to prove it.

"Thank you," said Tanwen brightly, "Don't eat it."

"Right, come on then you three," Dom said to the girls.

"Why do you have to be in charge," said Marcia argumentatively.

"I think Tanwen's stupidity is catching," commented Jon.  Marcia turned to glare at him then changed her mind.

"Fine, we'll see you later."

Tanwen slid off the table, both boys put an arm out waiting for her to fall but she didn't.

She grinned at them defiantly.

"Ok then we all walk," said Mark, "you were getting pretty heavy anyway."

"Rude!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

Jon grabbed her arm, "let's go."

Leaning on Jon's arm Tanwen made her way to the hospital wing.  As they neared there Mark said to her, "Don't say anything if you want to be let go straight away, just let us do the talking ok?"

"Ok,"

Madam Pomfrey was just giving a small Ravenclaw a pepper-up potion as they walked in.

"You again," she said, turning to Tanwen, "what have you done this time?"

"She cut her hand on a glass," Mark said quickly.

"I made her cross and she crushed it," added Jon by means of an explanation.  For Madam Pomfrey's standards it was a pretty good one at that compared to the normal drivel students told her, honestly, she couldn't understand why they thought she would believe stories such as 'I accidentally ate my shrivel fig in potions'.

She looked at the three oddly, "ok then come sit over here."  Tanwen obeyed.  

Thirty seconds later they emerged and headed back to Gryffindor Tower.

"See," Mark told her, "now you don't have to punish me."

"I was going to put worms in your bed," she replied with a smile.

Jon laughed, "good plan!"

It wasn't long before they were at the portrait hole.  Inside the others were waiting.

"All better," Tanwen announced, holding up her hand.

"What's that smell?" asked Mark, wrinkling his nose.

"Fred and George let off half-a-dozen stink bombs," Dom replied, "we had to open all the windows."

"You are going straight to bed missy," Marcia told her taking her hand and pulling her towards the dorms.

"Don't we get a goodnight kiss?" asked Jon.

Tanwen turned and made to go back.

"No, you don't," replied Lou, taking Tanwen's other hand and together they marched Tanwen up the stairs before anyone else could notice there was something wrong with her.

***********

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter! I don't get that many reviews for this story so it's always extra nice to receive a review for it^__^

So what did you think?  Opinions please people!


	15. Finding Your Way Through the Mist

Chapter 15: Finding your way through the mist 

Tanwen awoke in the early hours of the morning shivering.  Loki had pulled all the covers off her.  She muttered to herself as she yanked the quilt towards her; then paused suddenly.  How did she come to be here?

She rubbed her head thoughtfully; the last thing she could remember was being in The Three Broomsticks.  What had she been doing?  She had been listening to…oh yes, Hagrid talking about her father.  She frowned at the memory, he had been simply horrible!  It had made her so angry she smashed that glass.  What glass? Her memory prompted, Butterbeer was served in tankards, what was she doing with a glass in her hand?

Glancing down at her hands she turned the palms upwards and opened the curtains around her to let in a little light.  The soft morning rays fell across her smooth, blemish-less skin.

"What the-!" she said out loud.

But she was sure it wasn't a dream.  She definitely remembered standing in The Three Broomsticks with a glass of red liquid in her hand.  But she didn't remember getting it for herself….

She put a hand over her eyes as she suddenly remembered.

"How could I have been so stupid?"

Clapping a hand over her mouth she threw open her curtains.  The others were all fast asleep in bed.  She breathed a quiet sigh of relief; she hadn't woken them.  Their trunks' stood packed at the foot of their beds' and several wardrobe doors hung slightly open to reveal their empty contents.  

Tanwen puzzled over this for a few seconds before remembering this was the first day of the holidays- everyone was going home.  Quietly she slipped out of bed to do her own packing.  Loki opened a bleary eye and tutted, he disapproved of such early morning activities.

It took her about half an hour to pack everything and get herself washed and changed.  After that she picked up a book and wandered down to the deserted common room.

'Just how early is it?' she wondered and glanced at her watch.  Five, forty, her watch hands told her.  She sat down and tried to concentrate on her book, but it hard when confusing thoughts about what happened at The Three Broomsticks, and indignant voices about her father kept popping into her head.

There was a small popping noise and a house elf appeared in front of the fire.

"Hello," Tanwen said, laying her book down, "Pleakly isn't it?"  she knew a few of the house elves by name, having accompanied Fred and George on numerous visits to the kitchens.

"Yes miss," the house elf squeaked, bobbing a curtsey.

"And how are you today?" Tanwen asked chattily, for some bizarre reason she felt very awake and wanted someone to talk to.

"V-v-v-very well, I thank you miss," she replied, turning a bright shade of pink, "miss is very kind to ask."

Tanwen smiled, "who is it that takes care of Loki?"

"The bossy Argus, miss?"

Tanwen nodded, grinning.

"Not me, Quinny it is who takes care of him," she replied, twisting the front of her clean tea towel that she wore with her hands.

"Where's Quinny now?" Tanwen asked.

"In the kitchens miss, we has to prepare breakfast."

"Ok then would you give Quinny a present from me?" Tanwen asked drawing her wand and summoning the small gift she had left on her bedside table.

"Gift?!?" squeaked Pleakly in amazement.

"Yes, I want to think him for taking care of Loki for me- a Christmas present," Tanwen reached out her hand and caught the wrapped gift that came zooming down the corridor.  "It's not much, just some chocolates," she paused, "Quinny will like chocolates won't he?" she asked anxiously.

"Oh yes, they are Quinny's most favourite of treats, miss is most generous," replied Pleakly bobbing over and over.

Tanwen got up and knelt beside the elf to give her the purple wrapped box.  "Give him my thanks."

Pleakly bowed over and over again, unable to think of anything to say.  Then turned briefly to ignite the fire in the grate behind her and vanished.

Turning back to her book Tanwen tried to pick up where she left off.

Some time later the door the other side of the fireplace opened.  Jon walked out, yawning and pulling a t-shirt down over his head.

"Morning," Tanwen said.

He grinned, "Morning, and how are you feeling today?"

"Err, fine," she didn't like that odd glint in his eyes.

"No headaches?  Feelings of sickness?"

"No, should I?"

He shrugged and came to sit beside her, "maybe."

"What are you talking about?"

"What do remember of last night?"

"Not a whole lot," she admitted, "but I think I might have done something rather stupid."

 "Just the one thing?" he asked evilly.

"Uh-oh." 

"What's the one thing that you think was stupid," he asked.

"Accepting wine from a complete stranger."

"Yes, not so high on the good decisions scale that one," he told her, "what else?"

"Erm…" Tanwen thought hard, "breaking the glass-I did didn't I? I mean, this morning there's no-"

"-We took you to the hospital wing," he interrupted, "you really don't remember anything else?"  She shook her head, "how disappointing, although lucky for me."

"I can never tell when you're serious, you know," Tanwen replied, eyeing his grinning face dubiously.

"That's because he never is serious," Marcia had emerged to find out where she'd gone, "you were up early."

"Yeah, Loki woke me up- stole all the covers the greedy pig."  

Jon laughed.

She had to put up with more enigmatic teasing from the more of her friends at breakfast.  Cedric came over as soon as he spotted her, acting concerned.  But still she had no idea what had gone on last night, and judging from the comments that Dom and Jon made, she wasn't sure she ever wanted to know.  But she couldn't help feeling stupid, embarrassed and, well, scared.

She tried to keep up the joking as normal but was still a lot more withdrawn and quiet than the others had seen in a long while.  She thought it reasonable to be embarrassed considering what the others were frequently implying, and guessed that their jovial behaviour was a kind of smoke screen for something more serious that could have happened.  As for feeling stupid, well that was perfectly reasonable too, what had she been thinking to accept that drink?  Well, she hadn't really that was the problem, more and more when left alone she would think about how exceptionally unfair what they- everyone- had been saying about Sirius and then she would struggle not to loose control and yell at everyone.  Not one for temper tantrums that feeling of intense rage scared her a little.  If it caused her to loose control like that then who knows what she might do next time.   All of these feelings were perfectly understandable she reasoned, but what she couldn't understand was the way she stiffened every time one of the guys in the older years walked past, or the way she walked close in between Jon and Mark as they walked through Hogsmeade to the station.  

She felt stupid that she wanted their protection, that she didn't want to face those people alone, she was a Gryffindor wasn't she?  So she shouldn't be afraid of them should she?  

Before long they were standing on the Hogsmeade platform in the falling snow, ready for the return journey to King's Cross.  Students piled in up and down the train chattering excitedly.  She felt as though she were in some kind of bubble.  The noises all around her merged into a blurred hum and everything seemed to be too bright.  She just wanted to find a quite corner and sit and think.

Grabbing her arm, Cassie, Lou and Marcia pushed their way onto the train to look for a spare compartment while the guys put their trunks on board.  They quickly found an empty compartment in the middle of the train.  Sinking down into the seat next to the window, Tanwen stared out of the window distractedly watching people get on and off.

"You're quiet, what's up?" Cassie asked, plopping down next to her.

"Huh?  What?"

"What's up?" Cassie repeated.

"Yeah, you've been kind of distant all morning, is it because of that weirdo at Hogsmeade?" Marica asked, sitting down opposite Cassie.

"Nah, not really," Tanwen replied, "I'm just trying to forget about that."

"Forget about what?" Mark asked, coming into the room followed by Jon and Dom.  Dave, Chris and Leo waved as they walked past to find their own compartment; there wasn't enough room for them all in the same one.  As it was seven was going to be a squash in a compartment meant for six.

"That creepy man," Lou said, standing so Dom could sit down, then sitting back down onto his lap.

The guys frowned.  "Is that what's bothering you?" Jon asked from the doorway.

"I don't know, not really, maybe," Tanwen shifted uncomfortably.

"He can't hurt you now you know," Mark reassured her sitting down next to Dom and Lou.

"I know, it's not that, it's just…" she sighed and bit her lip.

"What?" Jon said down next to the window, directly opposite Tanwen.

She shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Yeah, right, you're often quiet and secretive because of nothing," retorted Jon sarcastically.

Tanwen looked out the window again.  They really hadn't a clue, she had a lot more secrets then they guessed.  The thing she found about having secrets was she always wanted to tell people about them, she didn't like having secrets.  It meant you had to lie to those you cared about and bottle things inside.  She resented whatever falsity had made her father spent the majority of her short life in Askaban, telling herself that one day, one day he would be cleared and then she wouldn't have to hold secrets anymore.

"Ignore him, he's being insensitive," Cassie said glaring at Jon, "it's ok if you don't want to talk about it.  Just know that if you ever want someone to talk to any of us will be more than willing to lend an ear."

Tanwen turned to her friend and smiled, "I know."

An hour or so later there was suddenly a loud smash and the glass in the door to their compartment shattered, scattering shards of glass all over the floor and the two nearest the door, Mark and Marcia.  A bright yellow ball was bouncing energetically all over the walls and hitting people, smashing all the windows as it went.

Jon pulled Cassie and Tanwen onto the floor between the two rows of seats and protected them with his body as the large window was demolished.  At the same time Mark tugged Marica over to cover her with his cloak; Dom was already shielding Lou with his arms and cloak.  

Cassie giggled uncontrollable and managed to splutter out, "Gryffindor chivalry at work!" to a puzzled looking Tanwen who began to laugh to.

"Ouch! I don't see what's so funny!" Jon said rubbing his head as the ball bounced off his head, shooting spells at it in between ducking.

"I'm perfectly capable of defending myself," Marcia said in a muffled voice from within Mark's cloak.

"Just keep still," Mark replied as he too tried to catch the elusive sphere with a spell, "You're ruining our moment as your knights in shining armour."

Cassie and Tanwen laughed even harder.

"I can't breathe!" panted Cassie, her eyes watering.

"Is our gallant knight squashing you?" Tawen replied in a low voice in between giggles.

Cassie snorted, "knight my arse."

"After three, guys," Dom said, trying to bring some order to the situation.  He counted to three and all at once they cried, "_Impedimenta!"  Immediately the ball hovered in mid-air then fell to the floor._

Lou cheered as Marica pushed her way out of Mark's cloak.  Grinning Mark and Jon straightened and bowed. Cassie and Tanwen were still crouched on the floor helpless with laughter at the pantomime they had just been witness too.  

"What's so funny?" Marcia demanded.

"They…" Cassie pointed at the guys and collapsed into laughter again, unable to get words out.  Tanwen took one look at her and laughed even harder.

Every time anyone tried to speak to either of the girls all that happened was that they laughed even harder.  A few seconds later a rather flustered looking second year come running in, "Have you seen my ball?" he panted breathlessly.

"This ball?" Mark asked holding up the offending object in one hand sternly.

"Erm yes," the boy replied turning pink.

"It almost killed us," Jon added in an intimidating voice, standing to his full height.

"It was an accident," the boy squeaked, "I was trying to show the others what a bouncy ball was, you know the muggle ones, but I think I got the spell wrong."  He looked positively terrified at the two tall boys looking down at him.

"Lay off you two!" Marcia said, pushing her way through them, "it's ok, none of us are hurt, just be more careful next time ok?"  She snatched the ball from Mark's fingers and handed it back to the small boy.  He nodded and ran away quickly.

Jon and Mark turned to grin at one another.  "You two are so mean!" Marcia said reprovingly to them as she waved her wand and repaired the shattered windows.

"Yeah, don't terrorise the little ones," Lou added, wagging a finger at them.

"Only a few months ago Dom would have done the same, but you have bewitched him," Jon said shaking his head.

"You know I am capable of speaking for myself," Dom said, he grinned and gestured to Tanwen and Cassie who were still laughing, "which is more than I can say for those two at the moment."

Tanwen tried not to look at Cassie as she got up, clutching her side and wiping tears from her eyes.

"I think you two need to go into solitary confinement," Jon said, picking Tanwen up over his shoulder.

"Hey!" she protested, finally managing to stop laughing long enough to say something, "put me down!"

Jon grinned and turned to Mark, "I think Cassie should go and visit the chess tournament next door.  I'm going to take Tanwen to my brother."

With an identical grin Mark picked up Cassie and the four of them went into the corridor.

Tanwen tried to be indignant at the treatment, but it was hard to do anything other than laugh when you and your best friend were hanging upside down over someone's shoulder next to you.  Cassie, it seemed, had never even attempted to do anything other than continue to laugh.

At the next door, Mark slid it open and deposited Cassie down on a seat next to a shocked looking Dave.

"What did you do to her?" he asked, looking apprehensively at Cassie who was still laughing.

"I have absolutely no idea, but she and Tanwen can't stop laughing so we're separating them," Mark said winking at Jon who held tightly to Tanwen's legs.  She propped herself up by leaning on her elbow, smiling pleasantly at the people who edged past her looking oddly at Jon's back.

"Right, I'm off to deliver a parcel," Jon said as he turned round and walked out the compartment.  Catching Cassie's eye Tanwen started to laugh again.

"Case and point," Mark said pointing at the two.

"I see," Dave replied with a grin.

As they walked down the corridor Tanwen managed to calm herself down a little, reducing her laugher to an inane grin on her face.  Jon and Mark talked amongst themselves in loud voices wondering whether Hagrid would let them study women in Care of Magical Creatures.  Reaching the end carriage they finally found Alex.  He was sat with Lizzie, Jema and some of his other year mates.  He raised an eyebrow as Jon slid the compartment door open.

"Let me guess," Lizzie said with a wry smile, "that woman slung over your back is Tanwen."

"Hi Lizzie!" Tanwen called.  Jon grinned.

"Stop grinning like the idiot you are and put her down," Lizzie said, her eyes dancing.

Jon obliged and set Tanwen down.

"How nice to see everyone," Tanwen said, pretending there was nothing odd about the way she had just entered.

"Any particular reason why Tanwen couldn't walk here on her own two legs?" Alex asked.

Tanwen took a seat next to Lizzie, "Where are Will and Cedric?"

She shrugged, "not sure."

"Oh," Tanwen thought it a little odd to see Lizzie out of their company; she was almost always with them out of lessons.  Maybe they had had a fight.

Jon waved at her cheekily as he and Mark walked out of the compartment and back along the corridor.  Tanwen turned to talk to Lizzie, but she was already talking to Alex.  She smiled at her friends and got up, "I'll see you later ok?"

"What?" Alex looked up, "Oh, ok then."

"Catch you later," Lizzie said.

As she pulled the door shut behind her she walked to the very end of the train.  There was a door that led to a small platform surrounded by railings behind that, she pushed the door open and stepped outside.  It was cold outside and the sky was covered with a blanket of grey clouds that were threatening rain.  A rough wind blew against her skin whipping her clothes and hair back.  She stepped back to lean against the train watching the horizon disappearing ahead of her as the Hogwarts Express rushed on towards King's Cross.

It felt so odd to be swinging from one extreme to another, one minute she was quiet and feeling vulnerable and the next laughing so hard she thought her sides would split.  She wondered briefly if she was mentally unstable, a shadow of a grin chasing over her features before being replaced with a pensive expression.  Walking up to the edge of the platform she grasped hold of the cold metal rail and stared into middle distance, not particularly looking at anything, letting her thoughts wander to and fro.

She wasn't sure how long she was stood there, but her legs started to feel stiff and the sky was growing dark.  She looked at her watch, it was almost 4 o'clock, that meant she'd been there for almost four hours!  Shaking her head in disbelief she turned to go back inside, she'd had enough 'thinking' for one day, these days it inevitably spiralled downwards until she ended up feeling utterly depressed or frustrated.  Her numb hands fumbled at the door handle.

Inside the train Will and Cedric walked out of the end carriage.

"So why do you think Lizzie isn't sitting with us?" Will asked.

"Because we aren't her only friends," Cedric grinned, his smile disappeared as he spotted Tanwen's face through the small circular window in the end door of the train.  "What's she doing out there?"

They walked over and opened the door, Tanwen fell though into them.

"Oops, sorry," she apologised, righting herself.

"Man it's cold out there!" Will said shutting the door quickly, "Why on earth would you want to be out in that?"

"How long were you out there?  Your lips are practically blue!" Cedric said, brushing a lock of hair out of her face, "You are too cold young lady," he said pulling off his own cloak and marching her off down the corridor.

"Don't I get to try and reply?" Tanwen asked in a small voice.

"Course you do, luv," Will said, "you can be subjected to the full inquisition when you're back to normal temperature."

"I'm not that cold!" she protested.

"Right," Cedric said sceptically, "even the air around you is cold Tanwen, what is it with you and the cold?" He asked, alluding the incident a few weeks ago.

Reaching the compartment they had recently abandoned Will sat her down on an empty seat while Cedric went to find the trolley lady and get a hot drink.

Will added his cloak to Cedric's then wrapped his arms round her to share his body heat, he was silent for a while waiting for her to speak, but when she didn't he observed, "sometimes I think there's a lot more to you then any of us know."

"Isn't that true of everyone?" she asked, "I mean how much can you ever really know about anyone?"

"Aren't we philosophical today," he replied with a smile.

"Sorry, it comes from spending a lot of time thinking by myself," she apologised half heartedly.

He looked at her thoughtfully and got up to fetch his wand, "hold out your hands," he told her.  She obeyed and he conjured a ball of bluebell flames in the palm of her hands.  Smiling gratefully she pulled her feet up onto the chair with her and curled them round her.  Looking out the window she observed, "Doesn't it get dark quickly in winter?"

Will nodded his agreement.  Just then Cedric arrived back with a mug of steaming hot tea for Tanwen.  Extinguishing the flames she held he passed her the mug and sat next to her.  Sipping it cautiously Tanwen sat quietly content to listen to Cedric and Will chat good naturedly about their upcoming holiday plans and past adventures.  

About ten minutes later she was warm again and yawned.

"Tired?" Cedric asked, stroking her hair, she nodded.

The door slid open, it was Percy, "Ah, there you are Diggory, I need you a moment, last minute prefects meeting."

"Now?" Cedric asked incredulous.

Percy nodded, "I have a couple of things I'd like to mention about next term and there's no time like the present."

Will hid a grin and winked at Cedric.

"Ok, I'm coming," Cedric said grudgingly, getting to his feet, "I'll see you guys later."

As Cedric left Will got up, "I think I'll go and pay some visits, coming?"

Tanwen shook her head, "I think I'll go back to the others."

"Ok then," he said, sliding the door open and holding it open for her, "I'll see you later then."

She bid him goodbye and walked along the corridor still wrapped in three cloaks.  The others were much quieter than she would have expected.  Lou and Dom were chatting quietly in the corner while Mark and Marcia were playing cards, Cassie and Jon was nowhere to be seen.

"Hello," she said as she walked in and closed the door behind her.

"Where've you been?" Mark asked, "We went back to look for you earlier."

"Yeah, I didn't stay there for long," she said, walking round him to sit on his other side.

"So whose trunk did you raid to get all those cloaks?" Dom asked looking up.

"What?" she glanced down, "oh yeah, I'd forgotten about these," she got up, "I'll be back in a sec, better put them back."

She ran back down the corridor and left their cloaks in the empty compartment and then returned to the others.

Yawning, she sat back down next to Mark and pulled her feet up next to her, "Where are Cassie and Jon?" she asked.

"Well Cassie's still next door," Mark said, laying down a card and picking up another from the pile.

"I think she's actually enjoying being taught chess," Marcia grinned, "As for Mr Contay, he's off gallivanting somewhere no doubt."

"Ok," Tanwen replied yawning again.

"You really are tired, aren't you?" Lou remarked.

Tanwen nodded and pulled her cloak up over her, "I think I might have a short nap it that's ok.  Do you mind if I use your shoulder as a pillow?" she asked Mark.

He grinned, "not at all, although you might find you get a sore neck, my shoulder's quite high for you."

"Here," Dom chucked his cloak over, "you can use this as a pillow."

Catching it, Mark folded it up and laid in on his lap.  Yawning yet again, Tanwen lay down and closed her eyes.

Once they were sure Tanwen was asleep Marcia said, "Do you think she's ok?"

"I'm not really sure," Mark said honestly, "she seemed rather shaken up by the last few weeks."

"Well wouldn't you be?" Lou said, "I know if it was me, then I would be so scared, I know that at the end of the night it was quite funny but what I would worry about would be what if people hadn't noticed that weird guy." She shuddered and Dom squeezed her comfortingly.

"I hadn't thought of that," Mark admitted, "I guess I just assumed that she'd be ok about it, I mean, it's not as if she remembers much of what happened."

"Well then maybe she remembers more than we think, or there's more that she hasn't told us," Marcia guessed, putting down her hand, "I win, a royal flush."

*****************************

A/N: Sorry it's been so long since an update!  I haven't had the internet, and someone, who shall remain nameless didn't get around to posting the chapters on my behalf!  Anyway, hope you liked this new chapter.  I get internet installed at my new flat on Monday so it shouldn't be a problem for the next update *fingers crossed*


	16. Friends and Family

Chapter 16: Friends and Family 

And before she knew it they were drawing in the King's Cross station and Mark was gently shaking her awake.  The train was filled with bumping and crashing as trunks were dragged to the doors.  As the others in her compartment scrabbled to get ready Tanwen glanced at them all affectionately; she was really going to miss them all.

"Planning on staying on the train?" Mark asked her with a smile.

She smiled back and rose to collect her things.

Out on the platform Tanwen stood with Marcia, Lou and Cassie who had joined them, while the guys lifted their trunks down.

"Who's coming to pick you up?" Cassie asked as she scanned the waiting crowd for her parents.

"No-one," replied Tanwen.

"What?" Cassie turned back to her.

"Why not?" asked Marcia.

Tanwen shrugged, "I live alone,"

"What?" The guys had finished carrying down the trunks and had come to say their goodbyes.

"Tanwen says she lives by herself," Lou said, going to Dom for a hug.

"Is that even allowed?" asked Dave.

"I don't know, maybe, maybe not," replied Tanwen.

"Probably not," Jon added with a grin.

A tiny girl with long raven hair came running along the platform to collide with Jon's legs, she looked about four.  She hugged them tightly, "Jon!"

He smiled broadly and bent down to pick her up.  She wrapped her arms round his neck and gave him a kiss.

"This everyone is Sinea, my baby sister," he introduced her to the others.

"I'm not a baby," she replied petulantly.  Then she caught sight of Loki at Tanwen's feet, "that's a funny looking cat."

Tanwen grinned and picking up Loki stepped closer to Jon, "He's not a cat, he's an Argus."

"What's an Argus?" Sinea asked, then without waiting for a reply, "can I pet him?"

"Hey petal," it was Alex, he was pushing his trunk on a trolley.

"Alex!" Sinea held out her tiny arms to him.

Alex lifted her out of his twin's arms and hugged her tightly.

"She has an Argus," Sinea told him, pointing at Tanwen.  "I want one."

Jon winked at Tanwen.  She smiled back and after Alex had placed Sinea on the top of his trunk placed Loki on her lap.

"You can hold him."

Sinea squealed and hugged him tightly, Loki made a choking sound.

"Gently, gently," Jon told his sister, smiling.

Tanwen spotted Cedric waving her over from a short way away, "I'll be back in a minute," she told the others as she made her way over to him.  Alex followed saying there were some friends he wanted to say goodbye to as well.   He headed over to join Lizzie and some of his other year mates.

As Tanwen reached him Cedric kissed her softly, "I'm going to miss you," he told her.

"Ditto," she hugged him tightly, "I'll be round to visit though, I'm getting connected to the Floo Network as soon as I go back."

"Well then, I'll be expecting many visits.  I know that it isn't technically Christmas yet, but I wanted to give you your present now," he turned and picked up a cage from behind him.  It contained a small silver-grey owl.  Its eyes were large and bronze and matched its curved beak.  It clicked a greeting.

Tanwen turned pink with pleasure and threw her arms round Cedric's neck, "Thank you!"

He laughed, "I'm expecting her to be well used," he told her grinning.  She nodded and took the cage from him, "Look, I'd better get going, my parents' are waiting."

"Ok," she kissed him again, "see you soon."

"Definitely," he grasped the handle of his trolley and pushed it over to his waiting parents.  She felt a pang of envy as his father clapped him on the back and his mother hugged him affectionately.

"Tanwen!"  Cassie came running up to her, "I've got to go now," she hugged her tightly, "oh did Cedric give you an owl?"

Tanwen nodded.

"I'm hoping my parents' will get me one for Christmas,"

They bid each other farewell and Cassie ran to where her parents stood with her trolley.

She walked back to the group, on her way bidding goodbye to Lizzie, Will and many of her other friends'.  Finally the only ones left were her, Jon, Alex and their little sister.  Together they pushed their trolleys over to where their mother stood near the exit.

"Do you really live by yourself?" Alex asked as they walked.

"Yep, just me and Loki."

"What about your mummy and daddy?" Sinea asked twisting round to see her.

"I-I-I don't know what happened to them," Tanwen replied, which was close to the truth, if not exactly correct.

"Did you lose them?" the little girl replied, "I did that once."

"In a manner of speaking," replied Tanwen with a sad smile.

"That's enough," Jon told his little sister, "no more interrogating my friends."

"What's interrorating?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," Jon whispered apologetically to Tanwen.

"It's ok," she replied.

"Are you ready to go?" They had reached the twins' mother.  She was tall and slim with auburn hair and large, beautiful silver eyes.  Tanwen thought she was one of the most beautiful women she had ever seen.  Her mature beauty made her feel so childlike.

"Yes mother," replied Alex.

"Ok then, let's be off, your father's at work I'm afraid, the Ministry's rather fraught at the moment." She turned to Tanwen and held out her hand, "Hello, I've not seen you before, I'd have remembered."

Tanwen smiled shyly, "I'm new, I used to go to Beauxbatons," she replied shaking her hand.

Jon stared at her, he'd never seen her act shy before.  'It's kinda cute,' he thought, grinning to himself.

"Seeing as both my sons are very rude I'll have to do the introductions myself, I'm Minette," she told her.

"Tanwen," the younger girl returned with a smile at the twins, Alex was looking a little indignant, but Jon just shrugged.

Minette glanced around, noticing Tanwen was by herself.

Sinea had gotten off the trolley and was crouched petting Loki at her mother's feet, "Tanwen's lost her parents, I think she left them in the shops."

"Not that kind of lost," Alex told his sister.

Minette looked sharply at Tanwen who was biting her lip and looking interestedly at her new owl.  Jon placed a hand on her arm, she saw that too.

"How are you getting home, Tanwen?" she asked.

"Erm, taxi," replied Tanwen looking up, "I live in London."

"Would you like a lift with us?" she asked.

"On no, thank you, but I wouldn't want to be any trouble," replied Tanwen.

"It would be no trouble," replied Minette.

"Oh go on," encouraged Jon, "I want to see where you live." He grinned.

"You're always so nosy," Alex told his twin.

"Ok then, if you're sure it's not an inconvenience," said Tanwen.

"Of course not," Minette reassured her, "now, let's go."

The five of them walked through the barrier and out into the muggle world.

"So, what are you gonna call the owl?"

"Hm?" Tanwen looked up from her daydream, she was thinking about her parents, well specifically her father, she hadn't even realised Jon was still talking to her.  

"I said 'what are you gonna call the owl?' have you even been listening to a word I've said?"

Apparently he hadn't shut his mouth since they walked out of Platform nine and three quarters.

"I…", she began, but was interrupted by Alex.

"Put another girl to sleep with your mindless drivel, Jon?  You could at least have waited until she was somewhere more comfortable."

They rounded a corner and a deep blue sports car came into view.  Tanwen raised her eyebrows as the family headed towards it.  

"Umm…Jon?" she whispered.

"Yes sweetums?"  He replied with a grin.

Tanwen looked scathingly at him, he held up his hands in a mock apology. 

"That car's very…"

"Attractive?" suggested Jon.

"Expensive-looking?" offered Alex.

"…small"

"Ah... more to this than meets the eye, just wait and see," Alex left her side with an enigmatic grin. 

"Haven't you learned not to judge a book by its cover…although one could be forgiven for doing so in my case," Jon admonished with a grin.

"Your modesty never ceases to astound me Jon." 

"I know, it is one of my many fine virtues."

Tanwen decided not to dignify that with an answer and as she pushed her trolley faster over to the car, she heard Jon's soft laugh behind her and grinned.

A few minutes later all their trunks were in the boot of the sports car and Tanwen was getting into the car which, needless to say was much bigger on the inside.  It looked similar to a limo on the inside and had black leather seats surrounding a small mahogany coffee table.  Everything spoke of money, without being ostentatious.  It was not quite as she had expected though, it did not need to be driven and when she entered the car Minette was already sat on the backseat with Sinea pouring out drinks.  

"Just write the address of your house on that," she said gesturing to a silver coloured piece of parchment with a matching silver quill attached by a deep blue string.  A pot of the same blue coloured ink lay next to it.

Tanwen picked up the quill as the boys clambered into the car.  Alex sat next to his little sister and accepted a drink from his mother.  Jon took the seat nearest her and watched over her shoulder as she wrote her address onto the silver parchment.

"Aren't you Mr. Nosy then?"  Tanwen said as she put down the quill.  The car started to move away.

"Just curious," he answered as he accepted a goblet of juice from his mother.

The words on the page glittered briefly and disappeared.

"And why might that be then?" she asked innocently.

"Because he secretly wants to stalk you during the Christmas Holidays," responded Alex immediately.

"I'll have you know I'm a perfectly law-abiding citizen."

"And whose law might that be?" asked Tanwen, grinning at him.

"He just doesn't want to get beaten to a pulp by Diggory," added Alex.

"Are you Amos' boy's girlfriend?" inquired Minette.

Tanwen blushed slightly, "Yes."

"How did you know that?" Jon asked his mother.

"Well other than Alex's obvious hint, Lana- that's Amos' wife- came round for coffee last week, and we were talking about how quickly our little boys are growing up-"

("Mum!" protested Jon)

"-and she was saying that Cedric talked about his girlfriend in his letters home.  Apparently young Diggory's quite sweet on you."

Tanwen blushed even further.

Minette turned to her twins, her eyes twinkling "He's such a well-mannered young man, you two could learn a lot from him."

Jon scowled, but Alex said, "We get this all the time, her comparing us disadvantageously to other people's children."

"Yes," added Jon in a melodramatic voice, grinning again, "but we're never good enough!"

"Honestly, you two!  You'll harass the poor girl to death before she reaches her home at this rate.  Anyway, Tanwen dear, would you like orange, apple or guava juice, I'm afraid we haven't any pumpkin, I rather detest the stuff."

As the car pulled up beside the white three-storey building where she lived, Tanwen thanked Minette for the lift and the drink.

She got out of the car and was followed by Jon.

"I live on the third floor," she said and walked round to the back of the car.

"Allow me," said Jon gallantly as he opened the boot and removed Tanwen's trunk.  Alex had now emerged from the car and helped Jon carry the trunk up to the door.  

Tanwen fumbled in her pocket with one hand, while she held the owl's cage in the other.  Minette came out of the car carrying Sinea and chivvying a rather reluctant Loki.  

"I think he likes your car," said Tanwen, grinning as she walked up to the door to stand with Jon and Alex.

"I think he wants you to come home with us," said Jon grinning slyly.

"Oh stop it Jonathan, but Tanwen, really you must come and visit us whenever you want.  Although I won't be surprised if we don't see you every day, the twins can be quite trying, especially Jonathan."

"Thanks mum," he responded sarcastically.

"Oh I quite agree," replied Tanwen, with a straight face.

Jon spluttered, before regaining his composure, "and here was me thinking that you were my friend," he looked injured.

"You know I love you really," Tanwen said with a smile, hugging him.

He was about say, "prove it," but stopped seeing his mother and little sister watching him.  So he settled for hugging her back.

At the top of the stairs all five crowded on the small landing outside Tanwen's flat while she hastily located her key.  Slotting it in the lock she twisted it and pushed the door open.  The room was just as she had left it.

"You're so tidy!" Sinea said wandering in, "what's that?" she asked pointing at the TV.  "And that?" she turned to the hifi system, "And that?  You have a weird house." 

Tanwen laughed.

"Where do you want this?" asked Jon, holding one end of her trunk, Alex had the other end.

"Umm just put it down anywhere you like."  They let go immediately.

"Would you like to stay for a cup of tea?" Tanwen asked them, struggling to conceal a grin.

"No, we should get going, my husband will be home soon, he'll be wondering where we got to," replied Minette, "another time maybe."

"Ok, thank you again for you help."

"You're most welcome.  Come on you three, say goodbye."

"Yes mother," Jon grimaced.

Alex grinned, "see you Tanwen, come visit soon ok?"  He gave her a hug and stooped to pick up his little sister.

"Bye bye Tanwen," she said, waving.

"Last but not least, moi.  Did you like my little bit of French?" asked Jon.

"Very impressive, a whole word," Tanwen grinned.

"Oh I do know a sentence," he told her, "want to hear it?"

"Say no," Alex advised her, "definitely say no.  It's not suitable for delicate ears."

"Maybe another time then," she said to Jon.  

He shrugged and turned so his back was to his mother, "maybe a more appropriate occasion," he grinned and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Tanwen laughed, "Goodbye Jon," she hugged him and saw them all to the door.

Once she shut it she turned to Loki who was sat on a large cushion on the floor,  "Just us again."

******************

A/N:  Hooray, new reviewer!! Thanks for your thoughts, I agree that this has less plot than the Moonlit Ones, but I think the people have more personality, and it's fun to write!! Also, I really don't mean to sound big headed, but I think this story should have more reviews too!  It takes me ages to write it all, plus my other stories have more reviews esp Moonlit Ones...and I don't think it's that bad a story either.  So thanks for your support reviewers, it means a lot. J

Sorry for the long wait for this chapter, but I hoped you liked it, and the story pace does get faster from here on in- I promise!


	17. Bending the Rules

Chapter 17: Bending the rules 

The next hour or so she spent unpacking her things then searched out her wizarding pages.  Flicking through the pages she stopped at the one with the large advert for 'The Floo Network'

Connect yourself to the rest of the wizarding world!  Floo travel is both inexpensive and convenient.  It delivers you almost immediately to your destination without the pesky problem of splinching that comes with apparating.  No magical home should be without it.

To join now just touch your wand to the page here and say, 'register'. (You must be over eighteen to join.)

In the unlikely event you have any trouble with your existing connection touch your want here and say, 'unlikely'

If you wish to make general inquiries please touch your wand here and say, 'inquiries'.

Tanwen frowned as she pulled out her wand; she had to be over eighteen.  Well, she would have to act older then; she hadn't the ingredients to make an aging spell and anyway, she wasn't that good at Potions.  Putting her wand down next to the ad she went into the next room and stood before the mirror, surveying herself critically.  She pulled her hair back off her face, turning this way and that trying to decide whether it made her look older.  Then a thought struck her and she grinned.  Abandoning the mirror for the moment she rummaged through her draws, throwing out the things she needed onto the bed.  

She stood in front of the mirror again.  She had changed into clothes that had been given to her by her French friends' last birthday.  The simple cream dress fell stylishly to her knees and a black silk scarf was tied round her waist to accentuate her hips.  She wore her hair loose, a black beret perched slightly to one side on top.  She had applied a touch of make-up to her eyes and lips.  She grinned at her reflection before walking back through.

Deciding it was extremely improbable that the person who came to connect her would be French she decided to use this to her full advantage.  She picked up her wand and touched it to the page and said, "register."

Immediately there was a loud popping noise and a young wizard appeared in front of her.  He was tall and gangly, with a slightly crooked nose and short, messy ginger hair.  To be honest, Tanwen thought he looked new to the job.  The look in his eyes told her he was inexperienced and slightly nervous.

"Bonjour monsieur," Tanwen said with a smile.

"Err hello," he replied.

"I'd like to register my fireplace with ze Floo network," she told him in her strongest French accent.

"Are you over eighteen?" he asked her as he fumbled around in a large black bag he had brought with him.

"But of course," she said with a laugh, "I 'ave lately moved from France, 'ave you visited my country before."

"No," he replied nervously as he handed her a contract and a quill, "just read this and sign at the bottom."

She surveyed it while he examined her fireplace.  Leaning on a side table she signed her name 'Tanwen Gray', thinking with a smile to herself that this wasn't even her real name.  As she handed it back to him he avoided her eyes and spouted the customary, "Thank you for connecting to the Floo Network, if you have any trouble don't hesitate to ask for help."  Then he turned and muttered something with his wand outstretched at the fire.  He handed her a large book from his bag and prepared to leave.

"Good day," he said

"Good day," she replied.  And he disapparated.

Tanwen sat down in her chair in glee, it had worked- he thought she was over eighteen!  She scanned through the book he had given her.  It was the Floo Book containing the names and destinations of everyone connected and another section for shops, businesses etc.  Most of her friends seemed to be on it, which was logical though, for the majority of people at Hogwarts had at least one magical parent.  

She glanced out the window, it was dark outside.  It was warmer down south than at Hogwarts and so there was no snow, but she knew it was still cold outside.  Her stomach rumbled and she looked at her watch, it was almost half seven, time for dinner.

"Hungry Loki?" she asked as he nudged her legs asking to be picked up.  Putting the Floo Book aside she picked him up and plonked him on her lap.  "I so can't be bothered to cook," she told him, fondling his ears.  Suddenly she spotted something glinting against his russet coat, "what's this?"  A silver chain was wrapped round his neck, she undid it and held it up.  It was plain except for a name written on a deep blue stone in the centre.  She turned it over, "Sinea- oh Loki!" 

He looked at her as if to say, 'it wasn't my fault!'

"Oh, ok, I know it wasn't your fault, we'll have to go give this back."  She put him back on the ground and wandered over to the kitchen area, finding his bamboo shoots in one of the bottom cupboards, "here, I'm going out to get something to eat and maybe do a spot of shopping, then I'll drop round and give the necklace back."  She placed the shoots in front of Loki, "is there anything you want before I go?"  He nudged the TV, "Ok," she turned it on.

Then she walked through into her bedroom, she couldn't be bothered to change.  So she just pulled off her beret and located a thick coat from her wardrobe.  She loved this coat, although she didn't realise it at the time now it reminded her of the coat her mother used to wear when she was little.  It was dark grey with a faux-fur grey edging at the cuffs and from neck to floor.  Pulling on a pair of knee-high black suede boots she grabbed her coat and put the necklace in the pocket.  She picked up the purse that held all her muggle shopping things, like her cash card and muggle money, to which she added a bag of wizarding coins.  "I'll see you later," she called to Loki as she pulled on her coat and walked out the door.

Tanwen walked out into the night, her hands thrust deep in her pocket to keep them warm.  The streets of London were still busy with people; the shop doors stood open, bright and inviting.  Picking up several gifts on the way Tanwen took the tube and headed for Diagon Ally.  It was warm on the tube, groups of people sat together chatting happily showing off the latest Christmas presents they had bought.  

Jumping down onto the platform Tanwen headed for the escalators like the rest of the crowd.  She hummed to herself contentedly and swung the brightly coloured plastic bags containing her purchases by her side as she walked.  

Several more shopping stops later Tanwen paused to buy hot chestnuts from a stall.  Cautiously pealing her chestnuts she sat down on a bench to eat them.  It was odd being by herself again after such a long time with her friends.  But she liked it all the same.

Finally she reached The Leaky Cauldron.  It was late by now and she hoped the shops would still be open.  Deciding to eat properly later she walked though and headed straight to Diagon Ally.  If she was going to return the necklace then she needed floo powder to get there.

She was just in time, they were just about to close up when she arrived.  Quickly purchasing a large pouch of floo powder she dropped it into one of her other bags and returned to eat.

It was almost eleven o'clock by the time she got home.  She'd got on the wrong tube on her way home, there had been sections of the track closed…she sighed and shook her head, good old London.  Loki was fast asleep on the couch making little snoring noises. 

Taking the necklace out her pocket she debated what to do.  Whilst it wasn't really very polite to visit people in the middle of the night she really thought she should give this back soon.  Sinea might not remember that she had attached it to Loki and it looked really expensive.  Maybe, she thought, she could find their house elf, he could give it to them at a convenient moment and no-one would think she was rude interrupting them so late.

Flicking through until she found the address she lit the fire, using matches of course, she couldn't risk that the Department for Underaged Use of Magic would find out about her.  

She threw a handful of powder into the flames and stepping into the green flames said, "Lindley Manor."

Seconds later she arrived in a medium sized room, it was thankfully empty.  Using a conveniently placed duster she dusted off the little soot that clung to her coat and looked around her.  The rich cream coloured walls had several cloaks hanging up on them.  It seemed that everyone was home, and asleep, she reminded herself.  

She was just about to wonder what to do next when a small creature walking into the room wearing what looked like a royal blue pillow case.

"Can I help you miss?" it squeaked.

"Yes actually," she replied, "Bromley isn't it?"

"Yes miss," replied the house elf a little confused.

"I'm a friend of Jon and Alex's," she explained, noticing its confusion, "earlier today they gave me a lift home and Sinea put her necklace round the neck of Loki.  I wanted to return it at the earliest opportunity, I'm sorry to intrude so late."

"Miss is most welcome," Bromley said bowing and taking the necklace from her offered hand, "would you care to stay for a drink?"

"Oh I don't know-" Tanwen hesitated.

"Bromley wishes very much to thank you for your kindness to our family in bringing this back so quickly.  Very valuable it is, with protection spells for Miss Sinea."

"Oh, ok then, just quickly," she conceded, he really was very eager.

"May I take your coat miss?" he asked politely.

"Thank you," she took it off and handed it to him.  He made a gesture to the side and it flew to one of the waiting hooks.

"This way Miss," he beckoned and set off out the door.

Tanwen followed him, her eyes wandering along the walls as she walked.  Even the hallways were richly furnished, the polished wooden floors caused her footsteps to echo rather unnervingly behind her.  They turned corner after corner and it wasn't long before Tanwen felt utterly lost. 

Eventually they came into the kitchen.

"What would miss like to drink?"

"Um, tea would be nice."

"Please take a seat while Bromley fixes it for you," he motioned to a cushioned chair near the fire that burned merrily in the grate.

Tanwen sat and watched the flames while in the background she could hear Bromley clattering around as he set a kettle to boil.  She was so mesmerised by the flames she didn't notice someone come in behind her.

"By the- Tanwen?"

She turned to see Jon standing in the doorway.  His hair was tousled and cheeks flushed from sleep.  Over the top of the usual boxers he wore to bed a black dressing gown around his shoulders hung open.  "Hello sleepy head," she greeted, walking over to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well it's nice to see you too," she grinned.

"What? – No, I don't mean to be rude- I just woke up, don't be mean to me!"

Tanwen smiled, "Sinea put her necklace on Loki, I was just returning it.  I would have come round sooner but traffic was really bad in London tonight!"

"Oh right," he didn't really look like he understood, he yawned and surveyed her from head to toe, "You look different."

"What?" Tanwen glanced down at her clothes, "oh this, I had to make the guy from the Floo company think I was over eighteen."

He grinned.  

"Can Bromley do anything for you, Sir?" asked the house elf hopefully.

"Just a glass of milk please," Jon said.  He caught Tanwen smiling at him, "What?  There's nothing wrong with milk!"

"I never said there was," she grinned.

"Your tea, miss," Bromley held out a tray with a cup and saucer.

"Thank you," she told him.  As he turned and went to fetch Jon's milk she turned to her friend, "aren't you cold?"

"Nope, I'm a hot blooded male," he grinned.

"Jon!" she groaned, "you're incorrigible!"

"I know."

They walked over to the fireplace but there was only one chair.

"Don't tell me you're going to sit on the floor?  We all know that only slaves sit on the floor," she joked.

"Nope, I can stand," he hesitated and grinned slyly at her, "unless you want to sit on my lap?"

"With you just wearing your boxers?  I don't think so!"

"And dressing gown," he amended with a grin.  He took his milk from Bromley and true to his word stood until Tanwen sat. 

The two of them chatted companionable until they heard a clock chiming midnight.  Tanwen jumped and almost dropped her empty cup.  Jon laughed, "I forgot, that can be a bit of a shock if you aren't used to it."

"I'd better get going," she said, rising.

"Ok.  But now I know that your floo connection works so there are no excuses for not coming again when the sun is up."

He walked her back through the labyrinth of corridors to the entrance room she had emerged into.  She picked up her coat and walked over to the fire.

"See you soon," she threw a handful of floo powder into the fire and stepped into them.  Jon waved as she said, "Manderly Crescent" and vanished in a flash of green flames.

Yawning she stepped out of her fireplace and hung her coat up next to the door.  Hearing hooting, she turned to the little silver owl that sat patiently in its cage.

"Oh I'm so sorry," she apologised, running to set it free.  It flew once round the room silently before coming to land on her shoulder and nipping her ear gently.  Tanwen held out her arm and it flew down to settle there.  Thoughtfully she looked into its bronze eyes.  "I haven't named you yet," she said to the bird as she wandered through to perch on the end of her bed.  The owl cocked her head on one side indulgently.  Tanwen stroked its silver feathers with her other hand, "You are beautiful," she told it, "maybe I'll name you after a star, you are silver after all.  Hmm how about Io or Leda or maybe Dione?  Io's a nice name-nah you don't look like and Io, how about Artemis?  I think I like that, you?"

The owl looked at her considering for a moment then hooted in agreement.

"Ok then, Artemis it is.  Would you like to go outside oh goddess of the hunt?"

Artemis ruffled her feathers' importantly before sailing up into the air.

"I'll take that as a yes," Tanwen said, half to herself.  She crossed to the window and pulled back the floor length white gossamer fabric that hung over the wall-sized sliding windows.  After unlocking it she slid one window along to let the silver owl fly out into the night.  Tanwen shivered as the cold wind blew into her room, her hair flowing out behind her like the delicate curtains.  She watched as Artemis sailed effortlessly through the night's sky until she could no longer be seen.

Closing the window once more and pulling the curtains back across, she got ready for bed.  As she crossed back into her bedroom, drying her face, Loki came trundling through and used the strategically placed boxes to clamber onto the bed.  She yawned again and rifled through her draws to find her night clothes.

"Oh that's just great," she muttered to herself, "all my warm things need to be washed."  She pulled out a short, sleeveless silk nightdress, "this'll have to do for to night," she said.  Undressing she changed into it and added a cardigan on top.  Then she crawled into bed next to Loki, thinking, 'it's nice to be home."

A/N:  Majorly sorry for the wait!! Had serious internet problems, as in I didn't have it!  I'm so glad you like this Nestle!  Yay someone likes this story enough to post multiple reviews!!  And don't worry, there are plenty more chapters to come and there shouldn't be any more huge delays, especially if I know at least one person is eager awaiting it!  And as for your question, yes Sirius does think she's dead.  Anyway, hope you liked the new chapter!


	18. Sleigh Ride

Chapter 18: Sleigh ride 

"Wakey wakey, rise and shine!"

"What?" muttered Tanwen groggily.  She peeped over her duvet to see Jon standing at the end of her bed, beaming at her.  "You're far too early, go away!"  She snuggled back down under her duvet.

"It's a beautiful sunny day," he said brightly, grinning, "Alex and I are rounding up people to go tobogganing."

"It's far too early!" she repeated, retreating further under her covers, "and you're far too cheery for this time.  Come back when I'm awake."

Jon looked at her huddled form under the duvet and gave a wicked grin.  Grabbing hold of the bottom he yanked it hard.

"Ahhh!" Tanwen screamed as the covers slid over her bare legs, "Cold!"

He laughed as she crawled down the bed and tried to pull the duvet back from his hands.

"You're so mean!"  After a brief struggle she gave up trying to pull it up to the top of the bed and settled for crawling underneath it.

"Are you always this lazy?" he asked.

She mumbled something incoherently.  He reached a hand under the covers and started to tickle her feet.  She kicked his hands.

"Ouch!"  he protested removing his hand,  "Little vixen!"

"You deserved it!" Tanwen told him severely sitting up with the quilt wrapped round her.

"Please come," he pleaded, changing tack and going down on one knee.  He looked pleadingly at her with wide innocent eyes.

"I can't see that," she told him, closing her eyes.

He laughed, "Ok then, stay in bed.  I'll just be off to get Diggory and Griffiths by myself."

Tanwen opened her eyes.  She sighed and got off the bed, still wrapping her covers round her.  "Fine, I'm coming," she conceded.

"Oh _now_ you're interested, the moment I mention Diggory you jump up, but my company's just not good enough for you?" he pretended to look offended.

She yawned and wrinkled her nose.

"You're hair's a mess," he said without waiting for her to reply.

"I _have_ just been rudely woken up," she reminded him.

"You're going to take forever to get ready aren't you?"

"No-"

"-Yes you will and it'll be lunchtime before we go to get the others."

She glared at him.

"Let's just go like this," he gabbed her round the waist and carried her and the quilt into the next room.

"Jon, put me down!" she yelled, wriggling. 

"Promise you won't take forever to get changed," he commanded, grinning at her.

"Just go and get Will or Cedric first and come back," she suggested, "unless you don't think they'll come unless I'm there."

"Ok," he dropped her suddenly.  She fell to the floor on top of her quilt and glared at him.  "Be quick then, vixen," he told her with a smile as he grabbed a handful of floo powder and threw it into the fire.

Tanwen stalked away muttering to herself under her breath about noisy and harassing early morning visitors.

Twenty minutes later Tanwen finished drying her hair with a hairdryer and set about finding her clothes.  Loki was sat out in the living room, happily munching on his bamboo shoots, while she wandered around her room in her underwear.  She laid out her clothes on her newly laid bed and pulled on her black cords.

Loki was squeaking away in the next room, "What is it?" she asked as she wandered through, "surely you can't want mo-" she stopped horrified and clasped her hands over her chest.  She made a small squeaking noise.

Will and Jon stood open mouthed in front of her fireplace.  Both an interesting shade of pink.  Simultaneously they both raised an eyebrow.

"Scrud buckets," Tanwen muttered, running back into her bedroom and shutting the door firmly.  Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment.  Hastily pulling on a long sleeved top and fluffy jumper she ran a brush through her hair before tying it back.  She put on boots and picked up her gloves before walking back into the living room.

Loki was chortling to himself and Will and Jon grinned at her.  She blushed again and turned away to put on her coat by the door.  

"It was nice to see you this morning," Will said grinning.

"Always a pleasure," added Jon with the same expression.

She ignored them and held her head high, walking past them to the fireplace.  Throwing a handful of floo powder in, she said clearly, "Riverside."

She arrived in the Diggory's kitchen and stepped out the fireplace.  Cedric and his

Mother wandered in carrying through their breakfast things.

"Tanwen!"  Cedric hurried to dump the things he held to embrace her, "how are you?"

"Not bad," replied Tanwen, kissing him on the cheek, "yourself?"

"Much better now you're here," he replied gallantly with a grin, "I'd like you to meet my mother.  Mum, this is Tanwen, my girlfriend."

"Pleased to meet you," said Mrs Diggory, walking over to shake her hand, "Cedric's told us all about you."

"Nothing bad I hope," replied Tanwen smiling.

"Oh no," she assured Tanwen smiling back.

"Mind you, I wouldn't believe everything he's told you.  He probably exaggerates wildly," Tanwen said with a look at Cedric.

"Me?" he looked innocent, "now why would I do that?"

Tanwen opened her mouth to reply but was cut short by the appearance of Will in the fireplace.

"Will, good to see you," said Cedric nodding to him.

Will nodded back, "Hello Mrs Diggory, I hope you're well," he said turning to greet Cedric's mother.

"Very well thank you Will, how are your parents'?"

"Oh just fine, thank you," replied Will.

"Who would have known he could turn into such a model of good breeding, hey?" Cedric whispered to Tanwen.  She laughed and smiled at him.

There was another puff of green smoke and Jon appeared in the fireplace.

"Everyone ready?" he asked.

"Ready for what?" asked Cedric, a little confused.

"Tobogganing," replied Will, "didn't Tanwen tell you?"

"Maybe she was distracted," Jon grinned.

"I know I was when we went to collect her," Will said wickedly.

Tanwen coloured and Cedric looked questioningly at her.  "I'll tell you later," she muttered.

"Right.  Ok then, wait a second while I go grab some warmer clothes," Cedric said, dashing off out of the room.  They could her him thundering up the stairs.

Will introduced Jon to Mrs Diggory and the three chatted politely to her until Cedric came back down.  Tanwen was careful not to make eye contact with the two boys.

Ten minutes later the four of them were walking through the Contay manor to the front door.

"Alex's supposed to have fetched Lizzie and Blake.  Marcia couldn't come," Jon was saying.  "I went to see if she was coming after waking Tanwen up."

Tanwen glared at him, "that was the rudest wake-up call I've ever had!"

He shrugged.

"What did he do?" asked Cedric, one arm round her waist as they walked.

"Well I was sleeping peacefully when he burst into the room shouting at me to get up.  Needless to say I ignored him and he pulled the covers off me," Tanwen replied.

"You make late night visits, I make early morning visits," Jon replied pleasantly.

"What?" Will asked.

"They gave me a lift home yesterday and Sinea-Jon's little sister- left her necklace on Loki so I returned it," explained Tanwen, "I didn't mean for it to be so late, but I went out to eat into the city and the public transport was terrible!"

"So what was it you said you'd tell me later?" Cedric asked her.

"Oh..erm," Tanwen floundered, "You see I sent Jon away to pick up one of you guys while I got ready.  And I wasn't quite finished getting ready when they arrived back…." 

"So?"

"As in I wasn't finished getting dressed," Tanwen blushed.

"If you look down her top you'll find she's wearing a red lace bra-very nice if I do say so," Will informed Cedric grinning wickedly.

Cedric glared at him.  Tanwen studied the floor.

"But we don't know if it's part of a set," added Jon, pulling open the front door as Cedric turned to glare at him too.

Pulling her coat tightly around her Tanwen walked out the door into the snow, the other three just behind her.  The long sweeping lawn was covered in a white blanket of snow.  Up on a hill to their left smoke was billowing from a large bonfire.  Several figures waved vigorously to them from the top.

"Hurry up!" came Alex's voice.

The four of them set off up the slope.  Tanwen held Cedric's hand and Will walked to his right, Jon to her left.  Tanwen was studiously ignoring Jon, choosing to talk to Cedric instead.

At the top of the hill Alex and his friend Blake stood on one side of the fire Lizzie on the other side of Alex, Mrs Contay and Sinea stood on the other.  They were all well wrapped up in thick coats and scarves.  Behind them several toboggans sat waiting for them.

"You took your time," Alex told his twin.

"Tanwen is very lazy in the mornings," he replied with a grin.

Tanwen snorted and walked over to greet Minette and Lizzie.  She didn't really know Blake very well.  He was in Hufflepuff with Alex and Lizzie and was a fourth year like them so she had Herbology with him, but they'd never talked that much.  He was tall with black hair, chestnut eyes and long dramatic eyelashes, which suited him really, Blake was rather…theatrical.  

Several minutes later they paired up and picked up the rope round a toboggan for each pair.  Naturally Cedric and Tanwen paired and Will grabbed Lizzie's arm.  Jon was taking his little sister and Alex and Blake had decided they were 'too manly' to share so they were going to take turns.

Positioning their toboggans at opposing sites on the hill the couples settled themselves down.  Cedric sat down and wrapped his arms tightly round Tanwen as she sat down between his legs and picked up the rope.  She could hear Minette telling Jon to be careful with Sinea behind her and grinned.  As reckless as he was, there was no way he'd let anything bad happen to his sister.

One, two, three….

And they were off.  They raced down the hill, gently bumping over snow drifts as the cold wind rushed through their hair.  The crisp crunching of snow underneath echoed in their ears.

Tanwen and Cedric hurtled down the slope, in front of them there was a large frozen lake.  A huge snowdrift loomed in front of them, Tanwen made a small squeaking sound and closed her eyes tightly turning her head towards Cedric as they ploughed into it.

"Oof!"

They ploughed straight into it.  Whiteness filled her vision and she began to cough and splutter to try and get rid of the snow in her face.  Behind there was a crumbling noise as the path in they had just made in collapsed inwards.  She felt Cedric stand up behind her and punch his fist through the top.  But he didn't break the surface.  A quick scan revealed a long twig protruding from the wall around them.  He pulled it out and proceeded to poke at the ceiling.  Eventually a small shaft of light burst thought and shone down through the hole he'd just made.

"Are you ok?" he asked her as he scraped at the snow around them in an effort to make more room.

She nodded and got off the toboggan.  Tanwen shook her head in an effort to loosen the snow lodged in her hair; Cedric just pulled off his gloves and brushed his hands through his.  She looked around her, feeling a little anxious, "how far in are we do you think?" she asked.

He shrugged, "I'm not sure, I think we came in a far way though, we were going so fast."

She shuddered and walked over to wrap her arms round his waist, "I don't think I like it in here." 

"We won't be here long I'm sure," he told her comfortingly, tilting her face up to kiss her.  He grinned slyly, "don't you like being alone with me?"

She grinned back and pulled his head back down towards her and kissed him deeply.  

He slipped his hands under her coat to place his hands on the small of her back.  She felt his lips curve into a smile as he slid a cold hand under her clothes to touch her back.  Gasping she pulled out of the kiss, "two can play at that game Mr Diggory!"

Pulling her gloves off she ran her hands down his chest before slipping her hands up to touch the skin underneath.

"You know," he said, cheeks flushed and smiling slyly, "people can use shelters like this to live in.  And they don't need nearly as many clothes on as we have on right now."  He slid his hands further up her back.

Tanwen shivered as she returned his grin, "Just what are you suggesting exactly?"

He leant his head to kiss her neck, leaving a trail of kisses behind him he moved to whisper in her ear, "would you like me to show you?"

Tanwen laughed softly, running her hands up his muscular chest. "Oh I think I have a fair idea of what you mean."

Just then the roof above them started to crumble.

"I think this might have to be continued at a later date," murmured Cedric regretfully.

Looking around Tanwen could see chunks of snow starting to fall all around her.  Telling herself to be calm she joined Cedric who was digging with his hands at the wall of snow behind the sledge.  As more and more snow started to fall around them, landing on their backs and kneeling legs Tanwen felt a feeling of increasing panic.  Her hands started to shake as she dug.

Noticing Cedric said, "It's ok, we're almost out."  Of course he had no idea how far in they were, for all he knew they could be several metres in.  But this was not something you told someone showing signs of claustrophobia.

She nodded and took deep breaths.

Five minutes later they still hadn't broken through.  Tanwen's breaths were uneven and she clenched her eyes tightly, trying to ignore the snow falling on her.  Cedric didn't waste time trying to calm her, he dug faster, praying that they were almost out.

She sat in a huddled ball, whispering to herself, "it's ok, it's ok, it's ok" over and over again.  Her fists clenched tightly round the rope of the sledge and her eyes on Cedric who was disappearing further into the long tunnel they had dug.

His fist punched through into the open air.  Breathing a sigh of relief he pushed around the gap causing the snow to crumble.  Turning back he called to Tanwen, "It's ok, we're out!....Tanwen?"

He crawled back along to where she was sat.  She was shaking violently.  He wrapped his arms round her tightly, "Hush sweetheart, it's ok, we can go out now."  Breaking away his kissed her forehead and took her hands in his, "Come on."  

Slowly he coaxed her along the narrow snow-lined corridor and out into the fresh air.  By the time she was out her face was pale and her eyes wide, still shaking.  He pulled her into a tight hug as they knelt on the ground, gently stroking her hair.  

Eventually she was still, her head rested against his neck.  It was nice like that, just the two of them stood in a winter wonderland.  Tanwen thought it was like a picture from those snow globes and told Cedric as much.

"Snow globes?" he asked confusedly.

"Yeah, you know, they have snow scenes in the middle, like a snowman or something, and when you shake them hundreds of little flakes of snow whirl around inside."

"Nope, have no idea what you're talking about, sounds like a muggle thing if you ask me," Cedric replied, shrugging.

"I'll have to show you some time, they're real pretty," she replied, leaning back into him, "I love winter, when it snows that is.  At Beauxbatons it never really snowed, we were too far south.  Everything looks so beautiful when covered in snow."

"It certainly does," Cedric agreed gently looking at her pointedly and brushing a few flakes from her hair.

Tanwen blushed prettily, she never knew quite what to do when people complimented her.  But Cedric just had this way of making her feel a million galleons.

"You know," he commented with a smile, "not that I mind incredibly, but we are getting very wet sitting here in the snow."

"Yeah," Tanwen agreed, "I don't really mind either," she grinned and shivered involuntarily.

"I've changed my mind," Cedric said, nudging her to stand up, "I do mind when my girlfriend starts to shiver.  Let's go back to that fire."

Tanwen nodded in agreement and stood, brushing the snow off the back of her trousers, they really were thoroughly soaked.  Ah well, she shrugged.  Bending over, Cedric grabbed the rope to their toboggan and Tanwen linked her arm through his free one and together they began to make their way to the top of the hill.

A/N: Sooo, Tanwen's a bit claustrophobic and Jon's a chirpy morning person, slightly annoying at times, but you gotta love him, well I do anyway.  My story's almost seasonal-wow that was totally unplanned!

Thanks to you reviewers, hope you liked this chappy, next time you're in for a shock and I don't think any of you'll guess what it is although you're welcome to have a guess, the person who guesses the closest can have a cameo part if you like.  Just tell me a name that you'd like to go as, any notable descriptions etc (no names like Foxtrot 37 please, they've got to be normal, as in something you could reasonably call a person), call this a kind of experiment to see if you guys actually like this idea.  Well let me know, and tell me your guesses in your review.

'Til Chapter 19: 'Blindside'


	19. Blindside

Chapter 19:Blindside 

Five arduous minutes later, they emerged at the top of the steep hill, a little out of breath.  Minette sat on a chair by the fire, keeping an eye on her children, all of whom were still racing up and down the hill.  Will and Lizzie were sat together on a low bench, drinking from steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Now either you guys were going at the same speed as a flobberworm down that hill or it's much longer on that side than ours," Will commented, spotting them.

"We crashed into a snow drift," Tanwen told him, taking a spot next to him as Cedric accepted mugs of hot chocolate from Minette.

Cedric sat next to her and handed her a mug, she took it and cautiously began to sip it.  

"We stopped a little before you came up," Lizzie said, "I was fed up of having this idiot scream like a girl in my ear every time we went down."  She gestured to Will and grinned as he pouted and made a face.

"She's lying," he retorted, "I think she must have been hearing herself, I have a very manly scream I'll have you know!"  He cleared his throat as if to attempt to show them.

"No thanks," Tanwen said quickly, covering his mouth with one of her gloved hands.

He shoved her hands away, "that's gross, they're all wet," he protested, "you should give them to Mrs Contay to dry."  Taking her hand he pulled the glove off before she could protest and then moved to the other hand.

"I'm quite capable of removing my own clothing," Tanwen replied haughtily, removing her hand, which still held the mug, out of his reach.  

"Oh yeah, I forgot how apt you are at that," Will replied quickly with a sly grin, "but I like helping you take off your clothes."

"Hey!" Cedric protested, putting a protective arm round Tanwen as she placed her hot chocolate on the ground.

"Alright, alright," Will laughed, putting his hands up.

"You really need a girlfriend," Lizzie said, shaking her head at Will.

"Are you offering?" Will answered, turning to look at her suggestively.

"Sorry to burst your bubble Will, but I'm already taken," her cheeks showed the faintest hint of colour.

"Ohhh!" Tanwen said excitedly, "who? No, let me guess,"  she twisted her mouth thoughtfully, her mind running over possible solutions.  Out of the corner of her eye she saw Minette smile discreetly.  "Alex!"

Lizzie nodded, turning even more pink.  Tanwen thought it really odd to see her so uncharacteristically discomposed, she was normally so cool headed.

"He's a good guy," Cedric commented approvingly.

"But I bet he has no idea about the firecracker he's taken on," Will said, ruffling Lizzie's hair.

"Hey, don't touch the hair," she ordered, batting his hands away, which just made him more determined to mess it up. 

"Hands off my friend," Tanwen told him, leaning forwards and grabbing his arms.  Of course she wasn't strong enough to hold them back fully.  Lizzie took hold of them too and together they wrestled to hold him still.  All their struggling unbalanced them and all three fell backwards into the snow laughing.  Cedric watched them laughing too, he had jumped to his feet just in time to avoid being thrown to the ground by the toppling bench.

"Get these mad women off me!" Will yelled, fighting from his back to keep both girls at arms length.

"Who said they were the mad ones?" Alex asked, coming up over the hill to watch the fight, an amused expression on his face.

"I expect you probably deserved it," observed Blake with a grin.

"I never deserve it!" Will protested.

"You… _always…_ do!" panted Tanwen as he grasped hold of both her wrists and forced them into one of his hands.

Jon and Sinea came up from the other side, Jon holding his little sister with one arm and dragging the sled with the other.

"Why are they fighting?" Sinea asked her older brother as he put her down.

"Because Tanwen's a little vixen," replied Jon with a grin.

"What's a vixen?" she asked her mother as she ran over to get a hot drink.

"A female fox," Minette replied, bending to give her youngest a small mug of chocolate, carefully cooled so she wouldn't burn her toungue.

"Why does Jon think Tanwen's a fox?" she asked, a bemused expression on her face.

Minette laughed.

"She's not even the same colour as a fox," Sinea continued, her brow furrowed with intense concentration as she tried to understand Jon's meaning.

The others started to laugh now and Will stopped fighting with the two girls who abruptly fell onto him, causing him to laugh even more.  Smiling, Alex held out a hand to Lizzie to help her stand.  She took his hand and got to her feet.  They didn't let go of each other afterwards.

Cedric grinned at Lizzie as he helped Tanwen to her feet.  Jon winked conspiratorially at his twin who rolled his eyes in return.

"Now that you're almost all drenched I think it's time to go inside," Minette said, smiling at the group stood around her, "Take them in through the snow room," she told the twins, turning to put out the fire and then float the furniture back to the house.  Sinea sat herself on one of the benches, giggling merrily as it lifted off the ground.

"This way," Jon said, leading the way back down.  Together they walked down as a big group chatting and laughing as they went.  

Reaching the manor Alex, who was at the front of the group now with Lizzie, pushed open a large maroon door and lead the way into a small room.  It was stuffy and extremely hot.

"It's like a sauna in here!" Tanwen exclaimed, pealing off her coat.

"A what?" The others asked interestedly.

"Honestly, am I the only one who knows anything about the muggle world?"

"You can admonish us for not knowing the finer points of the muggle world later," Alex said, interrupting several of the others who were about to protest or question Tanwen.  "You can take your clothes off behind the screens and then place them in the large red box on the same side.  They should be dry after that, Tanwen and Lizzie on the right, the rest of us on the left."

"I would ordinarily suggest communal changing, but for one thing if my mother came in she would string me up from the rafters and for another two guys in this room might decide to lynch me," Jon added with a grin.

"And I don't really want to go to Azkaban for fratricide," Alex added, with a smile at Lizzie.

Lizzie smiled back and taking Tanwen's arm walked round the cream screen that ran almost the whole way behind the right hand wall.  The boys walked behind the one on the other side.

Behind the screen was a long bench and several hooks hanging on the wall.  As Alex had said, there was a large red box in the middle with brass hinges.  As Tanwen and Lizzie started to remove their wet garments she could hear the boys bickering on the other side of the room, something about people accidentally hitting each other as they took their clothes off and there not being enough room.  Tanwen laughed and grinned at Lizzie,

"So," she whispered, "how long have you and Alex been dating?"

"Almost a month," she replied, taking care to lower her voice so the others couldn't hear, "he was so adorable, he asked me to help him with an extra assignment he was working on for Sprout down at the greenhouse.  And when we got there he had the whole of greenhouse two covered in brightly coloured plants all in full bloom!"

"Awww!" Tanwen made a high pitched squeaking sound.

"What's going on over there?" Jon called noisily from the other side.

"None of your business!" Tanwen called back.

"Girl stuff," Lizzie added, with a grin.

"That means they're regretting the segregation," Jon commented sagely.

The girls snorted and turned back to whispering, putting their wet clothes in the basket and sitting down on the benches in their underwear. 

"Then what happened?" Tanwen asked eagerly in a hushed voice.

"Well he asked if I would be his girlfriend," Lizzie continued in a bashful tone, "he said that if I didn't feel the same it was ok but," she turned a bright shade of pink, "he thought I was the most amazing girl and he'd really liked me since the second year!"

Tanwen made the squeaking sound again and clapped her hands, "that is sooo cute!!"  She fidgeted gleefully, happy that someone finally understood how great Lizzie was.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Tanwen asked.

"I don't know, I wanted to keep it a secret for a while," she shrugged, "he's the first boyfriend I've ever had and well you know what Will and Cedric are like, I didn't want to be teased mercilessly unless I was sure that I wanted to be in a relationship."

"And are you?"

She nodded and grinned, "he's a really good kisser!"

They giggled girlishly.

"What are you two talking about?" Will called.

"Nothing, nothing," Tanwen dismissed in a singsong voice.

There was a loud ping and the lid of the basket flew open.

The girls both screamed and jumped to their feet.  From the other side of the room they could clearly hear the guys dissolve into laughter.

Feeling stupid they pulled out their newly dried clothes and pulled them on.  The same ping sounded across the room and they knew the guys were almost done.  Smoothing their hair, and making use of the brush and mirror on the wall, Lizzie and Tanwen walked round the other side.  Alex and Blake were just coming round the partition.

Remembering Lizzie's words again, Tanwen grinned at Alex, throwing her arms round his neck and squeezing him tightly.  He looked rather shocked and patted her awkwardly, sending Cedric a bemused look as he came out from behind the screen.

Lizzie giggled and grinned broadly at Tanwen as she let go of Alex.

"What's going on?" Jon demanded as he emerged, "Why don't I get a hug too?"

"Because you're a cocky peacock," Tanwen retorted, walking over to Cedric and kissing him on the cheek.

Jon made a spluttering noise, "p-tch, well you're a hyperactive squirrel, all that squeaking."

"Can we trade childish insults in a different room?" Blake asked, "I'm about to melt."

*********

Half an hour later they were all sprawled out on large cushions and sofas in the large room that joined Jon and Alex's rooms together.  Lizzie was sat on Alex's lap in a large armchair, chatting quietly, both colouring imperceptibly when coming under the others' scrutiny.  Jon, Blake and Will were engaged in a heated discussion about who was going to win the Quidditch House Cup in the centre of the room.  Next to the fire Cedric reclined onto a huge squishy cushion, Tanwen resting comfortably in his arms.  He was playing with her long hair a thoughtful expression on his face as she contentedly watched the crackling flames leaping in the grate.  A wizarding radio was softly piping out tunes in the background.

Outside in the hall a grandfather clock struck five and the sky outside the window had mellowed to a dusky grey.  The only thing disturbing the peacefulness of the evening was the passionate debate going on between the three boys in the middle of the room.  

Shaking her head slightly Tanwen lifted her head of Cedric's chest and spoke to them, "Chill guys, you'd better stop this 'discussion' before it turns into an all out row.  Or at least continue it another time."

They paused and looked at her.

"Besides," she added, "none of you are on the Quidditch teams anyway."

"Ok then, if you're such an authority on Quidditch little miss chaser, who do you think'll win?" Jon asked, grinning at her.

"At the moment I'm off duty," Tanwen replied laying her head back down, "and there are more important things on my mind."  She wasn't going to allow him to draw her into the discussion.

Jon's eyes flickered over the position she was in and said, "suit yourself," before getting up to take a pack of exploding snap from a bookcase near the door to Alex's room.

Tanwen frowned at his abruptness, but dismissed it quickly.  The shape of a large flying object headed for the window caught her attention and she got to her feet to see it.

"What is it?" Cedric asked from his position on the floor.

Tanwen squinted through the snow that had gently begun to fall, "Erm…an owl."  She fiddled with the clasps on the window trying to get it open for the owl now perched on the sill outside, an envelope in its beak.  But, not matter how she struggled she couldn't get it open.  

Jon crossed the room grinning and came to stand next to her, "having trouble?"

"No," Tanwen replied obstinately, tugging at the window.

Will snorted behind her.

She felt a grin begin to spread across her face as she realised how stupid she must look.  

Jon laughed, "look, hands go here," he took her hand in his and placed it over the clasp, positioning her index finger over a small circle on it, "and here," his other hand pressed her other hand to the other clasp, "then push the knobs in," he said, applying pressure to her index fingers.  There was a click and the window was released.  Jon grinned and moved her hands to the edge of the window, "now you lift up-" 

"-yes, thank you Mr Contay," Tanwen replied a small grin on her face as she tried to tug her hands out of his, "I'm not stupid, I think I can manage to lift the window up myself!"

Jon raised an eyebrow and was about to answer when the owl flew in through the window, which was now open enough for him to fly in.  It manoeuvred past them into the room.  Tanwen pulled her hands free of Jon's and turned to the owl now hovering behind her.  It dropped an envelope at her feet and then with a soft hoot flew back out the open window.  As she picked up the letter and broke the seal Jon shut the window.

She sat herself back down next to Cedric and was about to start to read when she noticed the expression on his face, "What is it?" she asked.

He was frowning darkly, "Nothing," he replied abruptly, he got to his feet and turned to Jon, "can you show me where the bathroom is?"

"Sure," Jon replied slowly, "it's just down the-"

"-I really would prefer you to show me," Cedric cut in.

"Oh…ok," Jon answered, and lead him towards the door.

Once they were both gone, Lizzie turned to Tanwen, "What was that about?"

"I have no idea," she shrugged, turning her attention to the letter in her hands.

Will caught Lizzie's eye and nodded meaningfully at Tanwen, Lizzie's mouth opened silently in an 'o' of surprise.  Blake was about to ask what was going on but Will interrupted him with, "How about another game of exploding snap?"

Alex whispered something in Lizzie's ear to which she nodded.  Tanwen remained oblivious to the weird behaviour of her friends as she read.  It was a letter from Fleur, one of her friends from Beauxbatons.  Fleur could be arrogant and precious at times, and often this was all people saw in her, but Tanwen had been in her year and had got to know her better than most.  As much as she loved her new life at Hogwarts she still missed her friends in France.

A small smile played on her face as she read about the normal Fleur style gossip about who was dating who and the latest fashion faux pas.  As she reached the bottom, Tanwen realised Will was speaking to her, "desolé, qu'est-ce que tu a dit?"

"Eh, what?" Will responded, a bemused expression on his face.

"English Tanwen, English," Lizzie said grinning.

"Ooops, sorry," Tanwen apologised, smiling too.

Will was about to repeat his question when the two boys came back in.  It was hard to say which of them looked more angry.

"What's going on?" Tanwen asked looking from one to the other.

"Ask him," Jon answered curtly, walking straight past them into his room, slamming the door behind him.

"Cedric?" Tanwen turned to her boyfriend questioningly.

"Excuse me," Alex said to Lizzie as he motioned for her to move, "I think I'd better go cool down my brother."

"Sure," Lizzie agreed.

Alex paused at the door to Jon's room, "I you two want some space Lizzie, Blake and Will can go to my bedroom."  Then he walked into the room.

Will, Blake and Lizzie quickly took up his offer and left the room leaving Tanwen and Cedric alone.

"What it is?" Tanwen asked, confused.

"I just had a word with your _friend," he began, his arms folded defensively across his chest, "I don't like the way he acts towards you."_

"What?" Tanwen stuttered incredulous.

"Don't act like that Tanwen, you know what I mean, he's always flirting with you!"

"That's just his way, he's like that with everyone," she responded, not quite grasping the point Cedric was making.

"You must see it!" Cedric replied frowning, "he acts different towards you, I thought it was just normal behaviour for the player he is too at the beginning, but I'm not blind you know!"

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, tapping her foot irritably, "was that why the two of you went out?  What did you say to him?" She asked suspiciously.

"I told him to keep away from you," Cedric answered defiantly.

"You told him what?!  Cedric, Jon's one of my best friends, you can't go threatening my friends like that!"

"Why not, you're _my_ girlfriend and he's acting as if you were one of his- his…conquests."

"Conquests?!" Tanwen glared at him, "yes I'm your girlfriend Cedric, but that doesn't mean you own me!"

"I see the way you flirt back!" he threw back at her.

"I do not-"

"You do so!"

"What are you saying?" She asked, crossing her arms too and narrowing her eyes, "just what are you accusing me of?"

Cedric stared at her angrily.

 "I've never, _never been unfaithful to you," she said in a dangerously quiet tone, "And I never would, but if you can't accept the way I behave- well, I'm sorry but that's just the way I am Cedric.  I can't stop being me just because it makes you uncomfortable!"_

"I'm not asking you to stop being you," Cedric retorted crossly, "I'm just saying that-"

"That what Cedric?  That you don't trust me?  That you don't like the way I pay any other male attention other than you?"  Tanwen was really angry by now, she didn't think she'd done anything wrong and he was being so unreasonable!

"Now hold on just one second," Cedric said heatedly, "I never said any of those things!"

"No? But that's what it comes down to isn't it?" Tanwen challenged.

"Why are you being so difficult?  I didn't want to have an argument about this!"

"No, you just wanted me to comply with your request.  I suppose you were going to go on and tell me you didn't want me to be friends with Jon any more."

Cedric opened and closed his mouth, a guilty expression on his face.

"You were! I can't believe you!!"  Tanwen cried, her face flushed, "You can't order me around Cedric!  I won't change because you tell me to and I won't cut of my friends just because you don't like attractive guys paying me attention!"

"I thought you cared what I thought," Cedric replied bitterly, "And I don't think I'm being unreasonable!"

Tanwen took several deep breaths, "look Cedric, this is it- this is me.  I've not lied to you or done things behind your back but yes I will joke around with my friends and if you don't like the 'package' then maybe you should be with someone else."

Cedric took a step backwards in shock and stared at her for a moment, studying her angry and defiant expression.  "Fine," he snapped, "maybe I should."  He span on his heel and stormed out the door, it slammed loudly behind him.

Tanwen watched him go in astonishment, what had just happened?  She sat down abruptly on the nearest chair.  She'd thought things were going well between them, this had come completely out of the blue.  But if that was really what he thought about her then maybe they were better off apart, she couldn't be anybody other who she was.  

The room was completely silent, she couldn't even hear the other in the rooms either side of her.  She sat motionless for a moment, feeling tears stinging her eyes, she blinked them back and swallowed hard.  

'I'm not going to cry,' she told herself choking back a sob.

There was a soft knock on the door Cedric had just left by and Tanwen looked up.  Minette's head peaked round the corner, "Is everything alright?  I just had an angry young man leave-" she stopped seeing Tanwen sat on her own, "oh my dear, did you two have a fight?"

Tanwen sniffed and nodded.  Minette came into the room and knelt beside her, giving her a hug.

"What happened, you two seemed to be getting on famously?"

"I thought so too," Tanwen replied softly, she had no intention of telling Minette the reason they broke up.  Not that Jon was the main reason really, it was just the principle of the whole thing.  If Cedric couldn't accept her for who she was then no matter how much she loved spending time with him it would never work.  She couldn't spend all her time trying to change herself to please him.  "I think I'd like to go home," she said, "can you tell the others I've gone they're just next door; Alex and Jon are in Jon's room and the others are in Alex's room."

"Of course dear if that's what you want," Minette replied, gently squeezing her.

Tanwen nodded and stood up, "thank you for having me," she said politely.

"You're very welcome," Minette said smiling softly, "I hope next time you come you can leave happier.  You go on home and I'll tell the others you've gone."

Tanwen nodded and walked to the door.

"Oh and Tanwen,"

She turned back.

"Here," she waved her wand and a large bar of chocolate appeared in the air next to her, she sent it over to Tanwen, "I always found chocolate a good comfort when I had relationship troubles."

Tanwen smiled her thanks and walked out into the hall and headed off home.

************************************

A/N: Ohhh so Tanwen and Cedric have broken up, I bet not one of you guys guessed that!  It was kind of a shock to me to when I was writing this, but it just seemed like what would happen, there's been underlying tension between Jon and Cedric before and it all just came to a head in a massive row.  

Soooo, what'll happen next?  Of course I know, but what do you guys think, I like to hear what you think might happen.  Oh and Katelyn, that guy wasn't Sirius, he still thinks Tanwen's dead, it was a random creepy guy that came into my head and demanded to be written about.

Anyway, next chapter's called 'Tilly's Trinkets' and an interesting new plot thread gets added.


	20. Tilly's Trinkets

Chapter 20: Tilly's Trinkets 

When she got home Tanwen set to tidying up her already clean flat.  She changed into shorts and t-shirt and pulled her hair back into a ponytail, pulled on rubber gloves and set to cleaning the muggle way.  Every time she could feel tears welling up she would scrub harder as if somehow she could scour away the sadness growing inside her.  

An hour later she had scrubbed every surface in the small flat, floors, worktops and windows.  She stood in the centre of the living room, her bare knees dripping with water from her cleaning and looked around for something else to do as she pulled off the gloves and dropped them on the worktop next to multiple bottles of cleaning fluid.  Loki eyed her worriedly from the sofa, making a tutting noise.

"Reply to Fleur," she muttered out loud, and set herself to replying with false cheer to her friend.  However as soon as she had finished her letter and got up to find Artemis she realised that perhaps it hadn't been such a fantastic idea…Cedric had given her that for Christmas…

She sat down on the floor and started to cry, "I'm so pathetic," she sobbed, folding her arms round her knees.  It was such a silly detail to get upset over.  Loki lolloped down from the sofa and nudged her knees.

There was a soft puff of green smoke and Jon appeared in the empty grate.  Tanwen was sobbing so hard she didn't hear him.  

It was just typical of things to end up like this, Tanwen thought bitterly, once people get to know the real me they decide that it wasn't quite what they were looking for and go to find a better model.

Jon stared at her awkwardly, he'd wanted to check she was ok and to be honest, he'd expected she would have been a little upset, but not sobbing her heart out!  She must really like Diggory, he thought, maybe I should have backed off a bit.  I guess I didn't really think it was an issue.  He ran a hand through his hair uneasily, and walked over to kneel in front of her, ruffled Loki's head and patted her awkwardly.

"Waah-" she jumped in surprise and looked up swallowing a sob, her eyes red and tear-filled.

"Hey," Jon offered weakly, "Mum told us about you and Cedric, I wanted to see if you were ok, I kinda feel like this is my fault," he rubbed the back of his neck and looked at her feet.

Tanwen gulped and tried to stop sobbing but ended up hiccupping and then crying again.  She covered her face with her hands in an effort to compose herself enough to speak and stem the flow of tears.  Jon sat himself next to her and pulled her close to him, softly stroking her head and rocking her, making soothing noises.  Just like he did when Sinea fell over or hurt herself.  

After a while her tears subsided and she managed to speak, her words punctuated with sudden hiccups, "It's not your fault.  It just forced us to face something that was already a problem.  It's just that I didn't expect- I never thought we'd-" she bit her lip and buried her face in his shoulder.

 "Neither did I.  I'm sorry," he didn't really know what to say, he wasn't used to having girls cry on his shoulder.  'I'm not really good with advice,' he thought, 'I'm better at offering witty comments.  Like last year when Marcia had that messy break up with Blake all I could say was 'Smile tomorrow will be worse', I mean, what kind of advice was that?!  And I really don't want to make Tanwen more upset.'

Tanwen sniffed as she wiped small rivulets of tears from her face and shivered.  The apartment was icy cold, she hadn't turned the heating on and was sat on the floor in shorts and a t-shirt.

"Come on, up you get," Jon said rubbing a hand over her arms before standing up and offering her a hand, "go put some more clothes on."

"Never thought I'd hear you say that," she replied with an attempt at a smile.

"Yeah," he grinned, "I'm surprised too."

She got up and walked into her room while he wandered around looking for matches, "I'm sure that's what Revlon said to use to light a fire in Muggle Studies," he muttered to himself.

In her room Tanwen walked into the bathroom and splashed her face with cold water.  Raising her head she stared at her reflection in the mirror above the sink.  She looked washed out, her skin was pale and her eyes red rimmed, her hair had come half out of the tie.  Sighing she pulled her hair free and ran a hand through it.

"Whatever," she muttered at her reflection and trudged back into her bedroom.  Rummaging through her draws she pulled out a pair of light grey tracksuit bottoms and swapped them for her shorts.  Then fished out a white fluffy jumper and put it on over her t-shirt.  Then began to walk back into the living room, at the door she paused and grabbed the corner of her quilt and pulled it after her.

Loki had turned on the TV and Jon was staring at it, fascinated.  He was knelt in front tapping the glass screen.  Despite her mood, she couldn't help but laugh.  He turned and grinned at her, "That's better.  Can you light the fire?  I tried, and as you can tell, failed.  Matches are so hard to use!"

She gave him a half-hearted smile that disappeared as soon as she turned to light the fire.  Abandoning the TV for a moment he came over to watch.

"You're rather attached to that quilt aren't you?" he asked smiling.

"It's comfy," she told him, dragging it over to the sofa.

He watched her walk over and smiled sadly, it was strange to see her like this.  Tanwen was always full of life and laughter; he'd never seen her look quite so lost and vulnerable, it made him want to…do something, anything to make her laugh, to see that sparkle again in her eyes.  He frowned heavily remembering that Cedric was the cause of all this, he had thought that Cedric, being the 'nice' boy he was would have treated her better.

Tanwen lifted her duvet onto the sofa and got onto her knees to fetch out a video, "Clueless or My Best Friend's Wedding?" she asked Loki, who was sat next to her on the floor.

Loki shrugged and waddled over to crawl up onto her quilt.  Tanwen held the two videos for a moment before selecting 'My Best Friend's Wedding' and slotting it into the video player.  She grabbed the bar of chocolate off the coffee table on her way back to the sofa and snuggled under her duvet.

"Want to watch with me?" Tanwen asked, turning to look at Jon who was still staring at her, "What?"

"Oh nothing," he replied hastily, "I just don't like to see you miserable that's all.  I guess I'll stay for a while, it's that or go back to watch Lizzie and Alex eating each others faces."

Tanwen made a face, "you have such a charming way of putting things."

He shrugged and came to sit next to her, "Budge up," he said, pushing her back so she could lean forwards.  He squeezed himself in at the end of the sofa and she leant back into him, "You're squishing me," he said, "wait a minute." He manoeuvred himself so his chest was facing her back and she could lean back without causing either of them discomfort.  She was wrapped from shoulders to feet in her quilt, her feet resting on the armrest at the other end; Loki was sprawled out on her lap.

"No questions," Tanwen told Jon as the opening credits started to roll, "think of this as an extra credit Muggle Studies assignment.  One that you can't ask for help with."

"I get it," he replied, reaching over to ruffle Loki's head, "no talking during the movie.  I have seen films before you know, Mark has a huge TV at his house."

Tanwen broke off a square of chocolate and handed it to him then took one for herself.  Minette was right; there were a multitude of problems that chocolate could solve.

About half way though the film Tanwen felt her eyelids drooping and yawned.  Everything around her was lulling her to sleep, from the familiar drone of her favourite film and the quietly crackling fire to Loki's gently snoring and the barely audible beat of Jon's heart by her ear.  The room was pleasantly warm and her quilt was soft and familiar.  And slowly, irresistibly she drifted off to sleep.

As the end credits scrolled down the screen Jon said, "I don't know if I like that ending, I mean she and her best friend were so right for one another.  Don't you think it's sad she didn't realise how much she loved him until he was marrying someone else?  That was quite a sad ending really.  Tanwen?  Tanwen?"  He looked down to see her sleeping peacefully and smiled.

Loki woke up with a start and looked at the blank TV.  Grumbling he jumped down and ejected the video from the machine and pawed at another video until it came out.

"You really are pretty smart," Jon said, bracing Tanwen with his arms, "I would get up and lend a hand, but for one thing I wouldn't have a clue what to do and for another I've kinda got my hands full."  He grinned at the furry animal who rolled his eyes at him and put the next video in.  "Gone with the Wind," Jon read out loud, "a favourite?" he asked Loki as he jumped back up onto a spare part of the sofa, Tanwen had curled her legs making more room at the end.

This is a very long film, Jon thought as he yawned and glanced at his watch, half past nine, he should get going soon.  He wondered how to get out without waking Tanwen, just a few more minutes he told himself.  I'll just rest my eyes for a bit and then head off.

But 'resting his eyes' soon turned into a deep sleep and the video ran on with only Loki paying any attention to it.

Back at home Cedric paced up and down in his room, 'maybe I was a bit rash in some of the things I said…I can't believe we broke up…I should have trusted her, she's right, she does act like that with most people, and Will flirts with her all the time and we've never even rowed about it, I guess it's just because Contay's such an idiot that it annoys me…maybe I should go an apologise and we could patch things up, I believed her when she said she would never be unfaithful to me, I guess I just overreacted.  That's it, I'll go and explain things to her and we can pretend like this never happened.'  

Pulling on a jumper he walked down into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of Floo powder to take him to Tanwen's.

Seconds later he appeared in the grate in her apartment and looked around for…he gasped.  She was asleep on the sofa in _his_ arms, and after she'd said all those things before!  "I knew there was something going on with those two," he breathed harshly, "I can't believe I came here to apologise!  She obviously doesn't care about us at all, she's already moved on to someone else." He gave a hollow laugh, "I'd never have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes!" He shook his head and with a last glance at the sleeping couple closed his eyes painfully and flooed home.

Sometime during the night they moved down the sofa so they were both lying down, Tanwen lying on Jon's chest.  The sun started to filter in through the long French windows and fell onto Tanwen's face.  She stirred and murmured something before blearily opening her eyes.  For a moment she wasn't sure where she was and who was there with her, lifting her head she saw Jon fast asleep under her on her sofa.  Slowly she sat up, careful not to put too much pressure on Jon's chest.  Then half crawled off the end onto the floor.

She stood for a moment, watching him and thinking.  He looked so innocent when he slept.  Highly deceptive, she smiled.  It was odd to wake up with him by her side, he was one of her best friends but after what Cedric had said she wondered if it was weird the way they acted to one another; if it was improper, if she should be somehow different towards him.  She'd never bothered to treat him any different just because he was male and didn't really see that she should have to.  Why shouldn't she show her affection towards him?

Loki nudged her legs and she automatically headed to the kitchen to give him his breakfast.  After placing a thick bamboo shoot on the ground for him she wandered back through to the living room to where Jon lay sleeping.  She pulled the quilt up to cover him and then went to have a shower.

As she stepped into the rushing hot water she wondered if other people jumped to the same conclusions as Cedric.  A long time ago Cordelia Summers, a Slytherin in her year, had called her a Gryffinwhore.  Maybe there was some truth in that in what other people saw in her.  

'I guess I could try not flirting so much and maybe…I don't know…be more like Lou or Cassie…and maybe spend more time away from Jon…'

She turned off the water and stood dripping in the shower for a while.

"I just don't know what to do."

Half an hour later she left her room, dressed and hair dried.  Jon was still sleeping on the sofa.

Deciding against waking him, Tanwen got out her homework and sat down at her desk.  She had just finished her Potions assignment when she heard Jon stir behind her.  She turned to see him sit up and yawn widely as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

Ok, she thought, the new 'me' starts today.  Biting back the urge to greet Jon with a 'afternoon Sleeping Beauty', she just smiled, "Do you want anything?  I can get you food, or you can use the shower, I was going to go out for a while."

He rubbed his eyes and stood up, "Nah, It's ok, I should go back home, my family will be wondering where I am."

"Ok then."  She turned back to her desk and started to pack away her finished homework.

Jon watched her, frowning a little, "are you alright?  Did I do something wrong?"

"What?" 'Damn him for knowing me so well,' Tanwen thought.  "No, I'm fine, just thinking about some shopping I need to do." She said out loud.

"Oh well I guess I should get going.  Come round and see us whenever you like, it'd be a relief from hearing Alex drone on about how wonderful Lizzie is," he grinned and yawned.  Then walked over to the fire, burning brightly with the new log Tanwen added to it earlier.  Picking up a handful of Floo powder he turned, "I'll be back to check up on you."

"No, there's really no need, don't bother," Tanwen said quickly, "I'll be fine-really."

Jon shrugged sceptically, "See you around."

When Jon was gone she got dressed to go out herself and Flooed to Diagon Ally.

The famous wizarding street was filled with people bustling up and down, arms laden with copious amounts of gifts of all shapes and sizes.  She narrowly avoided collision with a short witch whose parcels were stacked higher than she could see herself as she walked out of the entrance of a shop.  It was snowing ever so lightly and everything was covered in a light dusting of snow like icing sugar.  A light breeze tossed and whirled the featherlike flakes in a haphazard dance before they reached the ground.

For a while Tanwen stood in front of Florish and Blotts, out of the main stream of traffic and watched the snow fall.  It was calming to watch their lazy progress through the sky and she could forget for a moment all of her worries.  Glancing momentarily down the street she saw a group of her friends from school wandering along towards her, their cheeks flushed with the cold and talking and laughing with one another.  Not wanting company she quickly ducked into the crowd and headed away from the main street.  Slipping down the first side street she came to she wandered on away from the main noise of Diagon Ally. 

The small cobbled street was filled with various smaller shops selling anything from jewellery to the latest product in wizarding gardening.  One particular shop called 'Tilly's Trinkets' caught her attention with the large window display of crystals, which twinkled in the artificial light coming from within.  She stood in front of the window and looked at the other things it offered.  Numerous other interesting curiosities lay on display, all of them beautiful things.  A notice stuck to the window pane caught her attention, 'Wanted-Assistant for the holiday period.  No candidates of a clumsy disposition need apply. Inquire within.'

'Hmmm,' Tanwen thought, this might be just the thing to take her mind off things.  "It's worth a try," she said out loud and pushed open the shop door.

The small bronze bell above the door entered and a rather harassed looking woman hurried out from behind a curtain hanging behind the counter.  She had a mass of mad curly hair the colour of wet sand, a small pert nose and bright blue eyes.  Her rounded face was flushed and she absentmindedly brushed down the front of her skirt at invisible dust.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, I saw your add in the window and was wondering if you still need assistance?" Tanwen replied politely.

"Oh," the woman let out a sigh of relief, "I thought for a minute I was going to have to deal with a customer, and I've just received a particularly sensitive delivery.  Would you mind if you waited out here while I deal with it?  It won't take long."

"Sure," Tanwen agreed.

"Thank you," smiled the woman and hurried off behind the curtain again.

Tanwen sat herself on the stool in front of the counter and looked around the shop.  It was a fairly decent size, while at the same time retaining an intimate, friendly feel to it.  A rectangle central isle displayed larger artefacts, such as crystal balls and a moving model of the solar system.  The three walls uncovered by the large front window held shelves full of items that glittered, hummed or sat gracefully, and one curious looking fluffy thing in a glass that hopped up and down as if it were possessed.  Tanwen couldn't help but grin at it, it reminded her strongly of a puffskien she'd had as a very small child.   One time she had fed it several mugs of coffee because it had liked the smell and the poor thing had jumped around manically for hours!  Her parents had thought the whole thing highly entertaining and hadn't done anything about it.  In fact her Dad had laughed so hard he cried, and he had taken many pictures of her trying to catch up with it as it bounded across the room!  Her mum hadn't even minded when it crashed into a picture frame and broke the glass.  They had always had a fantastic sense of humour and were easy going like that.  

Her smile faded.  She missed all that so much.

"Sorry about that, it was a bunch of nocta plants.  Very useful in particularly potent spells, but they disintegrate if even the smallest ray of light falls on them-shame really they're supposed to be beautiful flowers." She let the curtain fall back behind her and grinned at Tanwen, "not that I've ever actually seen one of them- you have no idea how hard it is to package them for sale without being able to see them!"

"I can imagine," Tanwen replied with a smile of her own.

"Now where were we? Oh yes, you came about the job," Tanwen nodded, "well, let's see now, you look a bit younger than I was thinking about when I advertised.  How old are you sixteen? seventeen?"

"I'll be fifteen on March seventh," Tanwen replied grinning, people always thought she was older than she was, not altogether disadvantageous as the man from the Floo Network had proved.

"Hmm, I see," she mused, "well ordinarily I wouldn't take a girl as young as you but I am in desperate need of help at the moment.  My usual assistant has come down sick at the last moment.  How about I give you a trial and we'll see how things go?"

"Sounds fair to me," Tanwen nodded, "I can start that right away if you want.  I don't have anything else to do these holidays except from an extremely boring History of Magic essay."

She grinned, "Old Binnsy still teaching then I presume?" Tanwen nodded.  "Well I'll give you a quick tour and a run down of things work and you can start right away."  Suddenly she smacked her forehead, "bless me, in all the rush I never even introduced myself!  I'm Tilly, pleased to meet you," she smiled cheerily and shook Tanwen's hand.

"Tanwen Gray," she returned.

"Well Tanwen, let's hope for my sake this is the beginning of a wonderful relationship!  This is the quietest my little shop has been in two weeks!"

*******

A/N: Yessssss, more people like my story!  Well, I hope you enjoyed the latest instalment, and nobody point out that Loki's dexterity with the video machine isn't possible ^__^  So ppl seem to be wondering if things are all over between Cedric and Tanwen, what do they think now?  And where does Jon fit in in all this-after all Tanwen's repeatedly said that she only has platonic feelings for him.  

As for continuing this one for each year, I'm not sure, I'll have to see how things go.  The next few years might be a bit less lengthy and condensed, and plus I have to decide at what point I'm going to diverge from canon- if I eventually do.  At the moment I think it's still fairly canon.  Anyone any ideas on this?

Next chapter: All Work and No Play


	21. All Work and No Play

Chapter 21: All work and no play 

During the next twenty minutes Tilly showed her how to operate the till and were the most popular items were kept,

"I won't burden you with all of our inventory or you'll never remember where anything is!" Tilly had told her cheerily.

Then she had been dispatched to deal with her first customer, a young girl wanting to find an inexpensive but pretty gift for her mother.

"How about something she can wear, like jewellery?" Tanwen suggested as they paused in front of a shelf full of sparkling gems set in earrings, necklaces, broaches and bracelets.

"Won't that be expensive?" the girl inquired doubtfully, as she eyed the glittering jewels wistfully.

Quickly Tanwen glanced over the price tags appraisingly, "well that depends, how much do you have to spend?"

"Six sickles," she replied, holding open her hand to reveal the coins she'd held tightly to her until now.

Tanwen fought the urge to coo over the little girl and picked out a small broach instead.  It wasn't huge, just a nice size with the picture of a brightly coloured bird, a sparkling gem for an eye.  "This is only five sickles, special offer," Tanwen informed her as she passed it over carefully.

The little girl nodded enthusiastically, "It's beautiful!"  She trotted over to the till to pay, Tanwen on her heels.

As she rang up the sale, the little girl chatted away, happy now she had found her gift, "This is the last present I needed to buy.  I only have to get three, just my mum and dad and my brother.  He goes to Hogwarts you know, I wish I could go, but it's ages until it's my turn!"  She rolled her eyes dramatically, "Blair says that it's brilliant there-"

"Blair Amidza?" Tanwen asked, he was the only guy with that name she knew, he was in the year above, in Slytherin.  A decent enough bloke really considering he was in Slytherin.

"Yes," she nodded, "do you know him?"

"A little," Tanwen answered, "that'll be five sickles," she added as the till opened with a ping.

"What's your name?  I can say hi to him from you if you like," she offered handing over the money, it was warm from being in her hand for so long.

"Tanwen Gray," she replied, "I don't expect he remembers me." Carefully she packed the broach into a small box and stared to tie a silver ribbon round it.

"Oh he does, I remember him talking about you.  He thinks you're an amazing Quidditch player."

Tanwen coloured, she really hadn't been expecting that, "How sweet.  Ok well you can tell him I said hi," she handed the little girl her purchase, "Happy Christmas!"

"You too, thank you," she piped in return taking her new buy and skipping out the door into the street.  Through the window Tanwen saw a tall man with broad shoulders and a neat beard greet her and place a hand on her shoulder.  Probably her father, Tanwen thought as she watched the two of them walk off, the little girl chatting merrily away to him as he listened indulgently.

The next few hours were so busy Tanwen barely had time to think.  She spent her time running from customer to customer, conscious that Tilly was doing exactly the same, albeit a lot faster than her.  But, all in all Tanwen was enjoying this and hoped that she'd get the job.  There was no time for feeling sorry for herself or having an identity crisis while shoppers kept asking her advice on which of the items they had selected did she think would be the most suitable for an aged uncle/ small grandson/girlfriend/ second cousin twice removed.

Before she knew it the small clock chimed five and Tilly turned to beam at her, "Well, that's it for today!"  she handed the freckled witch she'd been serving her purchase and followed her to the door taping the 'open until 5pm' sign on her door with her wand to make it say 'closed until 9am tomorrow'

Tanwen sat on the stool by the counter, exhausted.

Tilly came back over and pulled up a chair next to her, "Well what do you think of your experience today?  Scared you away?" she grinned.

"Not at all," Tanwen replied, "I really enjoyed it!"

Tilly laughed, "In that case you'll have to come back!"

"Really?" Tanwen's face lit up.

"Yes, you're good with the customers, especially the younger ones.  And you didn't break anything," she grinned again, "I'd pay you ten galleons a day, five extra if you work Christmas eve, New Year's Eve and New Year's Day."

Tanwen nodded, she had no idea whether this was good pay or not, but she really didn't care.  She wasn't doing it for the money.

"There's only one snag," Tilly added, with a sly grin and a twinkle in her eye, "you see now that there are only five days until Christmas, I wanted to add a more festive theme to my shop."  She got up and ducked behind the heavy curtain and pulled something out, keeping it hidden behind her back, "and that means uniform."  She held out the item she'd been concealing with a flourish and smiled widely.  She was holding up an outfit that was a short red dress, edged in white fluff at the hem, neckline and wrists.  Looped round the hanger it was on was a pair of holly green tights.

Tanwen couldn't help it, she burst out laughing.  Tilly grinned, "good isn't it?"

"You want me to wear that?" she replied as she stopped laughing, still grinning.

"It could be worse," Tilly replied, "It could have been the walking Christmas tree outfit!"  She was looking very pleased with herself, "I'll be wearing one too, a slightly bigger one though as I'm a larger woman."  She patted her slightly tubby figure.

"Alright," Tanwen conceded, "I'll wear the dress."

"That's the spirit!" Tilly said approvingly handing the dress over,  "Would you like to come for a hot drink with me?  It'll just take a moment to lock up." 

"Sure," Tanwen replied, thinking eagerly of a steaming cup of hot chocolate.

"Great, there's a smashing place just down the street, Cacao's, they do the best cappuccino from here to Hogsmeade!"

Five minutes later the two of them were making their way down the emptying streets.  The costume was in a bag in Tanwen's hand that she swung a little as she walked, thinking happily that there was no way she could have predicted the day could have turned out so well.

They were settled in a cosy booth in the corner of the little café a hot mug warming each of their hands.  The warm air was filled with the mouth watering smell of chocolate and coffee beans.

"So, tell me a bit about yourself Miss Gray," Tilly said conversationally, sipping at her drink.

"Well..." Tanwen thought fast, she didn't really want to tell Tilly much, but she had been so nice to her, and besides, it didn't all have to be true did it? "As you can guess I go to Hogwarts, I'm in my fourth year there, a Gryffindor-"

"-I was a Hufflepuff myself," Tilly put in.

"-but before that I used to go to Beauxbatons-"

"-Oh what was that like?  I heard it's really hot there?"

"Most of the time," Tanwen agreed, "at least, much warmer than Hogwarts anyway!  Not that I mind, sometimes the heat there was unbearable."

"So why did you move anyway?" Tilly asked, curiously.

"My dad got transferred," Tanwen lied.

"What does he do?"

"He works for a Muggle company that makes computers, both my parents are muggles," Tanwen invented.

"That makes what?" Tilly responded, completely unaware of Tanwen's lie.

The next five minuets were spent by Tanwen trying to explain the concept of a computer to Tilly, who obviously had never taken Muggle Studies, which they eventually had to abandon with Tilly little the wiser.

"Any more significant others?" Tilly asked, "pretty girl like you probably has a boyfriend."

Tanwen flinched visibly.

"Sorry, touched a nerve did I?"

"You could say that," Tanwen replied staring into the bottom of her empty cup, "I broke up with my boyfriend yesterday."  Had it really been that recently?  It seemed so long ago.

"Ahh," Tilly said knowingly, "it's never easy the first few days after that kind of thing, but it doesn't hurt so much after a while.  It's probably all for the best."

Tanwen wasn't sure that it was, "we parted on really bad terms," she said remorsefully.

"Turbulent relationship?" Tilly inquired sympathetically. 

"That's just it," Tanwen said earnestly looking up, "It wasn't- I mean, we'd never fought before this at all!"

"Not all couples fight," Tilly replied, "my sister was like that with her previous boyfriend.  They were both so easy going and hated confrontations so that whenever something about the other person bothered them neither of them would want to mention it.  And then of course things just simmered, misunderstandings were never put right and without warning things just kind of exploded in a huge row."

Tanwen nodded in agreement, things had been exactly like that with her and Cedric.  It would be just like him to be irritated by something-well usually someone and that someone being Jon, and not say anything.  Those two always rubbed each other up the wrong way.  Personally she just couldn't understand it.  As far as she was concerned she thought that in many ways Jon was like Will and he was Cedric's best friend.  The whole thing was weird.

After another drink they both admitted that it was getting late and it was time to head back home.

"My husband'll be wandering what's kept me," Tilly said, glancing at her watch as they headed back towards Diagon Ally.  "He works at the Ministry, and always finishes close to seven, no matter how often I tell him that is isn't necessary for him to work such long hours."

"What department does he work for?"

"Department for Reversal of Magical Accidents," Tilly replied.  They paused in the street, "If I hurry I should be able to catch him."

"You go on," Tanwen urged, "I'll see you in the morning, what time do you want me to be there?"

"Come at half eight, that'll give me time to show you round the store room," Tilly said, staring to walk away, "I'll see you tomorrow!"  She waved and hurried off up the street.

Tanwen turned and headed back to her empty flat.  When she got there several letters were sitting next to Loki who was sitting by them looking important.  Dumping her cloak over the back of the nearest chair she grabbed the letters off the floor and sank into the sofa, Loki jumping up to sit on her lap as she read.  

The letters were from her friends.  It seemed word travelled fast and they were all filled with comforting words such as, 'I'm sure you can do better than Diggory' or some such variation or asking what happened.  Predictably none of her friends thought that it could possible have been her fault and were filled with indignant remarks about Cedric on her behalf.  While she was touched by their loyalty she didn't really agree with the sentiments of their letters.  It had been as much her fault as his, she thought ruefully.  Her glance fell on the bag containing the costume and imagined what her friends would have to say about that.  Not doubt Jon or Dom would-

She paused, she didn't want to think about that.  After all hadn't she decided to turn over a new leaf.  No more inappropriate flirting.  Mind you, she thought, it wasn't as if she even really knew she was doing it most of the time, it was just they way she was- her way of being friendly.  Well, she would do her best to mend her ways, even if she wasn't still going out with Cedric and she was angry about some of the things he had said to her, she couldn't help but care what he thought of her.  She'd show him just how wrong he had been about Jon, about the way she 'behaved to guys', about everything.

********************

As soon as she got back home she fed Loki and went to make herself a cup of tea for while she got ready for bed.  Typically, she'd run out of milk.

"Fantastic," she said dryly.  Sighing, she walked over to the dresser by the door an rummaged in the top draw for her muggle wallet, she kept wizarding and muggle money separate for fear of mixing them up.  While wizarding shops might well easily forgive such a mistake she could just imagine the long stream of questions and curious looks that would arise should she try to pay with sickles and galleons at Tescos.

A short taxi ride later she walked in through the entrance to the all-night supermarket to do a bit of food shopping.  She picked up some milk and a few other bits and pieces before heading to the checkout.  As she passed the pharmacy section she paused a moment before adding a packet of sleeping tablets to her basket, now she had a job she didn't want to lose any sleep over what had happened between her and Cedric.    As she packed her stuff into the plastic bags and headed for the exit she checked her watch, it was almost eight o'clock.  Deciding that she couldn't be bothered to cook anything when she got back she stopped at the nearest Fish and Chip shop to pick up something to eat.

The smell of frying chips made her mouth water as she pushed open the door.  It was roasting inside and she undid the buttons on her coat as she stood in line, her bag of shopping clutched in her left hand.  Behind the high counter the workers, hair nets covering their heads and white overcoats to protect their clothes, were busy lifting dripping chips from fryers, hot oil spurting up without warning.  In front of her a family were busy trying to decide what to get,

"Should we get the large chips or just a small?"

"Well we had too much last time we got the large.  But then Alastair did say he was very hungry so maybe we should just get the large."

Tanwen smiled to herself, it must be nice to have for your biggest worry whether or not you should get the large or small chips for tea.  In fact, it would just be nice just to have someone to worry about that for you-

-stop that, she told herself sternly, no feeling sorry for yourself.  I thought we'd put that behind us.

-fine, fine, she conceded.

Back at her flat, Tanwen set about scribbling brief replies to her friends.  They were pretty much all the same with one or two differences, filled with words or reassurance that yes, she was fine, no, she didn't hate Cedric, yes, it was unexpected but she'd get over it soon.   Hoping she'd said enough to placate their interest, she fastened the bundle of letters to Artemis' leg and opened the window to let her out.

"Thanks, I'm sorry there's so many to deliver at once," she told the owl, stroking her head fondly.  Artemis hooted in response and nipped her finger gently before spreading her wings and taking off into the night.

Early the next morning Tanwen got ready for her first full day at work.  Having eaten and showered, she pulled on the outfit and turned to look at herself in the mirror.  She wrinkled her nose in discomfort at what she saw and tugged uselessly at the hem of the dress.  The lower half seemed to be a belt masquerading as a 'skirt'.

"Ugh," Tanwen grumbled, "I'm not sure that the walking Christmas tree wouldn't have been a better choice!"  She had the vision of herself walking down the road in a rustling green suit covered in tinsel and brightly coloured baubles and grinned.  Maybe this was better than that.  But only just.

She fingered her wand, longing to make the dress longer.  But she couldn't risk being detected by the Department for the Restriction of Underage Wizardry.  Anyway, she was sure that once Tilly saw just how short it was she'd be more than happy to oblige.  Resigning herself to the costume she brushed her hair into a ponytail and tied it with a bit of tinsel.  Grabbing her cloak she wrapped it round her so her 'uniform' was covered she flooed to Diagon Ally and headed to 'Tilly's Trinkets'.

The streets were mostly quiet as none of the shops had opened for business yet.  The only people around were those headed to work or paying a visit to Gringotts.  The sky was clouded and a cold wind blew through the streets, stirring up her cloak and hair.  Behind the shop window she passed the vendors were bustling around preparing to open.  Tanwen walked along the street, holding her cloak tightly round her to keep out the cold.  She was looking forward to her new job, apart from the tiny 'uniform' of course.  

It didn't take her long to make her way to the front of the shop.  The sign on the door read closed and she tapped on the window to attract attention to herself.  A moment later, Tilly came hurrying out to let her in.

"Good Morning," she said brightly, she too was wearing an outfit similar to Tanwen's but hers reached her knees.

"Morning," Tanwen replied as she followed Tilly into the shop, "erm do you think you could do something about my dress?" she asked hopefully, letting her cloak fall open to reveal the item of clothing in question.

Tilly laughed, "of course!"  She pulled out a short, fat wand and tapped the hem of Tanwen's dress.  It lengthened by about two centimetres.  Tanwen raised her eyebrow.  "Oh come on dear, it's not that short."  She grinned and Tanwen had the distinct impression that she was enjoying all this.

She shook her head with a good humoured grin, there was no point in making a fuss over the whole thing.  It really wasn't that big a deal.  Tilly then led her into the storeroom at the back of the shop where she showed Tanwen where things were stored.  When they came back into the main shop to open there were already a few people milling around outside.

Tilly smiled, "Let the games begin!"

Tanwen looked at her as if she were mad and laughed, Tilly grinned.

"It gets so hectic in here that I had to think of a new way of thinking about it that wouldn't stress me so much," Tilly explained, "I guess by now you must've guessed I can be pretty eccentric."  She grinned again and went to open the door.

****************

A/N: Cool place to work don't you think?  Oh and in case you didn't know Tescos is the name of a supermarket chain in the UK and no I really don't have any idea of the relative amount that Tanwen's being paid so don't grumble about it please!  That was a very long chapter, but I just couldn't decide where to break it from the next.  I guess you lot won't exactly mind though huh?

Thanks for the reviews!!  It's so lovely that more ppl are taking an interest in this fic, because I really did enjoy writing it.

As for questions about Sirius- he is going to be in it I promise!  But the story's about Tanwen herself too, so it'll be a while before she meets him.  I like to stick as close as possible to cannon, with a small amount of artistic licence of course.  And Tanwen's friends aren't really based on anyone I know at all, in fact when I started this Jon and Mark weren't even in it at all!  But the more I wrote, the more her friends developed their own personalities and demanded to be written about more.  I'm glad you think they're realistic and chuffed that someone else finally appreciates Cedric! He is always so 'nice' in other fics, but when I read HP I thought he could be a really great guy, you know with actual personality ^__^

Anyway, enough rambling.  Next chapter: With Friends Like These.


	22. With Friends Like These

Chapter 22: With friends like these 

The morning was filled with busying round running in an out of the storeroom and up and down ladders as Tilly and Tanwen satisfied their customers' requests.  During lulls in the rush the two of them would chat and Tanwen would make up more lies about the fake family she had at home.  It was hard to feel bad about your own life when you were busy living someone else's.

And that was how it seemed to her for the next few days she came and went as if she was someone completely different.  She avoided any people she recognised from school and thankfully none of them came into the shop when she was serving.  Once, when she was unloading a new delivery she heard Leo's voice out back and made sure that he was definitely gone before she came back out.

It was Christmas Eve before she spoke to anyone from her house.  It was an hour before closing and she had just finished serving a customer.  Tilly was out on a brief errand and so she was the only one in the shop.  The bronze bell tinkled as Clem Drew, Blair Amidza and Rakern Valimo entered the shop.  Tanwen looked at them apprehensively.  She'd never really got on with Clem and from what she knew of Rak he wasn't the friendliest of people, but Blair was quite a nice guy really.  His sister had been in a few days ago.

"Hi," he said, "how are you doing?"

"Fine thanks," she replied, "you?"

"Oh not bad," he answered, "pestered by a small child every second of the day when I'm home, but other than that I'm good."

Tanwen smiled at the recollection of his sister.

"Hello Tanwen," Clem said, smiling friendlily.

"Hi," she responded, a little taken aback.

"How are you're holidays going?" Clem continued.

"Oh, you know, the same as always," Tanwen replied noncommittally.

Clem laughed, "you normally break up with your boyfriend over the holidays?- Sorry, I'm just kidding- I'm sorry about you and Cedric, you know,"

Tanwen smiled, unsure of how to reply.

Clem glanced meaningfully at the two boys and they moved away to look around the shop, "Look, I'm not very good at apologies, so I'll come straight out with it- Tanwen, I think I haven't been as nice to you as I should and I'd like us to start over.  To see if we can be friends, after all, we're going to be sharing dorms for the next three years!"

Tanwen broke into a sunny smile, "I'd like that.  I've always regretted how things were between us- I couldn't work out what I'd done wrong."

Clem grinned, "probably a case of the green eyed monster on my account."

Tanwen grinned back.

"Look, when do you finish?  I thought we could go and have dinner together or something," Clem said.

"Well, I finish at five-"

"Great, shall I come back then?" Clem asked.

"Ok," Tanwen replied.

"Do you mind if I bring these two along?  I was supposed to be eating with them, but if that's a problem I can send them away," Clem offered, leaning towards Tanwen and speaking in a low voice conspiratorially.

"No, that's fine," Tanwen said with a laugh, "it'll be nice to have some company for a change."

"Oh?" Clem said casually, "haven't you seen the others recently?"

Tanwen grimaced, "To be honest, I've been avoiding them since Cedric and I broke up."  She paused and looked away, "that gave me a lot to think about."

"Really?" Clem looked thoughtful, "well, it's good to have a break from being with the same people all the time."

"I guess."

"And I'm sure they'll survive without you.  I, on the other hand, am very much in need of female companionship.  Alicia's on holiday in Greece and you should see the faces these two make whenever I mention clothes or shopping!"

Tanwen laughed; what had she been thinking before?  Clem was perfectly lovely.  Not like the others said at all.  Maybe they just hadn't had the chance to get to know her.

"Tanwen, did you notice anything in particular that caught my sister's eye when she was in here a few before?" Blair asked, coming over to speak to her.

"Ummm," Tanwen walked back over to the shelf that his sister had spent a long time in front of, Blair followed her, "I think she liked that one," she said at last, pointing to a brightly coloured necklace with clear beads tinted blue and silver.

Blair picked it up and after he had paid the three of them left the shop.  Rak, who hadn't said a word the whole time immediately turned to speak to Clem, who replied laughing all the time.  Tanwen watched them leave, but her attention was soon called away to deal with the next customer who came through the door.

"Well?" Rak demanded, "did she buy it?"

"Hook, line and sinker!" Clem laughed, "honestly, some people are so gullible!"

Blair frowned heavily.

"So she doesn't suspect anything?" Rak continued.

"Why should she?  I put on my best 'cheery, friendly' face," Clem smirked.

"What are you going to do?" Blair asked, his arms crossed across his chest.

"I'm not sure yet," Clem replied, a sly look in her eyes, "I'll play buddy-buddy and get her to spill about herself and then…" she gestured expressively.

Rak laughed, "you'll do Slytherin proud!"

As Clem grinned Blair said, "you know I have no idea why you were put in Gryffindor at all!"

"You don't think my schemes are brave and daring?" Clem grinned nastily. 

Blair snorted and muttered something under his breath.

"What did you say?" Rak demanded angrily.

"Nothing that concerns you," Blair replied coolly.

"Well, we're coming back here at five to pick Tanwen up and take her to dinner with us," Clem said, a sulky expression on her face because Blair wasn't as pleased with her plan as Rak was.  She didn't know why she had involved him in the whole thing anyway, well it was too late to change that, she'd just have to hope he didn't muck things up.

At five, the three returned as they had promised to pick up Tanwen, she stepped out of the shop with a wave to Tilly and pulled her cloak round her.

"Brrr, it's chilly out here," Tanwen said, shivering.

"Makes you wish you were wearing more clothes doesn't it?" Clem said.

Tanwen laughed good naturedly, "you're not wrong there."

"Why are you wearing that ridiculous outfit anyway?" Blair asked, motioning for them to move along the street.  Tanwen fell in next to him with Clem and Rak close behind.

Tanwen grimaced, "I didn't really have a choice, it came with the job.  I did ask for her to lower it but she only made it a tiny bit longer.  I rather think she finds it all highly entertaining."

Blair grinned.  Tanwen started to grin back but her smiled faded as she caught sight of two familiar figures making their way towards them.  Alex and Jon.

Clem noticed this and frowned, thinking.  What could have happened to make Tanwen not want to see two of her favourite people?  This was definitely getting interesting.

"We have to pass them I'm afraid," Blair said, noticing her reaction as well.

"Err…." Tanwen didn't know what to say and she looked about nervously.

The small restaurant they were headed towards was directly behind the direction the twins were coming in.  They had to meet them, as Blair had said.  The other two didn't notice Tanwen until they were practically in front of her.

"Tanwen!" Jon exclaimed in surprise, stopping suddenly.  "What are you doing here?"

"About to go and have dinner actually," Tanwen replied.  She wasn't rude, but anyone who had known the two before could hear strain in her voice and detect the coldness in her reply.

Jon stared at her and the company she was in, Alex tried to cover up his brother's rudeness, "so how are things going?  Any plans for the rest of the holidays?"

"Working, I got a job a few days ago, so I'll be working almost every day.  When I get home in the evening it's normally quite late and I'm exhausted from being on my feet all day."  She made it clear in her words that she didn't want to see them.

Jon ignored this, "surely you can come and see us one evening?"

Tanwen shook her head and while she tried to think of a plausible answer a strong gust of wind blew her cloak open revealing her clothes.  Jon's eyes widened and Tanwen flushed grasping at the edges to conceal her dress again, "I have to wear it for work," she explained, an irritable tone creeping into her voice.

"Sorry to interrupt," Clem said smoothly, stepping round to face Jon, who looked incredibly confused, "but we'll have to get going, our table was booked for five and if we don't get there soon they'll give it to someone else."

"Sure, don't let us hold you back," Alex said politely, placing a restraining hand on Jon's arm.

Tanwen avoided both of their eyes, "goodbye then," she said, taking the arm that Blair offered her and was about to walk away when she paused and said softly, "Merry Christmas."  Then the two of them walked briskly away.

Clem and Rak were about to follow, when Jon shot out a hand and grabbed Clem's arm.  She raised an eyebrow as Rak told him to take his hands off her.  "What's going on?" Jon demanded.

"I don't know what you mean," Clem replied calmly, taking her arm out of his hold, "we're just going to eat like we said.  Honestly Jon, don't you listen?" She gave a short laugh and headed after Tanwen, Rak following after a nasty glare at Jon.

As he watched them go Jon opened and closed his mouth, trying to put his feelings into words.  Alex had a thoughtful look on his face and was waiting for his brother to speak, all too aware of his feelings.

Tanwen was silent as the three of them made their way through the restaurant to their table.  Rak was talking in a low voice to Clem and Blair was looking back through the window where he could see Jon talking energetically to his brother.

Once they had seated and ordered, Clem turned to speak to Tanwen, "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Tanwen thought for a moment before answering, "you can, but I might not answer you."

Clem raised an eyebrow but proceeded to ask her question, "What's going on with you and Jon?"

Tanwen sighed, "I might as well tell you, knowing what things are like at Hogwarts you'll find out somehow anyway."  She paused a while before continuing, "When Cedric and I broke up, there were a few things we argued about, one of which was Jon.  He…he didn't like us having a close relationship."

"A close relationship hey," Rak said grinning insinuatingly.

Tanwen glared at him, "not like that!"

"Shut up Rak," Clem snapped.  "I'm sorry, Tanwen, I know you and Jon were just friends."

Tanwen smiled gratefully, then smiled wryly, "But Cedric didn't think so."

Blair snorted, "Diggory's always been rather clingy over his girlfriends.  Never could understand it myself, it's normally the girl who's clingy, but there you go."  He raised his hands, indicating his resignation of the subject.

Tanwen frowned slightly, but didn't venture a remark.

"But I don't understand why you're being standoffish with the Contays," Clem said, probing for more information.

Tanwen sighed, "some of the things that Cedric said to me…" she broke off and shook her head.

"Yes?" Clem asked eagerly.

Blair looked sharply at her but Tanwen was absorbed in the memory of that night and didn't notice either of them.

"I guess," she continued, "I guess I just didn't like the sound of the things he said-I didn't think that they were true-well not all of them…but- but I wanted to see whether if they were true then they were something I could change, you know?"  She paused and pursed her mouth thoughtfully.

Clem also looked thoughtful, digesting all Tanwen had said.

"So, does that mean you want to change the things he didn't like about you in the hope that you can get back together again?" Blair asked shrewdly, taking a sip of his drink.

"I-no-what I mean is…" Tanwen sighed, "I don't know, maybe-"

"You still want to be Diggory's girl?"

"Well, I miss him, and feel bad about the fight we had, but he said some things to me that…well they weren't very nice," Rak snorted and Tanwen looked sharply at him, "what?"

He smirked, "just the thought of Diggory doing anything that wasn't 'nice', he's such a _good boy."_

"You see, to most people, Diggory is just the personification of the word 'nice'," Blair explained, an amused expression on his face.

"Well, now we know that isn't strictly true," Clem said smoothly, topping up Tanwen's drink.  Then she proceeded to direct the conversation in a more neutral direction.  She had what she wanted, now all that was left was for her to work out what to do with that.

****

The rest of the holidays passed in a blur of brightly coloured wrapping paper and the sound of coins falling into the till.  She sent out her presents and cards anyway, and opened those sent to her with equanimity.  It wasn't so bad just going through the motions and she was pleasantly surprised by the friendship developing between her and Clem.  That was something she'd never thought she'd see.

Christmas came and went and as usual she studiously avoided remembering all the family gatherings that were going on around the country.  Out of sight out of mind.  Wasn't that what they said?  Well, it almost worked, almost.  Working every day possible helped but she couldn't help but notice every now and then when she glanced up out the window a happily chatting child walking between their parents.  It had been a long time since she had felt something like how that child must feel.  But that didn't make her long for it any less.

Even New Year passed quickly, she refused all the invitations sent to her, choosing instead to spend the evening at home with Loki, her video collection and a large amount of chocolate.  It wasn't so bad, after all it was just another day, nothing special.

Before long it was her last day at 'Tilly's Trinkets' and she was unsurprised to find that she'd miss the safety and comfort that particular routine brought her.

"Any time you want some work, come back," Tilly told her with a smile, "you've been really fun to work with.  I hope your schooling goes well and if it doesn't," she grinned, "you can always come back and work for me- if your parents allow it that is."

Tanwen smiled, she was going to miss that lie.  Oh well.  

The end of the holidays was fast approaching and before long she was packing her things into her trunk and then getting into bed for what would be her last night at home for a long time.  

As she lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, she wondered what things would be like when she went back.  Would she be able to be someone different, someone better, or would things just slide back to the way they used to be.  She smiled in the darkness, there were some things that she would very much like to go back to the way they used to be.

***********************

A/N:  Hope you people had a better Christmas than Tanwen ^__^!  Ping pong5- I didn't mind at all your reviews, it was really nice to hear what you thought about each chapter, I like reviews like that, when people make direct comments about what went on.  Thanks for all your kind words!

Well, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.  Next chapter 'The other side of the coin' Tanwen returns to school, strange dreams and the reactions of her friends to her odd behaviour.


	23. The Other Side of the Coin

Chapter 23: The other side of the coin 

Getting out of the taxi at King's Cross station Tanwen thanked and paid the driver and looked around for a trolley.  Spotting one, she briefly abandoned her trunk with an invisible Loki on the top and went to fetch it.  As she yanked the trolley out from the stack she heard someone greet her and turned.

"Oh, hello Clem," she smiled, "how was the rest of your holiday?"

"Oh not bad, the usual, you?"

"Better than I expected," Tanwen replied, "Look, I'll meet you on the platform, I have to go get my trunk," she explained apologetically as she pushed her trolley over to where her trunk sat.

"Ok," Clem called over her shoulder.

"Stupid trunk!" Tanwen muttered grumpily as she tried to lift her trunk onto the trolley and hold the trolley still at the same time to no avail.  Every time she lifted one end of her trunk off the ground the trolley would move a few inches to the left or right.

"Want a hand?" 

She looked up to see Mark making his way over pushing his own trolley.

"Yes please," she answered eagerly, pushing a loose stand of hair out of her face, flushed with the effort of trying to put her trunk on the trolley.

She held the trolley still while Mark picked up her trunk and deposited it onto the waiting trolley.

"Thanks," Tanwen said gratefully as they pushed their trolleys into the station and towards the platform, "I thought I'd be there all day!"

Mark laughed, "well I'm sure if I hadn't done it someone else would have stepped in to lend you a hand anyway.  How was your holiday?" he asked carefully.

"Ok," she replied fairly honestly.

They paused near the opening to platform nine and three quarters, Mark looked searchingly at her and she sighed irritably, "Alright, I take it you know Cedric and I broke up then."  

He nodded, "What happened?"

"We had a big fight," she replied shortly and pushed her trolley towards the wall, pretending to be watching the train pulling in at platform nine.

Mark frowned at her back and quickly followed.  Once he emerged on the other side Tanwen was already talking to Clem.  Clem?!  Those two had barely spoken a word to each other all year!  Mostly ill humour on Clem's side, but he suspected that there was more to Clem's resentment then the met the eye.  Anyway, whatever the reason he was suspicious of the friendly manner in which she and Tanwen were conversing by the train.  He didn't like to be so suspicious; it was one of the things that made a Slytherin, well a Slytherin.  But of course other people could be suspicious without being a Slytherin so…

"Hi Mark, did you have a good holiday?"

He turned to see Cassie smiling friendlily up at him.

"Yeah, it was really good, you?"

"Good for me too- what's Tanwen doing with Clem?" she asked, distracted by the sight of her best friend talking to someone who, from what she knew, had been horrible to her since the very first day she had arrived.

"Beats me," Mark shrugged.

"That an invitation?" Dom grinned as he came to join them, "what are we all staring at-oh." He spotted Tanwen and Clem and turned questioningly to Cassie and Mark.

"Don't look at me, I don't know what's going on," Cassie shrugged.

The three of them pushed their trolleys over to the train and between them stowed their trunks inside.  They wandered along the corridor looking for the rest of their friends.  There was the sound of running behind them, and they turned in time to see Lou fling herself at Dom, her face lit up with a huge smile.

"Dom!"  She hugged him tightly.

He grinned and kissed her full on the lips causing her to blush, "I've missed you too," he said hugging her tight in return.

Tanwen and Clem were walking down the corridor in the opposite direction.  Tanwen grinned as she saw Lou and Dom.

"They're such a cute couple," she remarked to Clem.

Clem looked at the two, a wry smile on her lips, "they do complement each other well."

Tanwen wasn't quite sure what to say to this but was saved having to reply by the others greeting her.  

"Hi guys," she replied with a smile as she and Clem walked past, "catch you later."

She turned and waved as she continued on down the corridor.  As she turned back, Jon climbed the steps into the train followed by Alex.  She paused and Clem looked at her waiting to see what she would do.  The moment Jon saw her he paused too,

"Hi Tanwen," he replied cheerfully, "where's your costume?  I hope you decided to keep it," he grinned.

Tanwen stiffened and replied, "Jon," nodding her head in acknowledgment of him, "Alex," she nodded to his brother.

"Come on," Clem urged, taking her arm and walking into the next carriage, sliding the door behind them as they went.

The four stood a short way up the corridor stared.

"What was that?" Mark asked loudly.

Jon turned, a slightly miffed expression on his face and shrugged, "She's been odd with me ever since…ever since she and Cedric broke up."

Alex placed a hand on his brother's shoulder, "she just needs time to adjust."

The twins closed the short distance between them and the other four.

"So what happened that night anyway?" Cassie asked, "I don't want to be a gossip, but something tells me Tanwen won't be to open in telling me about it.  I got the Tanwen version on what happened with her and Cedric, but I don't get why she'd act all weird towards you.  I guess she must have left things out, it was pretty vague."

Finding an empty compartment Jon and the other Gryffindors filed in as Alex left them to find Lizzie.  Jon was about to tell them when Marcia banged on the glass from outside, grinning at them all.  A few minutes later she appeared at the door to their compartment and flopped down into a seat next to Cassie.

"Phew, I thought I was going to miss the train," she gasped breathlessly.

"You almost did," Mark commented wryly as the train began to pull out the station.

"Where's Tanwen?" she asked, "anyone seen her?"

"Oh I've seen her alright," Jon replied, his face unreadable.

"And?  How is she?" she prompted, ignoring his tone.

"Dealing, apparently," was all he said.

Once again Cassie prompted him to tell them what happened that night at his house and reluctantly he told them what he knew.

"So it's your fault?" Cassie summarised sceptically.

He shrugged, "she said not when I spoke to her afterwards, but I don't know, the way she's acting to me…"

"What do you girls think?" Mark asked, "I mean she would be more likely to tell one of you if she did have feelings for Jon."

"Hey, I'm still here!" Jon interrupted, his cheeks tinged with the hint of a blush.

"She's kind of secretive," Cassie shrugged, "I mean, most of the time she's outgoing and fun, but I just get the impression that most of that is external."

The other two girls nodded solemnly. 

"It's like she had some sort of dark secret that she covers with superficiality and laughter," Marcia added.

Again the other girls nodded in agreement.

"Tanwen Gray with a dark secret!" Dom laughed incredulously breaking the serious mood, he shook his head, "I don't think so, she's all lightness and sunshine."

The three girls glared at him for daring to dismiss so lightly what it had taken them months to conclude.

"I don't know," Jon said slowly, "If you girls had said that two weeks ago I would have agreed with Dom but I'm not sure now.  Maybe you see things us guys just don't." He shrugged.

"Don't tell me you're going to play the 'Female intuition' card again?" Dom joked, raising an eyebrow at Lou who sat to his left.

"Yep, and it's always the trump," Marcia cut in.

"Honestly Marcia, does everything have to be about cards?" Mark laughed, lightening the atmosphere.

"Speaking of cards," Marcia drew a pack of cards out of her pockets, "does anyone want to play?"

They guys laughed as Cassie and Lou groaned, having lived in the same dorm as Marcia for four years they knew all too well about Marcia's love of cards.

**************

They saw neither hide nor hair of Tanwen for the whole journey back to Hogsmeade.  The next time they saw her out on the platform she was standing with Clem and two Slytherins, Blair Amidza and Rakern Valimo.

"What's she doing with those scum?" Jon growled as he and the others stepped onto the platform.

"Talking looks like," Marcia replied cheekily.

He turned to scowl at her.

"You know, Tanwen doesn't instinctively hate all Slytherins just because that was the house the Sorting Hat put them into," Lou reminded him gently.

"And not all Slytherins are bad," Mark added, though looked at the two guys stood with Tanwen sceptically.

"Well I don't like it either," Dom said, siding with Jon, "I mean, there's a reason why there's so much animosity between the two houses.  They hate our guts and we hate theirs."

"But Tanwen doesn't," Cassie said, "I don't know how much truth there is in the animosity between us and Slytherin, but Tanwen's never made that much distinction between houses."

"I remember," Jon replied grimly, thinking back to when she went to sit with Cedric and Will at the beginning of term.

He turned to go and get into one of the waiting carriages and crashed straight into someone coming from the opposite direction.

"Watch it Contay," Cedric said darkly.

The two stared at each other tensely for a few seconds.

"Break it up you two," Lizzie said, coming to join them and pushing the two boys apart, "go practice exerting your manliness somewhere else."

Jon turned on his heels and strode over to get into one of the carriages, the others followed.

"I guess that means Cedric blames you too," Cassie remarked in the darkness of the coach.  Jon shot her an angry look that she couldn't see.

********************

That night Tanwen sat on her bed and stared out of the window.  Behind her she could hear the soft breathing of the other girls, she was the only one still awake.  Outside the waning moon shone brightly and the stars glittered against the darkness of the sky.  She sat motionless on the bed, not thinking anything, exhausted from the effort of exuding an energy all day that she just didn't have.  It was tiring having to always pretend that you were enjoying life and weren't affected by the huge row you'd had with your ex.

She was thankful that there was a Quidditch match coming up; Ravenclaw versus Slytherin, at least this would remind Wood of the strenuous practice regime he liked to impose on them all.  Not that he really need a reminder.

After an hour or so she drifted off to sleep.  

She dreamt she was back at home, the home she had lived in with her parents.  Cedric was with her, holding her hand as they ran through the house calling to her parents.  They went on further into the house, the light from the windows became less and the rooms seemed to get smaller the further in they went.  Suddenly Cedric pulled his hand from hers and began to run back out the way they had come.  She tried to call him back to her but her voice wouldn't raise above a whisper.  Then in front of her Sirius ran past into another room.  She followed and found herself back out in that street were she had last seen him all those years before.  The ground was littered with bleeding bodies and the air filled with their pain-filled cries.  She turned back to find the door she had come through still open and Lupin had appeared next to her.  He took her hand and led her back through into the house.  

"He's waiting," Lupin told her, gesturing to a dark room open in front of her.  Then he disappeared and she started to walk towards the blackness ahead of her.

Suddenly the air grew thick and she couldn't see, voices all around her were mocking her, shouting her father was a murderer, he deserved to die, how could she love a man like that?  She flailed her arms around her head, trying to ward the voices off, her throat tight and struggling to breathe.

Tanwen woke with a start.  Her breathing ragged and her skin soaked with sweat.  She drew her knees to her chest and tried to calm herself down.  Loki woke sleepily and licked her bare foot comfortingly.

Once she had stopped shaking she looked over at her clock.  It was six am, but she didn't fancy going back to sleep.  Quietly she walked into the bathroom, picking up her clothes on the way.

Having showered and dressed she made her way down into the common room.  She picked up another log from the basket and set it in the grate.  Then she sat herself down in the seat nearest the fire, and drew her wand, "_Incendio_." The log burst into flames.  

She hugged a pillow to her chest as she watched the leaping flames.  She always loved to watch fire, any sort of fire, from candle to bonfire; there was something infinitely soothing in the way they moved.

The first week back passed in a blur, Tanwen spending the vast majority of her time with Clem, they were sometimes joined by her Slytherin friends or Alicia.  Things were awkward to begin with between her and Alicia, but eventually they managed to get along ok.  It helped that Alicia spent most of her time out of lessons with her Ravenclaw friends.

Tanwen missed her other friends, but she needed to know what it would be like to be a different person; the kind of person who didn't express themselves so much like she did, because she didn't think that she liked that person very much, she had caused too much trouble.

But the thing was, that all the while she was trying to be this someone else she felt utterly lost and alone.

*****

A/N:  Yes, Clem is very evil, you'll have to wait and see for what she's going to do.  There are one or two other things I want to say about stuff but I can't because it'd give away too much.  Oh yeah, and I know Jon Contay isn't the most original name, I did it on purpose ^__^ in fact, I'm surprised that no-one else has ever pointed that out!  It's just that I love TP Jon, I think he's great, so I thought I'd create a character in honour of him *grins* although the more I wrote about him the less he was like Tortall Jon, so now he's just a little like him. *shrugs* ah well I love them both.

Anyway…next chapter 'All Fun and Games' and believe me when I say that title's totally ironic.


	24. All Fun and Games

Chapter 24: All Fun and Games 

The day after Slytherin's victory over Ravenclaw, Tanwen was sat in the library with Clem who was helping her with her Potions homework.

"Don't you think it's weird how we're friends now?" Tanwen remarked finishing the last line to her essay, "I mean before we barely spoke and now we spend most of our time together."

"I guess," Clem replied, looking up from her work, before adding, "in a way we're both different people."  She looked at Tanwen carefully watching her.

Tanwen sighed, "sometimes I think I would like to be a different person."

That was what she had been waiting for, "you know," Clem said artfully, "there is a way to do that."

"I didn't really mean-"

"Not permanent," Clem added hastily, "it lasts less than a day."

"You mean a polyjuice potion?" Tanwen asked doubtfully.

"No," Clem shook her head, "nothing as complicated as that.  It's a pretty simple spell really.  It allows you to swap bodies with someone for a short while, to walk in their shoes, to understand what it feels like to be them.  Utterly harmless."  She looked at Tanwen carefully, "we could try it."

"I'm not sure-" Tanwen began, frowning a little.

"Come on," Clem coaxed, "haven't you ever wanted to spend a few hours as someone else?"

"Sometimes," Tanwen answered honestly.

"Well why not give it a try?  It's not as if anything bad can happen, you just get to be me and I get to be you for a few hours.  Come on, try it, I'd like to know what it feels like to be you."  

Tanwen looked at Clem's eager face and nodded slowly.

"Great!" Clem said, her eyes glittering, "let's go find an empty room and do it now."

"Now?"

"No time like the present," Clem replied cheerfully, grabbing Tanwen's hand and walking out the library before Tanwen had time to change her mind.

Pushing Tanwen into an empty class a few corridors down she drew out a piece of parchment and a crystal phial.

"I need a drop of your blood," Clem said as she pricked her own finger letting a drop spill into the open phial.

"I don't know," Tanwen replied hesitantly, "I thought that human blood was used mainly in dark spells."

Clem laughed, but her eyes remained cold, "and that's why I'm better at Potions than you."  She took Tanwen's hand and pricked her finger, squeezing the wound until a drop fell into the phial.  "Just think of it like this," Clem said as she shook the liquid up, "for the next few hours you can do whatever you like and no-one will know it was you."

Tanwen smiled, "but they would think it was you so that kinda limits me to what I can do, I don't want to get you in trouble."

As Clem looked up to see the friendly trust in Tanwen's eyes she almost put a stop to her plan, but she had invested too much effort in this.  And besides, she was looking forward to it.

"Give me your hand," Clem asked holding out her own.  Tanwen took it and Clem poured the potion over their clasped hands, letting it pool on the floor round their feet.  Then she began to chant:

_"The path I tread; the marks I make_

_Footprints left each step I take_

_As I swap my feet for yours_

_Let me experience your course."_

There was a bright flash of light and Tanwen stared back at herself.  

[A/N: The only one I'm ever doing in the middle of a story!  It totally interrupts the flow.  But to make the next bit easier to follow the first name of the two is who the person is inside and the second is who the look like so Clem/ Tanwen is Clem in Tanwen's body.  Let me know in a review if you don't think this note needs to be here and I'll gladly take it out.]

Clem/Tanwen giggled, "I knew it would work, how does it feel to be me?"

Tanwen/Clem looked down at her hands, "odd."  It was the weirdest experience to speak and hear someone else's voice come out of your mouth.

"Well, we have about an hour," Clem/Tanwen said, "you don't need to meet me to reverse the spell, just make sure you're alone in about one hour from now."  She grinned cheekily and ran out the door.

Tanwen/Clem didn't know what to do.  She glanced at her watch, which told her it was almost half five, then wandered out of the class and along the corridors.

"Clem!"

Remembering that's who she was supposed to be she turned to see Blair coming towards her.

"Hi Blair," she said.

"Hey, want to come see the bonfire out by Hagrid's, he still has it up for all those salamanders, I'm sure he'd appreciate some help."

"You want to help Hagrid?" she asked, slightly incredulous.

"Well not normally," he admitted with a grin, "but he's sending them back to wherever he got them from and you have to shoot them off the bonfire to catch them," he grinned wider, "sounds like brilliant fun if you ask me!"

She grinned too, "sure."

Together they walked off out towards Hagrid's hut.

Meanwhile Clem/Tanwen was looking for someone.  She'd just spoken to Kilk Jeavon, a Hufflepuff and he'd agreed to make sure he saw.  All she need now was- she saw him come round the corner and grinned, this was going to be so much fun!

"Hi Jon," she said, with a coy smile.

"Tanwen, hi," Jon said, surprised by her sudden friendliness, maybe she'd decided to start over.

"I wanted to talk to you," she said, "will you come?"

"Sure," Jon smiled trustingly.

Clem/ Tanwen smiled and took his hand leading him outside.

"Do we have to talk outside though, it's really cold," Jon asked as she walked along the corridor, acutely aware of her slim hand in his.

"It's nice outside," she replied, turning to smile prettily at him.

Outside she pulled him over to a bench and sat down, she crossed her legs the tip of her toe touched his leg.

"I wanted to apologise for the way I've been acting recently," Clem/ Tanwen said, repeating the carefully practised lines, "I've just been really confused and I needed some space."

"That's ok," Jon said forgivingly, "as long as you're alright now."

She smirked and raised an eyebrow and ran her foot along his leg, "Oh I'm definitely alright now."

He gulped nervously, "Tanwen?"

Clem/ Tanwen looked at him from under hooded lashes, "yes?"

"What are you doing?" he asked his voice wavering.

She knelt on the bench, "do you want me to stop?" she asked huskily, leaned close to him and putting a hand on his chest.

"I…" he swallowed hard.

She moved to straddle him and kissed him hard on the mouth.

He gasped and pulled back, "Tanwen!"

"Yes?" she licked her lips sensuously.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

"Oh yes," Clem/Tanwen said, "I know exactly what I'm doing."  She lent towards him and kissed him more gently, letting her lips linger on his before he responded to her touch and wrapped his arms round her.  Clem/Tanwen's lips curved into a smile against his as he responded in kind.

Kilk led Cedric along the corridor, "I think I saw it out by the bench.  You might have dropped it there on the way to Care of Magical Creatures."

"It's odd," Cedric replied, "I didn't even think it had gone missing."

Kilk shrugged and the two of them came out into the courtyard where Clem/Tanwen was sat astride Jon, passionately kissing him.

Cedric made a choking noise in his throat and clenched his fists, he whirled round and stormed off down the corridor, all thoughts of his 'lost' jumper forgotten.

Almost an hour later Tanwen/Clem walked back up to the castle, her face smeared with soot and her hair filled with the smell of smoke.  Blair had been right, it had been an absolute riot shooting down the salamanders with a harmless blast of fire.  They had jumped off onto the ground and you had to keep shooting the fire at them until they crawled into the large chest full of flames.

Humming to herself she wandered back into the common room and ran upstairs, an hour was almost up.  She picked up some clothes and went to wash the smell of smoke out of her hair.

When she stepped out the shower and wiped the condensation from the mirror she was herself again.

Smiling she dried her hair and walked down into the common room.  Mark, Cassie, Dave and Marcia were sat by the fire.

"Hello," she said smiling at them.

They looked up, surprised to see her, "hello."

Jon came in through the portrait hole, his eyes sparkling and his cheeks flushed.

"What are you looking so chirpy about?" Mark asked with a grin.

"Oh nothing," he said airly, grinning.  Spotting Tanwen he walked over and wrapped his arms around her.  She stiffened but didn't pull away, after all she wanted to smooth things over with them all.  If Jon noticed her reaction he didn't do anything about it.  Maybe he thought she was just a little uncomfortable with him in front of other people.

"Right, I'm hungry," announced Dom, motioning for Lou to get off his lap.

"Time for dinner," Marcia agreed.

"I swear you two time the day by your stomachs," Mark said, grinning as he too got to his feet.

Cassie grinned too and came over to Tanwen, "You coming?"

"Sure," Tanwen replied, "If the human creeper will consent to release me."

Jon let go and smiled at them both, "anything for milady," he replied with a theatrical bow.

Cassie rolled her eyes and took Tanwen's arm, following the others who had begun to make their way out of the portrait hole.  Jon fell back to walk with Mark.

Mark looked at Jon, "anything you want to tell me?" he asked with a nod in Tanwen's direction.

Jon grinned, "Not just yet, I'd rather keep things to myself for a little longer."

"Things?" Mark raised an eyebrow.

"Honestly, you find innuendo in anything," Jon laughed.

As they walked into the Great Hall and passed the Hufflepuff table Cedric shot a black look at Tanwen as she passed.  She started visibly and looked back with confusion, she was almost stopped but Cassie hurried her on to their table, unwilling to encourage a public argument between the two of them.  From the way Cedric looked, he was spoiling for a fight. 

A puzzled look on her face, Tanwen sat down between Cassie and Dave realising suddenly that she was ravenously hungry.  As she tucked into the evening meal, a quick glance down the table told her that Clem was experiencing the same thing, and put it down to a side effect of the potion.

"Hungry?"  Dom asked with a grin from across the table.

"You could say that," Tanwen replied, taking yet another helping of mashed potatoes.

Marcia beamed at her, "finally someone else with a healthy appetite!"

"You could do with fattening up a bit," Dave joked, poking her in the ribs.

Tanwen gave a muffled yelp and squirmed away, choking on her mouthful of food.  Cassie pushed her drink towards her and patted her on the back as she drank, causing a trickle of juice to dribble down her chin.

"Thanks," Tanwen gasped, wiping away the juice.

"Well everyone," Dave announced, "we've discovered Tanwen's ticklish!"

Tanwen grabbed his hands as he moved in for another attack, "No touchy!"  He twisted his hands out of hers and trapped both her hands in one of his.  He then proceeded to tickle her furiously while she yelped and squirmed.

Jon, who was sat on Dave's other side and knew just how ticklish his own friend was, came to Tanwen's rescue with a well aimed pinch.  Dave jumped rather too violently and toppled backwards, grabbing the tablecloth in a vain attempt to halt his fall.  Unfortunately this pulled two jugs of pumpkin juice over, which washed over the table dripping onto Cassie and Tanwen's laps.

They both stood up and glowered at Dave, who was lying on his back laughing.

"David Bailey, just look at what you've done!" Cassie said, hands on hips

"Maybe next time Tanwen tells you not to do something you should listen," Jon added, grinning at Tanwen who smiled back.

"No touchy means no touchy," she informed Dave, resisting the urge to pour a jug of juice on top of him.

All around them other people were pointing and laughing.  Professor McGonagall looked disapprovingly at them from the staff table.

Tanwen sat back down, trying to mop up the majority of the wetness with a napkin Jon handed to her, "I'm still hungry," she announced, sitting back down, "I'll just have to remain wet until I'm done."

***

The next day ended with Charms.  Tanwen was sat near the back of the room with Clem, having just told her about the fun she'd had with Blair and Salamanders.

"What did you do?" Tanwen asked.

"Not much," Clem replied evasively, "I...practiced Quidditch a bit.  Hopefully no-one saw me, wouldn't want them to think you had suddenly turned rubbish!"

Tanwen laughed.

"So are we on again for tonight?" Clem asked eagerly, "You can go with Blair again, I think he was planning on doing something mad again."  She hadn't meant for him to find out, but Tanwen had obviously made a rubbish job of being her and he had questioned her about what had happened the night before.  She had been cornered into telling him what they had done, obviously missing out the fun she'd had as Tanwen.  For a Slytherin, he could spot a scheme like that a mile a way, but never wanted in on them.  Odd, she thought, and somewhat annoyingly he had made her promise that if they ever did it again she'd send Tanwen in his direction.  In her opinion, she belonged in Slytherin much more than he did.

"I don't know," Tanwen replied doubtfully, "I mean it was fun once but-"

"Oh go on, just once more!  It was so nice to wander down to the pitch and not have anyone question me about why I wanted to practice when I wasn't even in the team," Clem pleaded, thinking that the lie she had invented was turning out quiet well.

"I guess once more wouldn't hurt," Tanwen conceded, "what's Blair going to be up to?"

"I think he was going to organise a game of paintball, one of his friend's from Ravenclaw mentioned Muggles play it and he wanted to see if he could organise a wizarding version."

"Wicked!" Tanwen grinned, "I'm in."

Clem smiled broadly and nodded, "we'll do it after dinner then."

As soon as the potion kicked in Clem and Tanwen went their own ways.  As Tanwen/Clem rounded the corner she found to her surprise that Blair was sat milling around in the corridor.  Of course she had no idea that Clem had told him to wait there after dinner for her to appear.

"Hi," Tanwen/Clem said with a smile.

"Hey," Blair answered, "want to come and join us in a game I'm trying out?  It promises to be an absolute riot!"

She grinned, "definitely!"

"Come on then." 

Together they wandered along the corridor, Tanwen/Clem chatting away much more candidly than Clem herself ever would have done.  Blair listened with an amused smile on his face, it was so odd to see Clem being so candid and friendly.  Although there was no way that any of the others would buy this, they'd know immediately something was up.

"You know, this just won't do," he said at last, stopping her.

"Huh?" she looked up at him in confusion.

"Tanwen you're so unconvincing," he told her, shaking his head.

"What? Tanwen, I'm Clem," she returned nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Come off it, Clem told me what you two are up to.  I don't think it's a brilliant idea but since it's really none of my business I'll just have to settle for damage control."

"Oh...well what do you want me to do?"

"I guess try not to talk so much, Clem never bothers to reveal anything about herself to anyone.  Except Rak, her and him have an on off relationship.  Oh and Spinnet I suppose, they get on ok too.  Your best bet is to keep quiet and stick by me," he said.

"Ok," Tanwen agreed, "whatever you say Captain," she grinned and gave him a mock salute.

"You have no idea how odd it is to see 'Clem' behaving like that," he said, grinning.

Five minutes later they joined a group of waiting people in a long, disused dungeon room.  Around the room several objects were scattered, such as tables turned on their side like mini fortresses or barricades of chairs stacked randomly.  She recognised most of them by sight, but only two or three did she know by name, Eliot Valero and Tim Mannering, both Ravenclaws who were in her Ancient Runes class and Ryan Gilbert a Slytherin in her year.  She assumed the others were just in the older years.

"Ok, now that everyone's here listen up," Blair said, leaning against a table up against the wall, "these are the rules.  Everyone has to wear a pair of these," he gestured to several pair of safety glasses on the desk next to him, "I'm not having heads of houses coming and complaining to me because their students have gone blind in one eye," there were a few laughs, "secondly the only spell you're allowed to use is to shoot small shots of paint at one another, no hexes or curses.  Thirdly no teams, it's every man- or woman, for themselves.  Fourth, everyone shoots only in one colour, check the goggles to see which it is, otherwise we won't have any idea of who won.  And last but by no means least, when I say stop, everyone stops immediately, we check everyone's appearance and the colour that's the most evident overall shows who won.  Understood?"

A murmur or assent went round the room.

"Any questions?  Good, grab a pair or goggles and let's go!"  Blair picked up a pair or purple marked goggles and put them on, handing a pair to Tanwen/Clem, marked red.

Once everyone was ready Blair started the count down and people scattered about the room, shouting noisily.  As soon as he got to zero bullets of paint exploded out of the end of wands all round the room.  Ducking and diving the students ran round the room, yelling out as they got hit and roaring with triumph when they got someone else.  Soon the students were covered in various hues of paint from head to toe.

Tanwen/Clem crouched behind a table and peaked round the corner, wiping dripping wet yellow paint off her goggles to see.  Eliot ran out firing at another boy who had jumped out and she took the opportunity to shoot both of them.  They rounded on her and she fled to the opposite side of the room, throwing herself over the top of a table as paint was fired at her from all sides.  She landed on top of Blair who pushed her off him, grinning at her and covered her with purple splodges of paint.  She yelled and spitting paint out her mouth, shot back.

"Stop!" yelled Blair, grabbing her hand and pushing it upwards so the red paint splattered up and to their right, showering the person hid behind a ground of chairs.

Laughing, they all emerged and congregated in the middle of the room, as goggles were removed clean strips of skin were finally visible.  Barely anyone among them had uniforms were a large patch of black could be seen, although only Tanwen/Clem and Blair were covered in paint.

Blair looked at them all and grinned, his teeth stained red, "I'd say that me and her win by default, I can't see such large patches of any other colour anywhere!"

Wiping her face with a handkerchief, Tanwen/Clem headed back to the common room to shower, thanking Blair for a brilliant game.  She stopped in the nearest girls bathroom to wash her face properly and wipe off some of the paint she was leaving dripping behind her.  As she looked up into the mirror and saw Clem's face she started and then grinned.  It was so easy to forget that she was in someone else's body.  But even weirder to see yourself looking out of someone else's eyes.

Meanwhile Clem/Tanwen had been playing her usual game with Jon.  The two were sat on a window sill together, kissing, when Cedric came walking along in the other direction with Kilk.

"...You'll find it in the library," he was saying to Kilk, "I found it a big help when I was doing shrinking potions."  He stopped and stared as the corridor he had been walking along joined up with the one Jon and Clem/Tanwen were in.

Jon saw him and stood up, staring defiantly at him.  "Can I help you?" he asked stiffly.

Cedric clenched his fists and advanced towards Jon, "Aren't you always the one who helps yourself to anything you want?  Anything from expensive clothes to other people's girlfriends," Cedric growled.

"What did you say?" Jon snarled, walking so they were only a few hand spans apart.

Clem/Tanwen backed off to where a small set of steps descended into the corridor, a smug satisfied look on her face.

"What's the matter Contay?  The truth sound dishonourable to your Gryffindor ears?"

"Shut it!" Jon snapped, "I'd never do that!"

"Adding lying to your list of ignominious behaviour?" Cedric retorted angrily.

SMACK.  Jon punched Cedric in the face.

He staggered back a step and stared mutinously at Jon before launching himself at him, throwing a heavy punch that landed solidly in Jon's stomach.  As Clem/Tanwen watched gleefully the two boys grappled with one another, all their pent up animosity coming to a head in an aggressive brawl.

Tanwen/Clem wandered happily along the corridors, humming to herself.  She heard odd noises coming from up ahead and paused in puzzlement.  Curious she hurried on down the corridor.  As she reached the top of the small steps leading down to where Clem/Tanwen watched she gasped and ran the remaining way down.

"What's going on?" she demanded of Clem/Tanwen, horrified.  She blinked as her own face blurred in front of her eyes.

"I don't know," Clem lied, a concerned look slipping over her features as her eyes glittered maliciously, watching the tortured look on her own face, showing the pain Tanwen was feeling.

Spinning to face the boys she said, "we've got to do something!"

"What?  I don't know how to stop them."

There was a sickening crack as Cedric's fist connected with Jon's jaw, they both stepped back.  Jon clutching his face and Cedric cradling his hand, but neither of them showed any sign of wanting this to end.

Tanwen threw a desparate glance at Clem, not noticing that she was herself once more and ran towards the two boys.  She put herself in front of Cedric, pushing him backwards just as Jon's fist came flying towards him.  It glance off the side of her head and she gasped, staggering forward into Cedric.

"Tanwen!  I'm so sorry!" Jon exclaimed in horror.

Cedric let go of Tanwen, letting her fall to the floor, she held a hand to the side of her head and looked up at him, blinking tears from her eyes as her head pounded.  He gave her one torturous glance and turned and walked awkwardly away back the way he had come.

She gulped and looked down, her eyes filled with tears not just from physical pain now.  He didn't care about her anymore.  He really didn't care at all.

"Tanwen are you alright?  I'm so sorry, but you shouldn't have got in the way," Jon said bending down beside her, wincing as he did so.

She pushed him away, "Don't- I'm ok."  Getting to her feet unsteadily she wiped her eyes.

"Tanwen?" Jon frowned worriedly, "you're not angry at me are you?  I would never hurt you intentionally-what can I say?"

"No, it's alright I'm not angry because you hit me," she replied as she walked away from him.

"Wait!  Come back!" he called, "Tanwen?"

She broke into a run and pelted along the corridors towards Gryffindor tower.  Ignoring the looks and questions of people as she entered she headed straight up to her dorm, she know Jon wouldn't be that far behind her and she didn't want to talk to him about it yet.

Seconds later Jon came running into the common room.

"Jon!  What happened to your face?" Cassie gasped.

"You've been fighting haven't you?" Marcia accused him.

"Who won?" Dom asked, grinning.

"Neither of us," Jon replied shortly, "we both lost."

"Who was it?"

"Diggory.  Did Tanwen come in here?"

"She ran straight up to her room, why?"

Jon rubbed the back of his neck, "I accidentally hit her, I just wanted to know she was alright."

"You what?!!"

He winced, "I didn't mean to! She just threw herself in between me and Diggory!"

Lou and Marcia headed up the stairs immediately, Cassie followed pausing to say, "you guys take him to the Hospital Wing now!"

"But I don't-"

"Yes you do," she interrupted.  "You," she pointed to Mark, "make sure he goes!"

"Yes Ma'am," Mark grinned.  As Cassie disappeared up the stairs he walked over to Jon, "we'd better do as she says."

Jon made a face and then grimaced in pain, "ok, fine.  But I'm coming straight back, I think Tanwen's mad at me."

"Tanwen?" Lou inquired gently as she opened the door.

Tanwen raised a tear-streaked head from the bed.

Cassie hissed in sympathy as she saw the large bruise beginning to develop on the right side of Tanwen's head, just above her cheekbone.  "Marcia, go get a cold towel, Lou a basin of water."

As the other two scurried away to do as she asked Cassie walked over to sit next to Tanwen, "Jon told us what happened."

Tanwen nodded, "It was just an accident, he didn't mean it.  It was all my fault."

*****************************

A/N: Yes, yes it was all your fault naïve and trusting Tanwen. Hehehe.  Soo fights hey, that was soo coming don't you think?  Man, I feel bad for Jon, I love him so much, but still, when the Muse commands…

Anyway, as for who Tanwen ends up with, or well who she ends up with next is a secret, and maybe you'll like it and maybe you'll think she should be with someone different, but it is her choice (ok, technically mine, but still) and so well, you get the picture.  I have no idea why I had to say this here, but now I have soo…yeah…umm…Oh what about the author's note in the middle?  Can I take it out? I really don't like having them in the middle of the story, despite the temptation I have to comment about things to you guys, it really interrupts the flow.

Well, I welcome anything you'd like to tell me, but flames will be laughed at  ;)


	25. Collision Courses

Chapter 25: Collision courses 

Half an hour later Tanwen and the others descended into the common room.  Jon was sitting anxiously in a chair facing the door to the girls dorms, sporting a particularly impressive black eye.  She gave him a tentative smile as she came into the room, his face lit up and he beamed back at her.

"So you're not mad at me?"

"No, you silly goose," Tanwen replied, sitting down opposite him, "I'm not."

He gave an audible sigh of relief and she giggled.

"How's your face?" he asked, his eyes flickering over her face for any sign of injury.

"A little tender, but Cassie and the others got down the swelling," she replied.

"And I don't even think they'll be any bruising," Cassie added proudly.

***

The next morning began with Potions.  As soon as Snape told them to get into pairs Blair made straight for her.  She was surprised but readily accepted and they set up their cauldron in the corner.  She ignored the curious looks her friends gave her and missed the warning look Clem gave him.  

Blair glared at Clem and turned to begin chopping up the mandrake roots.  They worked together companionably until Blair leant towards her in a low voice and asked,

"Are you alright?  This morning at breakfast people were saying that Contay hit you."

She sighed, "trust people to only hear half a story.  I tried to break up a fight between Jon and Cedric and just got in the way of one of Jon's punches," she explained.

"Ahh, that explains why Diggory also has a black eye this morning, though not anywhere near as fine as Contay's," Blair replied with a grin.

She tried to smile back.  "Any idea what they were fighting about?"

"You don't know?"

"Why should I?"

He was silent.  

She covered her eyes with a hand and sighed again.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, placing a hand on her arm.  Jon scowled at him from over the top of his cauldron, set up on the opposite side of the room.

"It's complicated, and a very long story," she replied, oblivious to Jon's reaction.

"No talking.  Get back to making your potion, Miss Gray," Snape snapped at her as he came past on his round.

Blair looked thoughtful as Tanwen carefully ladled six and a half teaspoons of Crup drool into the simmering mixture, "I think you should speak to Clem," he said at last, "It's none of my business really, so that's all I'm going to say."

She looked oddly at him and turned to look at Clem.  She was a few rows back, working with Alicia as usual.  Catching Tanwen looking at her she smiled, her eyes sliding over to look at Blair questioningly.  He gave her a disdainful stare and turned his attention back to the potion.

As they left the class for Care of Magical Creatures, Tanwen pondered on Blair's odd advice.  What had he meant by that?  She was continually returning to think about it for the rest of the day, and several times had meant to go and speak to Clem but she seemed to be avoiding her during lessons.

Their lessons had ended for the day and Tanwen wandered along in a daze back to the common room, a few steps behind the main group of people who were laughing about the disaster Dave had made of transfiguring his log.  Jon kept casting worried looks back at her as they walked but made no move to speak to her.  Cassie on the other hand dropped back,

"Is something wrong?" she asked, "you've been so quiet all day."

"I've just been thinking a lot that's all," Tanwen replied, she lowered her voice, "did Jon tell you what he and Cedric were fighting about?"

She shook her head, "No, he won't say.  He might have told Mark thought, those two are pretty thick."

Tanwen grinned.

"In both senses of the word," Cassie said, catching on.

As they reached the Fat Lady, Tanwen reached out and caught hold of Mark's arm.  He turned to her questioningly.

"Can I have a word with you?" she asked.

"Sure," he replied, a puzzled look on his face.

The others walked into the common room and Tanwen and Mark moved a short distance away.

"What's up?" he asked

"I was just wondering if Jon had told you what he and Cedric were fighting about?"

He looked curiously at her, "You don't know?"

"Why does everyone keep assuming I know?" she demanded crossly.  "I arrived after it had started!"

Mark looked at her as though she were mad.

"What?"

"Errr, are you sure about that?" he asked.

"What do you mean am I-" she started to say, but then she paused and turned pale.

"Look, I think this is something you should be speaking to Jon about," Mark said.

"Maybe you're right," she replied in a quiet voice, "I'll do that."

They walked back towards the portrait hole, Tanwen's face unreadable.  Mark looked rather bemused and concerned as he cast a look at her face.  The moment they entered the common room she walked straight over to Jon, who was perched on the window sill talking to Dom.

"Dom, come here a moment," Mark said, grabbing his arm and taking him away in a very non discreet way.

Jon grinned at her and took her hand, pulling her towards him.

She raised an eyebrow at him questioningly.  He leant down and kissed her gently on the lips.  She was too surprised to stop it but she took a step back immediately after.

"What are you doing??" Tanwen asked him.

"What do you mean, what am I doing?!  Tanwen is this some kind of a joke?" he frowned, "I thought, you know." he grinned.

"No I don't know," she replied confused.

"Tanwen, it's not as if I've never kissed you before!" he whispered so the others wouldn't hear. 

"What?!" she yelled.

"Shh," he hushed her as the other looked up.

"Are you sure?! When?! Where?...How?" she demanded, she had a very bad feeling about all this.

"Am I sure?" he repeated amused, "I don't think I would forget, or make it up."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she murmured.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," she dismissed with a wave of her hand

"And as for how..." he grinned and leant towards her again.

She stopped him, "please, be serious for a second Jon.  When did we kiss?" she repeated.

"Well the first time was two days ago and then again yesterday," he began a grin spreading over his face, "I can't imagine you've forgotten."

Tanwen turned white, "what time?  About sixish both days?"

"About that I think-what's going on?" he looked confused.

"And were we...you know...just before you and Cedric started to fight?"

"You know we were, you were there too! Tanwen-"

"And were you fighting about me?" she suddenly had a vision of Clem's face as she darted towards Jon and Cedric to part them.

"Sort of.  Tanwen, will you please just tell me what on earth is going on!" he demanded.

"Oh crap," she covered her face with her hands.  "Oh crapity crap crap crap."

"What?"

"That wasn't me," she told him, taking her hands away, her face angry.

"What do you mean it wasn't you?!"

Clem.

Tanwen was suddenly livid, "where's Clem?" she demanded turning to the others.

"Haven't seen her," Mark replied.

"She'd better wish she doesn't see me," Tanwen muttered darkly.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked nervously.

"I'm going to kill her." Tanwen stormed out the common room.

"Jon?" the others turned on him immediately.

Tanwen marched down the corridor fuming.  How dare Clem misuse her trust like that!  Of all the things she could have done, this was pretty much one of the worst she could envisage.  The longer she marched down the corridor the more angry she became, unconsciously fuelling her rage with all the negative emotions she had gathered over the past few weeks.  

Will and a bunch of his friends came round the corner; he frowned as he recognised Tanwen.  He hated being caught in the middle and generally didn't take sides, and before what Cedric had told him had happened between her and Contay over the past few days he had wanted to remain neutral, but now.

But Tanwen didn't even seem to notice them and stormed on past, her face as black as thunder.

Will stared open mouthed, he had never ever seen Tanwen in a bad mood.  

Up ahead Tanwen spotted Clem descending the marble staircase and her eyes narrowed as she broke into a run.  Clem laughed maliciously as Kilk told her Cedric's reaction to the whole thing, stepping off the bottom step.

"You!"

She span round to face Tanwen.

"You evil betraying banshee!" spat Tanwen, her expression murderous.  She shook from head to foot with sheer rage and any shred of control that had remained snapped when Clem sneered at her.

"What's the matter?  I was just helping you move on," she replied with a nasty smirk.

"How dare you. presume to know how I feel," Tanwen retorted furiously; barely able to speak for the raging anger inside.  

Quite a crowd had gathered behind them now, it was almost time for dinner and all houses converged here when it was time to eat.  Among them were Will and Tanwen's friends who had followed her from the tower.  Tanwen pointed accusingly at Clem as Cedric stepped out and walked over to join Will.

"What's going on?" he whispered as Tanwen shouted at Clem.

"Ten Galleons on a fight," Blake whispered.

"What the hell did you think gave you the right to mess up my life!" Tanwen glared at Clem, her fists clenched tightly by her sides.  "As if it wasn't messed up enough already!"

"Oh please," Clem snapped back, "Does Little Miss Perfect not know how to deal with a little competition."

"Competition?! Is that what all this is about? You are unbelievable!  What on earth gave you the impression that if you wanted to go after Jon I would be competition?!  And besides, how can you class what you did as making yourself competition anyway?"  Tanwen questioned, a little thrown by Clem's words.

"You only got what was coming to you," Clem shot back, ignoring Tanwen's question, "you deserved a lot worse, you French whore!"

Tanwen gave a scream of frustration and anger and threw herself at Clem.  They fell to the floor heavily, Tanwen throwing proper punches, not the expected hair pulling and slaps.  Clem screamed and scratched out with her long nails kicking and writhing to get away as Tanwen pummelled her.  Suddenly Clem's foot connected with Tanwen's stomach and sent her flying backwards.  Her head hit the wooden banister with a sickening crack and she slumped onto the floor her head spinning.  The crowd around winced, some of the younger ones screamed.  Jon, Mark, Cassie and Marcia came pelting down the stairs from where they had been watching in a mesmerized kind of horror.

Clem wiped the smear of blood from her mouth, wincing as she drew her wand.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Cedric stepped in front of the dazed Tanwen, who lay motionless on the floor, his own wand levelled at her.

Clem scowled and snapped at Rak to come help her up.  The boy helped her to her feet and she shot Tanwen a dirty look, spitting at her feet as the pair hobbled off to the Hospital Wing.

"Tanwen?" Cassie was almost frantic as she knelt by her friend's side, "Tanwen?"

Tanwen rolled over onto her back.  Her forehead was bleeding heavily and her eyes were closed.  Her head felt like she was spinning and felt like someone had just hit her with a sledge hammer, her hearing was fuzzy and she had no idea what was going on around her.

"What's going on here?" Professor MacGonagall's voice cut through the blur like a knife.

Tanwen grasped hold of the banister and pulled herself into a sitting position, forcing her eyes open.  She couldn't focus at all, the effect was utterly dizzying.

"My goodness, Miss Gray, what happened?" she gasped spotting Tanwen.

"I fell," Tanwen slurred heavily.

"You fell?" MacGonagall repeated sceptically.

Tanwen clutched her pounding head and felt the blood.  'Oh good, I'm bleeding,' she thought deliriously.  'I think I'll lie back down.'  She closed her eyes and sank back down onto the floor.

"Ah Hagrid, you're just in time to take Miss Gray to the Hospital Wing, it seems she has had an unfortunate fall," she raised an eyebrow at the last part of her sentence as she directed her words to the large figure who had just come through the front doors.

"My, my yeh weren' wrong," Hagrid replied, picking up Tanwen as easily as if she had weighed nothing and carried her off to see Madam Pomfrey.

MacGonagall turned to the white faces looking questioningly at her, "Go on with you," she said, "Miss Gray will be absolutely fine."

"I feel faint," Marcia said, clutching hold of Mark's robes, her face white.

"Oh dear, I forgot she's really squeamish," Cassie said as Mark helped her over to sit on the steps.  Jon followed quietly, his eyes briefly meeting Cedric's, who looked quite shaken.  Will came and put an arm round Cedric's shoulder, steering him into the Great Hall, quietly telling him something.

Back in the Hospital Wing Tanwen opened her eyes blearily; her head still pounding and her vision fuzzy.  Madam Pomfrey was bent over her, healing the gash in her forehead.

"Don't move," she heard a voice telling her, and obeyed, it wasn't as if she felt much like moving anyway.

Madam Pomfrey made her drink a potion through a straw so she didn't have to move her head, and a few minutes after her eyesight began to clear.  Tanwen blinked to clear her vision and cautiously turned her head.

"How are you feeling?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Umm, ok," Tanwen replied, carefully sitting up.  Her head still throbbed a bit but she could see and hear properly.

"You know Miss Gray, I'm thinking of setting up a permanent bed for you here," Madam Pomfrey said, with a hint of amusement in her voice.

Tanwen grimaced, "I guess I have been rather accident prone recently."

"I'll be right back," the nurse replied, bustling off behind to the other end of the room to someone hid behind a screen.

Tanwen put a hand to her head and felt the dried blood in her hair, "gross!"  She made a face.  

From behind the screen she could hear Madam Pomfrey saying, "there's nothing I can do about those bruises, just keep the ice over it until I say so, that'll help to reduce the swelling.  My goodness Miss Drew, you certainly did take a bad fall.  You and Miss Gray certainly need to take more care."

Tanwen clenched her teeth; if Clem was in here then she wanted to go.  She felt well enough and could lie down just as well in her dorm.  So when Madam Pomfrey came back over minutes later she asked, "Can I go back to my dorm please?  I promise I'll lie down as soon as I get there.  I just really want to wash my hair and." she couldn't think of another excuse.

"Very well Miss Gray, but if you feel any worse you're to come back here immediately," Madam Pomfrey conceded.

Tanwen nodded and stood up slowly and walked as steadily as she could to the door.  Taking the shortest possible route back to the common room she walked through the empty common room and up to her dorm, going strait into the bathroom to shower.  Once she was done she sat on her bed, resting for a moment.  Her head still hurt and her legs felt slightly shaky.  But she was still angry.  She took deep breaths in and out, trying to calm herself down.  But the more she thought about what Clem had done the angrier she became and she had to keep starting over.

Just as she began to feel a little calmer the dorm room swung open and Clem came in.  She had a huge black eye and a split lip, she scowled when she saw Tanwen.  Clenching her jaw Tanwen stood up and walked past without looking at her.  She wasn't going to give Clem the satisfaction of seeing how much she had hurt her.

When she reached the common room she kept walking back out into the corridor, forgetting her promise to Madam Pomfrey.  Halfway down the corridor she met Harry and Ron.

"Are you ok?" Harry asked, "We saw what happened."

"Yeah, I'm fine," Tanwen replied with a humourless smile, "you should see Clem."

"What was it about anyway?" Ron asked curiously.  Harry nudged him trying to tell him not to be so nosy, but Tanwen answered him anyway.

"She tricked me into swapping bodies with her and then went and kissed Jon," she replied, briefly summarising the main details.  She was fed up of having secrets and didn't care who knew her business anymore.

"Contay?"

She nodded.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Just to get at me I think," Tanwen shrugged.

"So that's what the fight between Diggory and Contay was about," Ron said, "I've been wondering about that."

Tanwen paled, "well sort of."

"So I guess that makes you a smaller scale Helen of Troy," Harry said unhelpfully.

"Who?" Ron asked.

"I'll see you later," Tanwen muttered and walked on taking a different corridor so as not to run into more people coming back from dinner. 

Cedric .what must he think of her?  After she had denied all the insinuations about her and Jon for him to see her with him like that!  Twice!  She shook her head, 'he must think I'm such a liar.'  She stopped and leant against the wall, slowly sinking to the ground.  'No wonder when Jon hit me by accident he just let me go...he just looked at me and walked away.  I've never felt so crushed...'

She didn't feel angry now just sad.  Everything was such a mess. She leant her head on her arms, her knees pressed up against her chest and gave a dry sob.  But she was determined not to cry, she'd done enough crying recently.  

It was half an hour before anyone found her, Alex and Lizzie were walking along the corridor hand in hand when they came upon her, she hadn't moved.

"Tanwen?  Is that you?" Lizzie asked, dropping to her knees.

Tanwen raise her head, her face pale and her eyes over bright.

Alex came and sat on her other side.

"What on earth happened between you and Clem?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath she told them everything.  About how she had tried to be different and made friends with Clem but she had misused her trust and used it against her.  About how Cedric had seen Clem kissing Jon when she was in Tanwen's body, the fight that had taken place because of it, everything.

"I've been such a fool," Tanwen said sadly, "I thought that I could be someone else, that I could change, but everything just backfired on me and has made things ten times worse then they were in the first place."

"Why did you want to change in the first place?"  Lizzie asked.

"I don't know if Cedric's told you about our fight, but one of the things we argued about was the way I acted towards other guys, especially Jon.  Basically he wanted me to stop being friends with Jon and to change the way I acted towards guys.  But I was angry with him and I said that I wouldn't change to please him, that there was nothing going on between Jon and me and if he didn't like the way I was then maybe he should be with somebody else." She paused and sighed, "The thing is that afterwards I thought about what he had said and thought that maybe there was some truth in what he said you know?  I mean, I wouldn't have given up my friendship with Jon, he's one of my best friends and I love him, but I didn't want people to think I was a. you know."

Lizzie put an arm round her, "I loved you just the way you were Tanwen, you didn't do anything wrong, Cedric was just being possessive.  You can't spend your life trying to be someone else, you can't be anything other than you are."

"I know," Tanwen replied, "and I've always believed that, but I guess I just hate the thought of Cedric thinking badly of me.  Even if he did hurt me and was possessive I still care about what he thinks of me.  Even if he doesn't care about me anymore.  Even if he hates me."

"That's one of the bad things about Hufflepuffs," Alex added honestly, "we're as loyal as it comes generally, but that means that sometimes we can be possessive about the people we care about.  Cedric had no right to tell you that you couldn't see Jon, but he only did it because he cared about you-"

"Yeah, that's just it," Tanwen replied, cutting off the rest of his words, "cared," emphasising the last syllable.

"You still like him." Lizzie stated, picking up on Tanwen's feelings.

Tanwen nodded, "I don't care that people tell me he had no right to demand of me what he did, and I'll be the first person to agree that he was out of line, but he wasn't the only one to blame.  I should have been more sensitive to his feelings and not flirted with Jon so much, it's just that I never mean anything by it, it's just for fun.  It's not fair that when guys do it no one bats an eyelid but if a girl does it they're looked down on!"

"Maybe we're not the ones you should be speaking to," Alex said gently.

"I can't speak to Cedric, not after what happened today."

"But once you explain it wasn't you then maybe he'll realise that he was wrong about you and Jon.  That you never liked him that way, even if Jon liked you.  And Cedric doesn't hate you, you know," Alex suggested.

Lizzie was silent.  Alex picked up on it immediately, "What?"

"Well," she began slowly, with a sideways glance and Tanwen, "I don't know about that.  He and Jon have never got on, a personality clash mainly, but there's something else you two don't know."

"What?" Tanwen asked.

"That night after you two had that big fight, he was going to come and apologise but when he got to your house umm," Lizzie didn't know how to break it to her.

"What?" Tanwen repeated, she had a bad feeling about the way this was going.

"You were asleep in Jon's arms," Lizzie finished, "and he thought you know."

Tanwen covered her face with her hands, "Oh no!  But he was just watching a film with me, I was really upset and he was just staying with me for a while.  I fell asleep watching the movie.  That was all there was to it." Her voice was muffled by her hands.

The other two sat in awkward silence before Alex tentatively asked, "How does Jon feel about this?"

"Jon?" Tanwen kept her hands over her face as she shook her head, "I don't really know, but I could have killed Clem for messing him up like that.  I mean before I thought Cedric was just making it up about how he treated me different from other girls, but now I'm not sure.but I just want him as a friend, he's such a great guy and I don't want to lose him as well."  There was a short pause before she whispered, "I always lose everyone I love."  Getting up she walked away from Lizzie and Alex.

"Where are you going?" Lizzie asked anxiously.

"I just want to be by myself for a while," Tanwen said, without turning back.

Alex turned to Lizzie, putting an arm round her shoulder, "just as well we didn't tell her Cedric's going out with Sarah."

"But she'll find out sooner or later, I know they're both keeping it quiet but I can't imagine it'll be long before word gets round that they're dating," Lizzie sighed, "do you think she'll be angry we didn't mention it?"

"I hope not," Alex replied, resting his chin on her head.  "Are you going to tell Cedric what she said?"

"Maybe," Lizzie replied, "not everything, but I think he deserves to know the truth about things.  Certainly about what that backstabbing cow did, everyone deserves to know about that!"

"The way things are at Hogwarts, I expect most people will before the week's out," Alex replied with a small smile.

It was a long walk back to the common room, Tanwen didn't know what she was going to do when she got there.  She hurt so much but she wouldn't break down, she wouldn't cry.  If this was the way life was always going to be then she would learn how to deal with it.  Patiently waiting until things began to look up again.  The rain couldn't always fall, and things couldn't stay bleak forever.

************

A/N:  Ah more fighting, it was very satisfying to have Tanwen hit Clem *grin*.  Don't you think Tanwen has a spectacular talent for making things complicated? ;)  It's interesting to see who you ppl think she'd be good with, I just feel so sorry for Jon!  Poor baby.  Hehe, I love him.  *angel face*

Anyways... I had no idea David Bailey was a photographer, that's funny.  And whoever asked what Clem is sort for it's Clementine.

Next chapter Tanwen tries to untangle the mess, an oddly titled chapter, 'Muggle Studies Practicals''


	26. Muggle Studies Practicals

Chapter 26:Muggle Studies Practicals' 

Harry and Ron sat playing chess near the fire when the fourth years came in from visiting the Hospital Wing.  The girls went up to their dorm to see Tanwen.

Jon slumped into an arm chair and put a hand over his eyes.  Mark sat in the chair opposite.

"What's wrong mate?" he asked.

"This totally sucks!" Jon grumbled, "I thought that Tanwen liked me-"

"She does," Dom interrupted, sitting down too.

"Don't be facetious," Jon snapped, "not like that."

"Oh, you fancy her?" Dom said.

Jon rolled his eyes, Mark put a calming hand on his arm, "he didn't know."

"Sorry mate, I guess I've kinda been out of the loop the last few months," Dom said apologetically.  "what with Lou and all."

"But it doesn't matter how I feel because she still obviously has feelings for Diggory," Jon said shortly, "did you hear what she said to Clem? 'What gave you the impression that I'd be competition for Jon anyway?' it's obvious she doesn't feel the way I do!"

"But what about when she, you know?" Mark questioned.

Jon shrugged, "she said that wasn't her, I don't get what she could have meant but-"

"Do you think we should tell them?" Ron whispered to Harry.

"I don't know, it's not really any of our business is it?" he replied doubtfully.

"Yeah, but they deserve to know."

"Tanwen'll tell them eventually," Harry argued, "we should stay out of it."

"Why? Hermione never bothered to think of that when she told McGonagall about your Firebolt did she?" Ron insisted, "I think we should tell them."  Their voices had risen and the three fourth years were looking at them curiously.

"Tell us what?" Jon asked.

Harry made a face at Ron as his friend told them what Tanwen had said.

"Clem did what?!" Jon growled.

"I told you we should have kept out of it," Harry said in an undertone to Ron.

The girls came back down, "She's not there, only Clem," Cassie announced, "we're going to go look for her."

"What?" Marcia asked, seeing the black look on the guys faces'.

"We know why Tanwen had that fight with Clem," Mark said.

"Why?" the girls asked immediately.

"Clem wouldn't tell us anything," Cassie said.

"Although she has a marvellous shiner," Marcia said with a grin.

Mark, Jon and Dom had just finished explaining what Ron had told them when Tanwen walked back into the common room.  They didn't see her at first, because the room was full and noisy now.  But she saw them and paused.  About to go over and speak to them she was suddenly surrounded by people asking her what the fight was about and if she was ok and numerous other things.  They were all talking at once and she looked from one to the other in confusion.

"Erm," she took a step back, her head aching from a mixture of the noise and after affects of her head wound.

"Hey, back off," Dave said, pushing his way to the front of the crowd.  She smiled weakly at him as he helped her though the crowd, before squeezing her arm reassuringly and returning to the game of exploding snap he was playing with Seamus Finnigan.  She was about to go up to the dorm when Cassie said,

"I wouldn't, Clem's up there."

Tanwen turned to look at her friends and then walked slowly over towards then, her eyes on the floor.  She rubbed her temples in an effort to try and dull the pounding in her head.

"Are you ok?" Lou asked concernedly.

"Just a headache," Tanwen replied, her voice quieter than normal.  She felt awkward, not sure what to do.  All she wanted to do was to sit and cry with them hugging her but she'd promised herself she wouldn't cry.  And she didn't know what they must think of her, she'd avoided them for the last week and then there was Jon.She sighed heavily and looked up, "I'm sorry you guys."

"Sorry?  What for?" Cassie asked in surprise.

"I've been shutting you all out for the last week, I thought that I could be a better person if I tried to change, but it turns out that wasn't such a great plan after all." 

She perched herself on the arm of Cassie's chair.

"Look, it's really noisy in here, why don't you all come up to our room where we can talk easier," Mark suggested.

"But we're not allowed in the boys dorms," Cassie said automatically.

"You can always sit in the hall," Dom said with a sly glance at Tanwen, "I've been told that that isn't technically breaking the rules."

"Although we all know that only slaves sit on the floor," Marcia retorted, grinning at Mark.

Tanwen smiled and nodded to Mark who stood, "come along then my minions," he said, patting the nearest person on the head, which happened to be Cassie.

"I am not your minion!" she retorted, batting his hand away.

They trailed up the staircase to the boys dorm, making sure Percy didn't catch them.  Jon and Tanwen came last.

"Jon, I'm really sorry you got caught up in this thing between me and Clem, I didn't mean for you to get hurt," Tanwen said apologetically, taking a sideways glance at him face.

"I know you didn't."

"I'd never intentionally do anything to hurt you, you know," Tanwen said quietly.  "I've really missed you the last few weeks."

Jon smiled sadly.

They had reached the dorm now and the others were all inside now waiting for them, Tanwen pulled the door to, leaving her alone with Jon in the corridor.  She hadn't finished and she needed to get this over with before she lost her nerve.

"Jon I." she struggled to find the words, "I love you very much, but only as a friend.  I can only say I'm sorry if Clem led you to expect something else and I hope that you understand the way things are between us can never change." she bit her lip, not knowing whether to say more.

He took a deep breath, "It's ok Tanwen, I know you still like Cedric, and sure it would have been great to have been with a pretty girl like you, but I'm not in love with you or anything.  Let's just pretend like it never happened ok?"

She nodded and hugged him, "thanks Jon."

He held her tightly and smiled sadly, "you're welcome."

Then they opened the door and went to join the others.

****************

Tanwen was much happier in the next week.  Things were slightly strained between her and Jon, but she hoped things would get back to normal between them soon.  Oliver Wood had increased the number of Quidditch practices so six days a week she had practice.  She tried to ignore Clem and focus her energy on schoolwork and Quidditch, in fact she was pretty sure that she was the only one of the team glad that Wood had scheduled so many practices.

In fact, she thought she was almost over Cedric, almost.  She still thought about him a lot, wondering if there was ever a chance they would get back together.  Most days something would happen and her first instinct was to run to him.  Worst, she had found out Cedric was dating Sarah Lamb, a pretty Hufflepuff in the year above.  It had been hard to pretend that she didn't care, but whenever she saw them walking up to corridor hand in hand she felt slightly ill and always went the other direction to avoid them.  

What she didn't know was that Cedric saw this too.  Lizzie had told him that there was nothing to what he had seen when he had seen her sleeping in Jon's arms, and Clem's betrayal was common knowledge.  He knew she didn't fancy Jon, even if Alex had admitted under pressure that Jon fancied Tanwen.  He felt slightly guilty when Lizzie had told him that the whole reason for why Clem had even had a chance at getting to Tanwen was because she was worried that people thought badly of her because of what he had said to her.  But all the same he found it hard to forget the sight of her and Jon kissing.  And hearing a report about something from someone outside the whole situation just wasn't the same as hearing it straight from the only one who truly knew the truth of things.

Tanwen left practice with the others.  It had been one of the better practices they'd had since Harry had had to practice on a Shooting Star.  Wood had finally stopped making up wild play schemes in case Harry didn't get his Firebolt back in time.  The most recent of which involved Fred and George giving Harry a head start, by speeding along either side of him effectively launching him into the air.  Wood still wasn't thrilled about how practice was gone, to which Fred had replied, "the day you don't have a single complaint to make is the day it starts raining gold!"

With long suffering expressions, the team listened attentively to their captain, the twins rolling their eyes every time Wood's back was turned.  And then with a final, "But I'm sure it will be fine as long as Harry gets that Firebolt back!  By the way, how is that coming?"

Harry grimaced, "I've been asking about it at the end of every lesson, but she _still _isn't done with it!"

"Never mind Harry," Katie said comfortingly, as Angelina dug her elbow into Wood, stopping him from saying whatever it was he was going to say.

"I'm sure it can't be that much longer now," Tanwen agreed.

"Perhaps this is a new form of McGonagall punishment," George suggested.

"And don't you say another word about it," Katie warned, turning on Wood, who looked rather shocked.

"What did I do?" he spluttered.

"Harry's doing the best he can to get his broom back, so lay off!" Tanwen told him, on hand on her hips and the other firmly holding her broom.

"Not another word about it to him, you hear?" Angelina added.

The three girls were now in a row between Harry and Wood.  The twins were grinning madly, enjoying seeing their captain under pressure and Harry's face showed a mixture of confusion that the chasers had suddenly defended them and gratitude that they had detected his feelings about his Firebolt.

Wood flushed, "ok, ok," he agreed hastily.

"Good," said Tanwen.

"Just so long as that's clear," Katie said, grinning suddenly.

Then she caught Tanwen's eye and they both started to laugh at the look on Wood's face.

"Ahh, Quidditch," George sighed, "not only is the play amazing, but seeing the players turn gradually mad is also one of the finer moments."

"I bet Muggle games aren't half as fun as Quidditch," Fred said smugly.

"Perhaps not, but some of the kids games they play are great fun though, I always liked 'it' and 'stick in the mud'," Tanwen replied smiling.

"Oh I loved 'it'!" Katie said excitedly, "I was always really good because I could run fast!"

"Me too," Harry added grinning, "that was one of the games I liked playing at school.  Dudley and his cronies could never manage to catch me!"

"'it'?" Wood questioned, the twins and Angelina looked equally puzzled.

Tanwen grinned, "yeah, Muggle children play it when they're little-"

"-and sometimes when they're not so little," Katie interrupted with a laugh.

"-anyway, one person is 'it' and that means he has to chase the other people playing to tag them and then they're 'it' and it's their turn to chase," Tanwen said, doing her best to explain.

"So what are these people exactly?" Angelina asked.

"Huh?"

"Well you said they're 'it', what is it that they are?"

Harry, Tanwen and Katie laughed.  "No that's just what you call the person who's job it is to chase," Harry explained.

Tanwen grinned, "want to play? You're it," she tagged Katie and sprinted away up the lawn, dropping her broom.  Harry sprinted away across the ground before Katie could tag him, thrusting his broom into Angelina's hands with an apologetic grin.

Katie laughed and dropped her broom too, "you're it," she tagged Fred and ran after Tanwen.

Fred winked at the others and made to set off after the two girls and turned and tagged George instead.

"Oh no, I'm not playing!" Angelina said, backing away with her hands up as George advanced on her, "I'm way too knackered, I don't know how you guys have the energy!"  She bent and picked up the other brooms, "but I will take all your brooms back."

"Thanks Angel!" said Fred grinning and passing his broom to her.

"Whatever," answered Angelina rolling her eyes. 

The other five fled across the lawn, yelling and screaming at each other as the twins two began to catch up on Harry and the girls.  The Hufflepuff team was halfway down towards the pitch to practice and paused, looking on in amusement as George let out a yell of triumph and rugby tackled Katie to the ground.

"Oof!" Katie breathed, winded, "you're only supposed to tag the other person George, not try and kill them!"

He grinned at her, "really?  I had no idea!"

She rolled her eyes and accepted the hand offered by Will, who had crossed the short distance between the two groups to help her up.

"Some people just don't know how to act like a gentleman," Will said grinning as he linked his arm with Katie's.

Tanwen laughed as she approached, Fred and Harry close on her heels, "don't tell me you're holding yourself up as a model of gentlemanly behaviour?!"

Will pretended to look offended, Fred snorted, "don't even try to say you are Griffiths, you're no closer to being the perfect gentleman here than me!"

"So what were you guys doing anyway?" Cedric asked, as he and the rest of the Hufflepuff team came to stand next to Will.

"Having a Muggle Studies practical," George grinned with a wink at Katie and Tanwen.

"We were teaching them about Muggle games," Katie explained, gesturing to Tanwen and disentangling herself from Will with a barely noticeable flush in her cheeks.

Tanwen saw it and hid a grin under her hand, so this was the mystery guy she had been talking about in the changing rooms.

"Like kiss-chase?" one of the Hufflepuff girls asked.

Several of the guys' faces lit up.

"What did you say, Kierra?" Will asked the chaser, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Katie groaned and put a hand over her eyes, her voice tinged with amusement, "now look what you've done, you just had to mention it didn't you?"

Tanwen laughed, and Harry looked a little uncomfortable.  Jen Ferris, a Hufflepuff chaser, a tall, lanky girl in the sixth year wrinkled her nose, "man, that's a rubbish game; and I for one don't fancy being chased around the grounds by guys trying to kiss me!"

"What?" Fred asked immediately.

"That's how you play that game?" George asked, and identical glint in his eyes.

"More or less," the blond girl replied, "it's like 'it', except that the one who's 'it' has to kiss the other person not tag them."

"I think we should play that then-"

"-Just in the pursuit of a better understanding of Muggles," his twin interrupted.

"Of course," Tanwen replied dryly.

"How about we chose a different game in the interests of actually getting people to play," Sam Davis suggested diplomatically.  He was a slightly podgy boy in Tanwen's year in Hufflepuff, a beater on their team.

"Yeah, because at the moment your little game of Kiss-chase would probably only contain you two and Will," Katie told the twins, grinning.

"Ok then.how about 'Blindman's Bluff'?" Kierra suggested.

Those that knew what she was talking about agreed and then set about explaining it to the others.  Most of whom seemed eager to play, apart from Kev Warren, the Hufflepuffs seventh year beater, who left to go and set up the things for their practice.  Cedric was about to follow when Jen nominated him as 'it'.  So many of the others were so quick to second this that he sighed resignedly,

"Ok, ok, but just one game, we still have practice remember team?"

Tanwen briefly thought about backing away and finding some sort of excuse not to play, she felt so awkward around Cedric now, but things were organised so quickly that she didn't have a chance.  'And anyway,' she thought to herself, 'I'm sure I can easily stay out of his reach.'

Cedric was blindfolded and set in the middle of them all.  Will taking great pleasure in turning him round and round, until he was so dizzy he staggered from side to side.

"Griffiths, you great prat, I can barely stand upright," Cedric complained as a laughing Will backed away from him.

The students then seemed to regress a few years or so and had silent battles trying to push one another towards Cedric who stumbled forwards with his arms outstretched, swinging round whenever he thought he heard someone move.  Because of his seeker reflexes he turned out to be rather a good choice for 'it'.

Xianna Chen, the other Hufflepuff chaser, let out a muffled scream as he almost brushed her arm with his fingertips and darted away to hide behind Katie and Tanwen.  Cedric wandered purposefully after her, trying to track her movements.  Muffling giggles the three girls tried to back away as quietly as they could.  Katie span away to the left, round behind Will, who winked at her as she passed and Xianna dodged the twins who had crept up behind them, grinning madly, but Tanwen turned and run straight into them.

They span her round and lifted an arm each, sniggering quietly.  Tanwen struggled and hissed insults at them under her breath as they carried her closer to Cedric.  The others had an amused expression on their faces, except from Will who looked slightly worried.  Tanwen sent him a pleading look and he hesitated, trying to decide what to do.

Cedric's fingers closed round her forearms as the twins deposited her in front of him.  With a silent sigh she stood still, waiting for him to guess who she was.  Determinedly she fixed her eyes on the Quidditch badge her eyes were level with on his chest, trying to prevent the rising flush on her cheeks as Cedric's fingers felt up her arms.  When his arms reached her face she began to count the number of stitches across the badge, increasingly aware of his gentle touch on her skin.

'Why me?' she thought miserably.

As his thumb brushed over her lips he seemed to pause and withdraw his hands a bit, a flicker of a frown passing over his blindfolded face.  He traced her cheekbones and ran a hand over her hair.  He averted his face slightly and said, "Tanwen." He reached up and pulled off the blindfold.

"Right," Tanwen agreed with a weak smile.

He threw the blindfold to Will, Tanwen flinched as his arm swung upwards.  His eyes widened, surely she didn't think he was going to hurt her.  She bit her lip and stared at her feet.

"Right, hand over the blindfold if you guys are off to practice," George ordered, holding out his hand.

"Yeah, you guys go and get warmed up, I'll be along in a minute," Cedric told his team, who moved off obediently.

As Fred and George fought over who was going to wear the blindfold Tanwen mumbled something about needing to finish an essay and hurried away from them.

"Wait!" Cedric called, running after her, "wait a minute."

Tanwen turned unwillingly to face him, a questioning look on her face.

He stopped a few feet in front of her, "Well, I was just wondering about what happened just now."  Tanwen looked apprehensive, "you know, when I threw the blindfold to Will."

Tanwen looked slightly puzzled.

"You flinched.you didn't think I was going to hit you surely!" he asked worriedly. 

"N-nooo," Tanwen replied unconvincingly.

"You did!  But why?" He took a step closer to her and she took a step backwards, "Tanwen," he said in a pained voice, "I'd never raise my hand to strike a woman."

He looked so concerned that Tanwen took a step forwards, "I know that.it's just." she stopped and sighed.

"Just what?  Please Tanwen, tell me."

She frowned and shifted uncomfortably, not meeting his eyes, then she sighed again, "well, it's just that, I don't know, I thought that maybe you had a right to."

"What?  What on earth are you talking about?" Cedric asked, taken aback.

Tanwen bit her lip, she might as well tell him now, she'd already made a lame start it couldn't get much worse.  "I just thought that maybe you would have had justification to.I know it's stupid, and you probably wouldn't anyway because you're so-" she stopped herself and looked away.  

Cedric didn't know what to say, he just stood there then, "what made you think I would have reason to hit you?"

"Well." there was a pause and then it all came pouring out, she looked up, ".I'm so sorry Cedric, I never meant for you to get hurt- it wasn't my fault, well maybe it was, but I didn't mean it- I know you must despise me for the whole thing with Jon, but nothing, _nothing_ went on- maybe he liked me, but I didn't know- I swear to you I didn't.and when you came back and saw us.there was really nothing to that-he was just the only one who came to see me- and I was so unhappy, I just wanted someone to comfort me, I felt so alone. and.I guess I didn't think..It's just, I'm just so sorry." she gulped and blinked, looking up in an effort to stop all the tears that were beginning to fill her eyes.  'Don't you dare cry,' she told herself sternly, 'not now, not in front of him.'

He stared at her in horror, he never had any idea how upset she'd been.  Had he really been that hard towards her?  He couldn't believe the way she pictured herself through his eyes!  "Tanwen," he made his voice as gentle as he could, "I don't hate you or think you're a bad person.  And no-one ever has the right to hit you-who told you that?" he looked closely at her, "has someone else hit you before?  Other than Contay."

She dashed away a tear with her sleeve, "not for a long time."

His eyes widened, "When-"

Tanwen raised a hand and shook her head, "I don't want to talk about it."  She furiously blinked back tears.

He sighed, "I hate all this awkwardness between us.  Let's just forgive and forget alright?  Friends?" he held out his hand.

Tanwen managed a small smile and shook his hand, "friends."

He hesitated before giving her a small hug and flashed her a smile that made her go weak at the knees before running to join the rest of his team.  Tanwen watched him go with a sad smile; it was going to be painful to be his friend.  Wiping her eyes with her sleeves she turned and made her way back to the castle.  

Halfway to the pitch Cedric turned and watched her retreating back.  He sighed and shook his head before making his way to start his team's practice.

Tanwen pushed open the door and started towards the marble staircase then paused when she heard familiar voices.

"I was just wondering whether you might perhaps, sometime, want to meet up with me, or go with me on the next Hogsmeade visit," Cho said, hastily adding, "you don't have to."

"No, I'd like that," came Jon's voice, "next time the weather's good, we could go for a walk."

Tanwen smiled, it was nice that Jon finally had someone, even if it was Cho.  For some reason she just felt irritated by the Ravenclaw sometimes.  She had been perfectly amiable towards her but sometimes Cho could be so superficial.  In small doses she was nice, but she couldn't envisage herself being best friends with her.  

Feeling a little better she made her way to the common room via a different route.  She rounded the next corner to see a tall, pretty blond girl walking towards her, Sarah Lamb.  

'Just great, the perfect way to end this episode,' she thought glumly. 

Sarah spotted her and headed towards her, "Tanwen right?" she said in a nervous voice.

Tanwen nodded.

Sarah spoke so fast that Tanwen had to listen really hard to catch what she was saying.  She pulled a book from out of her bag, "this is yours, I found it in the library earlier."

"Oh.  Thanks." Tanwen replied in a monotone voice.

Sarah looked at her anxiously, "I know that you won't want to be my friend or anything, but I don't want you to think badly of me." she gave a small smile, "I know Cedric still really likes you, you know."

Tanwen looked at her.  She thought this was helping?!

Sarah looked down shyly, saying, "and I don't think we'll be together for much longer.  I never really liked him as much as you did, I was just really flattered and well, he's such a gentleman.  I never thought anyone would be interested in me before, but if Cedric liked me then I guess I can't be that bad after all."

Tanwen felt a rush of resentful sympathy, "you're very pretty you know.  I'm sure lots of guys would like to go out with you."

Sarah blushed, "Well.anyway, I just thought you might like to know."  She smiled again and dashed off like a startled rabbit.  Tanwen smiled faintly, well that was distinctly odd.  

She walked slowly back to the common room, even more confused than she had been before.  What had Sarah meant when she said Cedric still liked her?  That wasn't the impression she had got from him before, but then again she'd been wrong before.  There was only one thing for it.  It was girly chat time.

************

A/N: Hehe, yes indeed, girly chat time, which coincidentally is what the next chapter is called ^__^

And bits with Harry, they don't happen hardly ever!  Sorry for people who want to see him more, but this story won't feature him much until next year, and even then he won't be that major.  Umm as for Siruis he'll be in it a lot more in the sequel to this, well at least I think it'll be a sequel, this is getting really long.  Just in case you were wondering I _think_ this will finish in approx the same place as PoA does.  But things are subject to change at my random whim ^__^

Umm, don't have much else to add this time, thanks for all the reviews, it's always nice to see new reviewers!  I'm really impressed with myself that this has somehow managed to turn into being posted at the same time of year it's supposed to be in the story!  Hehe well please review ppl!  Your reviews give me licence to spend hours writing this ;)


	27. Girly Chat Time

Chapter 27: Girly Chat time 

Tanwen walked along the corridors deep in thought.  Just then she heard someone calling her name and she turned round to see Marcia's head sticking out round the corner of a wall behind her.

"Hey, come and see what we've found!" she said excitedly, beckoning with her hand.

She went over to discover a room, slightly set back from the main corridor by a few paces.  A long tapestry that had previously hung in front, concealing the entrance was pushed back to one side to allow her passage through.  Marcia was busy magicing tables to the far walls, stacking them neatly.  The rest of the room was a weird shape like a squashed orange, the floor was carpeted in Gryffindor red and the walls held the tattered remains of tapestries depicting a rampant lion.  Several bookcases lined the walls, some of them with labelled drawers, although whatever they had originally read was long gone.

"What do you think?" Marcia said, turning to grin at Tanwen, "I think it's an old classroom converted into a kind of study room."

"Pretty cool," Tanwen agreed, trying to muster up some enthusiasm.

"Not very cosy at the moment I know, Cassie and Mark have just gone to get some cushions from the Charms cupboard."

"How did you find it?  I don't remember even noticing the door from the outside before," Tanwen asked.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't have done," Marcia agreed, "us three were walking back from the library- Mark was being more of a pain than usual with Cassie and pushed her through the tapestry.  You should have seen his face when she vanished!  Absolute classic!"  She grinned at the memory, "anyway that's how we found this room.  Isn't it great? I mean, we could set it up real nice and use it for like our own private common room."  She beamed at Tanwen.

Her enthusiasm was catching and Tanwen couldn't help but grin back, "and we could also use it to meet up with non-house friends right?"

"I guess," Marcia agreed graciously, "but only people we really trust.  I want this to be our own private area!"

"And if any of the teachers do find out then we can tell them we're making a group study room and bring back the desks," Tanwen said.

"Now you're getting the idea," Marcia replied approvingly, smiling happily.

Tanwen set about helping Marcia to clean the room.  Together they dusted the bookshelves and cleaned the windows.  They were just wondering about lighting the fire in the small grate they had discovered behind a large pile of books when Mark and Cassie came back into the room, their arms loaded with cushions.  Cassie's face was slightly flushed and Mark was grinning like a madman.

"Ok, what's going on?" Marcia asked immediately as the pair dumped their loads onto the newly cleaned floor.

Cassie's blush deepened and Mark winked at her.

"Oh!" said Tanwen, grinning too.

"I see," Marcia added, snickering.  She grinned at Cassie and then spoke to Mark, "do you think you could shoo for a while.  Girly chat time."

"What?" he grinned, "no way, if you're going to talk about me then I want to hear it!"

"Who said we were going to talk about you?" Tanwen asked, turning to Cassie, "honestly, you'd think that was all we ever talked about!"

An evil glint appeared in Marcia's eyes, "actually, I have really bad period pain and I was wondering if you girls had any tips?"

It was Mark's turn to flush, "alright, alright, I'm going!  But come and get me from the common room when you're done.  I want to help fix up this room."

The others agreed and he left, letting the tapestry drop behind him, concealing the entrance.  Marcia shut the door and rounded on Cassie.

"Well?"

Cassie blushed, "Well, I was standing on a stool to reach some of the cushions hidden towards the back of the cupboard- so Flitwick wouldn't notice how many were gone, I mean, I know we're allowed to use some but I didn't think he'd like it if we-" 

"-get on with the story," Marcia ordered, settling herself down on the pile of large cushions on the floor.

"Ok, ok," Cassie retorted huffily, "I was getting to it!  Anyway, like I said, I was standing on the stool to get the cushions, Mark was standing behind me, pulling others of the shelves on the other side.  And I leant over to get a large one I'd spotted at the back and over balanced.  The stool shot out from underneath me and I grabbed onto the shelf."

"Then what happened?" Tanwen asked interestedly.

"Don't interrupt the girl or we'll never get to the end of the story," Marcia chided.

"Well," Cassie continued, ignoring Marcia, "Mark span round and wrapped his arms round my waist, so I didn't fall and lowered me to the ground."  Cassie began to blush again, "and then when I turned round to thank him I thought he was looking at me in a really odd way and then he just leant down and kissed me!"

The other two gave excited squeals and Marcia giggled, "I was wondering how long it was going to take."

"What?" Tanwen asked in surprise.

"Tanwen, have you been walking around with your eyes closed lately?" Marcia asked amused, "Mark's been after Miss Parker since Christmas."

"Really?" Tanwen and Cassie chorused.

Marcia nodded as she laughed, "your faces!"

The conversation went along in the same vein for a few more minutes before Cassie said, "So can we go and get Mark back now?  He can help us transfigure these cushions."

"Umm, can we wait for a while before we call him back?" Tanwen asked, uncertain as to how to bring up the subject of Cedric and Sarah and what had gone on only half an hour earlier.

"Why?  What do you want to talk about?" Marcia asked.

"Are you ready to talk about Cedric yet?" Cassie asked.

Tanwen looked at her dumbfounded, "but-I-how did you-" 

Cassie smiled, "you haven't once mentioned him since the incident with Clem.  If it were me, you'd be hearing about him ever five minutes from the way you're acting."

"Is it that obvious?" Tanwen asked.

"Well, only to the people that know you best.  It's obvious to us that you still fancy the pants off him," Marcia added.

It was Tanwen's turn to blush now.

"There you go," Marcia said, pointing to her pink cheeks.

"Marcia!" Cassie reproved, "you're not helping."  She turned to Tanwen, "so what do you want to talk about?"  

"Well…" and she launched into as brief a narrative as possible of recent events, telling them what Cedric and Sarah had both said and then, when she had finished she fell silent, waiting for her friends' verdicts.

"Hmm," Cassie said thoughtfully, "well, it seems to me that things between you and Cedric might not be so hopeless as you think-he obviously doesn't think as badly of you as you think."

"Yeah, plus, it was a good thing that you two have finally got round to talking about what happened, even if it was only briefly," Marcia added.

"And, more importantly, he forgives you," Cassie put in firmly.

"I guess," Tanwen said doubtfully.

"And, from what Sarah said, their relationship was never really meaningful anyway.  It certainly doesn't look like it's going to go on much longer either," Marcia said, "so all in all I think these are pretty good developments in the ongoing Tanwen-Cedric saga."

Cassie frowned at her, but then spoke to Tanwen, "so, what did you make of all this?"

Tanwen sighed, "well, I suppose you're right, I wouldn't say I'm a very good judge of character anymore so I'd rather believe what you guys say than what I think…the only thing is…it's going to be really hard to be his friend."

Cassie nodded sympathetically and moved over to sit next to her friend, putting an arm round her shoulder and giving it a squeeze, "come on, let's forget about that for now and get to making this place great.  You can cross that bridge when you come to it."

"I guess," Tanwen agreed, nodding.

"Right, well in that case you can go and get your beau back," Marcia said to Cassie with a grin.

Resisting the urge to retort Cassie went off to get Mark.  When she came back a few minutes later she was joined by Dom and Lou as well as Mark.  Together they set about transfiguring the cushions into large poufs and squishy chairs that reminded Tanwen of the inflatable furniture Muggles were beginning to find fashionable.  Of course, none of them were advanced enough to be able to transfigure their cushions into proper armchairs or sofas, although after much effort Mark did manage to merge several squishy chairs into one, long and very low sofa.  Unsurprisingly, Marcia didn't bother to help with the transfiguring and instead performed a tricky little charm to colour the walls a rich golden cream colour and then a similar version for the floor turning the scarlet into a deep burgundy. 

"Very nice," Tanwen said approvingly.

Another ten minutes of group work managed to provide an overhead canopy of shimmering golden gauze transfigured from a large moth eaten tapestry.  All in all they had made it into a very comfortable room.

While the boys went off to get some celebratory food and drink from the kitchens, the girls rifled through the books on the shelves for a silencing spell so that no-one outside would be able to hear anything that was going on inside their room.

Before long, Lou found what they needed and after a few failed attempts got it up and running.  Then the four girls flopped down on the cushions.  Tanwen pulled off her outer Quidditch uniform, revealing a fitted t-shirt in Gryffindor red and the cream bottoms that made up the kit.

"I always wonder about that," Cassie said, "it seems like you have to wear an awful lot of clothes to play, don't you get hot?  I mean, football players only wear shorts and t-shirts mostly."

"Not really," Tanwen replied, "sometimes a bit at the beginning, but generally it can be quiet cold flying so you appreciate the layers."

"Hurrah!  Food!" Marcia cried, jumping up to help as Mark, Dom and Jon came through the door, their arms laden with goodies.

"This place is cool!" Jon said approvingly, dropping down next to Cassie, "reminds me of a harem, what with the low seating and drapes across the ceiling."  He grinned, "say Cassie, would you like to be part of my harem?"

"No she would not!" Mark said, answering for her and sitting down on her other side.

Tanwen grinned, "I'll be in your harem Jon, but only if you give me lots of beautiful jewellery and expensive gifts."

"But of course, my lady," Jon replied with a grin, "but pray tell me, why is our good friend so prickly all of a sudden?"

"I think you'll find it's because he's no longer in the bachelor ranks," Marcia said, sitting with Tanwen and handing her a sugary doughnut. 

"Really?" Jon said, turning to question his friend.  Cassie was studying her drink, a steady heat beginning to rise in her cheeks.  "Miss Parker," Jon said, noticing her discomfort and grinning, "do you have something to do with this?"

"I'll say!" Mark said grinning and draping an arm round her shoulders.

"Welcome to the couples world," Dom said, sitting down next to Lou, who was busy arranging the food and drink.

"What about me, don't I get welcomed too?" Jon added slyly.

They all turned to look at him, Tanwen fighting to keep a knowing smirk off her face.

"Who is it this time?" Marcia asked.

"Maybe this time I won't tell," he replied smugly, folding his arms and stretching out his long legs in his low seat.

"Well some of us don't need to be told," Tanwen said in a lofty tone, taking a small bunch of grapes and popping one into her mouth.

He gaped at her, "but you can't possibly know who it is!"

"More importantly, how come you didn't tell me?" Marcia demanded.

Tanwen rolled her eyes, "It wasn't as if I did it on purpose oh gossip queen, I was just distracted that's all."

"Ok then, who is it?" Mark said, "one of you two put us out of our misery."

"Tanwen can, I don't believe she does know," Jon said in a convinced tone.

"Ok then," she shrugged indifferently, "it's Cho."

"Cho Chang?!" Dom echoed incredulously.

"How on earth did you know that?" Jon said again, "she only asked me out like fifteen minutes ago!"

"Figures she'd ask you," Marcia grinned, "never short of willing volunteers are you?"

Jon ignored her and looked at Tanwen.

"I overheard you two talking when I came in from Quidditch practice," Tanwen said, "don't look so scandalised Jon, I mean, you were only talking in the secret corridor at the top of the marble staircase where no-one ever goes!"

The others laughed.  "Ok fine," Jon accepted, a grin tugging at the corner of his mouth.

They spent the rest of the evening in there as Jon had met the others as he was coming out of the common room.  Apparently Hermione and Ron had had yet another argument, this time it was something to do with the fact that Ron thought Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, had eaten Ron's rat, Scabbers.  Anyway, things were pretty tense in there at the moment so they all voted to stay well clear until curfew.

***

The next morning the Gryffindors trudged down the lawn towards the Greenhouses for their Herbology lesson.  Outside stood several large potted plants and even larger empty pots standing next to them.  Each plant was more like a squashed tree than any normal plant.  The trunks were just about small enough for the tallest members of the class to reach their arms round and have their fingertips touching.  Long, thick leaves with vicious looking spikes in a vibrant shade of purple sprouted from the top.

The fifth years Care of Magical Creatures lesson was visible a short way down the lawn sat in small groups, watching the people settling themselves around the half dozen or so squat trees.

Standing between Lizzie and Cassie, Tanwen recognised the fifth years in Care of Magical Creatures were Hufflepuffs and Slytherins.  She gave a small wave to Cedric and Will and moved so she was hidden by a large purple leaf from their sight.  Lizzie laughed,

"Very subtle," she grinned.  Tanwen glared at her and folded her arms across her chest.

"Right class," Sprout said, making her way over to the carrying a large, bulky sack, "today we're going to be re-potting these Neutri Cacti.  They are, as you can see, extremely bulky, and they are impervious to magic so the re-potting will have to be done manually."  Several people groaned and Tanwen sighed heavily, she had a vivid memory of what had happened the last time they'd had to re-pot plants.  She much preferred pruning, that could be done at a distance.  She could hear Lizzie sniggering behind her and glared at her again.

"Miss Gray, pay attention please," the Professor said, "now, what I want you to do is get yourselves into small groups of three, at least one boy to each group, because these plants are going to be heavy mind.  Then one from each group must come and see me to collect protective head gear for each member of their group, while the others arrange themselves around their chosen plant."

The students scurried to obey her instructions, Tanwen pairing with Lizzie and Alex.  While Tanwen went to get their oddly shaped masks, that looked strangely familiar, the other two went to chose a plant.

"Almost exactly like fencing masks," Jon told her as he joined her in the queue forming in from of Professor Sprout.

"Oh, I thought they looked familiar!" Tanwen replied.

"I don't like thinking about why we have to wear these," Dave said glumly from behind her.

"The spikes of course," Maria Royer said, turning from where she stood to talk to the Gryffindor, pushing her frizzy blond hair out the way, "they're particularly venomous."

"Fantastic." Tanwen said dryly.

Jon grinned and winked at her.

Returning to find Lizzie and Alex, she found they had picked a plant on the very edge of the group, closest to the fifth year class.  She narrowed her eyes at the pair as she approached.  Alex smiled back nervously, taking a step behind Lizzie.

"Is something wrong?" Lizzie asked innocently.

"Oh everything's just peachy," Tanwen said sarcastically, "I _love_ the spot you've picked!"

"Well yes, so did I," Lizzie returned, her eyes dancing.

Alex cleared his throat, "so, shall we set about it?"

The fifth years looked on in amusement as the fourth years struggled to lift the cumbersome plants from their pots.  The groups scrabbled to keep hold of the smooth bark with their gloved hands, heads encased in metal mesh helmets.  Tanwen's group was having particular trouble as Alex was the only one whose arms could fit round the trunk properly.

He tripped over a raised patch of ground and the cacti tipped towards Tanwen and Lizzie on the other side, who both yelled and raised their hands to stop it from crushing them.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Lizzie panted through the mask, her arms above her head pushing against the trunk.

"Sorry!" Alex replied, shifting his grip on the trunk to try and pull it back towards him.

"Need a hand, girls?" a mocking voice called from across the lawn, there followed scuffling sounds.

"He's just lucky I can't get at my wand right now," Tanwen said grimly, trying to shift her position to avoid the descending leaf, a long spike aimed for her head.

"And me!" Lizzie agreed, preoccupied with trying to work out how to avoid being crushed.

Tanwen twisted her head to the side, the long spike catching the side of her mask and pulling from her head as she moved.

Lizzie shot a worried glance at her through her own mask, "now do you think we should call for help?"

"Professor!" Alex called, still valiantly trying to pull the trunk back by himself.

But Sprout was already preoccupied with helping an all female group, struggling with their cacti.  The sound of running came from behind them and two tall figures added their weight to the side with the girls.

"Morning ladies," Will said cheerfully, shoving his shoulder into the trunk as it slowly straightened.

"What about your class?" Lizzie asked.

"We have Care of Magical Creatures now," Cedric said, grinning at her, purposefully answering her question wrong.  He placed a hand either side of Tanwen's head and heaved at the trunk.  It swung upwards and teetered in its pot.

"Thanks," Alex said gratefully, rubbing his sore muscles and taking off his helmet.

"No problem," Will responded, clapping Lizzie on the shoulder, "couldn't let anything happen to the wee ones now could we?"

"Did it touch you?" Cedric asked Tanwen, turning her cheek towards him.

"No, I'm fine thanks," Tanwen replied, glad that her cheeks were already flushed with the exertion of their task.

"Right… good," he said backing away, realising what he'd just done.  Lizzie grinned at him and Will winked.  Tanwen busied herself in getting her mask back.

"Say, you don't think you could help us do you?" Alex asked hopefully at the two bigger boys.

"Why not," Will agreed, snatching the mask from Lizzie's head.

"Hey, we're not that weak!" she protested, as Tanwen gladly handed her head gear to Cedric.

Between them, the three lifted the trunk and managed to dump it into the larger pot standing next to them.

"Right, well, we'd better be getting back," Cedric said, pulling the helmet off and giving it back to Tanwen.  And with a final ruffle of Lizzie's hair Will headed back to their class with Cedric.

But instead of the expected reward of having a rest, Sprout sent them to help the rest of their struggling classmates.

"Oh good-y!" Tanwen drawled sarcastically as they walked over to join Jon and the two Hufflepuff girls he was partnering.  He hadn't even begun lifting the plant yet and was busy chatting to them.

"Want a hand?" Alex said in a loud voice as they approached.

Jon jumped and grinned at his brother, "actually you can take over if you like, I see myself having more of a management role here."

"Management my arse," Lizzie retorted, poking him, "go on, get a move on."

The Hufflepuffs giggled but went to lend a hand in between the two guys. 

"Right, on three I want you to lift," Lizzie ordered bossily.

Jon rolled his eyes, "she's your girlfriend." He told Alex who smiled back.

"Yeah," to Jon amazement he sounded proud of it, he shook his head wearily.

Thankfully the bell went to signal the end of the lesson and so they were saved having to do anything more.

******

A/N:  Hope you enjoyed the latest instalment, sorry things are slow at the moment-things are very hectic workwise.  Thanks for your reviews and for sticking with me!xxx


	28. Something Special

Chapter 28: Something special 

As she was sat at lunch Tanwen wondered about what it had meant when Cedric had touched her like that.  It wasn't exactly the sort of thing 'just friends' would do.  'Maybe…no, never mind,' she thought.

Fred and George deposited themselves in the seats in front of her, Marcia immediately began to talk with them, catching up on any other gossip she'd missed out.  Tanwen found it rather amusing to find that Fred and George were as much gossip mongers as Marcia.

She ignored them and chatted to Dave, who was sat on her other side.  Suddenly Marcia elbowed her sharply in the ribs.

"Ow!" Tanwen complained, rubbing the spot, "what did you do that for?"

"Because you weren't paying attention," she responded tartly.

"But I don't care abou-"

"Yes you do, Fred just said that he found out Diggory and Sarah have broken up," Marcia interrupted.

"Oh," said Tanwen, an odd feeling beginning to flutter in her stomach.  Fred and George were looking at her interestedly.  She cleared her throat, and said as airily as possible, "of course that's none of my business."

"Not long 'til Valentine's Day too," Marcia added, grinning, "interesting that."

"Not still after him are you?" Fred asked.

"There are much better guys around," George added, tapping himself on the chest and grinning at her.

Tanwen made a non-committal noise.  Disappointed she wasn't going to rise to their probing the twins turned back to talk to Marcia.  Tanwen's eyes drifted over to the Hufflepuff table where she could see Cedric laughing at something Will had just said.  Somehow he felt her eyes on him and looked up, holding her gaze for a long moment.  Then she looked back down at her plate a small smile on her face.

***

A few days later Tanwen descended to breakfast, it was Valentine's Day.  They were a little late to breakfast as Lou had been presented with a large bouquet of fragrant, pink lilies on emerging from the dorms and had to run up and put them in water, her face matching the flowers.  Mark gave Cassie a three foot tall cuddly bear, which she insisted on taking with her.

They made their way to their tables, the air filled with owls delivering valentines.  More than one student sat at the tables was blushing furiously.  Most of the teachers were smiling tolerantly or amusedly, apart from Snape who looked as though someone had cancelled Christmas.

To her surprise the moment she sat down about half a dozen owls dive-bombed her, fighting to be the first to deliver their messages.  Removing them of their charges she opened them one by one, her blush deepening as she read each one.  Most of them were clean, but some were really….creepy.  But there was only one she was interested in.  It was anonymous but the words clearly spoke to her of one person.  It was a short poem and read,

_They say that love's a game of chance,_

_A complicated song and dance_

_But all my steps have turned out wrong_

_I couldn't hear its sweet, pure song._

_And ever since we said goodbye_

_My every move has seemed a lie._

_So as I speak my heart does quake_

_And I hope it's not too late_

_To say it's you that I desire,_

_The one I long for and admire._

Tanwen smiled happily and clutched the note tightly in her hand.

"Get anything interesting?" Marcia said nosily and gestured to the pile of letters reaching out to take them.  Tanwen gave a small nod of permission and she took them eagerly.  "Sweet, sweet, sweet, eww creepy!" she said as she scanned them, she looked up, "who sent you that?"

"I don't want to know," Tanwen replied fervently.

"What?" Jon asked from behind his usual mound of love tokens.

"Don't show him!" Tanwen protested as Marcia handed over the note.  She leant forwards and snatched it out his hand, but not before he'd read some of it.

He raised an eyebrow as she blushed furiously, "Don't say a word!" she snapped, destroying the note vindictively in a small ball of flames.

"What's that other one?" Marcia asked, pointing to the note still clasped in Tanwen's hand.

"You can't see it," Tanwen replied, "it's mine."

"Yes, but that didn't stop you from letting me see the others," Marcia reasoned.

"Well, this one's different," Tanwen explained, putting the poem in her pocket.

"Oh I see," Marcia grinned bobbing excitedly in her seat, "I love Valentines Day!" 

"But you didn't get anything," Dave said, tactlessly.

"So," Marcia replied, "I don't care, I just like all the gossip!"

For the rest of the day Tanwen was plagued by the others to see her valentine, but she refused.  It was the end of lunch and Tanwen rose to head to the next lesson, as she walked with Jon and Cassie towards the classroom she heard the sound of flapping wings behind her.  She stopped and turned to see an owl flying along the corridor.  In its claws it clutched a bag of something.  As she watched the bird hovered over her head and let go.  A shower of red petals fell out falling gently all over her, Tanwen smiled shyly and heard Marcia clapping gleefully behind her.  The owl swooped back off and she stooped to pick up a small note lying amidst the petals on the ground.

_One for every day we've been apart_

Aware she was probably smiling like an idiot she stuffed it onto her pocket and stood up.  Suddenly she realised that not very many of the petals had fallen onto the floor, most were delicately resting on her.  She tried to pick one off but found it stayed in place.

Jon grinned at her, "I've never seen a walking rosebush before."

"That is adorable!" Marcia squealed, "who was it from?"

"I'm not entirely sure," Tanwen replied.

"Well, you're just lucky we don't have Potions now, Snape would kill you!" Jon said with a grin.

Tanwen agreed with him and self-consciously began to walk to Charms.  

Before long it was time for dinner.  The petals still hadn't come off and Tanwen felt slightly stupid as she walked through into the Great Hall.  Her cheeks were tinged with a flattering blush and she bit her lip.  The others hurried to the table as she followed, trying not to look at anyone.  And so she missed the various admiring glances and the one secretive smile.

"That's so romantic!" Hermione sighed as Tanwen sat down next to her.

"Surely you wouldn't like to walk round all day like that?" Ron pointed out.

"How do you know what I would and wouldn't like Ron Weasley?" she demanded.

Ron, very wisely, said nothing and Harry hid a grin behind his hand.

Then the third owl of the day sailed towards Tanwen a single red rose in its beak, its petals were still closed and a white ribbon held a small note to the thorn-less stem.  Dropping it into her outstretched hands it took off out of the window.  She bent to read the note.

_If you're willing to give us another chance meet me at the two headed lion statue at seven._

There was only one person this could be from.  She glanced at him over the heads of the chattering first years on the next table and gave him a radiant smile.

After what seemed an age it was finally time for her to head off to meet him.  Throwing aside the magazine she'd been flipping through restlessly, Tanwen stood up.

"Of to meet you're not so secret mystery man?" Marcia said, although it was more a statement than a question.

Tanwen nodded, fiddling with a loose strand of hair.

"Oh, stop that girl, don't be so nervous!" Marcia told her authoritatively.

"I can't help it!" Tanwen protested, "what if I've got it all wrong and it isn't him?"

Marcia laughed, "of course it's him you silly goose, with the clues he's given you it couldn't be anyone else."

That made her feel a bit better and she smiled, "thanks."

"Anytime.   Now get on with you," Marcia chivvied good-naturedly.

Leaving the room Dom insisted on calling the Den, Tanwen hurried along the corridor to where she was supposed to meet him.  Her heart was pounding and she could feel butterflies in her stomach.  Glancing at her reflection in a mirror on the way, she hoped she looked ok.

'Not much further," she told herself, as she rounded the final corner.  At the end of the corridor she could see the statue and a tall figure with his back to her, looking out the open window.  Swallowing hard she slowly made her way towards him, her hands clasped tightly in front of her.  Sensing her approach, he turned,

"Hello Tanwen," Cedric said as he turned to greet her.

"Hey," she returned, suddenly shy.  'What on earth's wrong with me?' she thought, 'why am I suddenly acting like a lovestruck teenager?-oh yeah, because I am one!' she smiled.

Cedric reached out and grabbed her hands, pulling her towards him, "I'm so glad you came- I wasn't sure that after everything…I thought that maybe I'd been imagining things before and…"

Tanwen shook her head, stepping even closer to him and resting her forehead against his, "there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be right now than here."

He gave a short sigh and wrapped his arms around her, pressing her tightly against his chest, breathing in the familiar scent of her hair and skin.  Tanwen closed her eyes, her forehead against his neck and her hands draped round behind.  For a long moment neither of them moved, they just stood there, enjoying at last being in each others arms.  Outside the winter sun was beginning to set and the sky was covered in a deep purple glow.  In silent agreement they turned, still holding one another to watch the sun descend.  A brilliant orange haze burned in the reflection of the lake, sparks glittering on the surface like tiny lights.  The few wisps of clouds in the sky were lit up with a dusky pink glow.  As they watched the night closed in covering the sky in a layer of an ever deepening darkness.

As the last rays of light faded from the sky, Tanwen turned and looked up into Cedric's face.  Just seeing him there with her, knowing that he still cared for her made everything seem perfect.  And all the problems and trials of the past few months were as nothing.  None of that mattered anymore.

He glanced down to see her looking at him, "What are you thinking?"

"How much I missed you," she replied, bracing her hands on his chest as she rose to her tiptoes.  Then she closed her eyes and pressed her lips softly against his.  Pulling away gently she kept her eyes closed and smiled, she felt Cedric kiss her eyelids and she opened them.

"Let's never fight again," he murmured, a hand gently caressing the side of her face.

Tanwen laughed softly, "You think that's possible?"

He smiled, "ok then, I'll amend that- let's never let petty grievances separate us."

"Much better," Tanwen replied, smiling softly and leaning forward to give him a lingering kiss.

He sighed contentedly and squeezed her tightly, "nothing was the same without you."

Tanwen felt as though her heart might burst with happiness as she snuggled against him, her head pressed to his chest so she could hear his heartbeat reminding her that this wasn't a dream.

She felt a petal brush her cheek and remembered that she still hadn't been able to get rid of them, "Cedric?"

"Mmm?"

"Do you think you could get rid of these petals yet?  They are beautiful, but not exactly practical."

He laughed, "Stand back then."  She took a step back and he drew out his wand, reciting a spell.  Then, gently, slowly the petals began to fall from her, alighting ever so lightly onto the ground.

"I never knew guys could be so romantic," she commented as she stepped back into the secure circle of his arms.  "What you did for me today was so beautiful!"

He smiled, "The occasion called for something a bit special.  Besides, I find you just seem to inspire that kind of thing in me, Tanwen.  Every time I think of you I want to something brilliant for you, something unique, that no-one has ever thought of before."

Tanwen looked into his grey eyes, so full of tender care and said, "You do give me something unique and brilliant every time I see you."

"I do?"

She smiled, "you can never give me anything better or more special than yourself."  Then she blushed and looked down.  He lifted her chin so her eyes met his and the look in his eyes meant more to her than any reply he could have given her.

**

She walked back to the common room as if in a dream.  It was fairly quiet inside and she made her way straight up the stairs to her room.  Her cheeks were flushed, her hair tousled and her eyes glittered.  The others were all in the dorm when she got back, Cassie and Lou were already asleep and Marcia was helping Alicia put the finishing touches to her Charms essay; not even Clem's snide smile could dampen her mood.  She just smiled absently and walked past her into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

The next morning she was woken by the warm sunlight on her face.  She hadn't completely closed her curtains the night before and the morning rays were filtering through the windowpane and falling onto where she lay on her pillow.  Smiling contentedly, Tanwen pulled her covers up under her chin and looked at the flower on her bedside table.  It was just beginning to bloom, several petals had begun to unfurl in the night.  Inhaling a deep breath of air she could not only smell her fresh sheets and the slightly musty smell of the hangings but the delicate fragrance of her rose. 

Surely there was no better way to wake than this? She thought contentedly, even the fact that they still had lessons today, or that the first lesson was Potions, couldn't spoil this day.  Leisurely, she sat up, pushing her sheets down and rising to ready herself for the day.  None of the others were up yet, so she tiptoed around as she gathered her things for her shower.

When she entered back into the room, Clem pushed past her roughly, slamming the door behind her.

"How rude!" Cassie frowned, from where she was sat on her bed, pulling her socks on.

Tanwen just shrugged, "I don't mind."

"I expect it will be a long while before anything does harass our Tanwen," Marcia remarked with a grin, "she's still in la-la land by the look of things."

Alicia giggled, "Back with Cedric again?"

Tanwen nodded, blushing a little and a small smile appearing on her face.  Recently she had the impression that Alicia was no longer upset about the whole Quidditch thing.  They would probably never be the best of friends, but they never argued or were nasty to one another.

***

A/N:  Ah sickly fluff...well actually I hope it wasn't too sappy.  But hopefully Tanwen/ Cedric fans liked it!  Anyway, finally finished all my work and can once again do things that don't make me groan and bash my head on my desk.  Anyway if you enjoyed this chapter spread the cheer and press that little review button!  xxx


	29. A Brief Respite

Chapter 29: A Brief Respite 

After Potions that morning, their next lesson was Defence Against the Dark Arts.  Potions had been more bearable than normal, Tanwen had even managed to concoct her draught correctly without any trouble- which, as Jon had pointed out, was a first.  Jon however, was never very good in Potions, something to do with his lack of patience was Tanwen's private opinion, and had accidentally caused his potion to emit brightly coloured sparks, which as Snape had pointed out, was also a first.

As the class entered the room Professor Lupin was just finishing magicing the chairs and desks to the walls of the room. Tanwen smiled, another practical lesson, this day was just getting better and better.

"Ok class," Lupin said, smiling at them all as they filed in.  "Today you're going to be learning the Shield Charm.  This casts a temporary invisible wall around you that can deflect minor curses.  Organise yourselves into pairs please and line up opposite one another."

There was an outburst of talking as the Gryffindors paired up.  Predictably Chris and Leo, Alicia and Clem, Dom and Lou were among the first to pair, on an unspoken agreement.  Mark and Cassie were a relatively unusual pairing which meant Jon's usual partner was taken.  After several particularly stressful and unproductive pairings between him and Marcia, the two of them had agreed never to partner one another ever again.  Shrugging at Tanwen, Marcia joined Dave.  With a pretend look of disappointment, Jon sidled over to Tanwen.

"I suppose that leaves me with you," he sighed.

"Don't pretend you aren't delighted," she grinned back, giving him a playful shove and walking a few steps away.  Jon opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by Lupin telling them what they were supposed to do.

They were to take it in turns to perform the Shield Charm while their partner tried to penetrate it with several spells that he had written on the board behind him.

"I'm not expecting you all to be able to master the Charm immediately, so I've chosen relatively harmless spells," he told them, gesturing to the spells and incantations behind him.  "They should all be familiar to you, but if there are spells here that you don't feel comfortable with then I suggest you either ask me or avoid them."

Tanwen grinned at Jon, twirling her wand between her fingers, "so Mr Contay, feeling comfortable?"

"Well actually-"

"-Locamotar mortis."

After all the unhappiness she had suffered over the past months Tanwen felt that someone was trying to make things up to her over the next week or so.  Things had gone ok with school work, and things between her and Cedric were better than ever!  Quidditch practices went well and as she walked off the pitch with her victorious team mates after the Ravenclaw match she could hardly remember what it had felt like before.

The noisy and exuberant Gryffindors made their way noisily back to the common room.  Someone brought down a radio and loud music was soon pumping out of the small triangular box.  Several people arrived late with drinks and snacks from the kitchen, joined not long after by Fred and George who also had refreshments, but much better ones, such as butterbeer and Honeydukes chocolates.

Tanwen and her friends settled themselves in a corner of the common room and the guys elbowed their way through the rabble to get some drinks.

"That was great!" Cassie said enthusiastically to Tanwen.  "You know we're back in the running now!"

"Yep," Tanwen nodded, and grinned, "of course I knew Harry wouldn't let us down."

"Riight," Marcia replied, rolling her eyes.

"Was it worth all that training then?" Jon asked, handing Tanwen and Marcia a bottle of butterbeer as he and the other boys returned.

"Don't ask that," Marcia replied, "you know she loves practice, don't you remember how every time Wood came in and pushed out the team for practice Tanwen was always the first one out the door."

"Yep, couldn't escape quick enough," Mark grinned.

"Some people just don't appreciate dedication," Tanwen said in a lofty tone.  Jon rather ruined it by pinching her side causing her to yelp and jump to the side into Dave, making his drink slosh down his robes.

"Sorry," she apologised, wiping the front of his robes with a clean handkerchief, glaring at Jon.

"No problem," Dave said, stopping her, "I was going to take it off anyway, it's getting so hot in here."  He gave her his bottle to hold and pulled his robes over his head.

"I didn't know this was going to be a strip show," Jon commented, with a grin.

"It's not," Dave replied firmly, taking his bottle back.

"Unless you can't see, he has clothes underneath," Tanwen said, speaking to him as if he was stupid.

"Hey, I'm not stu-"

"Yes you are," Marcia said, covering his mouth with a hand.

"Besides," Cassie said, "I think that was a good idea of Dave's.  With all these people in here, it really is getting hot!"  She pulled off her own robes and dumped them on the floor next to Dave's.

It wasn't long before the rest of them followed suit.  When most of them were on about their third or fourth butterbeer a fast paced song came on the radio. 

"Oooh, I love this song!"  Marcia said, "Come dance!" she urged the others.

"Oh no, you're not getting me out there," Lou said, backing away, "I can't dance!"

"I'll come," Tanwen said, draining the last of her drink, "and seeing as no-one else seems to be forth coming, we'll have to pick volunteers."  She grinned and grabbed Cassie and Mark by the arm and dragged them to the space that had been cleared for dancers in the middle of the floor.  Marcia followed with Dave and Mark; even Lou could be seen being manhandled onto the dance floor by a grinning Dom.

"Finally!" Fred said, coming over to join them, "someone who wants to dance."

"We were beginning to despair," George added with a grin.  He gave a mock bow and held out his hand to Tanwen, "May I have this dance, milady?"

Tanwen laughed, and took his hand, "Why thank you gentle sir."

"Gentle?" Fred snorted, "I thought you knew him."

"Well my dancing's less life-threatening than yours anyway," retorted George.  Fred stuck his tongue out and went to harass someone else into dancing with him.  George turned to Tanwen to whisper, "Never dance with him if he asks, I'm not kidding when I say it's an extreme sport."

Tanwen grinned, she wasn't entirely sure he was exaggerating.  Grabbing her hand, George began to spin her around the room.  Well, to be more precise, he twirled her round and round while standing still for the most part himself.  The room span round and round in quick succession and Tanwen found herself very dizzy.  As the song ended she fell forwards and clung to the person she had crashed into, her vision swimming back and forth.

"Merlin's beard!" she breathed, blinking her eyes in an effort to focus them.  Firm hands half carried her to the edge of the room and deposited her into a spare chair.  

"Having fun?" someone asked.

Tanwen turned to see several grinning Harrys swimming before her eyes.  "Hey, Harry and sort of.  At the moment I'm mainly concentrating on not being sick though."

"Well now you know not to dance with George," Ron said, grinning too.  "That's one of his favourite tricks."

"And there was him telling me not to dance with Fred!" Tanwen replied, with a laugh.

"Yeah, you shouldn't dance with him either," Ron laughed.

Jon and Marcia came over to see her.

"Alright?" Marcia asked, with a smile.  Jon was openly grinning.

"Care to go for a spin with me?" he asked.

"I'm not doing anymore spinning for a while," Tanwen replied firmly, "I can only just see properly again."

"I'm going to take a break too," Marcia said, plonking herself down next to Tanwen.  There was a moment of shuffling around as the two of them tried to fit themselves into a single armchair.

"Is there room for one more?" Jon asked, grinning at them.

"Definitely not!" Marcia told him.

"I could sit on your lap," he offered.

"No thank you very much," Tanwen replied, "I don't want to be squashed."

"It already looks like you're being squashed," Harry pointed out with a laugh.

"Well, yes," Tanwen admitted laughing, "I don't think this chair was made for two people."

"But we're always trying to expand the realms of possibility," Marcia replied with a broad smile.

Several butterbeers later the common room began to empty as the students were chivvied to bed by McGonagall.  Tanwen walked tiredly up the stairs, yawning widely.  She'd be glad of her sleep tonight.

Marcia pushed the door open and went straight to her bed and kicking off her shoes and crawled under the covers, "Not a word about bedclothes people!  I'm way too tired to change."

The others managed a reasonable effort before following suit.  It wasn't long before the sound of deep, rhythmical breathing was heard.  

Back down in the hastily abandoned common room a tall figure slowly made his way up the staircase.  
**

"What in Merlin's name was that?"  

Tanwen shot bolt upright in bed, instantly awake.

"Did you hear that?" a voice asked out of the darkness.

"Yeah," Tanwen replied, "what do you think it was?"

There were some rustling noises and someone swore under their breath.

"Marcia?"

"I'm going to see what's going on!"

"It's probably nothing," Alicia muttered sleepily, a large yawn interrupting her words.

"No, I want to see to," Tanwen decided, slipping out of bed.

Cassie and Clem were still fast asleep and Lou decided not to come, so in the end it was just Tanwen and Marcia who made their way down the staircase into the common room.  One or two other girls were reappearing as they headed down.  In the dimly lit common room the third year boys were standing in the middle, more boys were appearing out of the other staircase door.

"Are you _sure _you weren't dreaming, Ron?"

"I'm telling you, I saw him!"

"What's all the noise?" Tanwen interrupted.

"Professor McGonagall told us to go to bed."

Fred and George appeared followed by Percy as more people started to fill the room.  Tanwen and Marcia, being amongst the first girls to make it down moved to stand close to the portrait hole.

"Everyone back upstairs!" said Percy, pinning his Head Boy badge to his dressing gown as he spoke.

"Perce- Sirius Black!" said Ron faintly.  Tanwen glanced sharply at him, her heart beginning to pound with anticipation.  "In our dormitory!  With a knife!  Woke me up!"

The common room went very still.  Tanwen stared at him in horror.  Surely there must have been some kind of mistake!  Her father would never do anything like that!  He'd never try to kill a sleeping boy!  Not ever!

"Nonsense!" Percy said, breaking the silence.  "You had too much to eat, Ron-had a nightmare-"

"I'm telling you-"

Tanwen was so busy trying to get her head round what Ron was saying that she didn't notice Professor McGonagall come in behind her, slamming the portrait hole shut behind her angrily, "Now, really, enough's enough!  I'm delighted that Gryffindor won the match, but this is getting ridiculous!  Percy, I expected better of you!"

"I certainly didn't authorise this, Professor!" Percy replied indignantly.  "I was just telling them all to get back to bed!  My brother Ron here had a nightmare-"

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Ron yelled, "PROFESSOR, I WOKE UP, AND SIRIUS BLACK WAS STANDING OVER ME, HOLDING A KNIFE!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him.

In the brief pause that followed Tanwen span round and bolted out of the portrait hole.  People were so busy staring in horror at Ron to even notice her departure.  Outside she paused briefly, looking wildly to her left and right.  He had been so close, if only she could catch up with him he could explain the whole thing to her.  Tell her that there had been some kind of mistake.

"Were do you think you're going you scurvy cur?" Sir Cadogan demanded from behind her, brandishing his sword.

"Which way did he go?" Tanwen asked, "Please, it's really important."

"That away," he said showing the direction with a flourish of his sword.

She sped off in the direction he had pointed, heedless of his shouts behind her.  As she rounded the corner she thought she heard the sound of Professor McGonagall quizzing the knight, but she couldn't be sure.  All she could think about was what on earth Ron could have been thinking?  Percy must have been right, it must have all been a bad dream- he could never have- her mind paused for a moment, as her feet rushed on down corridor and staircase.  If she didn't believe Ron's story then what exactly was she doing running around the castle in the dead of night after someone who had never been there in the first place?

She skidded to a halt at the bottom of the stairs.  The corridor divided here into three.  Two doors were closed, but one was swinging gently on its hinges.  Making her decision she pushed the door open violently as she raced through, hearing it bang noisily against the wall behind her.

Several more, equally unfounded decisions later and Tanwen was beginning to wander what on earth it was she thought she was doing.  It had seemed the right thing to do when she had fled Gryffindor common room, but now, ten minutes later, the whole thing seemed like a bad idea.  She didn't have any idea where he could have gone and he was probably so far ahead that even if he had come this way he would be long gone by now.

"Tanwen!"

She span round to see a very surprised looking Professor Lupin standing behind her, his wand drawn.

"What are you doing out of your common room?"

She suddenly felt very sheepish and telling the truth seemed like a recipe for disaster, especially when Professor Snape appeared out of the other door, looking equally displeased to see her.  Just as quickly as she had decided to run after her father she made the decision to lie and she heard herself saying:

"I was in the common room when Ron told us about Sirius Black…I guess I just panicked."

Lupin's sharp eyes looked at her sceptically.  

Snape sneered and said, "So, knowing a murderer was on the loose in the castle you decided that the safest course of action would be to run around alone in the middle of the night."

Biting her lip to prevent herself from answering back about the murderer comment she settled for a mute nod while staring at the ground.

"Detention Miss Gray, and ten points from Gryffindor," he responded silkily, "you should have known better than that."

"That's enough Severus," Lupin interrupted, "I'll escort Tanwen back to her common room and you can continue the search."

"Tell Minerva she should keep a better eye on her students," Snape said mildly as he swept up off another corridor, leaving Tanwen alone with Lupin.

He turned to look at her critically and she gazed at the floor.  Then he sighed and touched her elbow lightly, "Come along then; let's get you back."

She nodded and they set off in silence.  

After they'd been walking for about a minute he spoke, "That was a lie wasn't it?"

She half turned to look at him.  The expression on his face was something she had never seen and she couldn't tell what he was thinking.  "I wasn't really thinking I guess.  I heard Ron say that he saw…and I just lost it I guess."

He stopped and she stopped with him, "You wanted to find him."

"Of course I did," Tanwen replied in surprise looking up, "that's all I've ever wanted since I knew."

He fell silent again and they continued on their way.  As the entrance to the Gryffindor common room came into sight he paused again.

"Tanwen, no-one alive knows Sirius better than I did, and I know that you don't believe the accusations against your father, but surely tonight's events will make you think about-"

"-No!" she interrupted, "you're wrong!  Until I hear the words from his own mouth I'll not believe it!"

"But what if you're wrong?" he asked her, frowning, "what if everything you've heard is true and you had found him tonight?  What then Tanwen?  Do you think he would welcome you with open arms?  He thinks you're dead Tanwen.  I can't make you take him seriously, but knowing what happened tonight, doesn't that make you wonder what could have happened if he met you?  He could have-" he broke off agitatedly, unable to complete his sentence, or even the thought.

"My father would never do anything to hurt me," Tanwen replied in a low, level tone, her eyes glittering.  "If you were half the friend to him you say you were how can you even think that?  I thought you said you knew him."

And with that she strode off up the corridor without a backwards glance, fuming inwardly.  How dare he imply that!

As the portrait door slammed closed behind her Remus shook his head sadly and sighed,

"I thought I knew him too Tanwen.  I really did."  He walked over to the window that looked out over to the Whomping Willow and the Greenhouses, faintly illuminated by the crescent moon.  "These are strange times," he said to no-one in particular, "and I find that I'm not the person I thought I was.  To spend all my efforts trying to crush the dreams of a lonely child- the only daughter of a once dear friend, what kind of man says those kinds of things to someone like that?  Whatever the motives."  He shook his head again and rested his head against the windowpane.  "The future's nothing like we planned my friends.  And I am all alone in the world again."

**********

A/N:  Aww poor Remus!! It's so sad for him!!  Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  It's interesting hearing about what you think about the couplings, and how opinion swings from one direction to the other, it makes me proud because that's how I want it to be! Hehe!

Anyway, I've got exams at the moment, so I won't be updating until the end of May.  Must force self to work! *sigh*


	30. A Problem Shared is a Problem Halved

Chapter 30: A Problem Shared is a Problem Halved 

As soon as the portrait slammed behind her Tanwen found herself looking at the whole of Gryffindor. There was silence for a moment as they all stared at her, with expressions ranging from disapproval, surprise and many of the younger house members looked rather scared. Percy, who was stood just in front of her with his wand out was the first to break the silence.

"There you go, she's here. You can stop bothering me now and go and sit quietly and await Professor McGonagall's return," he was speaking rather crossly to the group in front of him, who Tanwen immediately recognised as her closest friends. A defiant looking Jon stood at the front of the group next to a red-faced Marcia, the others standing just behind.

Not even waiting for Percy to finish talking Jon pushed past and caught Tanwen in a bone crushing hug.

"Where did you think you were going, you little idiot?" he scolded, letting her go to shake her by the shoulders.

She was saved having to reply by Cassie throwing her arms round her neck. She was surprised to feel her friend was shaking.

"It's alright, Cass," she said tentatively.

"You could have been killed!" Cassie replied in a choked voice. She let go and was gently pulled back by Mark, who put his arms around her.

"Geez guys, I'm sorry!" Tanwen said awkwardly, as she looked from one anxious face to the next.

"Just come and sit down so we can keep an eye on you," Marcia replied, pulling Tanwen away from the staring eyes of the other Gryffindors and over to the only gap available to sit on, which was on the stairway to the boys dorms. The buzz of uneasy conversation soon broke out again as they moved to the edge of the room.

Tanwen stared at the floor as they walked. She couldn't believe how shaken her friends had been! She had been so wrapped up in herself that she hadn't paused to think how it would affect the others. But the thing was, that even knowing it now, she wouldn't have changed what she have done if given the chance again. She knew she would always at least have to try and find her father. Even if it was a vain hope, because that was all she had.

It was a bit of a squash to fit them all on. And they ended up having to basically sit one or two to a step so the people at the top were out of view from the rest of the common room. Tanwen and Cassie were on the top step with Mark and Jon just below. Marcia had her legs stretched out on the next step her eyes flicking between Tanwen and the door until she told her friend that she wasn't about to make a dash for the exit and Marcia shrugged and stopped looking up at her. Lou and Dom were on the lowest step and were busy trying to convince a group of terrified first years that despite what had happened they were still perfectly safe in the common room.

Tanwen twisted her hair nervously around her finger as she waited for them to ask her what she'd been doing out there, while at the same time trying to think of an excuse herself. Everything that came to mind seemed completely lame- She'd eaten something that disagreed with her and had to run to the Hospital Wing -she'd gotten left outside when McGonagall was talking to Sir Cadogan and couldn't remember the password for ages to get back in- Honestly, her suggestions sounded bad even in her head, she might as well suggest 'I slipped on a banana skin and just slipped out the door and down the corridor'.

Jon cleared his throat, "Oh somebody say something, I don't like awkward silences."

"This isn't an awkward silence, it's …contemplative," Tanwen replied, struggling, "in fact I think we should all take a moment and enjoy the…contemplativeness."

He snorted and grinned, reaching out a hand to ruffle her hair, but Cassie snapped, "Why is everything a joke to you two? Tanwen could have been killed and you just….just…" she struggled to find words as she stood, her face flushed. She stood there for a moment before turning and running up the stairs.

Tanwen stared after her in shock and glanced at the others who were all looking at her. She bit her lip and then scrambled to her feet and followed Cassie.

She was at the top of the tower, looking out of the window, her back to Tanwen as she approached.

"I'm sorry Cassie," she tried, "I didn't mean for you to worry…"

"Well, we did," replied Cassie in a quiet voice still not turning to meet her, "as soon as we saw you'd gone we all wanted to come and find you, because what if he had found you first? Black hadn't killed Ron in a room full of witnesses, but if he found you alone in a corridor…" her voice shook and she broke off, shaking her head.

Tanwen bit back her reply, how could she tell Cassie that he would never have done that, when Sirius's best friend had just suggested something the same to her moments before? How could she explain things without telling her that Sirius was her father and breaking the promise she had made?

"I guess I just didn't think-"

"-No, you didn't!" Snapped Cassie, turning to face her. Tanwen was startled to see there were tears in her eyes. "You didn't and maybe this time things turned out fine, but next time you'll just do the same- because that's what you're like, Tanwen, you just rush into things with barely a thought- and next time things might be different and…and…" she sniffed and tears began to run down her cheeks. "And one day you'll rush out like that and…not come back."

Tanwen stared at her in horror, "Cassie…" she said, reaching out to her, "I'm ok. And that's never going to happen." She pulled a clean tissue out of her pocket and handed it to her friend.

Cassie took it and wiped her eyes and blew her nose. Tanwen hugged her, and asked tentatively, "Was this really all about me?"

She sniffed and paused for a moment, when she spoke again her voice was quiet, "When I met you I told you I only had one sister, but the truth is that that wasn't always the case. I used to have a little sister as well called Bonnie. She was eight years younger than me and since Claire had already moved into her house with her new husband I felt like it was my job to look after her. She was so little. Her hair was so light I used to joke with her saying that she must be an angel because her hair shone so brightly in the sun. Every afternoon I would take her out into the garden or the playhouse if it was raining and she was always so good- she's sit perfectly still while I read to her, or plaited her hair, or made sandcastles in the sandpit in the garden."

She gulped and clutched at Tanwen's hands that were holding her, "Then one day when we were out in the garden my mum called me into the house to help her with something, and I went. I was only gone a minute-less then that- but when I got back…Bonnie had gone. We searched everywhere for her, in the garden, out in the street, my mum called the police straight away-but they wouldn't come because she'd only been gone ten minutes."

"What happened?" she asked, but somehow she already knew how this story ended.

"We never found her." Cassie replied, her head bowed, "-I mean, they did but…she'd fallen in the river a few minutes from our house…she didn't know how to swim."

Tanwen hugged her tightly, not knowing what to say. Tears rolled down her cheeks too as she just held her friend as she cried softly, her tears warm at wet as they soaked through her nightdress onto her shoulder.

How could you live so closely with someone day by day and never even know? To never even guess that something was wrong. Cassie had always seemed the most…untroubled of her friends, but to have lost a sister…Tanwen couldn't even begin to understand what that must feel like.

"I'm so sorry, Cass," she said expressively. "I had no idea."

Cassie lifted her head, "It was a long time ago, I was only ten at the time. It was a few months before I got my letter from Hogwarts actually."

"Do the others know?"

"Marcia and Lou know that my little sister died a few months before I started here. But the guys don't know, we weren't really friends with them until late on in the second year really and I guess it never really came up."

Tanwen thought for a moment, "I'm sorry I made you relive it all again tonight."

"It's not your fault really," Cassie replied with a weak smile, "It's not your fault you're rash and impulsive-oh no wait, it is!"

Tanwen laughed and hugged her again. Then they both shivered. They'd been stood up here for nearly ten minutes and a cold wind was blowing through a gap in the wall above them where it met the roof.

"Come on, let's go steal the guys' stuff," Tanwen said, leading Cassie down to the room that said 'Fourth Year Boys'.

They pushed open the door and wandered in. Six beds in varying states of untidiness circled the room. Tanwen, having been here before, knew whose bed was whose and walked past Chris and Leo's bed to Mark's on the other side. Cassie followed,

"Whose bed is that?" she asked, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth despite the sadness she still felt from their conversation.

"Mark's," Tanwen replied with a grin, "who'd have guessed it'd be such a bombsite?"

Cassie couldn't resist a giggle as she waded through the various t-shirts, trousers and robes that littered the floor around her boyfriend's bed. Tanwen was poking dubiously through a half open drawer.

"What are you looking for?" Cassie asked curiously.

"A jumper for you," Tanwen replied, looking up, "he won't mind, and it's quicker than going back to get one of your own. Ah-ha," she pulled out a dark red fleece, "try this on," she added, throwing it over the bed to Cassie who caught it.

While she was pulling it on over her nightdress, Tanwen walked round the bed next to Mark's, which, in complete contrast to the former, was immaculately tidy. Apart from the bed covers, which were pushed back in the occupant's haste to get downstairs. Spotting something amidst the sheets Tanwen started to laugh and pulled it out for Cassie to see.

"How cute is this?" she said, holding up a dog-eared cuddly animal that looked like it had seen better days. Most of its fur was worn off and the dirty cream body looked very much like it could have been almost white when new. It had long floppy ears, the left one was coming away from the head as the stitching was starting to unravel. The felt nose was almost completely worn away and all in all the toy dog looked very tired.

"Whose is it?" Cassie asked, laughing, it felt good to laugh. It helped to banish her sadness to the back of her mind once more. Tanwen always knew how to make her laugh.

"Jon's," Tanwen announced, bringing the dog closer and taking a dubious sniff, "Smells not too bad actually," she said with surprise.

"Wonder what he calls it," Cassie said as she wandered over and held out her hands for the toy.

"We'll have to ask him then," Tanwen replied with an smirk, handing it over and turning to open his wardrobe, "I'm not sure I want to brave his drawers," she told Cassie over her shoulder as she leafed through his clothes.

"I don't think he'd appreciate it much," Cassie said, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "So, if this is Jon's bed and that one's Mark's," she said gesturing, "whose are the others? Oh, no wait a second let me guess."

Getting up she wandered along in between the beds looking for telltale signs. Tanwen watched her as she pulled a blue jumper of a hanger and dragged it over her head.

"Hmmm," Cassie mused, pausing at the next bed along, "Ok, that one has to be Dom's. No-one else'd keep a picture of Lou next to their bed!" she picked up the frame and looked at the picture, "They're so cute together!"

She put it down and turned to the next bed, "That's Dave's, I recognise his Saints shirt."

"Saints?" Tanwen queried.

"It's the nickname of the football team he supports," Cassie explained, holding up the red and white stripped shirt that hung over the end of his bed, "Southampton FC really, but most people just call them the Saints. I thought you were muggle born."

Tanwen shook her head, "No, at least one side of my family was definitely magical. Plus you have to remember that even if I was brought up by muggles, it wasn't exactly your average muggle upbringing. Mrs Lander lived in the middle of the countryside and I never went to school, she had me home tutored."

"Oh." She looked round at the other two beds, "I guess that leaves those two as Chris and Leo's beds. But judging from the toad sat on that bed, that'll be Chris's."

Tanwen wrinkled her nose, "I don't like toads."

"I don't really either, they're all slimy," Cassie agreed, "but Chris always leaves Neville here."

"Neville?" Tanwen laughed, "His toad is called Neville?"

Cassie laughed too, "Yeah well, how was he to know that the year after he came a boy would be Sorted into our house who had a pet toad and happened to be called Neville?"

Tanwen was sat on Jon's bed and had pulled his duvet up around her like a cocoon. Cassie came back over to sit with her and she opened up one of the sides which Cassie wrapped round her.

"Feeling better?" Tanwen asked.

She nodded, "It still hurts, but I don't think it will ever go away." Then she smiled and rested her head briefly against Tanwen's shoulder, "I guess I'm just lucky I have friends like you."

Tanwen smiled awkwardly, she wasn't sure she deserved that praise. But in a way she was glad that she'd learned about Cassie's sister. It made her realise that she couldn't always act without thinking of the effects on other people. She'd been independent for so long that she'd forgotten what it felt like to have people that would be affected by your actions.

And it made her feel guilty that she couldn't tell Cassie about Sirius. It seemed like the longer she lived with the Gryffindors, the more they shared their lives with her. She'd been made more welcome at Hogwarts than she could have believed possible. All her friends had given her so much and it seemed to her that she had only taken in return.

"Shall we go back to the others?" Cassie suggested, interrupting her thoughts.

"Err…sure," Tanwen replied, blinking. Then she got up and followed Cassie out the door, the duvet trailing behind her as she walked.

"Everything alright?" Mark asked as they joined the others. He and Jon were the only ones left on the stairs and had their legs stretched out along one step each. "Is that my jumper?"

Cassie nodded, "You don't mind, do you?"

"Course not," he replied, budging along to make room for her as she stepped over Jon. "Where did you get it?"

"From you drawer," Tanwen replied, sitting down on the step above Jon and arranging his duvet round her.

"You're treading on me," Jon pointed out.

"No, I'm resting my feet on your legs," Tanwen corrected.

"That's- hey, it that my jumper?" he leaned forward and tugged one corner of the duvet down.

"Yes," she replied, "I was cold."

"I'd never have picked you for a neat freak," Cassie said then held up something with a grin, "Who's this?"

Jon flushed and grabbed the toy out of her hands, "Where did you get that?"

"Have you not been listening? We were in your room," Tanwen replied in an amused tone.

"That's Biscuit Crumbs," Mark told the girls.

"Well I think it's cute," Tanwen said, patting Jon on the head. He scowled and swiped at her hand.

"Any news?" Cassie asked, turning to Mark.

He shook his head, "Nothing. Everyone's still in the common room waiting for news."

"I wonder what's happening."

"They'll be searching the castle. Imagine how long that'd take! I wouldn't be surprised if it takes them all night."

"He's probably escaped by now," Jon said trying to wrestle some of the duvet away from Tanwen. After a struggle, she slipped down onto the step he was on and they sat side by side with the duvet round them both, though admittedly Tanwen had the larger share.

"I wonder what'd happen if they caught him," Cassie said.

"Didn't you hear? It was announced in 'The Daily Prophet' a few weeks ago," Jon said. He was sent a copy of the wizarding paper by his parents.

"What?"

Tanwen clasped her hands together tightly under the duvet and tried to calm herself.

"Horrible really," Jon continued, oblivious to her inner turmoil, "The Ministry have given the Dementor's permission to perform the Dementor's Kiss if they find him."

Tanwen suddenly felt extremely sick. She knew what that meant. It was the Dementor's last and most hideous weapon. They could literally suck the life out of someone, leaving them a hollow, empty shell. She shivered and gulped back the bile she could feel rising in her throat.

"You can't still be cold-" Jon paused as he turned to look at her, "Are you alright?"

"It's just that…" her mouth felt dry and she could feel her eyes beginning to sting. "That's…"

"I know it seems horrible, but think about what he did," Mark said.

She was intensely aware that they were all staring at her. She gulped and blinked furiously, trying to stop herself from crying. They wouldn't find him. They couldn't. She ducked her head and rested it on her knees, her hands clasped tightly in her lap, in an effort to prevent the shaking that had begun the moment Jon had mentioned the Dementor's Kiss.

She felt Jon put his arm round her and shuffle closer, "What's the matter?"

"Is it the Dementors?" Cassie suggested, "I know you hate them. Every time we go to Hogsmeade you practically sprint past them and when we catch up with you you're all pale and shaking."

"They make me pass out if they're near me for too long," Tanwen mumbled, her voice slightly muffled as she made no move to lift her head.

"Why?"

She shrugged.

"Dementors make you relive the worst moments of your life," Mark said, thinking out loud for the others' benefit, "they suck all the happiness and goodness out of you and so that's all you're left with. So in theory the worse your past memories are the more they affect you."

There was a long pause as they looked at the top of Tanwen's bowed head. She could almost hear their thoughts and sighed.

"Tanwen…" Cassie began tentatively.

"Yes," she replied dully, knowing what was coming.

"What…if you don't mind me asking, that is…what happened?"

She raised her head a little but kept her eyes on her knees. "When I was younger I was…in an accident. There was …an explosion…I was too far away to be hurt much but…there were many other people who weren't." She paused and shuddered, remembering what she saw and heard every time the Dementors were near her. Jon gripped her shoulders tightly and she forced herself to continue, "I was looking for someone I'd lost in the crowd. There were people everywhere, lying in the road, not all of them were dead. One man…he…he was trying to move towards me…he," her voice shook and her knuckles were white where she was gripping her hands so tightly, she gulped, "he must have been really close when it happened because…his legs must have been…he didn't…" somehow she couldn't say it, but the others understood what she meant. When she spoke again her voice was almost a whisper, "There was so much screaming…"

There was a long silence. Cassie climbed up onto the step next to her and covered Tanwen's shaking hands with her own, leaning slightly so her head rested gently against her dark hair. Mark looked uncomfortably at Tanwen and then to Jon who shrugged ever so slightly.

"It's alright, we won't talk about it again," Jon said, giving her shoulders a final squeeze and then shifting down a step to give the two girls more room.

Tanwen nodded and sniffed before helping to move the duvet so it covered Cassie as well. Then the two of them sat quietly holding hands, taking comfort from the other and listening to the two boys talk beneath them. Tanwen had the distinct impression that they were trying to cheer the other two up by relating stories about the stupid things that had happened in the past.

Not long before dawn they were sat along the wall in the common room. After and hour or so the stairs had become very cold and they had moved to sit in a long line in the common room. It was surprisingly quiet for the number of people in there. Mostly people were talking in hushed voices or sitting in silence.

Tanwen sat in between Jon and Mark, who had Cassie on his lap. She yawned and rested her head against Jon's shoulder. As much as she worried about what was happening outside Gryffindor Tower she was mentally and physically exhausted and was having trouble keeping her eyes open.

The portrait hole swung open and a tired looking McGonagall announced that Sirius had escaped again. Tanwen closed her eyes and sighed with relief. Then she got to her feet and followed the rest of the dispersing crowd as they went to change before heading down to breakfast.

A/N: Hmm, I think that ended a little abruptly, but never mind, can't be bothered to fix it. Hope you enjoyed the latest instalment and that it was worth waiting for!

xx


	31. Vicious Circles

Chapter 31: Vicious Circles 

The whole of Gryffindor were seated at breakfast before any of the other houses appeared, drinking copious amounts of coffee.  While many were still chattering animatedly about the events of the night, there were just as many who looked tired and irritable, mainly the fifth and seventh years who were already struggling with the pressure of having exams that year and sorely needed their sleep.

Tanwen was amongst those who were just tired more than anything.  Angelina and Katie were sat opposite her, the bags under their eyes showing that the effects of the match yesterday and then staying awake all night were beginning to take their toll.  In fact the three of them seemed to be having some kind of competition over who could yawn the most.

Yawning for what felt like the hundredth time, she pushed her plate out the way and leant her head on her arms.  She was almost asleep when she felt someone squeeze her shoulders gently.  She lifted her head and looked round sleepily to see Cedric standing behind her with a quizzical expression.

"What happened?" he asked, "No-one in your house looks like they had a wink of sleep last night."

"That's because we didn't," Angelina replied from across the table.  "Sirius Black broke into our common room last night.  Tried to stab Ron Weasley would you believe!"

His eyes flicked to Ron, who sure enough was relating the events of last night with great energy to Lizzie and a few other Hufflepuffs at the top of the table.

"What?" Will asked in a loud voice as he came up behind Cedric, "Who tried to stab Ron?  And more importantly, why did they stop?" he grinned before adding, "You lot look like you partied a little too much last night!"

"I don't think that's very funny," Hermione snapped, turning round in her seat a few along from Tanwen to glare at Will.  Her eyes were red-rimmed and she looked extremely strained, "Ron could have been killed!  It's nothing to joke about!  And even without the danger to Ron, the fact that Black managed to break into a house dormitory should be a sobering enough thought even for you!"

Will looked shocked and opened his mouth to reply but was cut short by Dumbledore getting to his feet and calling for silence. 

Following Dumbledore's announcement to the rest of the school, telling them what had happened while they slept and the measures that were being put into place to guarantee their safety, people began to disperse and head for the doors.  Tanwen met Cedric halfway out the hall and wrapped her arms round his waist.  He hugged her to him and kissed the top of her head.

"How are you?" he asked her, "Other than tired."

"I'm ok," she replied, stifling a yawn, "just feeling a bit fragile I guess."

"You should go back to bed," he advised, "I'll walk you back."

She smiled, "Don't really have time to sleep- I've got a Transfiguration assignment to complete.  I'm really behind on it because of Quidditch practice, but it's due in tomorrow so I'll have to go to the library."

"Well, I can help you with that if you like?" he offered.

"That'd be great," she replied, looking up gratefully, "let me get my stuff from my dorm first."

"Sure," He smiled, "just promise me you're not going to overwork yourself and will get an early night tonight."

"Yes mother," Tanwen replied in a gently mocking voice.

Cedric waited outside the Gryffindor common room, a short way down the hall.  He knew that the Gryffindors wouldn't take kindly to him waiting outside the portrait hole.  Besides there were a large group of nasty looking trolls marching around in front of a nervous looking Fat Lady.

As he was waiting a group of seventh year boys walked past, a boy with a shock of red hair turned to grin at him and call,

"Better keep both eyes on your girlfriend, Diggory.  She's a bit wild if you ask me," he grinned again.

"Shut up Jefferson," said one of his friends, elbowing him in the side.

"Hey!" he replied, wincing, "I didn't mean anything by it."  He stopped and turned to Cedric, "I was only talking about her running out like that last night, after we heard about Black, is all."

"What are you talking about?" Cedric asked with a frown.

"Figures she wouldn't mention it, anyway…" he looked thoughtful for a moment, "Right, well I noticed that she and one of her friends were already in the common room when I came down.  They were the only two girls I could see.  Ron and Percy were having an argument about something and then McGonagall came in and that's when we hear that Black'd tried to knife Ron!  The whole common room was silent after that and your girlfriend just bolted out when no-one was looking-well obviously I was looking- but that's not the point."  He grinned, "Anyway, you should have seen the fuss her friends kicked up when they realised she'd gone.  Contay was ready to strangle Percy for not letting them out-"

"-I wish he had," interrupted someone else with a grin.

"-Shut up Ben, you're interrupting my story- Anyway, as I was saying…well actually that's about the whole of the story, she came back ten, fifteen minutes later."  He spotted Tanwen walking towards them up the corridor and brought the conversation to an end, "See you around Diggory- oh yeah, good luck against Slytherin!"

And with that they headed towards the common room and Tanwen passed them with a quizzical look.

"What was that about?" she asked Cedric as she reached him.

"You actually," he replied.

"Oh," she swallowed and shifted uncomfortably.

Seeing she wasn't going to be forthcoming about this he said, "They told me you ran off after you heard about Black."  He paused, "Is that true?"

She sighed, "Yeah, it was a mistake-I mean, I guess I sort of panicked."  That excuse seemed to have worked well up to this point so she saw no need to change it.

He gave a small smile and shook his head, "Miss Gray, you take entirely too little care of yourself."  He pulled her gently to him and kissed her soundly, "although I'll be more than happy to take over." He grinned and raised an eyebrow suggestively.

Tanwen grinned back, "Very well then Mr Diggory," she replied with an arch look, "If you think you can."

He laughed and moved so his arm was round her waist, then they started to walk towards the library.

Walking into Potions a week later, Tanwen crossed the room to sit next to Blair.  The two of them had been pretty constant partners in the class since the whole Clem incident.  Even though she knew that some of her friends felt uncomfortable about their friendship, as far as Tanwen was concerned he was the one good thing that had come from that.  He smiled at her as she sat down, dumping her bag heavily on the table.

"You alright?" he questioned.

"Yeah, fine."

He raised an eyebrow.

Tanwen laughed, "Alright, alright, I've been having a bit of trouble sleeping recently is all."  Ever since the night Sirius had broken in to Gryffindor Tower all her efforts had gone into just keeping her head above water; ignoring Ron's frequent renditions of the event, turning a blind eye to the increased security, pushing away mad thoughts of rushing off on a blind search for Sirius and just focusing on school work and maintaining the presence of normality.

"Not that I would ever tell a girl she looked bad," Blair said, "but you do look tired."

"Thanks," she said dryly.

"Something on your mind?" he asked cautiously.

She smiled.

"Settle down," Snape ordered, "we're going to be studying Thermos potions for the next few weeks, potions that alter the temperature and sometimes the state of objects and substances.  Turn to page twenty seven of your books and start getting your equipment set up."

There was muttering and ruffling of pages as students turned to the appropriate page and headed to the ingredients cupboard before heading back to their seats.  On her way back, Tanwen was stopped by Snape.

"Miss Gray, I hope you don't think that because of recent events that I have forgotten the matter of your detention, or that somehow you are excused from it.  You're no Harry Potter to have someone to intervene on your behalf," he curled his lip in disgust.

She fought the urge to roll her eyes knowing it would only get her into further trouble.

"In fact," he continued with a cold smile, "it happens to be quite fortuitous for myself at least.  You might have noticed that the Student ingredients cupboard is looking rather sparse.  It certainly has come to my attention, and so I have taken the liberty of ordering some further supplies."  His lips formed a thin line as Jon walked past, "Contay, did you see wormwood on the ingredients list?  What exactly do you think you're doing?"

"I think I'm just putting it back, after taking the jar out for airing," Jon replied with a grin.

Snape narrowed his eyes.

"You were saying, professor?" Tanwen prompted quickly, diverting Snape's attention.

"I want you here every evening at six o'clock-"

"But professor," she interrupted, "I can't, I have Quidditch practice then!"

An evil glint came into his eyes, "You should have thought about that before you went wandering about in places you weren't allowed."  He briskly added, "Here, at seven every day, I've new ingredients that you are to inventory and put away." He strode off to see how the rest of the students were doing, leaving Tanwen to glower at his back.

Muttering under her breath she marched back to the desk, depositing her load with a loud bang.  Snape span round and snapped,

"Miss Gray, any further displays of temper will result in you doing inventory until the end of the year, do I make myself clear?"

Clenching teeth she nodded curtly.

Sitting down she whispered furiously to Blair, "He did that on purpose, I could tell!  He made my detention to clash with practice deliberately!"

"Don't look at me, I'm still rooting for Slytherin," he replied with a smile.

She glared at him, turning as she felt someone touch her arm.

It was Jon, "We'll speak to McGonagall when class is over," he said, looking angry too, "He can't do that!"

"I know!" Tanwen replied, "Do you really think McGonagall will do something?"

He shrugged, "It's worth a try don't you think?  She'll do her best anyway, I know she want to win just as much as we do!"

Dave came over and nodded in Snape's direction, "He'll get mad if you don't come back now," he said to Jon, "in the mood he's in he'll put anyone in detention for breathing too loud."

"We'll go after," Jon promised her as the two walked back to their desk.

Tanwen turned back round, feeling better.

"We're planning on having another paintball match at the weekend," Blair said mildly as he chopped the dried nettles finely, "You're welcome to come if you're free."  Unexpectedly he added, "Bring some of your friends along if you like."

"Yeah, alright then," she replied, brightening, "that'd be fun."

Half an hour later as the two of them were ladling a viscous blue liquid into a cooling dish Blair said,

"So what do you think of all this fuss about Black?"

Tanwen fumbled with the vial of essence of murtlap she was holding, "Erm…"

"Because," he went on, "I was reading up on him- I'm interested in that kind of thing- criminal history- and he never had a proper trial you know."

"What?"  She sat down hard on the nearest seat.

"Yeah, of course it wasn't uncommon at the time, what with all the panic that was going on.  They had a trial of sorts, but not a fair one by any accounts.  I think that they just wanted to jail people to feel like they had some sort of rein on what was going on."  He shrugged, "Whether or not he actually did it or not isn't for me to say.  Although if you want my opinion I don't think he had it in him.  I've seen what you Gryffindors are like- it's all about the honour with you guys.  And Black, well, from what I read he was one of your house's shining lights at the time, him and Lily and James Potter."

The bell rang and there was a loud scrambling as books were shoved back into bags and dishes were carried carefully to the top of the class and placed on Snape's desk.

"See you later, Gray," Blair said, with a wave as he headed out the door with a large bunch of Slytherins.

Tanwen sat at her desk feeling numb.  She couldn't believe what she had just heard.  There was someone else who believed Sirius was innocent, and he wasn't even involved!  And if he could see it, why couldn't anyone else?

"Hello?"

She blinked and looked up to see Cassie stood in front of her, "Sorry did you say something?"

Cassie laughed, "Never mind, and you really need to get more sleep girl, you seem about as alert as a sloth."

"Thanks," Tanwen replied sardonically.

"Come on, you'll be late for your next class."

Getting up she joined Jon and Mark, who were waiting for them at the door.  As she walked she told herself that she wouldn't think about what Blair had said just yet and she pushed it to the back of her mind along with everything else that if she thought about it might just drive her crazy.

"Wait a minute, how come you guys waited?" Tanwen asked as the headed up the corridor, "I don't even have the same class as you now."

"Oh yeah," Cassie said, "I always forget about that."

"In fact," Tanwen started to laugh, "none of us have the same class now!  I have Ancient Runes.  You have Divination," she gestured to Cassie, "and you guys have Muggle Studies and Arithmancy."

"Maybe Jon wanted to walk you to Ancient Runes to see Cho," Cassie said with a grin.

He grimaced, "Not likely!  I'm trying to avoid her at the moment."

"Jon!" Tanwen admonished, "That's not very nice."

He rubbed the back of his neck, "Yeah, well, the thing is she's really annoying- she's always whining about something!"

"I thought you two were getting along fine."

"Don't even start on it!" Mark advised, "It seems this whining is endemic, she whines at Jon, Jon whines at me- it's a vicious circle."

Jon glared at him.

"So if you don't like her than why don't you just break up with her?"

"It's a guy thing," Mark said, "We don't like to be the one that breaks it off."

"Cos that makes you the bad guy, right?"

He shrugged.

Tanwen shook her head, "You really should say something to her, Jon, it's the fairest thing to do for both of you."

He sighed and made a face, "Alright."

"Woo hoo, no more vicious circle!" said Mark, Cassie gave him a weird look and he cleared his throat adding, "…I've been telling him that for weeks and he wouldn't listen to me!  How come my advice is ignored?"

"Ah," replied Tanwen in a mock serious voice, "it is because I am wise beyond my years and therefore am a far worthier…advice-giver."

"Advisor?" suggested Mark with a grin, Cassie struggled to stifle a laugh.

"Whatever," said Tanwen, waving a hand airily.

"I thank you, my lady, for your kind advice," said Jon with a wry grin and an elaborate bow, "but now I suppose I must be off to attend assiduously to my studies."

"But of course," said Tanwen, she grinned and bid them goodbye as she entered her Ancient Runes classroom.  She avoided Cho's glance as she walked in and wondered to herself what Cho actually thought about Jon.  She hoped that that would resolve itself peacefully, she already had enough on her plate to think about without one of her best friends having a rough break-up.

At the end of the day she sat with her year mates in the library, trying to concentrate on the Defence Against the Dark Arts homework Lupin had given them.  But all she could think about was what Blair had said to her in Potions.  He believed that Sirius was innocent.

Her mind went round in the familiar circle again.  She wanted desperately to find her father but she had no idea where he was or where to start looking for him.  There was no one to ask for help to find him, the people she would have gone to first for that kind of thing had already told her that they didn't believe Sirius was innocent and had made her swear not to tell anyone that she was his daughter.  So she was stuck, and there seemed to be no way out.

But with Blair, there was now the possibility of breaking that cycle.  Sure she couldn't tell him, but perhaps she could work out some way to get him to help her without actually divulging anything she shouldn't.  Maybe he would know some way to track Sirius down.

She put her quill down with a sigh and glanced at her watch.  It was almost six o'clock.  Sighing again she got up and started to shove things into her bag.  Cassie looked up quizzically.

"I've got detention with Snape," she said irritably.

Cassie grimaced, "Poor you!  Well, if you want you can leave your stuff here and I can take it back for you."

"That'd be great, thanks," Tanwen replied gratefully.

"No problem.  You'd better get off, you know what Snape's like if you're ever late for anything!"

Tanwen rolled her eyes, "I know!  I can't wait for all this time I have to spend with him," she replied sarcastically, "And knowing that instead of it going on for two weeks, it's now going to be a month because the only way I can get to go to practice is to go and do detention with Snape for an hour and then go after that!"

"Well at least you get to go, right?" Cassie said, sympathetically.

"I guess."  She glanced at her watch again, "Yikes, I'm going to be late! I'll see you later."

And with that she hurried down to the dungeons.

A/N: Smeh, don't have much to say about this chapter, just hoped you liked it.  Getting a little bored of this fic at the moment, but no need to worry, I've basically finished it, well Tanwen's 4th year anyway.  I was planning on doing quite a bit more, got pieces written here and there.  Anyways, review and tell me what you thought! J


	32. The Quidditch Final

Chapter 32: The Quidditch Final 

With all the Quidditch practice and detentions spent doing inventory in the dungeons, the next chance Tanwen got to speak to Blair was the following weekend.  She had asked her friends if any of them wanted to come, but a large majority of them had a Muggle Studies project due in on the Monday and were hastily completing it, which left Lou, Cassie, Mark and herself.  Cassie and Mark elected to spend some time together and so it was just Tanwen and Lou who made their way down to the dungeons.

The game was much louder and more exuberant than the last time, with students using it to relieve their stress caused by ever increasing work loads.  By the end of it they were all covered from head to foot in a vast array of paint.

Tanwen sat down, clutching at her sides in laughter as Blair slipped on a wet patch of paint, arms wind-milling and colliding with Lou.  They landed in a coloured puddle on the ground, both grinning.

"Graceful!" Tanwen commented with a wicked grin as she held out a hand to each of her friends.

A sharp tug from Blair made her tumble on top of them and they sat in a heap on the ground, grinning stupidly at one another.

Lou grinned shyly and said, "So who won then?"

Blair opened his mouth to reply, then realised that during their little scuffle the others had headed off to wash off the paint.  "Oh, well I guess we win by default," he replied, wiping a spot of red paint of her nose.

"Default?" Tanwen said, in a mock scandalised tone, untangling herself from the other two with effort.

"You'd better let her win," Lou said softly, a half smile playing on her lips.  Blair grinned at her.  Tanwen laughed,

"I feel like I'm being ganged up upon here!"

"Maybe you are," Blair retorted good humouredly, getting to his feet and helping Lou up, "you never can tell with these things," he added sagely with a wink.

She raised an eyebrow and tried to wipe off the wettest area of her face with a clean patch on her sleeve.  "Well, I've had enough of being covered with paint, plus I only have," she glanced at her watch and exclaimed loudly, "Twenty minutes?  Twenty minutes!   Oh scrud buckets!  I'd better go, Snape will not be a happy bunny if I turn up to detention covered in pink, purple and green paint!"

"I'll see you later," Lou said, "I told Blair I'd help him clean up."

"Right," replied Tanwen, hurrying to the door, "catch you later you two."  Then she pelted out the door towards the Tower, blowing a kiss to an amused looking Cedric as she passed the Hufflepuff team headed out to practice.  It wasn't until she was climbing into bed, rubbing aching arms that she realised she hadn't spoken to Blair about Sirius.  Not that she knew what she was going to say to him anyway.

She barely had time to think over the weeks leading up to Easter and while she harboured constant intentions of speaking to Blair, every time she saw him the thought went clear out of her head.  And it wasn't until she actually fell asleep during a Charms lesson that she realised just how tired she was getting.

As Cassie shook her gently awake she said solicitously, "Maybe you should speak to Oliver about taking a break from practices.  I know what he's like about the Cup, but you're not going to be any good to him if you fall off your broom with exhaustion!"

Tanwen yawned, "It's alright, I guess I'll just…just…" but she couldn't think of anything to cut back on.  Her detentions had mercifully finished, but she still had loads of work.  She was struggling in Potions and had been assigned an extra credit project to try and boost her grades.  Combine that with practices every day and it left little time for anything else.  She already had hardly spent any time with Cedric, and was missing him much more than she had expected.  Of course he had work too so it was doubly hard for them to spend time with one another.

During the Easter break they studied together in the library, which meant that they could take their breaks together.  They commandeered the same spot in the corner of the library near the Potions books each day and more than once she had awoken to find herself resting on Cedric's shoulder, his arm round her to support her while he scribbled away with his other hand, noting down the various attributes of poisonous vines. 

But with his help she gradually got a hold on her work, and caught up on sleep.  By the time the week of the match against Slytherin came round, she had completed her extra credit project and felt ready and impatient for the match.  She had spent so much time in the library over the last few weeks that she was surprised by the tension that had seemed to spring out of nowhere between the two houses.  But of course it had been building for a while.

As they came out of Transfiguration on Wednesday they were stopped by a menacing looking group of Slytherins.  Tanwen felt Mark and Jon move closer to her and was caught between flattery that they wanted to protect her and annoyance that they thought she couldn't defend herself.

"Move, Flint," Jon said tersely.

"Just wanted to come and see how Gryffindor's star chaser was feeling about the upcoming game," a tall, burly looking boy with small eyes said coolly.

Tanwen made a show of looking over her shoulder, "I'm sorry, I don't think I can see Angelina, but I'll be sure and let her know you're looking for her when I see her." 

And she walked forwards to pass them.  An arm shot out, baring her way.  She raised an eyebrow.

"Back off, Bole," Mark told the Slytherin beater, narrowing his eyes.

"You'd better less us pass," warned Marcia, pushing her way past Dom and Dave.

"It's alright," Tanwen replied evenly, "we'll see if he's still so full of himself come Saturday evening."

Bole tensed and for a second it looked like he was going to hit her before another boy grabbed his arm and looked at Tanwen a disconcerting glint in his eyes.

"You know, you should watch out for yourself until then, Gray.  It would be a terrible shame if anything were to happen to you."

"That's it!" Jon cried, his temper snapping, and drawing out his wand.

The Slytherin drew his in the same moment and there was a loud explosion of green and white smoke as the two spells collided midair.  Coughing, Tanwen sat up from where she had been knocked down and looked around as she heard a shrill voice.

"What is going on here?" A thin lipped McGonagall appeared amid the smoke, conjuring a fan that blew the smoke out of a window that opened along the hall.

Looking round she spotted Jon and clapped a hand over her mouth, as much to stop herself from laughing as in shock.  He had sprouted leeks from his ears, glancing about she saw that she same fate had befallen the sixth year and she did laugh at that.  Her laughter was joined by others as McGonagall commanded the two surly looking boys to the hospital wing.  She walked in between them as Jon and the Slytherin cast belligerent looks at one another.

The night before the match the atmosphere in the Gryffindor common room was so tense that Tanwen could barely sit still.  Indeed it affected everyone, all usual pursuits were abandoned and not even Hermione was able to carry on studying.  It was incredibly noisy.  Fred and George were coping with the pressure by being louder and even more exuberant than usual and the other chasers were sat laughing rather hysterically at their jokes.  Wood was in a corner, crouched over a model of a Quidditch pitch, prodding the figures with his wand.  Harry sat with Ron and Hermione, trying to keep out of the centre of things, but Tanwen could tell from the way he was wringing a piece of parchment in his hands and the strained look on his face that he was feeling the pressure just like everyone else.

The number of times that Oliver had gone on to Harry about not catching the Snitch before they were up fifty points she wasn't surprised if he was feeling the pressure even more than the rest of them.   She knew it hadn't been Oliver's intention to make Harry even more stressed about things, but she couldn't help feeling that he should have gone easy on him.

"Sit down," Mark said, "you're making me dizzy!"

She bit her lip and sat down, "Sorry."  She realised that she'd been pacing up and down.

Jon laughed, "Come on, Miss Grey, deep breaths.  In…and out…"

He grinned and she punched him in the arm, "Shut up, leek boy!" She retorted before clasping her fists tightly in her lap and clenching and unclenching her jaw.

"Come here, you silly thing," he laughed, pulling her over to take the seat next to him.  Flipping her ponytail out of the way he placed his hands on her shoulders and started to gently kneed the tensed muscles.

Swallowing an inappropriate noise in her throat she closed her eyes, trying to block out the sight of the tightly wound Gryffindors.

Suddenly Wood stood up shouting, "Team!  Bed!"

She jumped and almost bit her tongue and glared at him, although it was rather a relief to escape the tension in the room. 

"Thanks, Jon," she said, giving his arm a quick squeeze before running up the stairs to try and get some sleep.

Surprisingly she soon fell asleep and woke the next morning revelling in the warmth of her bed before remembering that the match was today.  Then she felt as though she'd eaten something that definitely hadn't agreed with her.  This feeling continued all through breakfast and she could barely make herself eat a piece of toast despite Oliver's constant urging, resisting the urge to point out that he hadn't eaten anything himself.

Walking out onto the pitch Tanwen gripped her broom tightly and tried to smile encouragingly at Harry.  As she walked over to her starting position she spotted her friends waving from the stands and felt a little heartened.  Looking ahead as she mounted her broom she tried to ignore the menacing stares of the other team.  As Flint and Wood had a hand crushing competition she had a feeling that this match wasn't going to win any good sportsmanship awards.

The whistle went and they all kicked off hard, Tanwen catching the Quaffle deftly as it was thrown to her and began to streak up the pitch.  She looked to the side, catching sight of something out of her left eye and felt the Quaffle snatched from her grasp from her left.

Snapping her head back round she saw Warrington drop the ball as a speeding Bludger caught him on the arm, Angelina swooping down from underneath to catch it.  Winding under and over the other Slytherin chasers Angelina narrowly avoided a Bludger to throw it through the second hoop.

Tanwen let out a whoop and punched her fist in the air, flying over to congratulate her team mate.  Suddenly Marcus Flint collided heavily with Angelina and she swerved violently, just missing the ground.   Tanwen didn't bother to hide a grin as George threw his club at the back of Flint's head.

Madam Hooch blew shrilly on her whistle awarding penalties to both.  As the Quaffle was tossed to her to take it and she moved into position, Tanwen thought they couldn't afford to give away many more penalties.  Pushing a stray lock of hair out her eyes she took careful aim, going over in her mind where she was going to shoot.  Then she feigned a throw to the right, swinging her arm round as the Slytherin Keeper dived sending the Quaffle soaring through the central hoop.

"Yes!" She grinned enthusiastically and couldn't resist raising a taunting eyebrow at Bole.

Flying back to make way for the Slytherin penalty taker she crossed her fingers, silently willing Oliver to save it, breathing a sigh of relief as he pulled off a spectacular save.

And then they were off again, streaming off the pitch, catching the Quaffle in her right hand, Tanwen yelled out one of their practice formations and flipped upside down, throwing the ball to where she knew Katie would be waiting for her.  Tanwen righted herself in time to see Montague grab Katie's head.  She cartwheeled over, only just managing to stay on her broom.

Tanwen flushed with anger, and started to shout furiously at the Slytherin, speeding towards Katie and catching her arm.  She stopped her tirade to turn to Katie, an anxious frown on her face, "Are you alright?"

She nodded, her face pale, "This is turning into one of the dirtiest matches I've ever seen- let along played!"

Tanwen nodded in agreement, "Go on, it's your penalty," she urged Katie on and flew over to side next to Angelina, who was glaring daggers at Montague.

"Filthy cheating scum!" She muttered angrily as Tanwen pulled up alongside her.  "There is no way we're letting them win this!"

"Right!" Tanwen replied with conviction.

They both whooped delightedly, hands slapping together in a high five as Katie put the Quaffle deftly past the Slytherin Keeper.

"Good job, Katie!" Angelina called, grinning encouragingly at the Chaser.

Tanwen glanced up for a second as normal play resumed, spotting Harry hovering like a bird of prey above them, before a shout made her turn back.  Flint was streaking up the pitch, his arm tightly round the Quaffle.  She swore and tore after him, wind wipping back her robes and stinging her eyes.

But it was no good, Flint scored and the Slytherin crowd erupted in a sea of green.

There was no time to pause, Slytherin had possession again.  Leaning low on her broom she flew over Montague, Katie and Angelina swerving up either side.  She rolled upside down and watched for the second he looked to one side.  His head turned as Katie made a feint at the Quaffle and she let go with both hands, legs tightly round the broom as she snatched the ball out of his grip.

Speeding towards the other end she barrel-rolled out of it and focused on the nearing hoops.  She spotted Bole out the corner of her eye, closing in, but the Bludgers were nowhere to be seen so she ignored him.

Smack!

Tanwen felt the Quaffle slip from her fingers as a sharp, dizzying pain shot through her head.  Her eyes teared and she blinked them back, one hand going to her head.

"What the?-" she mumbled, feeling a hand on her arm.

"You alright, Tanwen?" Angelina asked anxiously, and dazed or not Tanwen could hear the barely restrained anger in her voice.

Her vision cleared as a Bludger shot down out of the sky, thumping into Bole.

"Take that!" George shouted viciously, his face flushed with rage.

Two more penalties were awarded, Angelina scoring again and Oliver performing a vital save to make the score forty- twenty.

Taking advantage of the Slytherin's dismay Tanwen, Katie and Angelina, quickly pulled off another set piece culminating in a fantastic goal from Katie.  Fred and George swooped down, clubs raised as if to dare the Slytherins to attack her, Bole and Derrick taking the opportunity to aim both Bludgers at Wood.

He doubled over, winded as Madam Hooch blew furiously on her whistle yet again, "You do not attack the Keeper unless the Quaffle is within range!"

Another penalty to Gryffindor, Angelina scored, giving her a hat-trick.  She beamed gleefully as she was joined by the other chasers.

"Right girls," she said, with a grin, "How about a twenty seven?"

Tanwen and Katie nodded, speeding away up the pitch to their positions.  Tanwen dropped back, a few broom lengths behind Angelina as they both sped up the pitch.  Warrington came careening towards them and Angelina dropped the Quaffle into Tanwen's waiting hands, zooming up and avoiding the Slytherin.  He swerved sharply, heading for Tanwen who threw hard to Angelina who pelted up the pitch, making a quick switch with Katie.

Then as the Slytherin Chasers sped towards the pair Tanwen streaked away up the pitch, arms preparing to grab the Quaffle when it was thrown to her.  She hated this set-piece.  It meant catching the Quaffle at high speed and trusting that it would be thrown at exactly the right moment.  They had spent a whole practice on this one manoeuvre.

But suddenly Warrington had the Quaffle.  A Bludger sped past her, Tanwen hot on its tail ready for the Quaffle as it dropped from his hands when the Bludger hit.  She seized it, snatching the red blur out of the air.  Elation coursed through her as she lobbed the Quaffle towards the hoop, knowing that the Keeper was too far over to save it.

"SHE SCORES! Seventy-ten to Gryffindor!" Lee's cheer echoed through the stands.

Tanwen realised that she'd barely heard a word all match, she looked up again, eyes searching for Harry.  They were sixty points in the lead now, if Harry were to catch the Snitch now they would win!

Suddenly he put on a huge burst of speed.  Tanwen felt her heart leap and she stared breathlessly upwards.  Malfoy threw himself forwards, wrapping both hands round the tail of Harry's Firebolt, pulling it back.

Tanwen's voice joined the others' angry cries, shaking with rage.  Of all the underhand- dirty, cheating-

"Tanwen!"  She caught the Quaffle in surprise as it was thrown to her.  "It's your penalty."

She wished it weren't as she took up the position, she was absolutely livid and shook with rage.  The nerve of him!  She threw, her shot going wide by several metres she was so angry.  Frowning with dismay she tried to pull herself together, but she just couldn't shake her irritation.

The rest of her team were also suffering similar struggles, Slytherin taking advantage of their loss of concentration as Montague scored.

Tanwen shot up the pitch after Warrington, trying to out fly her anger.  She made a vicious snatch as she went past and quickly soared up, out of his way.  Two bludgers came speeding towards her and she lobbed the ball to Angelina as she swerved both, the second narrowly skimming her arm as she turned.

She watched as Angelina streaked up the pitch and was startled to see the whole Slytherin team rushing up the pitch to block her.  Tanwen put on a burst of speed, but she wouldn't get there before- a red dart sped past her like a bullet, heading straight for them.  They scattered as Tanwen realised it was Harry and Angelina zoomed through easily scoring.

It was as she span round from her victory celebration with Katie that she saw Harry and Malfoy locked in a tight race, both hurtling towards the ground.  Malfoy was at the front, but Harry was gaining.  Her heart in her throat, she grasped her broom tightly,

"Come on Harry!" She willed.

He surged forwards, grabbing his hands round the struggling Snitch and pulling out of his dive, fist raised victoriously in the air!

The stadium erupted.  Tanwen yelled in delight, throwing her arms round Katie who was shrieking excitedly.

"We won!  We won!"

In wordless consent they sped towards Harry, who had already been engulfed by Oliver, Fred and George.  Seconds later Katie, Tanwen and Angelina joined them yelling,

"We won the Cup!  We won the Cup!" Somehow returning to the ground in a jubilant many-armed hug.

The minutes passed in a noisy red and yellow blur, Tanwen being joined at some point by her euphorically happy friends as they almost crushed her in an enthusiastic hug.  Laughing and jumping with them she was pulled away by a sobbing Wood a few minutes later and joined the team as they mounted the steps to collect the Trophy. 

Angelina beamed proudly at her and Katie as they hugged one another, "Great game, ladies!"

Tanwen could only grin back, sharing in Katie's enthusiastic hopping up and down.  She untangled herself to give Harry an incredible tight squeeze, half knocking his glasses off before letting him go to receive the Trophy from an emotional Wood.  The Chasers took it from him as a group, raising it up between them, yelling and shouting with joy.

As Tanwen clattered down the steps, full of exhilaration she spotted a sulky looking Bole.  And even though she knew it wasn't very sporting or gracious, she couldn't resist an incredibly satisfying, "Ha!"

A/N:  Hmm that was quite fun writing that.  Thought I'd have a go at writing a match from the point of view of someone other than a seeker ;)  I think it wasn't bad, thoughts anyone?

I think some people might have got the wrong idea last chapter, I'm not abandoning this story, in fact I've finished it, minus one or two finishing touches, about 3 more chapters to come.  As for Tanwen's next few years I won't be doing one story a year, that would take way too long to write, most likely I'll try and speed up the story. 

Cinammon- I'm not going to change canon where I can avoid it, I'm really picky about that kind of thing.  In terms of GoF and OotP I may or may not veer from them, haven't decided yet, kinda don't want to have to remember to include details from the books.  Maybe I'll just cop out and do one of those common author tricks like, 'and all too soon it was Tanwen's last year at Hogwarts..' hehe. 

Dakana- Yes Blair is just odd like that, it's one of his oddities, he doesn't mind telling people he thinks Sirius is innocent, but neither does he particularly care about him so no-one seems to mind him publicising his theories since he doesn't seem the type to do anything about it.

A lot of people keep taking about Jon, which I am deliberately ignoring, not going to say anything about where his character's headed, I have to keep one or two secrets from you guys, right?  But I do love him, he's such a sweetie- and he's mine! Mwahaha!!

clears throat embarrassedly

Right…anyway, next chapter is called 'A Plan', expect it in about 2-3 weeks, off on holiday on Sunday but will try and update asap when I'm back.  Hope you're all enjoying your summers


	33. New Hope

Chapter 34: New Hope

The exams were finally over. Tanwen walked along the corridor, humming happily to herself despite the fact that she had just lost the game of rock, paper, scissors and now had to return the full pile of library books the fourth years had taken out over the exam period. They had all been so jubilant that the exams were over that the small matter of overdue books had been clean forgotten. Curfew was past but the prospect of what Madam Pince, the librarian, might do when her books were discovered missing the next morning had overridden any protestations from Lou that they would be breaking school rules. Outside night had just fallen and a luminous full moon hung in the air illuminating the grounds. As she paused at a large window, resting her load of books on the sill she gazed out at the moonlit grounds, it really was a beautiful night.

She didn't bother to go into the library when she got there, instead she deposited her load into the large box in front of the door marked, 'Returns'. Then she wandered along the corridors, trying to decide if it was too risky to take a walk outside. It was certainly past curfew but she had already broken that rule, surely a few more minutes wouldn't make that much difference. All of a sudden she heard the sound of urgent voices up ahead. Breaking into a jog she ran towards the sound of the voices skidding to a halt at the edge of a large stair well. Beneath her she could hear the sound of Snape's voice.

"As I say Minister, it was lucky I found them. Black had them all under a very strong befuddlement charm. They seemed to think there was a possibility that he was innocent."

"Excellent work professor, take him away and lock him up somewhere safe," another voice said, she didn't recognise who it was but from the way Snape had addressed them she thought it might be the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. She'd seen him earlier that day as she had returned from a walk by the lake with Cedric.

"Might I suggest Professor Flitwick's office. It's on the seventh floor and is protected by a number of charms, there's very little chance of him being able to escape from there," Snape said.

"An excellent suggestion, see to it," agreed Fudge. "McNair, go with Professor Snape and see that the prisoner is secured."

Tanwen leaned over the banister and watched as Snape raised his wand, a limp figure, bound and gagged floated into the air. She bit her tongue to stop herself from crying out. There was little doubt in her mind about who it was Snape and the man called McNair disappeared out of her sight and Dumbledore came walking along from the other direction.

"What's going on Fudge?" he asked crisply.

It was then that the full weight of what was happening hit her. Somehow Sirius had been captured and if she didn't do something soon that it was the Dementor's Kiss for him. Only there _was_ nothing she could do. The Minister for Magic was there, what authority did a fifteen year old girl have against that? But all the same she would have to do _something_. Spinning round she fled up the corridor as fast as her legs would take her, her heart pounding with more than the exercise. Racing up flight after flight she came to a panting halt on the seventh floor. Hopefully she had beaten them to it.

"Flitwick!"

Snape's voice came from round the corner. She ducked behind a large suit of armour, as she watched the door to Flitwick's office opened and he walked a few steps down the corridor. It was now or never. With hardly a thought for what she was doing, Tanwen threw herself forwards and silently slipped into Flitwick's office.

Her heart racing, she knew she had only seconds before she would no longer be alone, her eyes darted around the room for somewhere to hide. Footsteps sounded outside. The small desk was the only place that looked big enough to conceal her. She dashed over and crawled behind it into the cramped space underneath. And not a moment too soon, the door opened and the three men and their burden entered the room, closing it behind them.

There was a small crack between the desk top and the thin piece of wood at the back of the desk where she was hiding. As she crouched, hardly daring to breathe, she peered through it to see what was going on.

"We need to keep Black in here until the Dementors are ready," Snape was saying. She was shocked to hear a note of pleasure in his voice, how could anyone feel anything but disgust at the mention of that?

There was the sound of grunting and Sirius began to struggle against his bonds. McNair thrust him into a chair that Flitwick had swiftly enlarged to fit the tall figure. A word from Snape and ropes snaked round Black's arms and legs, strapping him into the chair. He twisted and fought against his restraints. Tanwen clenched her fists as she felt herself begin to shake in silent anger.

"Come, let's leave him," Snape span on his heel and walked swiftly out the office. "Place your strongest charm on the door," he added to Flitwick.

"Very well Severus," squeaked Flitwick, "does Albus know about this?"

"I do, professor," came the sound of Dumbledore's voice. He stepped into the room, "I wish a moment alone with Sirius if you please, gentleman. I believe Fudge is at this moment down in the Hospital wing if you wished to join him." Dumbledore's tone left no room for disagreement. The others all left and the Headmaster closed the door behind them.

The first thing he did was to remove the gag round Sirius' mouth.

"Harry?" The word burst from his lips the second the restraint was gone.

"Harry and the others are all fine," Dumbledore assured him.

He looked relieved for a moment and then the urgency of his situation came rushing back.

"Whatever Snape said it's a lie!" Sirius growled, a dark look on his face. Then he looked suddenly serious and very pale, "Are they…" he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Dumbledore was watching him closely, "I didn't do it!" Sirius said urgently, "Whatever anyone says- it was Peter, I made James change at the last moment- the perfect bluff I thought," a pained expression flitted across his face and he shook his head.

"Pettigrew was the Secret Keeper?" Dumbledore asked sharply.

Sirius nodded, "It was all my idea- I never should have trusted him," he scowled.

"So…" Dumbledore's shrewd mind quickly pieced the pieces together, "so when everyone thought Pettigrew tracked you down it was actually the other way around."

"Yes, he's an amimagi- a rat. Harry's friend had him- I saw it in the newspaper Fudge brought-"

"An animagi?"

"We all were, James, Peter and me." A flicker of amusement passed over his face as he remembered the pains he and his best friend had gone through, "We did it to accompany Remus when he transformed." Then, as if remembering what he faced, he looked up at Dumbledore, his face pale, "You do believe me, don't you?"

"I do," Dumbledore replied firmly, "I always had difficulty with the notion that you would-_could_ ever betray James, but the facts were against us- we didn't know the whole truth and so, as so often happens, the wrong man was convicted."

"But what's going to happen now?" Sirius asked anxiously, "surely…"

"I have no power to overturn the Minister for Magic-"

"-But-"

Dumbledore held up his hand thinking quickly, suddenly a light came into his eyes and he said, "There isn't time to explain, but don't give up hope just yet Sirius!" He grasped Sirius' arm reassuringly and freed him from his bonds, walking to the door, he turned and looked back, "Patience, my friend." Then he closed the door behind him and Tanwen heard the sound of it being locked. And then they were alone.

Sirius leant forwards and put his head in his hands, Tanwen stared at him, a large lump forming in her throat. What was she supposed to do now? Taking a deep breath she backed out of her hiding place and straightened, her hands tightly clasped. He hadn't noticed her presence yet; shaking she took a step forwards and cleared her throat.

He jumped to his feet and span round, his eyes wide with surprise, "What are you doing here?"

"I…" her voice wavered, she stopped not trusting herself to speak. What was she supposed to say anyway? 'Oh, by the way, I'm your daughter'? He looked so different from how she had remembered and those eyes which always sparkled and smiled when he had looked at her were darkened and haunted.

Mistaking her emotion for fear he said gruffly, "Don't worry, I won't hurt you."

Tears welled up in her eyes and she gulped in an effort to avoid bursting into tears. 'Pull yourself together girl!' she told herself sternly. Sirius stared at her, completely at a loss to what to do.

"I…are they really going to…."

He sighed, "I don't know, I really don't know."

He looked so dejected that she just couldn't help herself. She knew he was dirty and haggard looking and that in anyone else's eyes he would look like a criminal, but to her he was just Sirius Black, with or without his good looks, he was her father. With a small sob she crossed the short distance that separated them and threw herself at him, flinging her arms round his waist.

Sirius stared in surprise at the girl who was holding on to him. To begin with he patted her tentatively and then pushed her back holding her at arms length, "What are you doing?" His voice wasn't harsh, but not exactly gentle either.

"I'm s-sorry," she stuttered, wiping tears from her eyes, "I didn't mean to-it's just that-it's been such a long time-I didn't think you'd know me but-" she stopped and looked up at him uncertainly.

"What are you talking about? Who are you?" He eyed her suspiciously as he released her shoulders, giving her a slight shake and taking a few steps back.

"I- you're…" she didn't know how to tell him. So she took a deep breath and looked up into the face that was so changed from how she remembered it and said, "It's me Daddy. Tanwen."

Suddenly his eyes widened and he took a step back, crashing into the table behind causing the various small items to crash to the ground. Utterly regardless of this, he stared at her not for a moment taking his eyes from her face.

"Tanwen?" His haunted eyes were unreadable yet filled with an intensity that made her suddenly nervous and all she could do was nod inaudibly.

He made a small strangled sound and passed a hand in front of his eyes, shaking his head, "But it can't be!"

"Sorry to disappoint you," she replied, with a weak attempt at humour.

"Disappoint me?-" The words broke on his tongue and he crossed the room to her in single stride raising a hand to gently touch her cheek but withdrew it with a start. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it again and turned so his back was to her. She could see his shoulders shaking as he rested his hands against the window ledge.

There was a long silence, then he spoke again in a low voice, she had to strain her ears to hear him. "I was sure that day when I left you on that bench…and after what Pettigrew did…I didn't believe that you could have made it."

"We Blacks are made of sterner stuff than that," Tanwen replied in a wavering voice with a small smile.

"All the time I was in Azkaban, never for one minute did I allow myself to think that you were still alive…to be the daughter of a convicted murderer…I would never wish that on any child…" he turned to her but couldn't meet her gaze.

Tentatively, she walked over to him and reached out a hand as he took it with his own she squeezed it comfortingly.

"Only Dumbledore and Lupin know." She told him as he looked up, "The officials that found me thought I was a Muggle and put me in a Muggle orphanage."

She had meant this to be a comfort but he looked pained, and broke eye contact, "I've been a terrible father…I never should have gone after Pettigrew when I had you think about. It was irresponsible and…wrong…I was just so _angry_. I should never have-"

"Please," Tanwen said softly, placing a tentative hand on his arm, "it's ok-"

"But don't you see, it's not!" his eyes flashed angrily, "If I hadn't gone after Pettigrew then Harry would never have had to be left with the Dursleys and you wouldn't have had to have been put in an orphanage! This horrible mess is all my fault!"

Tanwen didn't say anything; she just stood there, her hand resting on his arm. She'd listened to him railing against himself, but didn't know what- if anything she could do or say would help. Because in a way what he said was true, but it wasn't the way she saw it. He was her father and she could and did forgive him for everything. All that mattered was that he was here now. So she took a step forwards and leant her head against his shoulder. Immediately he stopped and looked down at her. Tears beginning to fill her eyes again, she looked up at him. With her throat tight with emotion she whispered, "I love you daddy."

"Oh my darling, darling child," he whispered, turning to enclose her in a tight hug, a tear trickling down his cheek as he held her close.

Pressing her tightly to him, Sirius stared down at the girl in his arms. It all seemed like a dream. He'd had a lot of them recently, but none of them ever ended like this. Dark and frightening his dreams had been of late, always haunted by the memory of his friend- his brother- lying cold on the ground, gone where he could not follow.

To see her here, unbidden and unlooked for, seemed too sweet a dream to be real; half of him was just waiting for her to disappear with a silent whisper, but the solid warmth where her hands clutched at the back of his shirt were like anchors. _I'm real_, they seemed to say, _I'm real_.

He had no idea how long they stood there for, but eventually he drew back, his hands on her shoulders, eyes flickering over every feature so different and yet somehow familiar. Then he smiled, a rough thumb wiping away the tears that had fallen from her bright blue eyes. He didn't know what to say, but somehow it didn't really seem to matter.

Taking a step back he sat on the windowsill behind, Tanwen lifting herself up to perch next to him.

"I won't let them take you, you know," she said fiercely, one hand grabbing his arm, her eyes desperate and pleading at the same time.

He tried to say something but it choked and died in his throat. Dumbledore had said not to give up hope and here before him was a new hope, one that would sustain him whatever happened. However long or short the time he had left was. But it wouldn't do any good to dwell on what might happen when the door opened. In an effort to distract his daughter from this thought he said the first thing that popped into his head.

"You look so much like your mother when she was your age," he said, a small smile on his lips. "She always burned with the same white hot intensity- always so alive." His eyes had a faraway look in them, and for a moment the shadows were gone as he remembered happier shades of the past.

Tanwen listened intently, eager to hear any words about her mother. She couldn't even remember what her name had been, only a bright, warm smile and the light scent of spices.

He turned to her, "That's why we named you Tanwen. It means 'white fire'. We knew from the way you kicked and wriggled in your mother's tummy that you would be the same, just as bright, just as beautiful- just as wonderful." His words were low and his eyes almost closed as if fighting off a great pain.

Tanwen closed her hands over his, her hands dwarfed in comparison to his. It was too painful at that moment to talk of such things. Both felt as if they should say something important, something the other would always remember. Words of comfort and hope, but neither could find such words.

There was a long silence as they grasped for something, anything to say, but soon realised that words weren't always needed. Tanwen let go of his hands, lifting an unresisting arm to sidle underneath. Sirius closed his arms around her, resting his cheek against the top of her head as they waited.

At the sound of tapping on the window behind them they both started in surprise, turning to see Harry and Hermione on the back of a hippogriff. They jumped to their feet as the window sprang open.

"How-_ how_ -?" Sirius said weakly, staring at Buckbeak in disbelief.

"How did you get in there?" Hermione asked Tanwen, frowning in confusion, "And why-?"

"-Save that for later, Hermione," interrupted Harry, although he too was looking at her with a puzzled expression, "Get on, Sirius, there isn't much time. You've got to get out of here- the Dementors are coming. MacNair's gone to get them."

Sirius hesitated and looked at Tanwen. She gave him a little push and a quick hug, "Go! I'll be fine."

"But-"

"Just go," Tanwen shook her head and grinned. "I'll see you again soon enough."

He kissed her clumsily on the forehead and placed a hand on either side of the window-frame, squeezing himself out and climbed onto the Hippogriff. He looked back at her as if to say something, but the words died on his tongue.

"OK, Buckbeak, up!" said Harry, shaking the rope, "Up to the tower-come on!"

And the Hippogriff gave one mighty sweep of its wings and was borne out of sight. Feeling rather dazed, Tanwen was about to sit down when she realised with a jolt that the Dementors and other officials were on their way. She had to get out of here. Looking down out of the window she didn't know how she was ever going- she paused and then grinned, suddenly pleased her last exam had been Charms.

"_Accio__ Zephyr!_"

Soon she saw her broom come streaking through the skies towards her, just as cleanly as the other plethora of objects in her exam earlier that day-or was it yesterday? With a quick shrug of her shoulders, Tanwen leaned out the window to snatch her broom out of the air. Precariously balanced half out the window, she didn't think she'd manage to get it in without breaking anything. Manoeuvring it inside carefully inside she breathed a sigh of thanks that the room remained more or less intact before quickly straightening up the room and mounting her broom. Carefully she flew out of the window, body flush against the wood. Turning back as she drew her wand, she locking the window shut behind her. Now there were no clues as to how Sirius had escaped.

With a triumphant smile she flew back towards Gryffindor Tower, keeping close to the shadowed walls and below windows. Out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw, brushed with silver from the full moon, Buckbeak and Sirius as they flew off into the distance. But then a cloud passed over the moon and they were gone.

She barely knew what to think as she threw herself onto her bed and gazed up at the canopy. A huge weight seemed to have been lifted off her chest and she couldn't stop smiling. She had found him and he was safe. Within the short course of one night her whole future now seemed brighter and more promising than ever.

She had said she would see him again soon enough, and while she realised he would have to be in hiding for a good while yet, that wasn't going to stop her. As he and Buckbeak had disappeared in the sky an idea had begun to form in her mind. And the longer she lay there, the more solid it became and she was certain it would work. She would make it.

Tanwen had wanted to speak to Harry and Hermione but it was very late- or very early depending on how you looked at it. She'd soon discovered that they were in the hospital wing with Ron, Cassie had told her when she'd come up to put away her jumper. She'd had quite a fright to see Tanwen there standing by an open window when she was sure she'd seen her friend go to the library and had been sat opposite the portrait hole all evening.

She was so filled with adrenaline that night that she couldn't sleep, tossing and turning until she was so tangled in her sheets that she got up and went to look out of the window. It was calm and peaceful outside and somewhere in the distance a wolf howled to the moon.

The window was open a little and she pushed it all the way out so the cool night air could come in. It stirred her hair, gently caressing her face as she closed her eyes. She'd always found the moon a calming influence ever since she could remember. Unbidden the memory of her mother, cradling her in her arms as she stood by an open window came to mind. A silver pendant in the shape of a crescent moon hung from her neck and glinted in the muted light.

Sighing, Tanwen climbed back into bed, but lay awake a good while longer before sleep finally came.

When morning came she was so tired that she just waved away any efforts to wake her and slept right through breakfast. It wasn't until Marcia rolled her out of bed onto the floor after they all came back that she woke properly.

"Come on," she said from where she knelt on the edge of Tanwen's bed, grinning, "last Hogsmeade visit."

With a resigned sigh Tanwen headed for the bathroom, yawning. Half an hour later she was walking down the lawn towards the wizarding village. Talk was full of stories about Sirius and how he had been captured and then escaped during the night. She grinned to herself as she heard some of the outrageous theories.

Because of the obsession with this latest piece of gossip, Tanwen didn't hear of the news of Lupin's resignation until almost lunch time.

"What?" she exclaimed, looking shocked, "But why?"

"Oh yeah," Jon said, "I forgot you weren't at breakfast. He's a werewolf, Snape 'let it slip' to Slytherin then."

She blinked, reeling at the news, she supposed it must make sense and it stirred up vague memories and Sirius's words to Dumbledore about he and the other Marauders learning to become Anamagi in order to accompany Lupin when he transformed. It all made sense now. "But they can't let him go!" she protested.

"I know, he's the best Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher we've ever had," Mark agreed, "But imagine all the fuss parents would make."

"Not mine," Cassie interrupted with a grin, "I'd have trouble convincing them he's a werewolf in the first place!"

"He's really going?" Tanwen asked.

"Yep," Jon said, nodding, "probably packing his stuff right now."

"Then I'm going to say goodbye," she said resolutely, "I'll meet you back in the Tower later."

And without waiting for their replies she sped off back up the hill to the castle. She was just in time to see Lupin emerging from the front doors, Grindylow tank under his arm. He looked at her in amusement as she skidded to a breathless halt in front of him.

"Come to say goodbye?" he asked her with a small smile.

She nodded, "I wish you weren't going, there was something I wanted to speak to you about."

"Well I have a few minutes now, what is it?" He started to pile his things into the waiting carriage.

Glancing around she said in a quiet voice, "I saw Sirius, last night, before he-"

Lupin looked up sharply, cutting off her words. "Best not to talk about that here, although I'm glad you mentioned him." He straightened and placed a light hand on her shoulder, "I wanted to say I'm sorry for not believing you earlier. It wasn't until I saw Pettigrew on the map that I understood."

"Map?" Tanwen replied, frowning in confusion, "What-?"

"-You and Harry have much to discuss I think," Lupin said, smiling slowly, "But I had better be going. And while I'm sad to leave a job I enjoyed, more things have been found than lost this year."

Tanwen smiled and gave him a spontaneous hug. He looked a little surprised but smiled as he got into the coach.

"I'm sure we'll meet again," he said as the carriage pulled off, taking him to the station.

Once the carriage had passed out of sight, she spotted Hagrid and was about to go and ask if he'd seen Harry, when Harry walked out of a side door a short distance away. She called to him to stop and he turned, waving to let her know he'd heard.

"Are you alright?" She asked as she approached, "I hear you were in the Hospital Wing."

"Yeah, I'm ok now," he replied.

They lapsed into silence, each with so many half-formed questions that they didn't know where to begin.

"I guess we have to talk," Tanwen said eventually, breaking the awkward silence.

"I guess we do," Harry replied, shifting uncomfortably.

"Ummm…why don't we go and sit down?" she suggested, and they walked in silence to sit on the grass.

The lawn had only a scattering of students, most of whom were down in Hogsmeade making the most of their last visit. From where they were sat, Tanwen and Harry could make out the figures of Ron and Hermione stretched out beside the lake.

"So…how do you know Sirius?" Harry asked finally.

"He's my father," Tanwen replied, grinning when Harry stared at her in shock and opened and closed his mouth.

"What?!"

She began to explain, telling much more than she needed. There was at least one person she didn't need to lie to anymore and it was a relief to say the words outloud. When she had finished she asked Harry about what had happened the previous night and then about the years before she came to Hogwarts. They stayed that way for the whole afternoon, talking until the students started to come up the winding path from Hogsmeade.

Exam results came out on the last day of term and she had done much better than she had expected, not only easily passing all her subjects but also getting some surprisingly high marks in Transfiguration, Charms and Ancient Runes. She journeyed back to Kings Cross with mixed feelings, her first year at Hogwarts was over, soon she'd be leaving her friends behind and returning to an empty apartment. But in another way she was looking forward to it, she'd planned her time at home already and knew it was going to be a very interesting summer.

A/N: Ta-da! End of Tanwen story part the first! Thanks for being so patient with me, hope the end was worth the wait!

The title, which some of you must have found odd, is finally revealed. Tanwen is the white fire. Heh.

Already written part of the sequel to this, but haven't decided on a title yet, was thinking of having some sort of play on words thing with the colours again. You know, Tanwen means 'white fire' but her real surname is 'Black' and the surname given at the orphanage was 'Gray'. Actually that was a complete coincidence and I only realised it later! Hehe. Well, when I think of a title I'll post the first chapter of the next story. I've written a few chapters already.

Lots of exciting things happening for Tanwen as she goes into her fifth year- the Quidditch Cup for one thing and also of course the mysterious plans she hints at in this last chapter. In case you were wondering, I am more or less going to keep to GoF, ordinarily I don't like interfering with JK's plot, but I will tamper a bit with it. As you might have noticed there are some incidents that happen in GoF that could have major impact on Tanwen and her circle of friends cough students from Beauxbatons cough Cedric cough

Well anyway, do let me know what you thought about this story! Tips for the future, ideas that you might like to see, hints as to what worked well and what didn't in 'The White Fire' are all most welcome.

Happy Holidays people!

xxx


End file.
